The Price
by LadyMisaga
Summary: What was the price of bringing him home, of keeping him there, of being with him and possibly finding some semblance of happiness? YAOI NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, owned Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Prolouge**

Naruto sank down on his ugly, worn, faded, orange, mostly cotton couch. It was comfortable and long enough for him to lay on. He'd had it in his one room apartment and refused to give it up. He still had the same bed and nightstand, but now they had their own room. He'd bought a reasonable dresser, a new one since he'd broken his to pieces in anger . . . He sighed, and looked around his apartment.

It had a small living area, he'd bought a small, makeshift entertainment center with a small t.v. sitting on it. He had movies here and there, but mostly piles of books and scrolls. They weren't in any particular order, since he never bothered to organize them and was never home long enough to care to do so. He had beige carpet, white walls with posters of actors and movies he liked. He had his feet propped up on the table, crossed at his ankles over some of his discarded scrolls he'd left sitting there.

His kitchenette luckily didn't have any dirty dishes in the sink, Sakura had done those for him the last time she arrived to see if he'd been home. Of course he hadn't, he had to go out on a mission for three weeks. He sighed again and sat up, he couldn't believe how fast time had gone by.

He'd kept himself busy with missions to keep his mind off of 'him.' The one he'd found out through something he didn't regret doing, but regretted leading the one he'd discovered his sexuality with. Gaara, Gaara had been in love with him, but it was through their time together that Naruto fully came to see that he couldn't let Sasuke go, he was in love with him.

Naruto hung his head, "Now I just had to think of him," he stood up abruptly.

"Damn it," he stalked over to his kitchen and went through his fridge and cabinets and then his pantry searching for something to eat. He resided on making Miso Ramen, something he'd had Sakura show him how to make. It was something to avoid his thoughts once again, he didn't want to think about him, it hurt too much to do so.

But after he finished cooking and then eating and washing the dishes, just for something else to do, his mind went to thinking about Sasuke again. No matter what he did, he never really could get him off his mind. He sunk down onto his couch and turned on the t.v., but naturally nothing caught his eye so he turned it off. He sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out something to do.

'It's been five years now, and he still hasn't returned. He had given us those scrolls when we, by chance, met up with him during the war. Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki are dead. Hell, Sasuke had killed three out of the seven of them.'

He'd killed Orochimaru first, then Itachi, and then he'd taken down Madara Uchiha. The rest were left to the rookie nine and their allies.

There had been war, something that the Akatsuki, Sasuke taking a jinchuriki for them, and the fact that the jinchuriki had been Raikage's brother had started. But during the war, the Raikage had made enemies with Konoha and thus they held no actual hate towards him personally. Naruto thought he was a complete ass and an idiot. The war had involved every hidden ninja village and Konoha and Suna had come out in the best shape, considering. The war had lasted for four years, and all of the rookie nine had been involved. They were all at the least Jonin's now because of their efforts during the war.

Naruto scoffed, 'Yeah, it was because we killed so many during the war.' He closed his eyes as the memories from the war tried to catch up to him. He shoved them down and started to think about the rookie nine, his comrades and friends.

Suna and Konoha had become allies, and it would remain that way until Gaara was no longer the Kazekage. He laughed when he recalled how everyone had paired up. As of right now, the pairing seemed to be long term, they were all changed after the war. They'd acquired a strength that only experiences could grant, but tried to keep to their true personalities.

It wasn't surprising that Hinata and Kiba were together, or that Shikamaru and Temari were. He had seen that coming, despite how oblivious everyone thought he was. He may be slow to pick up on things at times, but he wasn't a complete idiot. Ino and Chouji being together had been a suprise, but Ino had changed for the better mostly after the war.

They all had their scars, their own nightmares, their own shadows looming over them. But together, with one another, and with their strengthened bonds they had managed to move forward and not let it control them.

Sakura and Neji was what was the most surprising to tell the truth, but Sakura had somehow caught Neji's attention during the war. Tenten had started dating Shino, another surprise. Lee, no surprise here, was now going very steady with Gaara. Naruto chuckled, Lee had asked him for his permission to date Gaara. They'd been a secret at the time, but after wards all hell had broken loose. Gaara had wanted to kill Naruto, it was a really long three months.

So, he was the only one still single, he sighed deeply and hunched over with his arms dangling over his knees and his head hung.

"This sucks, I try to think about something else and I end up depressing myself even more."

He stood up and resigned to take a shower, peeling off his Jonin vest, removing his headband and releasing his now shoulder length hair to fall about his face and shoulders. He pulled off the black t-shirt and the mesh shirt beneath that as he walked through his room. He stood toe to toe with Kakashi now, nineteen years old. He no longer had any of that baby fat from his youth, his features had sharpened and matured. His shoulders were broad, his back and chest strong, but he wasn't overly muscular like Kiba had come to be. His arms and legs were toned and he really didn't appear to be as strong as he truly was. His naturally bronze skin was faded in places, scars.

Over the whisker marks on the left side of his face was a single cut right through the middle of it. There was faded, jagged, but luckily thin, scar that ran from the crevace between his neck and shoulder and down across his collar bone to stop at the middle of his chest. A few centimeters below that was a dark, brownish scar, a burn from a special attack. It looked like he'd been shot there, and it'd felt like it at the time as well. On his back there were three, horizontal scars that started on his shoulder blades and his spin and went all the way down to his waist line.

He sat down on his small bed and removed his shoes and then pulled himself out of his pants before standing and walking to the bathroom. His toned legs had numerous cuts along his calves and thighs. But most were faded to a point where you had to know what you were looking for to see them at all. He glanced at his reflection as he walked past the mirror and set to setting the water to the right temperature.

"A nice hot shower is what I need," he rolled his shoulders the muscles flexing gracefully beneath his sun kissed skin. The small bathroom had white tile and walls, a mirror along the width of the white sink, and he had orange towels, rags, rugs, and even an orange soap. His bedroom was much the same, orange sheets, red pillows, and and double sided comforter that had red on one side and orange on the other.

Once the water was ready he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower closing his eyes at the soothing feeling of the hot water helping to relax, as well as point out, all his sore spots. Once he felt relaxed he opened his eyes and reached for his citrus shampoo and quickly lathered then rinsed his hair. He never did bother to get conditioner, 'Who really needs that stuff anyway? Well, besides chicks.'

He then quickly grabbed a rag hanging over the shower head and poured some of his soap onto the rag and scrubbed himself down briskly, having done this for nineteen years, it really didn't require any concentration. He rinsed off, turned the water off, stepped out, and grabbed a towel from the rack across from the toilet that was to his immediate left.

"This bathroom is really small," he shrugged and set off to his room after drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He jumped when someone tapped on his window just as he walked into his room. He looked across the room to see Sakura opening his window and letting herself in.

"Well of course you can come in Sakura-chan."

She glared at him momentarily and then she gave him a serious look.

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage has a lead as to where Sasuke-kun may be."

Naruto felt adrenaline seep through his exhausted, and once relaxed, body. He leapt across the room to his dresser sitting against the back wall next to the window that was across from the bathroom door located on the right side from the bedroom door. He pulled out a clean pair of red boxers, he'd worn all his orange ones. Then he let go of his towel and it pulled to the floor. He then walked briskly to his closet and took out a clean set of his Jonin uniform.

Sakura sighed and set to helping him get his ninja gear ready. In a matter of a few minutes he was ready to go, his hair still damp from his shower. Before he dashed out of his still open window Sakura grabbed his wrist, "Naruto, wait just a minute."

He turned to her impatient and eager to get going, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"We have to go as a team."

Naruto nodded, "Fine, who is coming with us?"

"Kiba-kun and Neji."

Naruto sighed and then nodded, "Alright, is that all?"

She nodded, "Yes, from what I know, Neji and I just got back from a mission when we were summoned. The Hokage requested that I come and get you."

Naruto nodded and shifted on his feet, "Okay, well you got me, can we go now?"

She nodded and let go of his wrist and followed him out of his apartment. She did remember to close his window as she left. She understood his anxiety and eagerness, she wanted to bring Sasuke home as well. She may not love him like Naruto does, but he was still a friend, and a former teammate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the thumbnails used they are the property of Kishimoto-sensei and their respective artists.**

**  
Chapter 1**

Naruto stood next to Sakura, who had also become a Jonin and was known as the best medic nin in all the ninja countries. She had become a legend during the war and proved to be even stronger than Tsunade. She stood only a few inches shorter than Naruto and let her pink hair grow to a few inches past shoulder length. She really didn't want to mess with having really long hair again. She'd gained some bust to her figure, but it was still tasteful. She still had a short temper about certain things, but had otherwise toned down in her temper.

Not that it changed the fact that Naruto was still afraid of her kicking his ass. They had developed a brotherly/sisterly relationship, especially after Naruto had confessed that he had fallen for Sasuke. She'd been bitter at first, but it wasn't for what he thought was the reason. The truth was, she'd given up on loving Sasuke and had started to notice Naruto for who he really was. She'd grown to love him, but conceded to keeping it as a more sibling like love because she didn't want to loose him.

She had the Jonin uniform on with a red undershirt and pink mesh beneath that. She'd tied her hiate to her vest, no longer wanting to wear it around her head or on her forehead. Naruto had to admit, at nineteen, she was very attractive, but he knew he could never grow to love her as much as she deserved.

Neji stood next to her, his long black hair tied back at the base of his neck, he stood a couple inches taller than Sakura, but an inch or two shorter than Naruto. He had become an Anbu captain, having already been a Jonin. They all had to take all the exams to advance, but after the war, they'd flown through them without breaking too much of a sweat. He was clad in his Anbu uniform, minus his hawks mask. The leaf tattoo branded on the arm of everyone that advanced to Anbu was a sharp contrast to his pale skin.

Naruto glanced at him before telling himself; _'Neji is sexy as hell, but Sasuke has always been the better looking one'_

Kiba, now he had changed at nineteen. He still had a boyish face, but it was sharpened, his messy hair was longer, the back of it tied back at the base of his neck and reaching the middle of his back. He'd gained sharper teeth than Naruto's already fang like canines. His nails were sharp as well as deadly, it was like looking at him in his transformed state. Akamaru wasn't allowed in the office, being that he is now the size of a horse. Kiba had toned out a lot and had a huskier build than any of the rookie nine. He was what you would call ripped and borderline of not being bulky. He stood in a chunin uniform, not really caring to take the exams to become a Jonin.

Tsunade had retired as Hokage after the war and resigned to spend the rest of her days in Tanzaku Town. She always made it a point to come and visit Naruto and Sakura and they met with her at least once a year together. Kakashi had been the one to become the next Hokage, Naruto had been depressed and pissed about that, but he figured that he did need more experience before he could make a successful Hokage. Tsunade had recommended him and had later explained that Naruto was still too young for the council to even consider him.

Kakashi still wore his mask and the Hokage robes rested on the back of his chair. He no longer wore his vest marking him as a Jonin and it had taken some time to get used to seeing him only wearing his navy blue, long sleeved shirt. He still wore his hiate over his left eye as well. There was something else that bothered Naruto about Kakashi, at least it had when it first happened, now he was okay with it. Kakashi and Iruka being together, Iruka had almost lost his job as an instructor when the villagers had not taken the news well. But then the war had started and all was forgotten, after wards, no one said anything since the Kazekage had announced that he was gay and then Kakashi was made Hokage.

The laws against gay, lesbian, or bisexual ninja's or citizens for that matter was changed. Kakashi had tried to push to allow gay marriage, but that was where the council drew the line. Not that he didn't push it with them, often referring to Iruka as his husband to piss them off. But they really didn't do anything about it, except give him a hard time over paper work and never allowing him to go on missions anymore, the reason they stated was because he is the hokage. But it was reasonable when you thought about it, but Kakashi had taken time to get used to staying within the village.

Kakashi yawned, it was nearly midnight by now. He looked at the four before him and then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure that Sakura-chan told you."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, she told me, so where do you think he is?"

Kakashi would only require them to call him Hokage when absolutely necessary, but he couldn't help being irritated by Naruto not addressing him at all. He fixed his gaze on Sakura, "He is within Kumokagure. We are not sure where he is exactly."

She nodded, "Kakashi-sensei, I mean . . . "

He held up his hand, "That's fine. Continue."

She nodded, "Hai, well, how long will we have to search for him in Kumogakure?"

He sighed, "The council and the elders have decided that since it is the four of you going, all part of the Rookie Nine, that you will have only two months to find him."

"That's not bad, it will only take a week to get there, and then to get back."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but there's a condition for giving you two months to search for him."

Naruto looked at him intensely, "A condition?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, there is a condition. The council and the elders unanimously agreed that if he returned he would not face penalty because of how much he helped us during the war. But, they also agreed that if he doesn't return this time, all missions to retrieve or search for him end."

Naruto grimaced, "What? Why?!"

Kakashi sighed at Naruto raised voice and the anger in his tone.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I tried to change their minds. But it seems my jests these past two years doesn't get me very far with them."

Naruto clenched his fists and took a deep breath, he really couldn't blame Kakashi. Sasuke had been his protege, he had looked after him, he did care about him. He knew Kakashi would try to push to give them more time and another chance if it came to him not returning this time.

Naruto unclenched his fist and nodded, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I will just have to bring him back this time."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he knew Naruto would say that. But there was something that was bothering him, something else he noticed in Naruto's eyes that he couldn't place. Naruto had always been able to cloud his true emotions, even if it had taken him until the war to figure that out.

"Naruto-kun, I am not doubting you in the least. But what will you do if he doesn't return this time, if he chooses not to."

Naruto brought his fist up to the side of his head and said, his eyes burning with determination and the same expression on his face.

"I will knock that teme out cold and carry him myself."

Sakura caught on quickly to what Kakashi was really asking by the look in his eye and turned to Naruto. She looked at him with a serious expression and asked, "Naruto-kun?"

He calmed and turned to her, "Sakura-chan?"

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment, not wanting to see the hurt she knew would be in his eyes from her question.

"What if we can't bring him back?"

Naruto tensed and he turned away from her and looked at the ground. He hated being pessimistic, it always brought insecurities and depressing thoughts to the surface. He took a deep breath and said quietly, "I . . . I-I don't know . . . "

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, "Naruto-kun, you do know what you would do. I wouldn't blame you or be angry with you if you did."

Kakashi frowned, he knew what she was saying beneath her words. He wouldn't blame Naruto either, but if he didn't return, he would never become Hokage, he would never be able to return to Konoha or Suna for that matter. Naruto gave a slight nod, "Thanks Sakura-chan, but it won't come to that. I will make sure it doesn't."

She smiled sadly at him knowing he was an unsure as everyone else about that. Neji and Kiba resigned that they would do all that they could to make sure both Naruto and Sasuke came back to the village. They didn't like Sasuke much, but Naruto had become a very valued friend to them.

All of the rookie nine were close friends, their own family to one another. It was because of the chance that Naruto might choose Sasuke over Konoha if he had to make the decision that fueled them to have a inner resolve to ensure this mission was a success.

Kakashi nodded to them and then cleared his throat to get their attention again. Once all eyes were on him again he nodded, "Okay then. You leave at dawn tomorrow, get your scroll, remember you go as a team, and check in here before you leave this time."

Neji smirked while Naruto and Kiba shifted nervously on their feet and Sakura suppressed a laugh. Kakashi tossed the thick scroll to Neji who caught it effortlessly and he glanced at them again once more.

"Dismissed."

"Hai!" Then they left in puffs of smoke at the same time heading back to their respective homes. Kakashi jumped just the slightest when a snap sounded next to him as Iruka appeared next to him. He glanced up a Iruka with a soft smile under his mask.

"You should come home and get some rest Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and pushed his chair from the desk as he stood. He took his Hokage robes from the chair and folded them over his arm and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I so own Naruto *sigh* I wish. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**  
Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sakura traveled quickly through the forest heading towards the Village hidden in the Clouds, Kumokagure. Once they crossed over the borders of their country they would be in enemy territory. There was a Raikage, but it was still not peaceful between the two countries. They knew they were risking their lives on this mission, as they were on any mission. But searching for someone in enemy territory meant they would have to be on guard and most likely use all the skills they had.

They traveled briskly, Kiba at the back, Neji in the front, with Sakura and Naruto in the middle. It was Naruto's job to ensure nothing happened to their medic nin, the fact that she is his best friend and like a sister only made that drive stronger. Then of course there was the solid fact that Neji would kill him if anything happened to her at all. It was nightfall by the time they arrived halfway through the country. They would reach the boarders easily by tomorrow afternoon.

They'd kept to the forest to avoid any enemies or traveling ninja. This mission had not only be ranked S class, but top secret as well. No one would know what they were doing or where they were going. Other than the Hokage, council, and elders. Sakura and Naruto knew that if anything did happen to them, they wouldn't say what they were doing and probably make up some hierarchy to tell the village.

They thought that way simply because of the secrets they'd discovered during the war. Naruto had deciphered, with the help of Shikamaru, every book from Jaraiya. He'd gotten hold of every book the man had written in his life time and it took months to translate and put the pieces together. It would have taken longer if Shikamaru hadn't of helped him. They had written down everything in a scroll and Naruto had given it to Kakashi, Sakura, and Tsunade to read.

It spoke of the Prophecy of Naruto being the bringer of destruction or the savior of the world. It also had the location of his family's legacy, his parents journals, and even Jaraiya's journals. Naruto had put the entire series Jaraiya had written by order of the Toad King about the prophecy in a safe in his room. There was a seal around it, one that Neji and Sakura had helped him construct to keep anyone from touching it.

It was like he was reading about his own life, like he was the main character in the book. Truth be known, he was, the character had been based on himself. Jaraiya had gotten it all right, everything that had happened in the series had happened, all except for dealing with the rival. Naruto refused to let it end that way, he refused to kill Sasuke, no matter what. He felt a lump in his throat at the mere thought of ever having to claim Sasuke's life. _How could you kill you're best friend, the very person that you focused on to get through the darkest of times when you felt as though the violence around you would suffocate you? How could you take the life of the one you loved and would die just to see one last time?_

Neji signaled them from ahead to move to the ground, Naruto signaled Kiba and they all set to traveling by ground. Neji found a well shadowed spot and put up boundaries around them to keep the camp site safe. Naruto volunteered to keep the first watch, his mind was racing and he couldn't settle down anyway.

Not only had he found out his father had been the Yondaime, but his entire clan had been killed by the fox and his mother had died giving birth to him. When he came across his father's journals he realized why Jaraiya always told him he was just like the Yondaime. His father had been cheerful, kind, caring, a prankster growing up, and greatly valued friendship. He had been angry with Kakashi upon finding out that he had been a student to the Yondaime. He didn't want to say his name even in his mind because it made it so much harder to handle, loosing a father, knowing who he was had filled some of the emptiness. But learning about him, reading about his life, his thoughts, his dreams, made it hurt so very much. He would have been a great dad, he could have had a normal, happy life, if his father hadn't of sacrificed himself . . . but he did so in hopes that Naruto would have a happy life, so he would be safe.

The last journal entry suddenly came to mind, the one he must have read over and over again; _'This is really going to be the end. I lost her and she granted me a son . . . but I have to lose him as well. I refuse to let him die, he's going to grow up to be strong. My son . . . my son . . . I'm so sorry I can't be with you, I'm sorry I have to confine this beast within you. You're so very brave, loosing your mother and then sacrificing a normal life to save the village . . . I'm sorry it has to be you, it turned out that way. I almost thought about confining another child to this, can you believe that, how very selfish of me.'_

_'I was desperate, I didn't want to use my own son . . . But I have to, I am the Hokage, and even though I don't want to go through with this, I have to protect the village. I'm sure that Sarutobi-sensei will make sure you live a happy life, he'll protect you. You're more the hero than I am my son. Jaraiya will be proud and happy to know that I did name you after his character. He is your godfather, just as he was always a father figure to me. I know you may never read this, but if you do . . . I love you son, I know you will make me proud. This village means everything to me, and you mean the world to me. You are a hero, don't let anyone tell you different. Always remember that you, Uzumaki Naruto of the Namikaze clan, are a hero. Remember that I love you, and that your mother loves you. And one day I hope you can forgive me for resigning you to this life.'_

Naruto rubbed at his eyes as they tried to tear up. He cussed himself for thinking about something that he knew would make him feel depressed. Why did he always have to think anyway, could he just shut his mind down long enough to get a decent amount of sleep. In the last four years he had gotten used to getting only three or four hours of sleep, he hadn't gotten any at all last night. His stamina was shot most of the time, but he could make up for that in skill. He was quicker, he had finally learned how to have control of his chakra, it wasn't anywhere near the control Sakura had, but it was ten times better than what control he'd had before.

He had learned about natural energy, had learned the sage techniques. He still sucked with seals and genjutsu, but he was better equipped to deal with them and get out of them now. Not that you could actually get out of them if you sucked with genjutsu, that required another person. He knew his weaknesses, and he knew the weaknesses to his strengths. He knew not only how to make up for his own weak points, but how to counter the weaknesses to his strengths.

He wasn't a child anymore, even if he did act oblivious and childish at times. Once the war had started, during the war when he wasn't in Konohagure he didn't keep his smile or his obnoxious mask up. He wasn't oblivious, he'd tuned into the battle ground, had merged with it, had taken heed of everything around him. It was with those heightened traits that he had advanced to Chunin and then Jonin.

He had refused Neji's persistence to become an Anbu saying that he refused to do so unless Sasuke returned to the village and caught up to him. He knew he needed the experience of an Anbu, needed all he could get, to convince the council and elders that he could handle being Hokage. He did have his doubts, even if he was the Yondaime's son, he was still the host to the Fox, he was still a jinchuriki. Konoha was not Suna, they valued more than just power and strength. They wanted the Hokage to be well rounded and excel in all aspects.

Naruto sighed and continued to walk around the border, he still had so much nervous energy and his mind drifted off the scroll Sasuke had been adament that only he and the Hokage read. That had lead to Kakashi reading it later when he was appointed as the Hokage.

Tsunade had sent Naruto off on a vacation, dragging him with her to ensure he went after Kakashi was named Hokage. He had been suspended from missions after reading the scrolls. They were the journals or Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke. They told of their lives, their interpretations of their clans, and of the darker secrets of the council, elders, and previous Hokage's.

He had been relieved to find that the Yondaime was not mentioned among the corrupt leaders of the village. But Sarutobi-sensei was among them. He had allowed the corrupt leaders of the Uchiha clan to do as they pleased until the last moment. When it came down to it, he then ordered Itachi to make a choice. He was ordered to kill his clan, every last one, or the destruction of Konoha would be on his shoulders. The village or his clan, that was his choice. But he couldn't kill Sasuke, he couldn't kill his younger brother.

It had brought tears to his eyes when he'd first read it. He'd read Itachi's first, Sasuke had told him to do so because it would make it easier to understand. So he'd discovered that up until Itachi had turned thirteen he had admired his father and the other men in his clan, he had wanted to prove his worth and one day work at the Police Station with his father. He had adored his mother for her kindness and had loved Sasuke despite how annoyingly clingy the younger Uchiha was. When Itachi excelled at the academy and became a chunin, then jonin, then an anbu, it was different. He had the burden of learning the dark truth of his clan. The plans his father had.

Itachi had grown too strong for what they wanted to do, they worried about him taking down the one they wished to summon. His father started to resent him, to blame him, it was his fault that he had to use his younger son. His clan had wanted to summon Madara, to grant him a Uchiha with the Sharingan that had the potential to obtain the second and third level of the Sharingan. That was two, Itachi and Sasuke. They were the only ones that had that potential, the true heirs of the Uchiha clan.

They wanted to summon him and take over the village, feeling that they were meant to rule the village. Then they wanted to expand their power to take over all the countries. They wanted to dominate, were convinced they deserved it, that they were gods who were treated like mere mortals. The clan was insane and the women turned a blind eye to it all, supported their husbands and sons in their efforts.

Sarutobi-sensei saw this, he'd seen it during his first time as Hokage. He had watched it happen and never did anything to stop it. Itachi had gone to him pleading, trying to desperately find a way to save Sasuke. His father and the clansmen planned to sacrifice Sasuke to bring Madara back to his full power. The Hokage had told him to make a decision, to destroy his clan, or to loose his brother. He had said that he would kill Sasuke himself unless something was done.

Itachi had decided to kill his entire clan to save Sasuke's life, to save the village. He was worthy of being Hokage for such an act to Naruto. He'd felt so angered and hurt by the devotion Itachi had to his younger brother, by how much he had obviously cared for him. He'd lost all respect for the elders, the council, and Sarutobi-sensei by reading that. But he had reminded himself that there were people in the village that were not like that, there were people that were caring and hadn't let their hearts turn to ice.

He had felt pain when he noticed the fading mentality, Itachi's approaching death, in the way his words were written after that. He had joined the Akatsuki to try and keep them from going after Konoha and his younger brother. Itachi continuously proved to them that Sasuke was none of their interest, that he wasn't worthy. It cost him every time, a stab to his heart every time he cause Sasuke pain. But he wanted Sasuke to hate him, needed him to hate him so that it wouldn't hurt so much.

Then he had come to Sasuke's journal. It had started out as a little boy, a boy Naruto never knew and would never know. He had been innocent, happy, care free, enthusiastic. The first had said that his older brother had told him he should keep a journal, it was a good way to learn how to read an write better. Then how he'd admired his brother and how he wished his father would notice him. How much he loved his aunts and uncles. He was the youngest in the clan so he didn't get to play with other kids his age until he went to school.

But he'd still been indifferent and cocky at school, something that his father had instilled in him. Uchiha's were better than everyone else, so you should treat them as such. Early brainwashing that Itachi tried to undo, tried to change. The real truth as to why Sasuke acted distant and cold was because the other kids had treated him that way because he was an Uchiha. Everyone had treated him that way, but he had noticed that his name was mentioned.

Sasuke had written about how lonely Naruto looked and that his father had told him to stay away from him. He had told Sasuke that he was a demon and that it would dishonor his clan to be friends with someone like him. It wasn't until Itachi had told him differently before he had killed the little boy Sasuke had been by killing the clan and then forcing him to watch it over and over again in his mind.

He told of his time in the hospital, he'd been treated as though he had a disease, or like he would break. He'd hated that no one seemed to talk about it, was bothered that everyone had turned a blind eye and the stained streets of the Uchiha district had become a haunted, forbidden part of the village. Sasuke lived there alone, with the nightmares, and no one caring until he'd become a genin.

Naruto felt his heart warm at what went through his mind. Even though Sasuke seemed frustrated and torn between hating his brother, killing him, and feeling drawn to Naruto. He seem angered, enraged that his focus had been broken when he was around Naruto. He hated that he was always getting stronger, that he was always trying to beat him. It drove him insane, he couldn't figure out why he felt so damn drawn to him.

Then he was surprised by the dream, a dream he'd had during the time that Sasuke was fleeing from the village. A dream of them as little boys, standing together, warm smiles on their faces, two of their fingers hooked around each other. It was symbolic of Naruto having saved Sasuke from his loneliness, making him feel alive again.

Sasuke had then said that his feelings weren't right, that they were dishonorable to his father so he fled. He couldn't do anything, he had to focus on Itachi because Naruto didn't care about him in that way, in the way that Sakura had said she did.

He'd thanked her for caring, two words he'd said that was thanking her for caring so much, for wanting to be there for him. She'd been willing to go with him, willing to give up everything to be with him. After he'd read that, he'd resigned that he would tell Sasuke that the feelings were mutual, that he would give up everything for him.

He'd received the journals after he and Gaara had happened. Then he'd read, felt the heartache of learning the truth about his brother, about his clan. His mind was dazed, his thoughts cynical, he didn't know what he wanted to do, what he could do. He'd given in to the lifestyle of an avenger, setting his sights on destroying the village that had cost him his brother and his clan. He'd blamed the village and their leaders for all the losses and pain he'd endured.

Then it came to him and Naruto meeting up again, and he'd given up the idea. But he didn't want to face going back. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It would mean he would have to face everything and he worried if it would break him.

Naruto stopped and turned back to the camp, he'd been pacing for hours now, it was nearly midnight by now. Sakura was there waiting for him, warming up a bowl of instant ramen for him.

A warm smile came to his face as he sat down on the stump next to her. She turned to him with a smile, "I figure you were lost in thought and would notice how hungry you must be when you got back. Eat up, then get some sleep, I'll take the patrol now."

He took the bowl from her and the chopsticks and watched her as she stood up and stretched. She looked back at him with another smile, this one affectionate, "Rest up, we both know you'll need all the strength you can get if you want to bring him back with us this time."

He laughed softly and nodded, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

She nodded and patted him on the shoulder as she moved to patrol. He watched her disappear under the shadow of the trees around them and set to eating the ramen. He cleaned up the dishes and instinctively removed all traces of the fire or the food. Then he went to his pack sitting next to Sakura's and pulled out his bed roll, laid it out on the ground and removed his shoes, vest, and hiate, folding them and arranging them neatly next to his pack.

He got into his bed roll and rested his head on his crossed arms behind his head and gazed up at the sky. He could make out a few stars through the trees. He let his sight fade somewhat and whispered softly before closing his eyes and giving into the exhaustion; "I will save you from yourself Sasuke, it's the promise of a lifetime."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . . . Naruto is the owned by Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: The hiate should actually be called Hitai-ate headband. Gomen. I had to dig out the first volumes from my stack and noticed it by chance. I am also not all that aware of what to call a ninja for Kumogakure or if Raikage is the right term for their leader. ^^; Feel free to correct me if you know the correct term and I will change it if it's not correct. Gomen again. ^~^;  
_

**

* * *

  
Chapter 3**

Sasuke walked into his small, dark, mostly empty apartment. He only had the necessities. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp and a small table where he ate and wrote his scrolls. He had a pile of books and scrolls arranged in alphabetical order or by date neatly stacked on the floor at the foot of his bed. He had three rooms; the room he was standing in as he closed and locked the door behind him in the dark, a kitchenette; where he cooked his own meals, and a small bathroom fit for one person.

He knew that his table, working, eating area was exactly ten paces in front of him from the front door. His kitchenette was then twelve paces from the end of the table to the right. Five paces forward from the table and ten paces to the left was where the bathroom door was. If you stepped out of the bathroom the bed was ten paces to the left if you were facing the room. He walked over to his bathroom and opened the door then turned on the light.

The bathroom was all white, the shower curtains black, the only thing that gave away he was living there at all. Inside the drawer closest to the door was a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a razor blade made for shaving. He hated the cheap razors because they left his face feeling itchy when he shaved.

Everything was always kept orderly and clean. He always left a black towel with a change of clothes sitting on the sink so that he could shower when he got home. He kept everything spotless and orderly because it kept his mind from wandering, and that was how his parents had kept everything. It was second nature for him to do so himself.

The light from the bathroom showed that he had faded, redish brown carpet and blank white walls. But the rest of the room was cut off as he closed the door behind him. He left his mind blank as he went through the routine of removing his clothes, setting the temperature to scroching hot, showering, brushing his hair, shaving, brushing his teeth, then dressing.

He always wore the same thing, he had countless outfits that were all exactly the same. He wore a loose, long sleeved, black shirt with a pair of baggy black pants that hung at his hips over a pair of black, cotton boxers. He finished up and numbly cleaned the bathroom before walking out and taking from his dresser another pair of clean clothes for tomorrow night and a towel from the second drawer.

He went through the same thing everyday, in the morning he would change into a black muscle shirt with white shorts, head to the training grounds of the village, train until noon, then go to the bookstore after stopping to eat at a ramen shop for a quick lunch. Then after working until ten at night when the bookstore closed, he would stop by Juugo's, have a cup of hot tea, then he would thank him and head to his apartment along the border of the village.

He would get home, shower, clean, organize everything in numerical order if it was alphabetical, then alphabetical if it was numerical, clean the rest of the apartment, read one of his books, always the first one, for an hour, then got to sleep.

Juugo always made him eat dinner and he would show up in the morning just to remind him to eat lunch. He would always show up just before he would leave to train. His bed was a twin bed laid down on the floor, his nightstand a previous footrest he'd painted black, his table was black and low to the ground. His sheets, pillows, and the blanket were a mixture of red and black silk. In his kitchen, the dishes were all a deep red. He had replaced the white fridge with a black one, as well as the stove.

He only kept the makings for breakfast, bacon, eggs, bread, butter, milk. He had nothing else in his fridge. Inside his pantry was stocked with endless ramen, he always made sure there was instant ramen. He would have a cup when he felt particularly stressed or depressed. It was a reminder of the one that was always on his mind. A reminder of why he still lived and allowed Juugo to look after him, of why he refused to become a Kumonin.

Once he had finished organizing everything out of routine he cleaned the already spotless apartment. He hadn't even noticed he'd removed his shoes at the door. He scrubbed down everything, washed every dish again, swept the white tiled floor of the kitchen and bathroom, mopped it, swept the carpet, then he cleaned the mop and bucket, put them back against the fridge and place the broom upside down on the wall next to the fridge to hang from two nails in the wall placed at the perfect height for the brooms handle to touch the ground and the broom to stand perfectly straight.

He then walked over to the stack of books after turning off the light for the kitchen, turning on his lamp, turning off the light for the main room, the light switch being to the right of the door when you walked into the apartment. He took the first book from the stack, something about the history of genjutsu.

He no longer read the book, he had it memorized by now, even though his eyes only scanned the words. He would just open the book to the first page and turn the page after one minute and fifteen seconds exactly. That was normally how long it took his to read something.

He'd let his hair grow to the middle of his back in the back and the bangs reached his collar bone now. He knew he needed to get a haircut, but didn't want to be bothered being around the general public long enough to do so. He thought he had despised socializing before, now he loathed it. Every time he heard a child laugh or shout excitedly he would think of _him. _Every time he saw someone with blond hair he would think that their hair wasn't bright enough, spiky enough, is wasn't like his hair. Every time he noticed someone had blue eyes he would think that their eyes weren't blue enough, there's wasn't enough of that obnoxious cheerfulness in them. When he saw someone in orange he would snap and tell them that they looked horrible in that color.

When he ate at the ramen shop for lunch, he couldn't sit there and eat the ramen because his mind would image him sitting there next to him slurping his ramen and trying to talk fast with ramen in his mouth. He hated smiles as well, because they just weren't anything like his, they weren't smiles that brightened a room or made you feel like you were looking at the sun.

So he resigned himself to avoid social situations whenever he could help it. He worked in a bookstore on the other side of the village because he knew no one really shopped there. That bookstore got the least business. He lived in an apartment near the borders of the village because he knew that there wasn't much there. He trained at the training grounds after eight because he knew no one would be there.

The war had ended and without that chaos keeping him focused on something, everything crashed in on him. With the revealed truth of his clan, the hidden scrolls he'd found of Kabuto's and the snake-nin, and then locating his brother's journals and Madara's after he'd killed him, he had felt as though life had been sucked right out of him.

He found out that Madara had every intention of continuing the legacy that his father had tried to go through with. But that wasn't really a shock, he'd been using Madara as well to seek revenge on Konoha in his rage. It was a misplaced rage, his anger belonged to the council, the elders, and the already dead hokage's before, with the exception of the Yondaime. There was no need to destroy the village and kill what innocents still existed there.

He closed his book and sighed as he got up from his place on his bed. He put the book back and knowing his mind was still racing through memories walked over to the black curtained window fifteen paces from the end of the table. He pulled the curtain back to look outside.

There were one story buildings stretching across the village. It wasn't as claustrophobic as the village of Konoha, but he could easily say that at least ten thousand or so people resided in the village. It wasn't mountainous or surrounded by a forest, rather it was flat land, plains. There was a river running across the front of the gates. A wooden bridge had been built across the river.

Towards the southeast, running along the ocean side was a large city. The lights from the city didn't break through to reach the village, thanks to the high altitude, the clouds really did hide Kumogakure well. All around the village was the ocean other than where the gate was. The main village, the one where the majority of the ninja lived, was at the closest part of Kumo no kuni. There was another village, much bigger deeper into the country. That village was where the Raikage resided, along with the beginning ninja and ranks below Jonin.

It was up to the more advanced ninja to ensure no enemies entered the country. Sasuke had tried to remain in the more hidden part of the village, but after he'd saved the village from an attack from Iwagakure's ninja the Raikage had him move to the village fit for the elite ninja.

Sasuke refused over and over again to join their ranks, but said nothing of why he refused. Only Konoha and it's leaders knew he was the reason Suna and Konoha had dominated and finally ended the war. They were still repairing the village and the scars left upon the family and friends of the enemy village's ninja were still raw, open wounds.

Sasuke remained in the village because he had been accepted, never questioned, and mostly left alone due to the Raikage's orders. He wished to return to his home land, but only because he knew Naruto was there. He didn't return because he truly did worry about shattering if he had to face the truth of why he'd suffered so much pain. Then he would come across memories that were fake, memories that involved people falsely loving him so that he never suspected that they meant to kill him. Then that the only one that had cared had mislead him purposely to save him from the pain of loosing the one person that had pure intentions the entire time.

It hurt every waking moment to think of his clan, of his brother, of his teammates, of Naruto . . . of the one who tested his patience, got under his skin in a way no one else ever could. The one that had saved him, that had brought life back into his life, the one he'd betrayed because he knew that he would forget all about killing Itachi at the time if he stayed. He knew he was already forgetting about his pain, that empty void in him was filling.

He let his eyesight fade and his eyes traveled down to look downcast at the street below, there were a few wanders, most likely calling it a night after visiting a bar or pub down the road. He noticed a block up, entering a small house, were two men, in their early twenties walking together. Well, they were staggering, the taller, brown haired one had an arm around the red haired, shorter one. They were only a inch or two apart in height.

Sasuke watched them, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight. They staggered to the door and he saw the red head lean against the door and pull the brown haired one into an embrace. Then the brown haired guy snaked his arms around the others waist and leaned in, kissing him square on the lips.

Sasuke felt a jolt run through him, they kissed sloppily and Sasuke closed his eyes, stepped away from his window, and he leaned back against the wall right beside it. He let himself slide down the wall to sit with his knees to his chest, his mind already running rampant. At that instant, he had envisioned the couple were him and Naruto. His heart ached in longing of how much he truly wished it would be.

He moved to hug his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on his arms. It hurt so much to be away from him knowing how he felt, knowing how much he longed to be near Naruto again, how he longed for his feelings to be return. They were emotions only Naruto could stir in him, even after so long of living in a fog, with pain ever present, not caring what the cost was to achieve his goals . . . the thought, just the thought of Naruto brought meaning and real, down into the depths of his soul, emotion, feeling, lust to him. He felt so alive when he was with Naruto and felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest when he pointed out to himself that he wasn't there . . .

This was why he never broke his routine, why he always did the same tedious tasks everyday. He didn't want his mind to wander, his heart to awaken, not to feel the heartache of wanting something he could never have.

"Why?" Sasuke's rarely used and therefore scratchy, whisper of a voice asked to the empty room.

"Why do I have to feel this way? Why can't I just be an Avenger, why can't I hate him for making me _feel_? Why in the hell do I . . . why do I feel . . . tied down . . . _unable to die_ . . . why . . . why him . . . _Why?_"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei is stingy, won't even hand over Sasuke even though he's been ignoring him presently in the manga. Geeze. **

_A/N: I should have said so earlier, but uh, spoilers, couldn't tell you when, but they are in this story somewhere. Oh, there's violence too. _****

Chapter 4

Naruto was getting desperate, they'd reached the boarder quickly, but a city, they would have to backtrack and go around. What was worse, it was a civilian city, which would mean nothing but trouble and possibly them getting imprisoned or killed. They had been watching the activity for an entire day to realize that there were no ninja's in sight, but that they knew the symbols of each ninja villages and who their enemies were.

So now they were headed for a two day trek around the city, and then they had to move by night since Kumogakure was a land of plains. The high altitude was effective against their stamina, and a drastic change compared to the dry air that resided over Konoha. The closeness to the open water made it humid and the air thin.

They had reached the border that would lead them across the plains and into a village that was allied with Iwagakure, an ally of Suna. They would have to take a boat the long way around into the territory of the village in front of Kumogakure. A village that had some of the most elite of the Village hidden in the Clouds. They were the ones that matched their Anbu and helped to protect the village from intruders.

They were set to leave at midnight, that way they could use the cover of night to get into the surrounding area. Neji had been stern about saying that he would travel into the village and find out where Sasuke was. If anything, he would convince him to follow him to meet up with them. But they were to remain in their place of hiding while he did so.

Naruto had argued the point, but Kiba and Sakura had agreed that Neji was the best to infiltrate the village. But he shouldn't go alone. After arguing Naruto had gotten his way and he would be accompanying Neji.

Now the four of them were running across the water, the boat had stopped a good mile away from the shore. Naruto had taken the lead, because even if he didn't feel like his usual self, his stamina was still greater and Neji had been using his Byakugan off and on since they left the boundaries of the Land of Fire.

Naruto stopped suddenly about twenty paces from the shore line. His chakra spiked in warning to his teammates and they stopped close to fifteen paces behind him. Naruto then quickly went through the hand signs for mist jutsu and the open water around them was quickly covered in mist. He made more quick hand signs and managed to cover their chakra signatures with the other three helping.

They parted ways swiftly, running across the water with the mist as cover to different parts of the shoreline. Once they stepped onto land the mist followed them through the land and they all headed across the plains swiftly and Naruto spotted a worn down shack that was surrounded by trees. He veered around it thinking, '_If they're aware of where we come from they may think we would look for a shelter surrounded by trees.'_

He turned when he felt a slight spike in chakra from Neji and headed the way he was headed. He felt the spike in Sakura and Kiba's chakra as they headed the opposite way. Then it was gone, but Naruto was already on Neji's trail, following off to the side and a distance away.

They came to the village and Neji stopped just short before veering to the right, heading for a small building where Naruto could see some boats were kept. He headed that way and slipped inside behind Neji.

Neji looked at him, "This will have to do for the night. When we head out during the day, we need to swift, stealthy, and you should change your appearance somewhat."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I get it." He knew why Neji wanted him to change his appearance, one reason was in case Sasuke was in a violent mood. The other reason was due to the fact that Naruto had been a powerful force in defeating the Kumonin and he'd become well known by their countrymen as a threat. He wouldn't be surprised if they put a bounty on his head.

Neji took the first watch while Naruto forced himself to sleep for a few hours. Neji woke him at dawn and they headed out to find a better place to use as a shelter during the day. Naruto had quickly went through the motion of changing his appearance; brown hair, paler skin, green eyes, he'd remembered to cover his scars on his cheeks using the jutsu.

They found a small, empty home near the river that ran in front of the gates of Kumogakure. Neji slept for a short amount of time and they made a quick meal to eat and went over the plan of when they got into the village. Sakura would be coming at dark to engage the main guards by the gate, she would be using a sleeping jutsu and a genjutsu to make it appear as though those guards are still there.

It wasn't that surprising that she had become a genjutsu master. That would be when Neji and Naruto slipped into the village. Naruto was to search the surrounding area close to the gate quickly, in case he was found out because he was the one at the most risk with Kumogakure. Sakura would use her chakra to signal to them if they need to get out.

Neji would use the Byakugan to search the rest of the village, making sure to cloud his chakra signature. They all hoped that Sasuke would be within the first village, it would take longer, and be more dangerous to go to the village they knew was towards the back. But from what intell they had, they were truthfully at more risk infiltrating this village, the village where the more elite ninja of Kumogakure were.

That meant that their plan wasn't full proof, and the level of success was low. Naruto chanted over and over in his head, '_Let him be here, let him be here . . . '_

They waited until dusk to leave the small home and then carefully and swiftly made their way towards the gates. There were at least fifteen ninja there, five Anbu, and the rest at least Jonin. The thick clouds around the village helped to hide them without use of their chakra.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing suddenly, he felt the presence of leaf nin. He was sure no one within Kumogakukre could sense it, his heightened senses from being an Uchiha granted him the ability to do so. He couldn't make out who the chakra belonged to exactly from where he was. He looked to the owner of the bookstore and finished shelving the books in his hand before walking over to him.

He was a short, chubby man in his fifties, short grey hair, pale skin, brown eyes. He was a cheerful man, but didn't talk much. He looked at Sasuke with a warm smile, "Is something the matter?"

Sasuke sighed, "I need to leave, I'm not feeling well."

The man nodded, "Then go, get some rest and take as long as you wish."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave the empty book store. Before he could walk out the door the man said, "Take care Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke waved over his shoulder and set off into the night. It was already eight, so he had gotten a full days' worth. He headed quickly to his apartment, not stopping to say anything to Juugo. When he arrived at his apartment door his hand froze on the doorknob. He felt the signature of someone he knew. Someone he never thought would show up looking for him.

He smirked and thought to himself, _Dobe, you'll get caught if they sense you._ He unlocked the door and walked inside, he saw the shadow of the person inside move over to his bathroom. Sasuke scoffed and closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door hearing a muffled yelp behind the door that almost made him laugh.

He leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door, he hadn't even noticed the adrenaline passing through him at knowing who was behind the door. He hadn't noticed the hollow feeling diminishing almost entirely, or that he truly was glad Naruto had showed up.

After knocking he said in his usual calm, indifferent tone, "Dobe, I know it's you."

The door opened quickly and Sasuke had to jump away from the door to dodge a fist at his face. Sasuke was slightly caught off guard by his appearance. He noticed the brown hair, green eyes, the pale skin, he'd used a jutsu to cover his appearance. Naruto was glaring at him, "Teme, I'm not a dobe."

Sasuke smirked, "I could sense your chakra from the other side of the village."

Naruto bristled then sighed and calmed himself, "We came here to take you home."

Sasuke tensed and averted his gaze to the floor, he shifted and moved over to his bed sitting down on it. Naruto was caught off guard by the suddenly defeated look to Sasuke. He'd kept up his physique, but there was just a dead look to him. His longer hair looked uncared for, the usually spiked hair at the back was long and flat, his bangs easily covered his face. Naruto looked around the lifeless apartment, black and red, other than the white walls and tile, those were the only colors, black and red.

Sasuke still hadn't said anything, Naruto released the jutsu that had changed his appearance and looked at his best friend. He looked tired, old, and everything in his apartment said dull, lifeless. He felt a part of him come alive again at being in the same room as his best friend, but a part of him was hurting at seeing the once proud Sasuke Uchiha looking so defeated.

Naruto took a hesitant step towards him, Sasuke didn't even acknowledge the movement. Naruto could remember the journals he had read, why Sasuke didn't want to return, every reason. When he was within reach of Sasuke, he stopped when Sasuke said, "Don't."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Teme, what the hell . . . what's happened to you?"

Sasuke remained unmoving and staring blankly at the ground. Naruto was hesitant only because Sasuke looked out of it. But he planned to shatter his doubts that Naruto felt the same way about him. He stepped forward and Sasuke flinched when Naruto reached out and tilted his head up.

"What're you . . . " came a whisper from Sasuke, but it died in his throat when his eyes locked with Naruto's. He turned his head away and shoved Naruto away from him with his hands on his chest. Naruto fell back with a growl.

"What the hell teme?!"

Sasuke could feel that small amount of warmth leaving his hands tingling. He glared at Naruto, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto got up and glared back, "I should be asking you the same thing. You gave me those scrolls, journals written by you and your brother and you didn't expect me to come after you? Baka!"

Sasuke tensed, "No, I didn't, I gave them to you so you wouldn't."

Naruto snarled, "Bullshit teme! That feeling, the feeling you hated to feel, the reason you left . . . You're an idiot. Why in the hell would you want to run away from that?"

"I wasn't running . . ." came a defeated whisper.

Naruto shook his head and let out an agitated sigh, "And you're supposed to be a genius."

Sasuke was caught completely off guard when Naruto closed in on him and wrapped his arm around his waist and then with the other hand tilted his head and kissed him. Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat, his mind went completely blank.

When he could finally think again he pulled away and backed away from Naruto, his hand reflexively going to his lips. He looked at Naruto in disbelief and then felt anger flash through him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dobe?"

Naruto glared at him and walked towards him, Sasuke instinctively backed away and ended up backed against the wall by his window. Naruto boxed him in with his hands placed on the wall on either side of his head.

Naruto locked eyes with him and for all the strength he once possessed, Sasuke couldn't turn away. The close proximity of having Naruto there, and the haze from that kiss left him unable to move. It has electrified his blood, bringing back the life in him, but for some reason he couldn't keep hold of it, there was something he still needed to fully believe Naruto was there. He didn't know what else was missing.

He finally focused his eyes, started to notice the emotions swirling in those blue eyes. Emotions he felt surfacing, something he hadn't felt in years, the aching longing for the one looking at him resurfaced as well. Sasuke felt exposed with those eyes locked on his own, as though Naruto could see right through him.

Naruto smirked, "You look as though you've seen a ghost teme. Are you really that shocked that the feeling is mutual, has been mutual for a long time now?"

Sasuke swallowed, he felt flustered suddenly, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come?"

Naruto laughed, "I came to bring you home, with me."

Sasuke smirked, "And if I don't want to leave?"

"Don't play games with me teme, you're coming back with me, that's final."

Sasuke scoffed and moved to shove Naruto away, Naruto caught his wrists and slammed him into the wall. Sasuke glared at him, "Let go."

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't figure out why he felt angry, why his blood boiled at seeing Sasuke again. He'd thought his anger had disappeared for Sasuke. But it was still there, there was still anger there, anger because Sasuke had left and now he wanted to argue the fact that he was there, that he wanted to take him home.

"No, not this time teme. I'm not taking no for an answer. You escaped me time and again, but not this time. I refuse to let you leave me again."

Sasuke scoffed, "As though you can stop me."

Naruto growled, "I can and I will."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Just leave and let me live here in peace."

Naruto slammed his wrists against the walls and Sasuke's eyes snapped open to lock with Naruto's. The hurt, anger, and a intensity in Naruto's eyes made his breath catch in his throat.

"Teme, you aren't living at all here. Nothing is here, scrolls and books. You've only read two books, the rest of them are untouched. Sure you have black and red everywhere, but you're trapping yourself in your past. You aren't living at all, you're slowly killing yourself. I am not going to let you do that."

"Let me?"

Naruto leaned forward and whispered in his ear, making him shudder despite his renowned self control. The moistened heat of Naruto's breath, "You heard me teme."

They both froze when they felt the spike of Sakura's chakra. Naruto hissed and released Sasuke, "Damn, we don't have time for this."

Sasuke scoffed, "She came as well?"

Naruto looked at him with a smirk, "Don't get any ideas teme, Neji will skin you."

Sasuke smirked and glared when Naruto clasped his hand around his wrist, "Come on teme, we have to get out of here."

Sasuke stood his ground, "I already told you . . . "

Naruto turned around and glared back at him, "And I told you, you are coming back, this isn't up for discussion."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Naruto grinned and Sasuke scowled at the shit-eating grin on Naruto's face. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," his grin fell and he looked at Sasuke seriously, "Your best friend, and the one you're in love with despite how much you try to deny it. So shut up and come on."

Naruto didn't give him much choice, he pulled Sasuke to him and then they were gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke scowled when his feet hit the ground outside the gates of the village, Naruto still had an arm tightly wrapped around his waist and was holding him with his back to Naruto's chest.

Neji appeared next to them and Naruto released him, but kept hold of his wrist. 'Why wasn't he fighting him,' his mind asked. Sasuke sighed, he knew why, because he really did want Naruto to drag him back to Konoha this time. But that didn't mean he would make it easy on him.

"Dobe, I already told you to let go."

Naruto looked at him and laughed, "Not happening teme," then he was pulled forward to run behind him as Naruto and Neji ran away from the gates. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he felt the Kumonin chasing after them. He nearly lost his footing when Naruto pulled him sharply to the right avoiding a shower of kunai and shuriken. Neji looked over at them as he dodged the kunai and shuriken effortlessly. Sasuke noticed a flash of pink in front of him and then felt his other wrist grabbed.

He looked at Sakura, 'Well, she's changed.'

She offered a forced smile and addressed Naruto, "You and Neji take care of them, I will regroup with Kiba-kun."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a metal wrist band from his right pocket. Sasuke scowled, 'He brought a chakra repressor?'

He released Sasuke's wrist in his hold and snapped the bracelet on then said, "Don't try anything teme."

Sasuke glared at him, "You actually thought this out dobe?"

Naruto smirked, "Big surprise, we outsmarted the genius teme."

Before Sasuke could argue further Sakura pulled him away from Naruto and Naruto leapt away at the same time, avoiding more kunai and shuriken. Sasuke scoffed at the feeling of loss he'd felt when Naruto had first released him and then when he'd jumped away.

He watched over his shoulder as Sakura led him away from them. Naruto and Neji were easily taking out one ninja at a time while avoiding being hit. He couldn't help feeling astounded at how much skill Naruto had, he effortlessly avoided every attack and stealthily took out Anbu and Jonin alike. It was like watching a Jonin take down genin's, there just seemed to be a huge gap between his opponents and Naruto. He reluctantly looked away when Sakura pulled him sharply towards the water.

Kiba was standing on the shoreline waiting for them, he growled at seeing Sasuke. He offered a smile to Sakura, "Where are the they at?"

Sakura sighed, "They will be here shortly, it seems that they didn't like the idea of us taking Sasuke-kun away."

"Figures," Kiba glared at Sasuke, "You didn't join their ranks did you?"

Sasuke glared back, "Does it look like I did?"

Kiba scowled, "Bastard," he mumbled under his breath. Their attention was averted when they heard the rustling of approaching ninja. Sasuke already knew that it wasn't Naruto or Neji, he tensed and looked at Sakura, "Take this bracelet off."

She looked at him, "Can't, Naruto's chakra is repressing yours. Only he can remove it."

Kiba cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry about it bastard, I'll take care of them."

Sakura made to protest but Kiba lunged at the ninja taking two out with brute strength and knocking them onto their backs. He then moved to take down the rest, but they avoided him and then he was showered with kunai and shuriken, but when they struck him it was a doppelganger. Then the nine enemy ninja collided with the ground and Kiba landed on the ground before him, his other eight doppelgangers disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Then Sasuke had to suppress a laugh when Naruto appeared next to him and he jumped and then was cuffed in the head.

"Idiot, you're supposed to be suppressing chakra use."

Kiba turned to him while rubbing the back of his head, "Just because you outrank me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

Naruto growled, "That's exactly what it means!"

Sasuke let a chuckle pass through his lips and felt Sakura and Naruto's eyes looking at him. He sighed, scoffed, and glared at them both. Naruto suddenly stood right next to him and Sasuke had to suppress the urge to jump. Naruto put an arm around his shoulder, "I heard that teme, think that was funny?"

Sasuke scowled and continued to glare at him. Sakura sighed and released Sasuke's wrist then turned to the water. She glanced over at Neji, "We have to get to allied land or another war might start."

Neji nodded and turned to Naruto, "Remove the wrist band so we can leave."

Naruto looked at Neji, "Can the two of you travel that far?"

Neji scoffed, "We're long since genin."

Naruto huffed, "Yeah, yeah, suit yourself."

He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tapped the wrist band with his finger. It fell to the ground and Naruto picked it up, placed it in his pocket, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist again, "Let's go teme, unless you've forgotten how to walk on water?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Not likely, only you would forget something so basic dobe."

Naruto chuckled and pulled him forward towards the water without warning. Sasuke fell straight into the water and when he resurfaced he scowled at Naruto, "BAKA!"

Naruto stood in front of him on the water and offered his hand to him, "Whose the dobe now teme?"

Sasuke scoffed and batted Naruto's hand away and focusing his chakra in his hands pulled himself out of the water. Once he regained his footing on the water, drenched in salty water making him shiver, he quickly went through jutsu signs and managed to dry himself off using a suppressed amount of fire jutsu.

Naruto chuckled, "You would be able to do that teme." He clasped his wrist again and started to run across the water pulling Sasuke behind him. Sasuke scowled, "I'm capable of following without holding your hand dobe."

Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder, "It's just assurance that you won't run away again."

Sasuke sighed and moved to run beside him. Sakura and Kiba followed behind them and Neji quickly took the lead. By the time they got to the shore again and then to an inn to rest Sasuke felt more than exhausted. It had been a long time since he'd used his chakra and he felt the fatigue of it more than ever.

Naruto hadn't given him the chance to argue when he got a room for the two of them to share. They all went to a ramen shop for dinner, Naruto was persistent about it. Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was glad for that. All those times of him going to a ramen shop and wishing Naruto were there with him.

Kiba had wandered off to 'scope the town,' after they ate dinner. Sakura and Neji had wandered off to do the same together. So that left Naruto and Sasuke alone together, and that had Sasuke feeling a little uneasy. Naruto pretended not to notice, but he had let go of Sasuke's wrist when they'd arrive in the village.

He was acting as though everything were normal between them and it aggravated him, but he couldn't find a way to say anything about it. They walked down the street in silence and Naruto sighed and finally broke the silence, "Teme?"

Sasuke glared at him, "What?"

Naruto sighed again and kept looking forward as they continued to walk, "Why did you run away from me?"

Sasuke stopped walking and closed his eyes, "I . . . "

Naruto stopped a few paces ahead and turned around to look at him. He walked over to stand in front of Sasuke and tilted his head to make him look at him. He then said softly when Sasuke kept his eyes closed, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes but he averted his eyes, "I can't . . . I didn't think . . . "

Naruto nodded, "I know, it was really just rhetorical."

Sasuke glared at him and backed away from him then walked around him and started down the street again. Sasuke growled, "Dobe."

Naruto laughed behind him and then turned and ran up to him, "Teme, I was just messing with you. Come on, lighten up."

Sasuke huffed and continued, picking up his pace. Naruto grabbed his wrist again and before he knew it he was spun around and his back was against the wall in an alley. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What the hell, why do you keep . . . "

Naruto cut him off, "No, why do you keep trying to act as though you don't feel anything at all? Why do you keep trying to fight it?"

Sasuke made to reply, but Naruto's lips pressed against his again. He tensed and then gradually let himself relax into the kiss. Sasuke was more aware now than he'd been before. Now he could feel the mixture of soft and rough of Naruto's lips. He closed his eyes and moved his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto smirked into the kiss and decided to be more daring, his tongue swept across Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke shuddered slightly and parted his lips.

Sasuke felt intoxicated, the heat radiating off Naruto, the feel of him pressing him into the wall, holding one of his wrist against the wall, the feel of his lips pressed against his own. He tried to supress the shudder that ran through him when Naruto's rough tongue swept across his bottom lip.

Naruto moved the hand he had placed on the wall to Sasuke's shoulder as his tongue explored every point of Sasuke's heated mouth. He could feel Sasuke's skin heating under his hand, his usually cold skin was heating under his touch as he moved his hand down Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke felt a moan rise in his throat suddenly when Naruto pulled his tongue into his mouth by sucking on it. He felt Naruto smirk and press into him even more while at the same time his mouth released his tongue only so that his tongue could run along the underside of Sasuke's. He managed to coax Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth, and Sasuke, refusing to be outdone, explored his mouth eagerly. He could still taste the ramen from dinner in Naruto's mouth, but that was a taste he expected coming from Naruto.

He jumped when Naruto's hand finally made it's presence very well known by squeezing his ass. Then he felt himself shudder again when Naruto's hand smoothed down the back of his thigh and then pulled his leg up to rest on his hip.

Naruto then ran his fingers along Sasuke's forearm and pulled it to wrap around his neck. Before Sasuke could do much else his wrist was released as Naruto's hands cupped his ass and lifted him so that both of his legs and arms wrapped around Naruto to keep from falling.

He moaned into their kiss when their erections brushed together through their clothes as he was pressed into the wall again. Naruto broke the kiss and pressed into him more to whisper huskily in his ear, "I guess you do feel."

Sasuke felt blood rush to his groin, _Why does he effect me this much?_ He couldn't even think straight and he felt content letting Naruto have control, it was relieving in a way. He shuddered when Naruto licked the shell of his ear, then that mouth was trailing kisses down his jawline and to his neck. He felt another shudder pass through him and his moved his hand to bite down on his clenched hand as his head moved on it's own to give Naruto more access to his throat when Naruto's tongue swept over the skin where the curse mark used to be.

He couldn't believe how sensitive that spot was, his blood was drumming in his ears and drowning out his pants and the muffled groans from Naruto nipping and licking at his skin.

His other hand moved to dig his nails into Naruto's shoulder when Naruto bit down on that sensitized spot. Naruto smirked and then pulled away from that spot, he pulled Sasuke's hand away from his mouth and noticed he'd broken skin from biting down on his hand so hard. He locked their lips again, this time kissing Sasuke hard enough to leave bruises and then he pulled away and Sasuke was leaned against the wall trying to calm his breathing.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto cupped his erection through his clothes and then he shuddered when Naruto whispered in that husky voice in his ear; "I think we'd better save the rest for a more private atmosphere teme."

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and in frustration shoved Naruto back. Naruto chuckled agains and pulled Sasuke by the hand out of the alley. Sasuke calmed himself down and followed Naruto back to the inn.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto kept his distance when they walked into the inn, across the dimly lit lobby and up the stairs at the back of the lobby. He still hadn't released Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke didn't take the time to notice or complain about it. They stopped at the last door on the right and Naruto took out the key to the room. He unlocked it and opened the door.

The rest happened in a blur, one moment he was standing in the hallway, the next moment he found himself against the closed door to their room with Naruto kissing him again. The amount of calm he'd acquired on the walk back to the inn was shot now.

He could hardly think to react to the demanding kiss or Naruto's rough, callused hand pulling his shirt up even as he had him pressed against the door. He wasn't shy to what Naruto was doing, he wasn't accustomed to the intense effect of Naruto being the one kissing him and touching him.

Sasuke's mind finally shouted at him that they needed to slow down when Naruto's thumb ran over his hip beneath the hem of his pants and boxers to brush his skin. Sasuke broke the kiss and said hoarsely, "Wait . . . Naruto . . . Nghh . . . s-stop . . . "

Naruto had latched onto that over sensitive, especially from their ealier actions, spot on his neck. Naruto had pulled away at that last word and kept his gaze averted as he tried to catch his breath for the second time that night.

Naruto pulled away completely when he saw that Sasuke had paled and tensed suddenly as the haze of lust faded from their minds. Sasuke leaned heavily against the door and Naruto reached forward turning his face to look Sasuke in the eyes. He saw the uncertainty, and a hidden fear and demon trying to be pushed back. It had taken the war for him to really understand the look in those onyx eyes.

Naruto whispered softly, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke flinched and turned his face away from Naruto's gaze and moved away from the door and over to sit on the edge of the bed across the room. He sat with his hands in his long hair and slouched over, something that brought a pang to Naruto's heart. He wasn't used to seeing the proud Uchiha slouching, he appeared defeating on some level Naruto couldn't grasp or begin to categorize, even if he was there in the same room.

It was driving him crazy, he'd seen the changes in so many people after the war, but it hurt more than any of that to see Sasuke so defeated. He walked over to the bed after taking a deep breath and knelt down in front of Sasuke. It drove him crazy to touch him and hold back, to be so close to him wasn't any easier. He'd longed to see him, so much it hurt, for so long.

"Sasuke, talk to me, come on."

Sasuke sighed, "You should have gotten my scrolls from my apartment."

Naruto sighed, "You can't always rely on scrolls, sometimes its good to have someone you trust to talk to about what's bothering you."

"How would you know?"

Naruto fought back the urge to growl, Sasuke was always saying things like that, and the somewhat arrogant tone in his voice quickly irritated him. Naruto managed to keep his voice calm, "I just do."

Sasuke scoffed, "You would, you have this knack for changing people."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, it seems that way."

"Dobe, how long did it take you to notice?"

"Until I read your journals."

Sasuke flinched, "Did you actually . . ."

Naruto nodded when Sasuke looked up at him and put his hands on his knees. Naruto smiled softly, "I didn't know you cared that much teme, if I would have known that, I would have totally kicked your ass that day."

Sasuke chuckled, "Not in a million years dobe."

Naruto took on a more serious tone, he wasn't going to let Sasuke avoid the conversation. He'd had enough of Sasuke running from him, enough of chasing him down. This time he would make certain Sasuke stayed, and he would get Sasuke to open up to him, he wanted to know Sasuke without having to read all those scrolls.

"Sasuke, after I read both of those scrolls, I did as you asked, kind of. I wouldn't hand your scrolls over to anyone. Itachi . . . " Sasuke flinched and Naruto placed his hand over his, "his name was cleared. He has a place on the memorial stone, Tsunade-baa-chan carved it herself. But I just couldn't . . . I didn't want someone else to read yours . . ."

Sasuke offered a smile that lasted for a flash and was gone. It made Naruto's heart skip a beat for that flashing moment. Naruto licked his dry lips and smirked when he saw Sasuke's gaze fall to his tongue.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, "You gave me those scrolls, it felt like you were letting me into your life, and I realized why after I read them. I am not going to let you fade, and there's no way that what is bothering you right now is going to keep me from giving you a reason to live. I'm not going to leave you behind, I refuse to let it happen Sasuke. After I figured out what I was feeling for you was so damn strong, I let the hopes of seeing you again and having the one thing I don't have in my life be what drove me to live through that stupid war."

Sasuke was silent for a while before he finally said, "Why, why do you try so damn hard to save me when no one else does?"

Naruto grabbed both of Sasuke's hands and replied instantly, "Teme, that's what this is, that's what how we feel results in."

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto was purposely avoiding saying the word love, he didn't care much for the word itself because it was a sour spot for him. But he did know one thing, love was what they had, what they felt for one another. So not saying it was grating on his nerves, "Is it really love if you can't even say the word?"

Naruto smirked at him and sat up on his heels to lean towards him, his face a breath away from his. Sasuke refused to back away from him, but he sat up straighter. Sasuke could see the challenging gleam in Naruto's eyes as he spoke, "Could you even say all three?"

Sasuke smirked, that challenging look in Naruto's eyes brought back a lot of the founder memories. He never cried, neither of them did really, and they never used their pain as excuses for anything. For both of them the pain they had endured pushed them forward to try and find a way to end it, to soften it or justify it.

'A mistake on my part, one I didn't realize until it was too late. But really, we are more alike than I ever noticed when were in Team Seven together.'

"I could, but can you?"

Naruto laughed, "No way teme, I asked you first. I can say the 'love'*~* word. So I can definitely say the other two to you, but you have to say it first."

Sasuke actually did let a short laugh escape him and the raised eyebrow he got from Naruto made him laugh again. When Sasuke recovered he cleared his throat and looked at Naruto, "You never change do you?"

Naruto gave him his shit-eating grin, "Nope, why should the great Uzumaki Naruto change anyway?"

Sasuke sighed, "Thank you . . . "

Now Naruto really was shocked, he looked questioningly at Sasuke, "You really must be sick now, a chuckle, a smile, a genuine smile at that, laughing, and now a thank you?" Naruto released his hands and reached up with one hand to touch Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke backed away, "I'm not sick dobe."

Naruto relaxed at the nickname, "Oh, there you are, you had me worried there teme. I have been meaning to ask you something."

It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow and look at him questioningly, "What?"

Naruto moved and sat down on the bed next to him and Sasuke tensed as the atmosphere suddenly became serious again. He swallowed as Naruto worked up the nerve to ask his question.

Naruto turned to him on the bed and locked eyes with him, "Did you read his journal?"

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat and his mouth go dry, he swallowed again and let out a shuddering breath. He shook his head once and averted his eyes. Naruto sighed, "Why not?"

Sasuke drew his lips into a thin line, feeling the pain from what Madara had told him about Itachi rise up in him. He turned away from Naruto and got to his feet, every step he took away from him felt heavy and the emptiness felt like it was returning again.

He ran his hand through his hair and jumped when he felt Naruto's warm hand grab his wrist as he brought it back to his side. Naruto turned him around and held his wrist level with his shoulder and then he seized Sasuke's chin and made him look at him, "Why not Sasuke?"

Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes, Naruto tightened his hold on his chin a bit and he opened his eyes in frustration and finally said in his cold, empty tone, "It hurt too much, I didn't . . . I didn't want to feel the full brunt of the pain . . . "

Naruto released his chin and sighed, "You have to stop this Sasuke, this isn't like you. You're strong, proud, arrogant, and a bastard. Why are you running from your past now when you let it drive you for so long? Why are you running away?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at Naruto, "I'm not running, it's the past, there's nothing I can do to change it. You don't know what . . . "

Naruto growled and tightened his hold on his wrist, "Don't start that petty bullshit again teme! I do know what it's like to loose a family, I do know how it feels to loose someone you looked up to! I may have lived a life of loneliness for a long time, but that doesn't mean I didn't gain a family in all this time. I had a mom and dad that I got to learn everything about, but that I never got to know. You think it doesn't hurt just as much! How do you think I felt when J-Jaraiya-sama died?"

Sasuke felt a tremble pass through him and he would have fallen to his knees if Naruto hadn't of suddenly embraced him as he let go of his wrist. Naruto held him tightly, "You have to let down your guard around someone. You've been carrying all this pain inside and I knew you would eventually reach a breaking point, everyone has one."

Sasuke let the words wash over him, and he leaned into the embrace. He had always felt like he could trust Naruto, he'd noticed the loneliness in Naruto, even if it had taken him a while to stop looking down on him. He did hate the way he'd treated Naruto when they were part of Team Seven. He was still aggravated that Naruto could always get a rise out of him, and then that Naruto had told him the reason he did so was because he just wanted Sasuke to '_react'_ to '_something'_.

Sasuke felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. He did feel safe in Naruto's arms, the only person he felt safe with at all was Naruto. But after spending eleven years not crying, not really showing much emotion at all, it wasn't as though he could cry when he wanted to. Naruto had brought feeling back to his life, but there were some things that would take more than just Naruto's presence to accomplish.

Sasuke took calming breaths and pulled out of the embrace when he felt like he could stand on his own again. Naruto watched him as he sighed and went back to sit on the bed. He let out a sigh himself, they'd started out pretty well, and were getting somewhere, but Sasuke had to ruin the moment. Not that he really didn't mean what he'd said or anything, but still. He had a sex drive and with a depressed and unusually emotional, though not unusual considering how unstable, potential lover, his hopes for anything more than laying in the same bed as they slept were completely shot.

He shoved all thoughts of sexual intimacy down as he sat down next to Sasuke. He looked at him, "Sasuke, look . . . I know you have a lot on your mind, but it can help if you talk it out. I don't want to sound pushy, but I really am still pretty damn impatient, so the silent treatment is going to grate my nerves fast."

Sasuke looked at him and huffed, "At least you managed some finesse in all this time."

Naruto laughed, he remembered Kakashi talking to Inari back in the Land of Mist. But that memory also reminded him of how it had felt to think Sasuke had died, how much it had hurt even back then when they were nothing more than rivals. Their relationship had changed since then, they were actually teammates back then, always trying to outdo the other, but that really hadn't changed too much. They still tried to best the other, but now the areas of rivalry were more adverse.

"Yeah, well I had to pick it up eventually you know."

Sasuke smirked, "I really did use to hate you."

Naruto nodded and folded his arms behind his head and fell back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling with his legs over the edge of the bed, "Yeah I know."

Sasuke focused his gaze on the floor, "It's funny that it turned to this, that it changed so much after that one battle together."

"You really didn't change all that much on the outside, you were still an arrogant bastard."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah s-s . . . "

Naruto cut him off, "Don't you dare, you've freaked me out enough for one night teme. If you apologize I am going to kick your ass."

Sasuke huffed, "Whatever dobe."

Naruto shifted to rest his head on his palm and lean on his left elbow as he turned to his side and looked at Sasuke. "It did kinda suck that the two of them died."

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, "Why is that, they were shinobi, they died the shinobi way."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, the shinobi way to a then fucked up village. It has changed somewhat there."

"I know, I was there for a short time."

"Yeah, I heard about that. You know that shark asshole that was traveling with you?"

Sasuke looked away, "Yeah, I know about him. Wasn't that sister of the Kazekage the one that killed him?"

Naruto gave a short nod, "Yeah, but he was lucky she did."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto having heard the bitter sound of his voice, "I wasn't there long enough . . . I heard he'd killed some civilians and left him behind . . ."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he killed Inari and his family and a few others."

Sasuke faced Naruto fully, "Naruto . . . "

Naruto smiled sadly at him, "It's over and done with now teme. But I knew about your reputation by then, why you'd left that shark behind. He was a pale imitation of the blue shark dude though."

Sasuke chuckled again and let out a short cry when Naruto suddenly pulled him down to lay on the bad next to him. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, "What . . ."

Naruto grinned, "Stop doing that, you almost gave us all heart attacks the first time," Sasuke sighed at the playful tone of Naruto's voice. Naruto changed the subject, "Well, things have settled down since the war and we have more allies, but now we have definite enemies as well. We still aren't within Konoha borders yet so we should get some sleep."

Sasuke nodded and moved to get up, Naruto pulled him around his waist to rest with his back against his chest again. He rested his chin on his shoulder, "You aren't going anywhere teme."

Sasuke sighed and pulled out of Naruto's hold and got up from the bed, "I need a shower," Naruto moved to stand and Sasuke shoved him onto the bed by his shoulder.

"Alone, dobe."

Naruto pouted, fully pouted, puppy dog eyes, sniffed as if he was going to cry, and even his lips pouted.

"AWW! TEME!"

Sasuke walked away from him with a scoff, "No Naruto," he briskly headed to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him just as Naruto had jumped from the bed and leapt at the door. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto banged on the door, "TEME! Come on!"

Sasuke walked over to the shower and turned on the water and quickly undressed when the water was set to the right temperature. He languidly washed his hair and body and rinsed the soap away, he really detested the soap at inns. This particular inn had some lavender scented soap, but it was better than nothing.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He then quickly dried off, dressed in his already worn clothes and ran his fingers through his damp hair working out the tangles as he unlocked the door and opened it. Naruto was in front of him before he could step out of the bathroom.

He sniffed the air and grinned wickedly at Sasuke, Sasuke sighed, "Dobe," he said in a warning voice. Naruto grinned wider, "You smell like a g-gi . . . OW!"

Sasuke cuffed him upside the head and shoved him out of the way so he could exit the bathroom. Naruto turned around as he rubbed his head, "Teme, why did you have to hit me?"

Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder and threw his towel at him, "Shower dobe, there's no way I am sleeping in the same bed as you when you smell like you just crawled out of a trashcan."

Naruto pulled the towel off his face with a glare. He then proceeded to raised his arm and sniff his armpit and scrunched up his nose then he glared at Sasuke, huffed, turned to the bathroom and walked inside it slamming the door behind him. Sasuke finished working the tangles out of his hair and declared that he would get a hair cut when they got back to Konoha.

He felt himself shudder at the thought, _'Back to Konoha, back to that eerie district full of nothing but nightmares._' He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket back before settling in the bed, it was a blur having removed his shoes, but he'd been doing it for so long before entering a room or home that he never had to think about it. He pulled the sheet and blanket around him and faced the small window at the back of the room. He had decided to sleep on the right side of the bed, the one closest to the window.

He closed his eyes and managed to drift into a light sleep before Naruto stalked out of the bathroom. Sasuke scowled and looked over his shoulder at Naruto, his longer blond hair dripping wet and clinging to his face. He felt heat rush to his cheeks at the sight of Naruto shirtless. The definition in his chest and abs, the scars he saw there made him scowl and think, 'Who would dare scar . . . ' he stopped his thought before it could finish and turned his head away.

Naruto smirked, he'd noticed the possessive look in Sasuke's eyes when they'd settled on the scar in the middle of his chest. He quickly dried his hair, turned off the bathroom light, closed the door after snatching his shirts and vest from the sink, then turned off the other light and put his clothes, neatly folded on the nightstand. He also placed his satchel of kunai and shuriken on the nightstand, his pack sat on the floor next to it. He took his hitai-ate from his pocket and put it on top of his clothes.

Sasuke heard him, could sense every move he made, but he kept himself relaxed and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when Naruto sat down on the bed. Naruto laid down and tugged at the blanket and sheet, "Teme, don't hog the covers."

Sasuke sighed and shifted to release some of the blanket and sheet. Naruto pulled them more and Sasuke shifted closer to him to make sure he would still have some of the blanket and sheet. Naruto scoffed and Sasuke jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him across the bed and his back was once again up against Naruto's chest.

The warmth of Naruto's bare skin paled in comparison to the warmth his clothed heat possessed. Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat and he took a deep breath and had to tell himself to relax in Naruto's hold. Naruto kissed his neck, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not going to do anything."

Sasuke relaxed even more and finally leaned back against Naruto and let himself fall back into a light sleep. He fell into a deep sleep when Naruto's even, calm, breathing signaled that he was asleep, the feeling of his chest moving against his back, the arm around his waist possessively, and the light breath on his neck helping to sooth any rising nightmares that normally plaqued him at night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke shivered from the lack of warmth around him and as he started to wake up the memories from the night before started to come to mind. He sat up frantically looking around the room fro Naruto. He sighed in relief when Naruto walked into the room carrying breakfast.

Naruto grinned, "Ohayo teme, so you finally woke up."

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blanket and sheet off him and got out of the bed. Naruto set their breakfast on the nightstand as Sasuke walked over to the bathroom. He searched through the drawers and stopped when his eyes caught the reflection in the mirror. He sighed at his reflection, _How could I let myself be reduced to this?_

His skin was paler than it had ever been, a ghost white, his long hair looked shaggy, like that of a homeless person. He knew he still had the definition in his physique, but he had stopped training as a ninja, no longer practiced any jutsu and he wasn't as fit as he should be. He had just gone with routine, the physical training he had done before he'd started at the academy. His eyes no longer held that fire in them, the scorching fiery look was absent from his eyes.

He looked away and jumped slightly when Naruto snaked his arms around his waist. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto who was looking at their reflection. He turned his gaze back to the mirror and a slight smile curled his lips. His heart skipped a beat at fully seeing Naruto embracing him from behind, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist, holding him to him.

The gleam in Naruto's eyes as they focused on his eyes in the mirror made heat course through him. He scowled when he noticed a very slight pinkish hue dust his cheeks. He pulled Naruto's arms from around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

He heard Naruto chuckle before he was followed over to the bed. They quickly ate breakfast in silence; eggs and bacon for Sasuke, pancakes and syrup for Naruto. Sasuke gulped his milk down as Naruto finished off his orange juice. Naruto took the remnants of their meal and threw them away in the bag he had carried them in.

He then moved over to his pack and pulled out a bundle of clothes, a bundle of kunai knives and shuriken, and a few sealed scrolls Sasuke noticed to be his own. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _How did he get those?_

Naruto stood up with the supplies in his arms and walked over to Sasuke and set it down in his lap. Sasuke looked at him, "What are you . . ."

Naruto smirked, "You're a Leaf ninja Sasuke, I managed to save your scrolls, the kunai and shuriken are new, I sharpened them for you. The clothes are courtesy of Sakura-chan, she made them based on your old wardrobe. So go change and get ready, we are heading out soon."

Sasuke scowled, "I don't, why would you do this?"

Naruto scoffed and grabbed his own ninja gear and started putting it on. He'd left his vest behind when he went to get breakfast. Once he finished to find Sasuke still sitting there looking at him with a scowl and a glare he sighed.

"Sasuke, come on, get a move on. There is no way we can make it all the way to the village protecting you. I know you're rusty, but I'm sure you can at least defend yourself."

Sasuke glared even more, "That's not what I . . . "

Naruto cut him off, "I talked Kakashi-sensei into getting a new hiate-ate for you. It is wrapped in the shirt, get off your ass and get ready."

Sasuke stood up after putting the bundles on his lap on the bed. "I am not a Leaf ninja anymore, that goes with betraying the village and joining that snake . . ."

Naruto was in front of him in a flash, Sasuke still hated how Naruto was so damn fast now that he couldn't even see him move. His arms were seized in Naruto's strong grip and he was face to face with a glaring and angered Naruto. But he glared back, meeting his glare evenly, he was not going to be intimidated regardless of how strong Naruto had gotten.

Naruto's glare softened for a moment, but his tone was serious, "Sasuke-teme, this is not up for discussion. I can't fully protect you on the journey home. So you need to be ready to defend yourself. It is a precaution and this is not up for discussion."

Sasuke huffed, "Fine, but if the clothes don't fit them I am not wearing them."

Naruto released him with a sigh, "They will fit teme. Just change."

Sasuke glared at him, "I am not doing this because you told me to, I will not be ordered around. I am doing this because you have a point and I know the dangers of traveling through the forest of Konoha."

He grabbed the bundles and stalked over to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Naruto smiled fondly after him and thought to himself, _He is starting to come back._

Sasuke undid the bundles and noticed that Sakura had guessed his size right. It wasn't his navy blue shirt like the one he'd wore before. It was a short sleeved black shirt that would fit him well, there was also two, navy blue arm guards and the leather straps that he'd worn for his taijutsu training. There were also leather straps for his legs. There were also four rolls of wrap for his forearms and calves to help keep from ripping his muscles if he used taijutsu.

He found that the black shorts were fit around the waist, but loose everywhere else. There were white spandex shorts to wear beneath them that were just a inch longer than the actual shorts. He located the hiate-ate as well, it was black, and there wasn't the line through it marking him as a rogue.

_So, they really did accept me back for helping them win the war and handing over that information about all of those twisted fucks. I left, nearly cost the lives of four genin and a chunin, and they let me back in for helping them kill their enemies. I highly doubt when I arrive that the welcome will be as friendly as the notion of getting a new hiate-ate._

Naruto sighed, Sasuke was taking forever, he stalked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Teme? What in the hell is taking you so long?"

The door opened and Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor, _Damn Sakura-chan should be a fashion designer. He is hot!_

Sasuke smirked at the look on Naruto's face and brushed past him. Naruto turned around to look more closely at Sasuke. That black shirt clung to his torso in all the right places, the straps on his forearms and calves as well as the wrap around them showed that Sasuke had not lost too much strength in all this time. The hiate-ate was tied around his forehead like he'd always worn it, Naruto couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that rose up in him at the sight.

Naruto scowled at the loose shorts, they were fit to his hips, but they were loose everywhere else. _Damn, she could have made the shorts tighter or something._

Naruto smiled at seeing Sasuke had tended to his hair, it was brushed back, and tied back at the nape of his neck, almost making him look like Itachi. It didn't help that he was as tall as Itachi had been or that he did have the strong back Naruto had noticed in the ex-Akatsuki member. But Sasuke had a more slender look to him, it was almost feminine, but there was an overtone of masculinity to him from the way he held himself. From the back, Sasuke would almost look like a chick, but when he turned around, he was very obviously male.

It confused the hell out of Naruto to tell the truth, how someone could be feminine and masculine at the same time. He brushed the thought aside, _What does it matter, he's sexy and gorgeous to me either way._

There was a knock at the door and Naruto was pulled from his thoughts from the voice following the knock.

"Are you two ready yet, it's nearly noon."

Naruto turned to the door after grabbing his pack and slipping his arms through the straps.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, we're coming already."

She sighed audibly, "Well hurry up before we break in there and drag the two of you out."

Sasuke huffed, "She really hasn't changed much."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke as they came up to the door. "Trust me teme, you don't want to piss her off, she hits really hard now."

Sasuke smirked, "I know, she was always beating you up."

Naruto glared, "Yeah, yeah, but you don't want to piss her off."

Naruto unlocked the door and held it open as Sasuke walked out of the room and into the hallway. Naruto closed the door behind him and locked it then led the way down the stairs to the lobby. He handed the room key over to the person behind the desk and they walked out of the inn.

Naruto greeted everyone with a grin, "Ohayo, what's up?"

Neji sighed as he stood next to Sakura, Kiba next to her stifling a yawn. Sakura smiled at him, "Are you two ready, or should we give you more time?"

Naruto waved his hand at her in a gesture of emphasizing what he said next, "No, no, Sakura-chan, we're ready." He put his hand down and smirked at Sasuke before starting to say, "It was the teme, he had to take . . . OW!"

Sasuke had cuffed him upside the head and Sakura had giggled slightly before Neji sighed again and cleared his throat.

"As entertaining as the two of you can be, we need to get going. We are on a time limit."

Naruto nodded and took on a more serious expression, "Right, so let's get going."

Neji nodded to him, "You brief Uchiha and take the alternate route, they will be looking for both of you since you were seen."

Naruto scowled, "Hai," he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and jumped up to the roof of the inn pulling Sasuke with him. Sasuke caught his footing quickly and glared at Naruto, "You could give me warning before doing that dobe."

Naruto looked at him with a sheepish grin, "Yeah, well . . . " His grin fell and he looked at Sasuke seriously as Neji, Sakura, and Kiba left in puffs of smoke.

"We have to go through the straight path, which means we will most likely encounter a few rogue ninja's going through that path. That's why it isn't used much. The others are taking a different path to confuse any Kumonin that may follow us into Konoha territory."

Sasuke nodded, he did know all of that and he expected such a plan coming from Neji. It was a good idea, that way they wouldn't be caught off guard if they were pursued. He still felt out of place, traveling back to Konoha after so long. He had his own thoughts as to why he was going with Naruto and they were split into two groups, but he shook that away and settled with it being a tactical reason.

"Sasuke, you ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of the village and then directly south. The village was in the direct center of the country of Konoha. It was hidden well by the cliffs and the forest around it. They moved swiftly through the forest, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't going as fast as he could, it pissed him off that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with Naruto if he was.

Sasuke's chakra had diminished some due to lack of use, so the amount he did focus into his feet to move swiftly was only half as much as it would be if he had continued to develop his jutsu. Naruto looked at him over his shoulder from in front of him, "What are you glaring at teme?"

Sasuke's voice was the same hushed level as Naruto's out of habit of not talking while they traveled.

"Nothing dobe, be quiet."

Naruto smirked and looked back to the front as they leapt from tree limp to tree limb. They were still making good time, they had covered a third of the distance before it got too dark to travel anymore. Naruto found them a thick leaved tree to rest at and settled on one of the thicker limbs, it was wide enough for Sasuke to sit next to him on the limb.

Naruto sighed and turned his head to peer through the trees and look up at the darkening night sky. Some of the stars could be seen, but the moon wasn't fully in the sky yet. Sasuke closed his eyes and let himself doze as silence fell between them.

He growled when Naruto softly said, "Teme, what do you think when you look up at the night sky?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, "Where did that come from?"

Naruto looked at him, "I was just wondering."

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the night sky, he sat their in silence and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I think about all the lives that have been swallowed up in darkness, the stars are a symbol of people like you."

Naruto smiled and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Wow, that's insightful. I never would expect an answer like that from you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Then don't ask questions like that."

Naruto laughed, "Aw, teme, it's nice to hear you talk like that."

Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Naruto again as Naruto turned his gaze back to the sky.

"What about you?"

Naruto looked at him, "Me, what?"

"What do you think about when you look at the night sky?"

Naruto gazed back at the night sky and thought about it for a while before turning back to look at Sasuke. "Well, for me, it's really about the stars. The blackness around them looks like it could swallow up the stars, but they stubbornly refuse to go out. To me the stars are like beacons of light fighting back against the darkness around them. You used to be a lot like those stars."

Sasuke looked back to the sky, "No, I never fought back against it, I gave into it when the darkness closed in around me. I swore revenge and became an avenger."

Naruto looked back at him, "You did, but now you're coming back to Konoha and you've atoned . . . "

Sasuke cut him off sharply, "I haven't atoned for anything, I committed sins against people I care about, against people that didn't deserve it. I've managed to hurt all the people that cared about me and pushed them away."

Naruto made to say something but Sasuke continued in a softer tone, "I constantly tried to push you away for years. But you just wouldn't leave me alone. You just kept trying to pull me back even as Ita . . . he kept trying to pull me away from Konoha."

Naruto sighed, "Of course I did, you're my best friend Sasuke, you are the most important person to me. There was no way I wasn't going to keep going after you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I know that, I always knew that even though I didn't want to admit it for so long."

They fell silent for a while and fell into a light sleep, Sasuke ended up leaned against Naruto and resting his head on his shoulder. Naruto woke at the first sign of light and turned his head to watch Sasuke sleep. He smiled softly at the sight. Sasuke didn't look at peace in his sleep, but he did look happier than his usual expression when he was awake.

Naruto planned to find a way to help bring some symblance of peace to Sasuke's life, as soon as they got home. If they didn't run into any trouble they would return in two days.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto shifted and Sasuke stirred and sat up blearily opening his eyes. He looked at Naruto with hazed sleep eyes before he brought his hand up to cover his yawn. Naruto stood and leapt to a nearby limb and took a small bottle from his pack, he took a swig and swished it in his mouth before spitting it out.

He tossed the bottle over his shoulder to Sasuke who stood quickly and caught it. Sasuke looked at the bottle, _Mouthwash eh?_ He took a swig of the minty liquid, swished it around in his mouth, spit it out and tossed the bottle back. Naruto caught it in the air and looked at Sasuke over his shoulder, "Rations for breakfast, then we get going again."

Sasuke sighed, he never did like those tasteless ration bars. Naruto tossed him one and got one for himself as well as a canteen of water. They ate quickly and put the trash in a side pocket on Naruto's pack before taking a quick drink of water and heading out. Naruto led the way in silence and it was soon approaching noon before both of them stopped abruptly.

Sasuke leapt off the limb he had been standing on to another one behind him as shuriken landed where he had stood. He looked over at Naruto who was tensed and looking around them. Sasuke scowled to himself, _Why hadn't I sensed them approaching before now?_

He leapt back again and then across as he noticed that the shuriken were trying to separate him from Naruto. Naruto was now three of four trees in front of him. Naruto glanced over at him and glanced up then back to him. Sasuke smirked and when the shower of kunai and shuriken came to attack them again they both jumped up into the air out of the way and then started running up the tree.

They quickly made it all the way to the top and then Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and signaled for him to come his way while he went back down. Sasuke sighed and gave a slight nod. He leapt towards Naruto jumped across the tops of the trees easily as Naruto jumped from the tree and back into the trees.

He heard the clash of metal against metal and then he heard three angry yells. He stopped abruptly when he felt an approaching chakra and took out a few of his kunai. He wasn't entirely helpless, he just didn't have all that much chakra at the moment. He parried the masked ninja as he lunged at him with a sword. Then Sasuke turned on the top branch of the tree and aimed a kick at the guys' face. His opponent dodged and quickly leapt away only to lung again with a downward slash.

Sasuke turned just as the slash came down to strike him and aimed to stab the opponent in the throat. His attack was blocked, but his kick was not, Sasuke knocked the katana from the guys grip and snatched it out of the air. Then before the guy could react at all Sasuke delivered a downward slash, enough to hurt, but not kill. The guy staggered back after the blow. Sasuke lunged and aimed to stab the guy in the stomach, but he was blocked by a kunai. He countered with a kunai of his own in the guys shoulder and then spun on the ball of his foot and kicked his opponent in the face sending him across the tree tops and then down. He whirled with a kunai aimed at the throat when Naruto appeared right behind him.

Naruto caught his wrist and Sasuke relaxed and pulled his wrist free. Naruto grinned, "You're still slow as hell."

"Hmph," was all Sasuke said as he followed Naruto back down into the trees and they headed towards the village again. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little better after the fight, he didn't feel as useless anymore. But by the time they located a place to rest for the night he felt utterly wiped out. Naruto looked at him as they finished their rations and both took a drink from the canteen.

"Do you plan on becoming a full fledged ninja again Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him, "I don't know right now," he handed Naruto the canteen and leaned back against the trunk of the tree they were sitting in. Naruto was perched on a limb an arms reach to his left. Naruto nodded, "Hmm, well you would have to get back to some real training first."

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he hadn't heard Naruto. It was never something he could do, tonight was no different. Naruto jumped over to sit on his heels on the limb where Sasuke was making Sasuke scowl and glare at him.

"You know you still want to be a ninja Sasuke, it's a part of who you are."

Sasuke sighed, "No, being a ninja is what I have always been believed to be. I never said it was what I actually wanted to do."

Naruto smirked, "Then what do you want to do?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, "What does it matter?"

Naruto started to bounce on the limb making Sasuke get to his feet to keep his balance.

"Tell me teme, come on!"

Sasuke huffed, "No."

Naruto stood up and placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head and said in a serious tone, "Tell me teme."

Sasuke looked off to the side, "No. Leave it be dobe, it's not something that can be achieved any longer."

Naruto slammed his hand on the left side of Sasuke's head against the tree trunk and Sasuke looked sharply at him.

"Don't say shit like that, tell me what it that you want to do."

Sasuke sighed, "I wanted to work at the Police Station my father owned. But seeing as how it was destroyed and my clan was actually evil, that's not something that can be done."

Naruto nodded, "Hmm," he was silent in thought for a moment and then a huge grin crossed his face and Sasuke let out a sigh again.

"Dobe, whatever you're thinking, it won't work."

Naruto still continued to grin as though he hadn't heard him.

"You could convince the Hokage to let you start a new Police Station."

Sasuke huffed, "Naruto, that isn't . . . I don't think the Hokage would do that."

Naruto continued to grin, "Oh really? I highly doubt that the Hokage would not consider a proposal from his favorite student."

Sasuke made to retort and then stopped to say, "Wait, what? They made Kakashi-sensei the new Hokage?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, maybe if you hadn't of spent all that time in some warped part of your own mind you would have known that."

Sasuke sobered from the surprise and looked at Naruto seriously, "But what about you?"

Naruto's eyes and expression flashed with bitterness before he smiled forcefully, "I'm too young anyway, not experienced enough like Kakashi-sensei is."

Sasuke felt a stab at his heart, he knew how much Naruto wanted to be the Hokage, and his father had only been twenty when he was made Hokage. He had started thinking about the likeliness of Naruto becoming the hokage once he started to notice how quickly Naruto was getting stronger. He leaned back into the tree at the thought, he knew that the council and the elders would never allow it. It didn't matter to them if Naruto gained the strength and intelligence it took to be the leader of Konoha, they would never let it happen. To them, Naruto wasn't the Yondaime's son, he was the host of the demon fox, he was nothing more than a jinchuriki to them.

Sasuke felt anger rising inside him and locked eyes with Naruto, "That's nothing but them making excuses Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke huffed, "They are just making excuses. Sure Kakashi would make a good Hokage, but them telling you that you were too young and inexperienced is nothing but bullshit."

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, thanks for caring, but I agree with them. I'm not even an Anbu, sure I got plenty of experience during the war . . ." Naruto stopped and locked eyes with Sasuke again. Sasuke was a little surprised at how quickly Naruto had caught on.

Naruto fisted his hands into the trunk of the tree and let out a growl as he looked down. Sasuke remained still where he was and after a few minutes said, "Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "I ended up leading that war, you know that? I actually ended up taking command of our forces in that war. While the rest of the 'elite' were off doing recon, rescue, or infiltration missions I led those of us fighting on the battleground. Out of all the rookie nine, Sakura-chan, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Ino were on the front lines. Everyone else was off doing everything else, trying to figure out the opponents moves, trying to stop invasion. I was there, on the battlefield the whole time. Sakura-chan and I never left the battlefield."

Sasuke nodded, he knew that, he often helped them here and there during the war. He'd always made it a point to make sure they didn't notice it had been him helping them. Naruto looked at him with a smile and Sasuke leaned back with a raised eyebrow at the wry grin on Naruto's face.

"What?"

Naruto chuckled, "I knew it was you teme, every time we ended up getting out of an impossibly tight spot, moving the unconscious we couldn't get to from the battlefield. The hints to all the other Leaf ninja of where the enemy was coming from. I knew it was you, I knew before Kakashi-sensei figured it out. I was the one that told him when he started questioning whether our phantom ally was actually a ally."

Sasuke smirked, "I guess you did grow some brain cells dobe."

Naruto glared for a moment before he smirked, "Teme, you were the idiot that left a trail behind one time. That was all it took. That one time you came to close to me, I knew right away."

Sasuke sighed, "The fox?"

Naruto gave a slight nod, "Enhanced senses teme. Even Kakashi-sensei's dogs couldn't pick out your scent. It had changed over the years, and it was always clouded due to your chakra. Trying to sense you was like trying to find the mist in the clouds."

Sasuke smirked, "Good analogy dobe, that's impossible."

Naruto nodded, "Exactly, you were always this genius, so you'd gotten pretty good at covering your chakra and your scent. Why didn't you want anyone to know you were the one helping us?"

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, if the enemies had known who I was, then I would have been killed on the spot if I'd been found. But to them I was still a rogue ninja, so they tried to bribe me to assist them instead of trying to kill me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Did you accept any?"

Sasuke shook his head with a aggravated sigh, "No dobe."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Well . . . okay, but there's something else I want to talk to you about."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly and Naruto finally pulled away and sat down on the limb as Sasuke continued to lean back against it. Sasuke crossed his arms as Naruto swung his legs back and forth. He growled, "Well what is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath and gazed into the forest, Sasuke started to feel uneasy and when Naruto still didn't say anything he started to shift, "Naruto, what is it you want to talk about?"

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke felt his knees get weak at the look of seriousness, inner pain, and sympathy. Sasuke shook his head slightly and closed his eyes turning his head away, "No, that is not something I am going to talk about."

Naruto sighed softly, "Sasuke, you have to talk about it."

"How the hell do you even know that there's anything to talk about?"

"I could smell him on you, not to mention, I noticed your reaction that time when he grabbed your wrist to stop you from using a technique."

Sasuke tensed, "What reaction, you know I hate to be touched."

Naruto stood up again and Sasuke turned to look at him sharply. He growled and said warningly, "Naruto, leave it alone."

Naruto shook his head, "No, you killed him before I could rip him apart myself. I'm not as much of an idiot as everyone thinks I am. This is not something you can keep locked away. It will resurface again and it might break you."

Sasuke glared at him, "Bullshit, I've managed all this time."

"Like you did the other night? It still effects you, especially now that you are letting yourself feel again."

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying that, I want to help you . . . "

"Help me do what?! Move on?! That will never happen! I can't move past anything, it's a part of who I am!"

Naruto was standing directly in front of him again, his hands on either side of his head. "Bullshit teme, it's only a part of who you are because you won't let it go, you won't move on. Haven't you noticed that you're not yourself anymore?"

Sasuke's voice lowered to a whisper, "Yes, of course I have. But I can't ever go back . . . "

"You can't go back to that little boy, no. But you can become your own person, you can move past all that pain. Instead of trying to get back that little boy or letting yourself become a ghost, you can rebuild, start over."

Sasuke scoffed, "Start over, rebuild? What for, it will just be taken away again or destroyed."

Naruto sighed and moved one hand to cup Sasuke's chin and turned his head to look at him.

"You can start over teme, you can rebuild your life. But this time, you don't have to try and do everything alone."

Sasuke smirked and replied coldly, "You're a ninja Naruto, every mission could be your death."

"I'll quit if that's what it takes."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd heard, there was no way Naruto would quit being a ninja. There was no way he would let him either, he wasn't going to make Naruto give up his dreams for him. He'd always thought Naruto deserved better, still thought he was crazy to want him. He sighed, "No, there's no way you're going to quit being a ninja. Why in the hell aren't you an Anbu?"

Naruto rubbed his thumb across Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke took in a sharp breath. Sasuke's lips twitched to smile, but he didn't. He just kept his eyes locked with Naruto's, _He was waiting for me . . . dobe probably was waiting for me to come back and catch up so we could compete again . . . _

Sasuke would admit to himself that he was thoroughly pissed that Naruto had greatly surpassed him in the time since the war. He could feel that adrenaline racing through him to try and outdo Naruto, but right now he didn't stand a chance and that hit home with his pride. His pride wasn't something that needed to be hit, and he felt pathetic for letting it bother him all that much, or letting himself feel useless.

Naruto's taunts helped because he knew Naruto didn't mean anything by it. Naruto brought him out of his thoughts, "You do that a lot teme?"

Sasuke blinked, "What?"

"Space out?"

Sasuke glared, "Hn."

Naruto laughed at that, but he quickly sobered and stopped whatever retort Sasuke had when his lips pressed to Sasuke's lips. He'd gasped in surprise at the kiss, but he quickly kissed back and when he leaned into the trunk of the tree again Naruto snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him and deepened the kiss. It was a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, lips moving against each other.

Naruto's hand on his cheek moved to cup the back of his neck and mesh their mouths together even more. Sasuke braced himself on the limb by wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto moved him up against the tree and his arm around his waist moved to his hip.

Naruto shifted and moved his hand from Sasuke's neck across his shoulder and down his side. Sasuke groaned into their kiss, his brain reminding him to breath through his nose. Naruto broke their kiss as his hands gripped Sasuke's hips and picked him up to lean higher up the tree so that Sasuke's arms moved to his hands gripping Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke dug his hands into Naruto's shoulder when Naruto's teeth scraped across his jugular vein. Then Naruto's lips closed over it and his began to nip and flick his tongue over the vein causing a low groan to escape Sasuke's lips. When Naruto started to suck the skin through his teeth Sasuke leaned his head back against the tree and shuddered.

Naruto smirked and released Sasuke's neck only to latch onto that spot where the curse mark was at. Sasuke shivered when Naruto's tongue ran across it and let out a growlish moan when Naruto repeatedly sucked the skin between his teeth and nipped at it, kissed it, ran his tongue in circles over it.

Sasuke's mind was trying to tell him to tell Naruto to stop, but when Naruto's hand on his left hip move under his shirt and along his side, Sasuke told his mind to shut up. Naruto released his neck and had to lean up to kiss Sasuke again pressing their bodies closer in the process. As Sasuke was pushed against the tree more and pinned their by Naruto's heated body, his mind went blank when their erections rubbed together and they both let out low moans.

Naruto captured his lips hungrily and didn't give Sasuke the chance to dominate the kiss. His senses were on overdrive by Naruto's mouth on his, and the rough hand pressing into his flushed skin beneath his shirt. Naruto's hand came to his nipple and Sasuke arched into that hand as it pinched at the nub until it was erect.

He growled in protest when Naruto broke the kiss and let Sasuke set his feet on the limb again. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke let him pull it over his head and be tossed over to the limb where Naruto had been perched earlier. He hissed from the cold and arched again when Naruto's lips closed over his neglected nipple.

Naruto's tongue circled around it and then he started sucking on it making Sasuke buck against him involuntarily. His mind started to shout at him, _This has to stop before it goes too far!_ Naruto sucked harder and Sasuke completely forgot his mind had said anything at all.

When Naruto pulled away he let out a hiss, Naruto looked up at him, those blue eyes hazed and darkened in lust made heat course through him and what didn't rush to his groin went to his face. Naruto stood up fully with a smirk. He leaned forward pressing their erections together again as he pressed Sasuke back against the tree. Sasuke let out a low moan at the stimulation and shivered when Naruto's tongue licked the skin behind his ear.

Then Naruto whispered huskily in his ear, "Tell me now if you want to stop. I won't be able to resist all those sexy sounds your making for long."

Sasuke groaned, he found it hard to believe Naruto could be so dominating when he still acted childish at times. Sasuke decided when Naruto rolled his hips that there was no way he was going to stop now. Naruto asked him again, "Sasuke, are you going to be okay if we keep going?"

Sasuke nodded, he didn't know if he could speak coherently with how incredibly hot he felt and with his mind hazed with lust. But he did know that the idea of this ending left him feeling incomplete. Naruto wasn't satisfied with a nod so he decided he would voice how far he wanted to take things.

He whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear again, "_Sasuke_ are you sure? If this continues it will end with my cock in your tight ass."

Sasuke groaned and managed a coherent thought in frustration, _If you don't keep going I'm going to kill you_ Naruto moved again and Sasuke arched his back when Naruto's hand slipped inside his pants to grab his erection. Naruto's rough hand on his already pulsing erection sent a jolt right through him and he let out a moan. As he panted to try and keep himself from coming at the stimulation from their foreplay Naruto nipped his ear and whispered again, in a deeper tone, "Answer me teme."

"Haa," Naruto's thumb spread the precum around the head. Sasuke tried again, "Don't . . . " Naruto licked the shell of his ear, "Nghh, don't s-stop . . . dobe."

Naruto grinned and traced a finger up Sasuke's erection. It had normally taken some foreplay from his partner to get him as achingly hard as he was right now. But the sounds Sasuke was making along with when his hand had touched that pulsing, swollen, heated flesh of his erection had sent blood rushing straight to his erection. It was straining against his pants to the point where it hurt.

"You're sure Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled when Naruto moved away and he glared at Naruto as their eyes met."If you ask me one more time I will end up killing you."

Naruto laughed and reached forward to undo Sasuke's pants, Sasuke's hands grabbed hold of his shirt and once Naruto had Sasuke's pants undone he pulled back to remove his vest and the two shirts. He shivered from the cold and jumped when Sasuke's cold hands touched his chest before smoothing up to his shoulders and pulling him to him.

Sasuke took charge of the kiss this time, but it wasn't long before Naruto took control again. He placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and hooked his fingers into the hem of the shorts, spandex, and boxers and pulled them down. Sasuke helped him remove them and shuddered as Naruto's hands smoothed up his thighs and then around to the inside of his knees.

When Naruto pressed him against the tree again after moving his legs to rest on his hips Sasuke nearly screamed at the feeling of his swollen erection being pressed into Naruto's and his stomach. Naruto smirked and pulled away from the kiss, Sasuke let out a low groan when Naruto shifted and one hand smoothed up his leg to cup his ass as Naruto's other hand started to work with undoing his own pants. He first took out a small tube from his pocket. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before smirking, "You carry lube in your pocket?"

Naruto's answer was rolling his hips which caused Sasuke to lean his head back against the tree and bite his lip to stifle another moan. Naruto smirked, "Only when I have you around."

Sasuke shuddered and looked back at Naruto as he tried to remove his pants and boxers with one hand, that also had lube in it. Sasuke shifted and managed to bend his legs enough to push the offending clothes keeping him from seeing what he wanted. Naruto let out a deep chuckle and stepped out of his pants when they pooled around his ankles. Sasuke groaned when Naruto pressed him fully against the tree and his heated body again.

He could feel Naruto's engorged cock rub against his ass. Naruto moved his hand from his ass to grab Sasuke's thighs again to press them closer together. Sasuke let out a deep moan at the friction of the movement.

Naruto smirked again, something that was getting on his nerves, but he kept forgetting that it irritated him when Naruto moved, or his hands did something, or his mouth. That damn mouth that had latched onto his neck again, he was going to die from the lack of blood flow to his brain if blood kept rushing to his groin and his cheeks. He was having to hard a time concentrating on breathing and trying not to moan to really care.

Naruto laughed in his mind at how hard Sasuke wanted to keep from moaning, which he was failing at miserably. He held the lube in his hand and popped the top off with his thumb as he trailed kisses along Sasuke's jawline and chest. He coated three fingers generously with the lube before he tossed it over to their pile of clothes using chakra to make sure it landed somewhere it wouldn't fall.

He was grateful they had found a tree with enough room for him to stand with both feet facing the trunk. But there wasn't enough space to lay down. It was aggravating, he knew it would be uncomfortable for Sasuke this way, but he hadn't complained yet. _No, but he will tomorrow_.

Naruto wished he could block out his mind, but if he did that he wouldn't be able to focus on making this as painless as he could for Sasuke, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the teme. _  
_

He focused on his task and kissed said teme deeply as he ran one finger over the crack of Sasuke's ass. When his finger ran over the pucker Sasuke jumped. Naruto broke their kiss and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Try to relax."

Sasuke reflexively tensed when Naruto eased his finger inside, he took a shuddering breath and managed to relax. Once he'd relaxed Naruto thrust his finger in quickly and Sasuke had to force himself to relax again, _You could give a better warning_ He could admit that this felt a lot different from his first time, that had been nothing but pain . . . Sasuke shook his head against the invading thoughts and he grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him back into a kiss.

Naruto happily obliged as he moved his finger around, curling and uncurling it to spread Sasuke. He pulled his finger out only to insert a second with it and Sasuke groaned into their kiss, his hand twisting in Naruto's hair. Naruto continued to prepare Sasuke and his other hand gripped Sasuke's hips when he started to buck against him. He let out a groan of his own from the feel of the precum smearing on his stomach.

Naruto started to suck on Sasuke's tongue when he pulled his fingers out to insert a third. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and he broke the kiss with a hiss and Naruto waited until he relaxed around him before he pushed all three fingers forward.

He leaned forward as he spread his fingers and thrust them in and out. He continued to move his fingers around trying to locate Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke let out a loud moan when Naruto finally found that bundle of nerves inside him.

That loud moan was just even more fuel to Naruto's erection. He'd been trying desperately to control himself since he slipped that first finger into that tight heat. That loud moan was going to kill him if it happened again and he wasn't inside Sasuke. Once he felt Sasuke was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out, much to Sasuke's dislike from that low growl he let out. He smirked and coated his throbbing cock in the lube on his fingers, using the precum to spread and coat it more.

He kissed Sasuke deeply as he aligned himself with Sasuke's opening and steadying him with his hands on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke shuddered when he felt the head of Naruto's cock at his opening. Naruto broke the kiss to whisper into Sasuke's ear, "Relax."

Sasuke concentrated on relaxing but when Naruto's head pushed in he involuntarily tensed. He took a moment to relax and when he did his head snapped back and his teeth dug into his already swollen lips as pain shot through him. He remembered to relax once the pain numbed some and Naruto's lips locked with his when he looked back at him. Naruto whispered over his lips, "You alright?"

_No, that fucking hurt, what do you think?_ Sasuke nodded and Naruto moved further in until he was flush against him. Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's hips as he held still and waited for Sasuke to adjust.

Sasuke forced himself to relax again and hissed, "Move dobe."

Naruto smirked and slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside and then he slowly thrust forward. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's shoulder to keep him balanced and to keep from leaning into the trunk of the tree too much. Naruto picked up his pace and guided Sasuke hips to meet with his.

Sasuke growled, "Go, haa . . . faster dobe . . . "

Naruto leaned into him and did as he was asked, it was taking everything he had not to thrust hard and fast into that tight heat. But he was adamant about not hurting Sasuke. Sasuke's thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't figure out if he wanted to thrust into the friction of his cock rubbing against Naruto's stomach or thrust down on that engorged cock inside him.

His back arched when Naruto's thick cock finally brushed his prostate and he didn't even notice the near scream he let out. Naruto pulled out and thrust in again, hitting Sasuke's prostate over and over, each thrust coming faster and faster. Sasuke lost all means of coherent thought to the sensations and the feeling of being filled.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and whatever since of rhythm they had was gone. Sasuke didn't mind the pain in his back when Naruto shifted angles or the raw feeling on his back from the damn tree.

He was no longer aware of the sounds escaping from him as Naruto brutally hit his prostate over and over again. The everything exploded in white when he tensed as he came, his cum coating their stomachs.

Naruto let out a loud, long moan of Sasuke's name to follow Sasuke's moaning scream of his name as Sasuke clenched and throbbing around him and filled Sasuke with is cum, some of it dripping down to his balls.

Sasuke slumped against him as he tried to catch his breath and Naruto slumped against him, struggling to keep them on the limb. Once they caught their breaths and calmed their racing hearts Naruto pulled completely out of Sasuke who grunted. Naruto moved over to his limb and took out a rag from his pack and dampened it with the water from his canteen.

Sasuke had slumped down to sit on the limb but jumped from the soreness on his ass sitting there. Naruto chuckled as he leapt back to Sasuke's limb and he wiped himself down before giving Sasuke the rag to do the same. Sasuke did so quickly and handed it back.

Naruto tossed the rag to his pack which made Sasuke scowl at the thought of having to smell the dirtied rag the whole trip home. He closed his eyes at the thought, _Home, I guess as long as Naruto is there, I really can call that place home._

Sasuke opened his eyes again when Naruto landed on the limb where he was at again. Naruto handed Sasuke his clothes as he put his back on. Sasuke pushed himself to a standing position after putting his shirt back on to pull his boxers and the white, and black shorts up. He was feeling even more exhausted now, and his back was starting to let him know how much it hurt.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned at the pained expression on his face. He moved over to Sasuke as they finished fastening their pants and adjusted their ninja gear. He pulled Sasuke to him after turning him around grateful that Sasuke still had the reflexes and grace he'd always had.

Then he leapt over to his limb and sat down pulling Sasuke to sit on his lap as he did so. Sasuke shifted to move, but Naruto tightened his grip around his waist and nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed and leaned into Naruto, it was more comfortable than sitting on the limb. His back also didn't hurt near as much while he leaned against Naruto's chest. Before he knew it he fell asleep to the soothing feel and sound of Naruto's steady breathing and the warmth Naruto always possessed.

Naruto smiled into the crook of Sasuke's neck and kissed the pale skin lightly. He smirked at the dark hickeys on Sasuke's neck and whispered into that pale neck, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke hummed and mumbled so low Naruto would have missed it if he hadn't of been paying attention; "Love you, dobe."

Naruto tightened his embrace for a moment and leaned back pulling Sasuke back with him and let himself drift into a light sleep. There was no way he was going to fall into a deep sleep with someone worth more than his own life in his mind, in his arms.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, owned by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto was the first one awake, it used to bother him that he'd started to rise really early during the war and following after. But as he remembered last night and felt the weight of the one in his arms, he wasn't bothered by it at all. He tightened his hold on Sasuke and whispered into his ear, "Wake up teme."

Sasuke shifted and stirred opening his eyes. He raised his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes and the sleepy haze started to fade from his mind. With the haze gone he felt himself flush at the memories of the night before, he relaxed into Naruto's hold when Naruto lightly kissed his neck. It brought back their last words before they'd drifted off the sleep.

Naruto shifted and Sasuke grudgingly moved and forced himself to stand. Naruto pushed off the trunk of the tree as he got to his feet and snatched up his pack and put it on after putting the soiled rag in the side pocket of his pack. He stretched and turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke stretched his arms above his head and looked at Naruto watching him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing," he took his canteen and two rations from his pack and handed a ration to Sasuke. They ate in silence and headed out. Sasuke sighed at the heat beating down on him, he was starting to feel agitated that it was taking them so long to get back.

Naruto slowed down when Sasuke started to fall behind and then back tracked and ran alongside him.

"Teme, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Nothing, it's just taking too long to get back."

Naruto smirked, "I could carry you on my back."

Sasuke glared, "No."

Naruto grinned, "Aww, come on teme, we would reach the village in less than four hours. We lost time yesterday and we won't make it until tomorrow morning."

Sasuke sighed and glared at Naruto, "On one condition."

Naruto grinned even more, "Name it."

Sasuke smirked, "We travel on our own feet when we are within sight of the gates."

Naruto smiled broadly, "No prob', alright teme."

Naruto stopped and removed his pack and Sasuke let out another sigh before he stopped and turned to Naruto. Naruto bent down to kneel and Sasuke akwardly placed his legs through the arms Naruto had bent to hold him after he took Naruto's pack and put it on his own shoulders. Naruto stood up and hoisted him on his back so that he had a good hold of him. Sasuke moved his arms around Naruto's neck to hold him in place.

Naruto looked at him over his shoulder, "Relax teme, it's not like I'll drop you or anything."

Sasuke glared, "Just hurry up already."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke's legs tensed on his hips as Naruto started moving. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, it was giving him a headache to see everything going by them so fast. Plus, he was still exhausted from everything that had taken place the day, and night before.

Naruto landed on a tree limb just outside the gates to Konoha. He lowered himself to the ground carefully and knelt down to set Sasuke on the ground. He then turned around and shook Sasuke by the shoulder, "Teme, wake up."

Sasuke groaned and shifted, Naruto chuckled and Sasuke's eyes shot open. Naruto grinned at him, "We're here teme, have a nice nap?"

Sasuke glared at him and moved to get to his feet. Naruto stood up and took a step back as Sasuke stretched again, flinching when he stretched his back. Naruto smirked, "You could ask Sakura-chan to heal your back for you."

Sasuke glared at him darkly, "Dobe, not likely."

Sasuke brushed past him after removing Naruto's pack and handing it to him. Naruto took the pack and followed Sasuke onto the main road. Sasuke scowled back at him over his shoulder at how close they were to the gate. Naruto shrugged, "You didn't say how close or far the village had to be in sight."

Sasuke growled, "I meant further from the gate."

Naruto came up next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "I know teme, but you just looked so peaceful asleep on my back."

Sasuke brushed his arm from his shoulder and walked up to the gate, but he hesitated. Naruto sighed and walked up next to him looking up at the towering walls and gates of Konoha. He smirked when he noticed Neji and Sakura standing up at the top looking down at them.

"Hey, care to open this big ass door?"

The gates opened and they stepped out of the way. When the gates opened Sasuke sighed to see Iruka, Kakashi, and all of the rookie nine there to greet them. He noticed Shikamaru and Temari standing together. Lee was standing very close to Gaara who of course was glaring at him. Ino stood, surprisingly to him, with Chouji's arm around her shoulders. Then there was Hinata and Kiba, and next to them was what he noticed to be Konohamaru. He'd grown taller and more defined, his hair still spiky and unmanageable. He was wearing the uniform for a Chunin.

Naruto pulled him by the hand through the gate and up to the group as the gates started to close behind them. Sasuke sighed at the glares he was getting from mostly everyone, well Ino was gawking, but he was used to that and didn't care. Shikamaru was glaring, Kiba looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, Hinata was smiling sweetly at him.

Sakura and Neji landed behind him and Sakura scowled at noticing that Sasuke's back was stiff. She walked over to Naruto before he could properly greet everyone and growled at him making him jump and release Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked over at her as she glared at Naruto, "Sasuke-kun is hurt, aren't you supposed to . . . "

Sasuke cut her off, "I'm fine."

She looked over at him with a glare as well, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he wasn't accustomed to Sakura glaring at him. He sighed, "I'm fine Sakura-chan."

She stepped up to him and said in a hushed whisper, "You two didn't do anything while you were gone that would make your back stiff did you?"

Sasuke paled, deciding that would be better than blushing in front of everyone. He looked abrubtly away from her and she took a step back. Then he looked over when there was a thud. He smirked to see Naruto lying face down on the ground with a lump forming on top of his head.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head, "Ow Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and an evil grin appeared on her face that sent chills down both Sasuke and Naruto's spines. Naruto jumped to his feet when he received a dark glare from Sasuke as well.

"No, that's okay Sakura-chan, I'm sure it was totally my fault, ha ha ha ha."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh. Kiba finally started laughing loudly, he said in between laughs, "I get it, ha ha ha . . . Naruto fucked Sasuke . . . or should I say . . . Sas-Uke."

Sasuke glared at Kiba even as his cheeks flushed. Kiba noticed the blush and laughed harder. Naruto jumped over to him and cuffed him upside the head hard, "Shut up Kiba."

Kiba released his arm from around Hinata's shoulder and glared at Naruto.

"You! What the hell?!"  
Naruto glared back and raised his fist, "Don't blurt things like that out, baka!"

Kiba growled, "Baka!"

Kakashi appeared between them and said in his droned tone, "Calm down you two. I'm sure Sas-Uke is tired."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Cried Naruto and Iruka.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a death glare as Kiba rolled with laughter and Naruto blushed. Neji chuckled and Iruka smiled while Sakura laughed with Kiba. Sasuke made to walk away from everyone, but he was seized by the wrist by Naruto.

Naruto sighed and glared around at everyone laughing, chuckling, or smiling, which turned out to be everyone. He then looked pointedly at Kakashi, who's eyes were turned up in a smile behind his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei," he waited until Kakashi looked at him, "We are going home."

Kakashi took on a calm appearance and then his in his usual lazy drone said, "Well, we are are here to greet the two of you and congratulate you two on finally getting together. We thought a welcome home party was in order."

Sasuke sigh, _Great, a party with everyone_, he thought to himself sarcastically. Naruto looked at him for a moment and saw that Sasuke was more than exhausted, he was feeling tired himself. He looked back at Kakashi, "Maybe tomorrow, right now I'm sure Sasuke wants to get some rest."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, _Since when was the dobe able to deny a party?_

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm sure that can be arranged, the two of you head home and tomorrow morning I will need to speak with both of you."

They nodded and Naruto pulled Sasuke behind him and past everyone. Sasuke noticed that they weren't headed to his home, for which he was grateful. He wasn't looking forward to returning to that haunting district anytime soon. He was surprised when they walked past where he knew used to be Naruto's apartment.

"Did you move dobe?"

Naruto looked at him as they continued down the street, "Yeah," he scratched his head absently, "Iruka-sensei talked me into getting a better place to live."

Sasuke smirked, "Well your old apartment was rather small."

Naruto nodded and they finally came up to his apartment building. For the first time in a while Naruto entered the building through the front door and crossed the empty lobby and mailboxes before going up the stairs. They walked up the stairs to the third floor in silence and Naruto led them down the hallway where he stopped halfway and faced a door on their left.

He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door opening it for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke did and Naruto closed and locked his door behind him. He sighed after turning on his light to see that the apartment was pretty trashed.

Sasuke scanned the apartment, it was obvious someone had been inside, even though the front door had been locked. The couch had been slashed, there were a few scrolls on the floor, unopened but obviously tampered with. Naruto walked over to the kitchen after releasing Sasuke's wrist and growled at seeing his dishes lay broken on the floor.

_So much for hoping my friends would keep an eye on the place while I was gone._ He sighed again,_ I suppose we all have our own lives, and I do live pretty far from everyone else._

Sasuke looked over at him, "Who do you think would do this?"

Naruto looked over at him from the kitchen looking at him from the opening above the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. He shrugged, "Beats me, just because I have a family and friends doesn't mean the villagers don't still hate me for who I am to them."

Sasuke frowned at that, "Does this happen a lot?"

Naruto shrugged again, "It slowed down after Tsunade-baa-chan became Hokage, and stopped for a while when Kakashi-sensei became Hokage. But it did happen a few months ago too. I still haven't figured out who keeps doing this."

Sasuke looked away and walked over to the two doors along the wall to his left. He opened the door on the left and found that it was the bathroom, the mirror was shattered and the glass was all over the floor and sink. Other than that nothing seemed to be touched. He left the door open with the light on and went to the other door about five feet from the bathroom. It led to a narrow, dark hallway, he found the light switch to his left when he walked into the hallway.

He saw broken picture frames on the ground and heard Naruto come up behind him and curse as Sasuke stepped aside to let him past. Naruto knelt down and picked up the pictures from the broken frames and stood with a heavy sigh. The pictures were still there, luckily. He walked down the hallway to the door on the right, where his bedroom was.

He opened the door and turned on the light, "Damn it!"

All of his furniture was overturned, his mattress ripped to shreds. His pillows the same, his clothes were strung out across the room and ripped to shreds as well. Sasuke growled low in his throat and Naruto started to go through everything he could salvage, his pictures, and his scrolls which were sealed. Everything else was ruined, torn to shreds, in some case some had even been set on fire.

Sasuke scanned the room and his eyes focused on the window to the apartment. There, written in red paint read; 'ROT IN HELL DEMON!!!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, even though it did look like a violent act, the fact that the pictures remained unharmed was suspicious. If someone truly hated Naruto because he was the demon, they surely would have done something to the pictures. Naruto seemed to think the same as he turned to Sasuke, "I put a jutsu on the pictures that would prevent them from being ruined. I had to get another picture from Kakashi-sensei of our team after my apartment was found torn apart and the picture had been burned."

Sasuke sighed heavily, "Naruto, haven't you even done anything about this?"

Naruto slumped his shoulders, "No, why would I?" Naruto's voice seemed toneless and empty as he continued to gather everything and move it to the living room. Sasuke followed behind him, "Naruto, you should report this . . . "

Naruto dropped the things in his arms and turned to Sasuke, "Why, no one is going to do anything about it. I don't even know who did it, and it'll just happen again." The pack he'd set by the front door was seized and Naruto put his things inside it and slung it over his shoulder, "We will just have to go stay somewhere else tonight. I will have to get everything replaced tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto . . . I . . . "

Naruto smiled softly at him, "Don't worry about it Sasuke." Naruto walked through the apartment, turned off the lights and closed all the doors, then he unlocked the front door and held it open for Sasuke who silently walked out into the hallway. Naruto closed and relocked the door behind him and led the way downstairs and out the building.

Sasuke looked to the person sitting behind the desk who was smirking at Naruto's frown as he walked out the door. Sasuke stopped in the lobby and Naruto turned outside at noticing Sasuke wasn't behind him. He walked back into the building and grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he glared at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Sauske, come on."

Sasuke stood his ground and wouldn't let Naruto pull him forward. Instead he pulled away from Naruto's hold and slammed his hands on the counter, "Do you know who ransacked Naruto's room?"

The man jerked and turned a glare to Sasuke, but then he flinched at the fiery onyx eyes and stammered; "N-no, I don't know!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Then what was with the smirk as Naruto walked past?!"

Sasuke's voice was completely calm, but the viciousness in Sasuke's voice didn't go unnoticed.

The man waved his hands in front of him, "I was just . . . it just . . ."

Naruto sighed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him away from the desk. Sasuke huffed and called out as Naruto pulled him towards the door, "I'll be back."

The guy behind the desk looked shaken and Naruto let go of Sasuke once they were outside only to grab his wrist painfully and pull him down the street.

"What the hell teme?"

Sasuke glared, "I should ask you the same dobe, why don't you ever fight back? Why do you keep letting these people treat you like that and take advantage of you?"

Naruto stopped suddenly and rounded on him with a angry glare, "Since when do you give a damn about that? You ignored me just as much, when we were twelve you were cold and arrogant towards me."

Sasuke flinched then glared, "I ignored you because I had my own damn problems. When we were genin, I had something to focus on, something you kept distracting me from. It pissed me off, that and then you kept surpassing me . . . "

Naruto's glare faltered, "Surpassing you? I always felt like you were miles ahead of me teme."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, then why was it we always competed, you were among one of the few I saw worthy to compete with . . . up until recently . . . " Those last few words came out hushed.

Naruto bristled, "Up until now?"

Sasuke sighed and walked forward, Naruto stopping him by not releasing his hold on Sasuke's wrist, but he loosened his bruising hold feeling guilty he'd grasped Sasuke's wrist so harshly.

"Now, I'm nothing more than . . . "

Naruto turned him around, "Don't talk like that, if you start back to your training you will regain your strength in no time teme."

Sasuke smirked, but still refused to meet Naruto's eyes. Naruto tilted his chin up, "Sasuke, what the hell happened to you?"

Sasuke flinched and pulled his hand free then turned and walked down the street with a huff, "Nothing."

Naruto laughed mockingly, "Bullshit."

He walked over to Sasuke and had to jog to catch up to him. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, dropping his pack on the ground and turned him around. Sasuke's eyes finally met his sharply in a glare, "Naruto," he ground out warningly.

"I haven't said anything about it until now, but I want to know. There was another reason you didn't want to return, and I want to know what happened to you. Why the fuck have you changed so much, what happened to leave you so damn empty like when I found you?"

Sasuke growled, "Leave it alone."

Naruto shook him and shook his head, "No, I want to know."

Sasuke shoved him back and turned around, "I said leave it alone dobe."

Naruto huffed and thought about it for a minute as Sasuke walked briskly down the street. _What is it that he's hiding, I already figured he would be shaky about that snake and then all that happened with Itachi and Madara . . . But there's something else, something that happened to him in these past few years, something had to have happened . . . What is it?_

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, he looked up and picked up his pack and ran after Sasuke who had made it at least four blocks up the street. He was a block behind when they both suddenly stopped at sensing a sinister and powerful chakra close to the village. Naruto turned in the direction of the forbidden forest, the direction the chakra was coming from. He glanced at Sasuke who had frozen and gone deathly pale.

Naruto jumped when Neji suddenly appeared next to him, his focus on Sasuke and the approaching chakra making him not notice Neji approaching him.

Neji smirked, "Uzamaki, the Hokage wishes to see both of you immediately."

Naruto nodded and ran over to Sasuke as Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist snapping him out of his frozen state and then pulled him to him as he transported to the Hokage's office. Sasuke pulled out of his arms when they landed in front of the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi was talking with two Anbu in a hushed voice. They nodded after a few minutes and then said, "Yes Hokage-sama," then they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi turned to look at them his face unreadable, but his tone serious.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, it seems that the Raikage was angered by your escape from his country. As well as the arrival of Leaf nin in his land."

Naruto tensed, "He isn't going to start a war is he?"

"That, we don't know as of yet. But he has sent some of his elite here, without warning, to acquire Sasuke-kun. It seems, from intell given by Neji-san, that they are here to kill Sasuke in case he gives information about Kumogakure."

Sasuke sighed, he figured as much, why would it be easy to just leave? He nodded and Naruto glanced at him for a moment, "Kakashi-sensei, what is going to be done about it?"

Kakashi nodded, "You are going to help take care of this problem. I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell you of what was going to take place. But recent events leave me no choice."

Naruto smirked at feeling Tsunade's chakra and then she and Shizune appeared next to Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at them and then nodded, "Thank you for coming."

Tsunade nodded and when she looked at Naruto with a serious and sorrowful expression he tensed.

"The Hokage-sama requested I be the one to relay the message to you. The elders elected me to join the council, something I planned to inform you and Sakura-chan about the next time you came to see me. There was much discussion while you were on your mission to Kumogakure."

Shizune looked on silently with a sad smile and Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself before looking at Sasuke. Sasuke had an impassive look on his face, but Naruto could see that concerned glint in his eyes and how tense he was.

Tsunade cleared her throat and Naruto looked back to her.

"As the new represenative to the council, it is with the proficient evidence that Sasuke-kun did not side with our enemies and assisted us that he will not be charged for acts of treason. However, he was still previous to the war a defected Leaf ninja. There are still penalties for his actions during that time, and consequences to living within a known enemies country following the war."

Naruto growled, "That's bullshit."

Sasuke nodded once, "I understand, what are the penalties?"

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi who stood up and looked at both of them seriously.

"Sasuke-kun, you will have to go through interrogation to ensure to the council that you are loyal to this village. You will also have to disclose the information you acquired while you were gone."

Sasuke glared, "I previously disclosed such information."

Kakashi sighed, "While you were gone during and after the war."

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, "I disclosed all the information I gathered during the war. If there is anything further that you feel should be addressed, then look over the scrolls again."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back to Kakashi, "He's right, he told you everything he knew. What more could they want?"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, the council wishes to know what Sasuke-kun learned about Kumogakure."

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know anything about them, not anymore than you do."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke pointedly, "Even though you lived with them for an extended period of time?"

Naruto cut in before Sasuke could answer, "In a less than observant frame of mind. The state of mind he was in when I arrived was not that of someone that was aware of his surroundings at all."

Kakashi sat down and hummed with a nod, "Well, it seems that after you give your report on the mission we will need you to elaborate on that to press to the council that Sasuke-kun indeed had disclosed all he knows."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, but there is another issue. We have noticed that among the scrolls you handed over Sasuke-kun, there was a journal for your brother," Sasuke flinched and nodded. Tsunade continued, "But there was not a journal from you. The council wishes you to also disclose that."

Sasuke flinched and Naruto glared, "Why the hell do you need that?"

Kakashi began to explain, "The council will want that to confirm Sasuke's state of mind."

"And?" Naruto asked angrily.

Tsunade sighed again, "To make sure that he never harbored thoughts against Konoha."

Sasuke tensed and Naruto was silent for a moment before stiffly asking quietly, "And if he had, then what would they do?"

Tsunade looked between them and then glanced at Kakashi who had flinched at Naruto's question. She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Then he would be continued to be marked as a traitor and face the ultimate penalty."

Sasuke scoffed, "Figures."

Naruto felt his blood run cold and he stood there tensed and shaking for a moment. He closed his eyes and felt his blood suddenly begin to boil in rage, he felt his chakra start to sizzle and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. He felt himself immediately calm when Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him and made to say something.

Sasuke shook his head and cut him off, "Naruto, you have the scrolls, give them what they want."

Naruto stuttered, "B-but S-Sasuke . . ."

Sasuke sighed, "That's what they want isn't it?"

Naruto placed a hand over Sasuke's and nodded at the understanding and calculated look in Sasukes' dark eyes. He sighed and looked at Tsunade and Kakashi leaving his hand placed over Sasuke's.

Naruto met Kakashi's eye then he met Tsunade's as he said in a serious tone, "This is something you should relay to the council word for word. If they request Sasuke's notes on his life, and decide to incriminate him with such information, then they will have to go through me personally. I am willing, and able, to fight off anyone that would stand against me in an attempt to act violently against him."

Tsunade inhaled sharply, "Naruto, those are words . . . "

Naruto nodded, "I know exactly what I said and what they mean Tsunade-sama," she flinched at the formality. He continued, "I will say the same to the council personally. This is not something that I will stand for with anyone."

Kakashi stood and said in his calm voice, though albeit a hint of worry and warning in his tone; "Naruto-kun, are you sure? With us, those words can be overlooked . . . "

Naruto looked at him pointedly, "Hokage-sama, you may take them as you see fit. But I am serious."

Tsunade walked over to him and gripped his other shoulder. She looked into his eyes, "Gaki, listen to me, you can't say shit like that to the Hokage or me, and expect us to not react to it."

Naruto nodded, "I know that, but I did not spend seven years training and fighting and surviving to find Sasuke and bring him back for the council to take him away from me. I am admitting, as is Sasuke, to you that the council will find what they want to persecute and kill Sasuke if they read his journal. I am admitting what would happen if they sentenced him to death. They have already taken my dream from me, they don't give a damn if I live or die, I will not stand by and let them take the man I love from me as well. He was taken from me so many times, it will **not** happen again."

Tsunade nodded and released his shoulder as she took a step back. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. Once she stood next to Kakashi again she looked at Kakashi and said in a firm voice, "Hokage-sama."

Kakashi nodded and stood up calling for the Anbu standing outside his door. Naruto and Sasuke stood completely still as they waited for Kakashi to say something.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "Forget what you have just heard." The two Anbu nodded and said, "Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi dismissed them and looked to Sasuke and Naruto, "The two of you are impossible sometimes. Naruto-kun, you would be a good politician, though some finesse is still needed. I am going to deny the request of the council and not relay what you have said Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and he relaxed a small amount. Tsunade smirked, "Gaki, you are lucky that it is us that heard you say as such. But I understand why. Now, since we have kept you distracted long enough for Neji-san to accomplish his task, we have a serious matter to discuss."

Sasuke tensed when her gaze fell on him, "Sasuke-kun, we have acquired information that Uchiha Madara is still alive."

Sasuke paled and his hand fell from Naruto's shoulders as he froze in shock for a moment. Naruto took his hand and allowed for that gesture of comfort to give him the ability to speak again.

"What?! How?!" His voice shaky and airy, something that sent a cold chill down Naruto's spine.

"It seems that he has the ability that Orochimaru had, he relocated his soul into another host just before you killed him. We found out through a victim of his on a mission within Konoha, just outside the boundaries of the village. Kumogakure did not act hostile towards you because they believed you to be the new host."

Sasuke swallowed, "Hyuga didn't go after him alone did he?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, he was chasing down a known rogue that was tailing you. He said he knew you, I believe he said his name was Juugo."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, he used to be a test subject to Oro . . . " Sasuke sighed at not wanting to finish the name, "chimaru . . ."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, we will need you to identify him and then he will undergo interrogation to pend what is to be done. We will require that Naruto-kun remain with you at all times and when he is not on a mission you will be assigned to be kept watch by an Anbu."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow in question. Kakashi continued, "You are still not fully trusted with Konoha. Another matter is what we learned of Madara's objective and the objective a victim of his said was to be relayed to our ninja. Madara is after you, has been looking for you for a long time. Once he went through Kumogakure, shortly after your departure, they began to send their ninja to acquire you to bring you to him."

Sasuke scoffed, finally recovering from his shock, "He would use an entire village to get what he wants. He was going to do so before."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, well the two of you should head back. You two look like hell and this can be continued later. At the moment, Naruto-kun, take Sasuke-kun to the Anbu headquarters to confirm this Juugo person. Then you are both to go home."

"Ne? Kakashi-sensei, why did you bring up all that if you could refuse the council?"

Kakashi smirked knowingly, "I was curious as to what you would do."

Sasuke scowled and Naruto huffed, "That's not cool Kakashi-sensei. Baa-chan, how could you go along with it?"

She laughed, "Because Gaki, I was curious as well. Don't give up on the council yet. Once you accept their standards, which I will be giving to you once you become an Anbu, you may find they aren't so against it anymore."

Naruto beamed at her, "Really? You got them to consider it?"

She nodded, "The council is being reformed. The elders are retiring as well."

Shizune scolded Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama! You can't . . . "

Tsunade glared at her before turning a smile to Naruto, "Yes I can, his generation is coming into power. He deserves to know that. The hell with what those geezers say about waiting for the opportune moment."

Kakashi cut her off, "This can wait can't it?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded in agreement, Naruto huffed, "Fine, I will just have to talk to baa-chan later. Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded once and Tsunade pointed a finger at Naruto, "Gaki, you three had better come visit me soon, or I will pound you into next week."

Naruto beamed, "Hai, baa-chan." Then he pulled Sasuke to him by the waist and was gone in a puff of smoke. They landed in front of the grey, steel building and Naruto nodded to the Anbu outside it. They nodded back and one stepped forward to opened one of the large doors. Naruto led Sasuke inside with his hand intertwined with Sasuke's.

They walked down the dimly lit, though wide, hallway, even inside the building was steel and metal. Sasuke stopped when Naruto stopped and looked to see Neji standing in front of them. He nodded and then turned and led them further down the hall, then down one to their left and down to the end of that one and opened a door on the right and waited for the two to enter. It was a small room with a large peice of glass facing the room to it's right. Sasuke turned and looked into the room to see who was definitely Juugo.

He tensed at the cuts on his arms, his hands tied securely behind his back and his ankles cuffed securely with what Sasuke noticed were chakra depressors. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded, "That's him, Juugo. He used to be an experiment to Oro-Orochimaru," he had to grind out the snake sanin's name. The rage he'd felt towards him at what had been done to him and what he'd discovered had been done to so many others rising in him. He was starting to feel angered from seeing a valued ally tied up like a prisoner and kept in a cell much like the one he'd found him in.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself again and said in a calm voice, "He has only been loyal to two in his life, Kimimaru and me. He had no allegiance to any village or country."

Neji looked at him and then nodded as his gaze fell to the man he'd captured.

"Very well Uchiha. Once we have determined as such, we will inform the council and Hokage-sama of such."

Sasuke nodded and watched for a moment as two Anbu entered the holding room Juugo was in and they tensed when black and red flames began to spread across his body. Neji and Naruto tensed beside him and Sasuke smirked, _The curse marks' beginning, something that could never be removed from the original vessel._

Neji watched as Sasuke simply raised one finger to the glass and lightly tapped it, barely making a sound. Juugo sat still and looked up, meeting Sasuke's eyes directly, even through the glass. The Anbu backed away as the curse mark receded again. Neji looked sharply at Sasuke, "Uchiha, how did you . . . "

Sasuke ignored him until the curse mark was fully controlled and Juugo calmed completely. Then Sasuke looked sharply at Neji, "That is why he is loyal to only me and was loyal to Kimimaru. Only we could even control him, he was the one that the curse mark was first developed with. Though the snake is dead, his venom still lives on in the ones he bit."

Naruto looked at him sharply, "But yours is gone."

Sasuke smirked as he turned towards the door to leave, "It's called Masking Jutsu, just because I killed that bastard doesn't mean the curse isn't there."

Neji nodded and glanced at Sasuke, "I will pretend I didn't hear that, but I will inform the council of why the captive is so loyal to you."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door and walked out, Naruto followed him with a whispered thanks to Neji as he ran after Sasuke, closing the door sharply behind him.

Neji sighed, "The Uchiha blood does have remarkable abilities. I wonder when he obtained that level of the Sharingan."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**  
Chapter 9  
**

Sasuke felt cold and numb, even with Naruto's hand holding his own as he led him down the street to Iruka's house. _Madara is alive, after all this time, he's still alive . . . how?_ Memories flashed before his mind and he stopped making Naruto stop and stare at him, Sasuke didn't hear Naruto calling his name as his mind focused on the day Madara was supposed to have died.

**  
***Flashback*****

_Sasuke raced through the mist covered forest in Kikigakure, he was closing in on Madara and alongside him, only a few feet away was Kuro. Kuro was at least six foot and four inches in height, he was well built, tan, he had short, spiked black hair and the Sharingan red eyes were activated to be able to see through the mist. Sasuke's were activated as well. Kuro had previously been a ninja for Iwagakure before Orochimaru had captured him and imprisoned him to guard his scrolls._

_Kuro was also the half brother of Sasuke, he'd been born from a woman in Iwagakure and was his father's unknown son. He'd been born only a few months after Itachi and sworn loyalty to Sasuke for setting him free. In the past three years of the war, the two had gotten to know one another pretty well. Sasuke felt he could trust Kuro, he was reserved, quiet, and he had a troubled soul. Kuro's mother had been killed by members of the Uchiha clan when his existence had been discovered, her clan fell at their hands as well. He had narrowly escaped and then Orochimaru had captured him, he'd been thirteen at the time._

_Kuro had helped Sasuke better understand the twisted and sinister ideals of his clan. He'd also helped Sasuke accept the truth about Itachi, having told him that it had been Itachi that had saved him from the other clan members. He'd discreetly led Kuro away from them and alluded the clansmen that had been tailing him leaving a false trail to thwart their efforts._

_Sasuke could sense the Anbu tailing Madara, no doubt because of the information Sasuke had handed over to his old teammates only a few days ago. He felt their chakra disappear as Madara's became murderous, yet weakened by the battle. They were closing in on him._

_They finally cornered him a few moments later and Kuro moved off to the left to hide in case Sasuke needed assistance. The battle ensued between the two powerful Uchiha, Sasuke matching Madara evenly with his speed, skills, and grace. The use of the sharigan on both their parts was wearing them down and Madara knelt before Sasuke as they panted in exhaustion. Sasuke raised the sword he still carried with him above his head and his sword fell when Madara activated Tsukiyomi. Long minutes passed in their minds as Madara tried to overpower Sasuke. Then Madara fell to his hands and knees when he was shoved back by the final activation of the Sharingan._

_The dropped sword was picked up while Sasuke recovered and Madara tried to cut Sasuke down, who jumped away just in time. Then Kuro appeared in front of Sasuke when Madara tried to hit him with a mind shattering attack of the Sharingan. It seemed to take forever for Kuro to fall to his knees and then to the ground._

_Sasuke reacted out of rage and landed a kunai in Madara's left eye and then a windmill shuriken attack cut him in half in his weakened and injured state. Sasuke knelt down next to Kuro just as Juugo joined them. Juugo had seen the last attack and had noticed the Sharingan flare just before the kunai and shuriken had hit Madara. He kept alert as Sasuke turned Kuro over and let out a shuttering breath as he closed his eyes. Sasuke bowed his head for a moment and then laid Kuro on the ground gently as he sensed the approaching leaf Anbu. He stood and turned to Juugo._

_Juugo nodded, "Let us go Sasuke-san, I'm sorry about your brother."_

_Sasuke nodded but couldn't find his voice at the moment. He knew that once they stopped to rest Kuro's death would hit him hard, but he was relieved that Madara was gone, at least he'd thought he was._

*****End of Flashback*****

Sasuke shifted and ran his hands through his hair as he finally opened his eyes. Naruto's concerned, blue eyes met his and Naruto had both hands cupping his cheeks, his thumb ran across his cheek and Sasuke noticed he'd been crying. He stepped back and touch his hand to his cheek in utter shock. _Had I been crying? How long was I crying for, how long have I been standing here?_

Naruto stepped back up to him and pulled Sasuke into an embrace, an embrace that made Sasuke stiffen for a moment before he relaxed into the warmth surrounding him. Naruto rubbed a comforting circle on his back with the arm around his waist. He ran his fingers softly through Sasukes' raven, silk, hair and whispered softly, "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke swallowed down the empty feeling that had settled in him and let the warmth of Naruto so close and holding him, comforting him bring him back from his memories fully. He took a deep shuddering breath and eased out of Naruto's embrace.

"I'm fine, I just . . . it's my fault he's alive. I didn't notice it at all, but Kuro, he was still alive . . ."

"Kuro?"

Sasuke sighed and started back down the street, Naruto taking his hand and walked along side him. "He was my half brother . . . that damn snake captured him after my father and other members of my clan tried to kill him. They killed his mother and her entire clan and he told me Itachi . . . that he'd saved him . . . he was imprisoned to watch over the scrolls that snake had."

Naruto nodded and was silent for a moment before asking quietly, "You two were close?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, we got along like brothers, it was during the war so the comradeship helped . . . thanks to my experience when we were all genin, I ended up developing this team work and comradely notion."

Naruto chuckled at the lighthearted tone Sasuke used as he talked about when they were genin. "Well, at least you didn't forget about us while you were gone."

Sasuke looked at Naruto then back down the street, "How in the hell was I supposed to with you making such an impression?"

Naruto laughed and turned with his shit-eating grin to Sasuke then back to the street, "Good to hear. So what happened? I mean, how did he die, Kuro I mean?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, "He died protecting me, his mind was shattered. Madara was one of the first Uchiha, so there really wasn't anything he didn't know about the Sharingan."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I know that much, you and Itachi said as much in your journals. I never did get to read all the other ones. But I know Sakura-chan went through all the ones Kabuto wrote, since he was a medic nin and all."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, it would be fitting, especially with her being Tsunade-sama's protege."

They finally came up to Iruka's apartment. Naruto hesitated and took a deep breaths exhaling with a sigh before knocking firmly on the door. In a few minutes Iruka opened the door beaming at them.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in!" He stepped to the side and held the door open for them to enter the house. It was a pleasant home and they removed their shoes after stepping through the threshold. Iruka closed the door and looked to Naruto as he turned to him with a cheeky grin.

"What's going on?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Uh . . . well."

Sasuke sighed and said to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, Naruto's apartment was trashed and we need a place to stay until he can get everything back in order. Do you mind letting us stay with you?"

An expression of shock passed over Iruka's face, "What? Again?" Then he smiled forcefully with a nod, "Yes, of course you can stay here. But I am telling Kakashi when he gets home. I was just about to make dinner."

Sasuke bowed his head, "Arigato Iruka-sensei."

Iruka waved it off with a cheerful smile, "Not at all, please make yourselves at home."

Iruka walked past them and down the narrow, though well lit hallway. It was only around five or so. Close to five paces down the hall were stairs leading up to the second floor. Then two paces and to the left was the living room. Further down the hall, five paces on the left was a small dining area and across from that was a well sized kitchen. Naruto led Sasuke to the living room after setting his pack down on the floor in the left corner at the end of the step onto the regular floor. Every home in the village had a floor mat sized space in front of the door where shoes were kept and then a single step up was where the normal floorboards of the house, mostly polished wood, was at that ran throughout the whole house.

The living room was comfortably space and kept up with well. The couch was a pace to the left from the doorway and then three paces into the room. It faced the large, curtained window in the middle of the wall at the front of the house. On either side of it was a small, polished, wooden inn table with two small white lamps sitting on it. There was a coffee table in front of the couch spaced for enough room to rest your legs comfortably on it. The couch was a neutral tan color and the walls were painted a simple brown. There was a bookshelf against the far wall on the left of the couch if you face the window. The curtains were a tan color.

There was a twenty-two inch t.v. sitting on a nice, wooden entertainment center in the corner to Sasuke's right, to the right of the window. There was a generous selection of movies and books on the shelves. The bookshelf had two pieces to it. Both were from the ceiling to the floor. One shelf had books and more movies. The other had pictures and photo albums on the first three shelves, the top three had organized shelves. There was a small desk with a lamp and comfortable desk chair in the left corner along the far wall from the doorway. The desk was wooden and had countless storage space.

A few small drawers and a place for storing scrolls on the shelf built above the work area. There was a middle drawer under the work area and two drawers on the right side. It was packed with papers, scrolls, quills, pens, and a few books scattered across the work area. Naruto walked around the couch and sat down propping his feet on the coffee table after picking up the remote control from the clean coffee table. He turned on the t.v. and surfed through the channels for a while.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to him, "Don't put your feet on the table dobe."

Naruto raised and eyebrow at him, "Why? Kakashi-sensei does it all the time."

Sasuke huffed and was about to say something when Iruka looked in on them and yelled over at Naruto.

"Naruto! Get your feet off my table!"

Naruto jumped and removed his feet from the table. Sasuke smirked and suppressed a snicker at him. Naruto looked at him with a glare and stuck out his tongue. Sasuke leaned towards him and sucked on his tongue teasingly before pulling away and smirking at the shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"Teme, so you want to play it that way huh?"  
Sasuke couldn't react before Naruto pounced and had his hands pinned to the couch, as well as him, and he was on his back. Sasuke grunted and tried to get out of Naruto's hold. Naruto just grinned mischievously at him and leaned down licking the shell of his ear and chuckling darkly at the shudder that passed through Sasuke.

Sasuke heard clanging in the kitchen that reminded him of where they were. He met Naruto's eyes squarely and said firmly, "Get off."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself at his choice of words and frowned when Naruto's eyes took on a mischievous glint as he grinned wider, "Well that was the plan teme."

Sasuke's frown deepened and then he had to bite his bottom lip when Naruto bit harshly into his neck, still sensitive from before. He felt heat rush through him as Naruto licked at the spot and bucked when Naruto's knee pressed into his groin. Sasuke turned his head to the side and clenched his hands in Naruto's.

Licked the shell of his other ear before kissing and nipping lightly at Sasuke's exposed neck. Sasuke turned his head again and Naruto captured his lips in a bruising kiss as his knee moved Sasuke's legs apart. Sasuke's back arched off the couch when Naruto moved his leg up against his length and he moaned into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto shifted and moved his hands to hold both of Sasuke's wrists in one hand while the other trailed down his arm, his fingers brushing light down the length of Sasuke's right arm and down his side to rest on his hip. He deepened the kiss, sucking on Sasuke's bottom lip and making him gasp. Naruto then thrust his tongue in between those parted lips and Sasuke groaned low in his throat.

Naruto smoothed his hand down Sasuke's thigh and around to cup his ass, squeezing it and making Sasuke buck up into him again. Naruto smirked into their kiss and pulled away when Iruka called from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready you two!"

Naruto growled as he sat up and released Sasuke, both of them flushed and panting. When Sasuke finally calmed down, he was still hard and glared at Naruto haughtily as he stood up, once again grateful for the baggy shorts.

Naruto smirked and before Sasuke could step away from the couch he snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressed his erection against Sasuke's ass making Sasuke bring a fist to muffle the moan threatening to leave his mouth.

Naruto then huskily whispered in his ear, "Don't worry teme, we'll continue later."

Sasuke felt heat rush through him and straight to his cheeks and his groin. He growled, "Let go dobe."

Naruto released him and Sasuke stepped forward jolting when Naruto brushed past him while grabbing his ass. Naruto turned to him with another playful grin before walking down the hallway.

Sasuke growled and had to take a few moments to calm himself and get his blush to go away. He noticed the small bathroom under the stairs as he walked out of the living room after turning off the t.v. He walked over to it and entered it turning on the light and closing the door behind him. It had a toilet and sink, white, white tile and a mirror above the sink.

He looked at his reflection, other than the exhausted look, he could see the hickeys on his neck. He blushed scarlet, _No wonder everyone said something, I am going to kill that dobe._ He washed his face and hands and and grabbed the white hand towel sitting on the sink to dry his face and hands, turned off the light and opened the door to see Naruto standing there.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow and then glared and brushed past him. Naruto chuckled, "Teme, Iruka-sensei told me to wash up first."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, "Hn."

Naruto looked at him quizzically and shrugged before going in the bathroom. He quickly washed his hands and face noticed the scent of Sasuke on the towel as he dried his face. That scent alone sent blood rushing to his groin and he hastily dried his hands and cut off the light. He walked out and closed the door after putting the towel carelessly on the sink again.

He walked into the dining room and knelt at the low set table next to Sasuke, who was pointedly ignoring him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and looked at Iruka.

"We will wait for Kakashi to arrive."

Naruto sighed and looked at the table. There was rice balls, sushi, miso ramen, and white rice. They sat there waiting for Kakashi to arrive for five minutes. Kakashi was heard coming through the front door and he came into the dining room with a wave, "Yo."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in greeting, they could see Kakashi smiling behind his mask, his eye made that weird upside down 'U' it always did when he was smiling.

Iruka beamed at him, "Kakashi, it seems we have guest for the night."

Kakashi continued to smile and nodded as he walked over to Iruka. He gave Iruka a quick kiss, which made Sasuke smirk and Naruto frown.

He glared at Kakashi, "Neh, don't do that in front of me pervert."

Iruka blushed and then scolded Naruto, "Naruto! Don't talk to him like that."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Just telling it as it is."

Sasuke smirked, "As though you're any better Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pout at the suffix, "Neh, Sasuke, what's up with you?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who was sitting down across from him next to Iruka. "Hn."

Naruto pouted, "Teme . . . "

Iruka cut him off, "Shall we eat?"

Naruto's stomach growled and Iruka and Kakashi chuckled. They ate silently and quickly and Sasuke helped Iruka with cleaning the dishes while Naruto and Kakashi set off to the living room. Kakashi sank into the couch while Naruto tried to find something on t.v. Naruto sighed and settled on some old movie, but after only ten minutes he turned to Kakashi, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked at him questioningly, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Ahh, well it's . . . you see . . . umm, it's about Sasuke and me . . . he . . . well something's up with him and I can't get him to tell me what it is . . . I mean recently he's opened up to me and now he seems mad at me about something . . . "

Kakashi nodded, "Well, maybe that's something you should take up with him."

Naruto sighed heavily, "Thanks, that's loads of help Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Your welcome."

Naruto cupped his face in his hands and stood up handing the remote over to Kakashi as he walked out of the living room. Sasuke was just exiting the kitchen when he stepped into the hallway. Sasuke walked up to the stairs and then into the room in the back to the left, the quest room Naruto knew. It had been his old room for that brief time he had stayed here when he was looking for a new apartment.

Iruka walked out of the kitchen turning off the light and then the dining room light. He saw Naruto standing at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "You and Sasuke can sleep in the guest room."

Naruto nodded and turned with a bright smile at Iruka, a smile Iruka knew was forced. But considering what Sasuke had told him, he wasn't all that concerned. He continued cheerfully, "Don't forget that you have a mission report to give tomorrow, get some sleep."

Naruto nodded, "Arigato Iruka-sensei, dinner was wonderful and thanks for letting us stay here tonight."

Naruto ran up the stairs and Iruka called out to him, "You're welcome, goodnight."

He then walked over to the living room and joined Kakashi on the couch. Kakashi pulled Iruka to sit in his lap.

"Kakashi, you must be exhausted."

Kakashi nuzzled his neck affectionately, "Hmm," Iruka smiled and leaned into Kakashi. "I'm worried about those two, Sasuke-kun does seem troubled, as does Naruto."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, they can take care of themselves Iruka."

Iruka sighed, "I know, but I still worry."

* * *

**  
Upstairs**

Sasuke was showering in the bathroom attached to the quest room and had locked the door. So Naruto sat on the bed, he was glad he'd left some clothes at Iruka's in case of emergencies. He noticed that Sasuke had gone through the drawers and taken a pair of boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt. Naruto had his clean clothes sitting next to him on the bed while he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands watching the door with a pout on his face.

_What could Sasuke be mad about? Is he upset because of remembering Kuro and Madara? Is he just stressed about Madara, though I wouldn't blame him. I would be stressed if there was some crazy, legendary ninja out for my life too. But that doesn't seem to be it. Sasuke usually would come out and say that, I think, plus he hadn't been mad before. Was he mad because of my teasing in the living room?_

Naruto shook his head, _No, that can't be it, he was enjoying it as much as I was. What the hell is he pissed off about?_

"Damn it!"

Sasuke opened the door and came out of the bathroom still towel drying his hair. Naruto stood up and glared at him, "Teme! What the hell is your problem?"

Sasuke quirked and eyebrow at him, "Hn. What was that?"

Naruto fumed, "I said, what's your problem? What in the hell are you so pissy about?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Nothing."

Naruto growled, "Nothing, then what was with the cold shoulder earlier?"

Sasuke walked over to him and Naruto sat down on the bed as Sasuke stood closed and leaned over him. He was a breath away from Naruto and his voice was low, "Dobe, you didn't tell me you left marks where others could see them."

Naruto blinked then he fell back and laughed, "Neh, that's what you're pissed about? Don't be such a girl Sasuke . . . Ow!" Sasuke kicked him in the shin and threw the towel on his head.

Naruto sat up and glared as he removed the towel, "Teme, what the hell?"

Sasuke was giving him a death glare, which Naruto met unwaveringly.

"Don't call me a girl dobe."

Naruto smirked, "Well don't act like one."

Sasuke hissed and made to punch Naruto. Naruto tackled him and pinned him to the bed with his hands held firmly on either side of his head, "It will take more than that teme, you're still rusty remember?"  
Sasuke scowled, "Go shower dobe, you smell like shit."

Naruto scrunched up his nose and then kissed Sasuke on the lips hastily before letting him go and jumping back. Sasuke glared at him as he sat up and Naruto walked over to the bathroom. Naruto turned to smirk at him, "We will continue what we had going later. Sasuke-chaan," Naruto sing-songed Sasuke's name and closed the door as the towel came flying at him.

Sasuke sighed as he laid back on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling of the white, plain room, "Baka," he never even noticed that he'd closed his eyes.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light while he towel dried his hair. He cocked his head to the side as he saw Sasuke sleeping with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his hand resting on his stomach while his other arm was shading his eyes. Naruto smirked and then picked up the towel and put them in the laundry hamper to the left of the door with the clothes he'd gathered from the bathroom. He placed their satchels and hiate-ate's on the small table next to the bed lightly.

He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket and sheet back and then walked over to Sasuke and picked him up. Sasuke grunted and his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as he turned his head into Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled down at him and carried him over to the other side of the bed and laid him down gently.

He pulled the sheet and blanket over him and then walked over to the door and flipped off the light. He then peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the inn table and climbed into bed. He pulled the sheet and blanket over himself and snuggle close to Sasuke, pulling Sasuke up against his chest as he turned on his side and snaked an arm around his waist. Sasuke leaned into him and mumbled, "Dobe . . . "

Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke lightly on the neck, "Goodnight teme," he said softly and closed his eyes. He was completely warn out, it had been a long day. By the time Iruka opened the door to check on them close to nine they were both deep asleep.

Iruka smiled affectionately at them and closed the door silently. Kakashi came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Come to bed Iruka."

Iruka nodded and said softly as they walked across the hall to their room, "I think they'll be okay Kakashi, now that they are finally together."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I take no claim to Naruto nor the characters, they belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: This chapter takes place **One Year** after Ch 9._

**Additional Warning: This story is about to turn very dark. There will be character deaths, but I assure you they will not be the main characters. My dark side has taken over at this point and you have been warned.**

_  
Years can go by  
Continuous like the tides  
But with every new wave  
Comes new experiences  
And with a Price to be paid  
For every happy memory  
And every waking day_

**  
Chapter 10  
**

Sasuke walked up to the door of his and Naruto's apartment, he removed the keys from his pocket to unlock the door. In the past year his life had turned around. He was finally back to the strength he should have been, thankfully due to Kakashi and Naruto's efforts, along with a few others from the Rookie Nine. They had helped in him getting back in shape as a ninja when they had spare time. He opened the door and stepped inside turning on the light as he did so.

He'd also talked Naruto into getting some more fitting furniture. Juugo had been kind enough to bring Sasuke's scrolls when he'd arrived. The ugly orange couch was still there, but Sasuke didn't mind, it was comfortable and he'd thrown a red blanket over it to hide the hideousness of it. A wooden entertainment center that was polished and not falling apart had replaced the previous one and was organized thanks to Sasuke.

One side had Naruto's scrolls, books, and movies, while the other had Sasuke's. The bookshelf had the movies, books, scrolls, and photo albums that couldn't be stored on the entertainment center in the living room. There was a variety of dishes in the kitchen, some the white Naruto had and others a blend of black and red. Sasuke kept the apartment spotless, without anything to do when he was working on mediocre missions within Konoha he had to keep himself busy if he wasn't training. It was the only way he could keep himself from seeping into his depression.

Naruto had been avoiding most of the dangerous missions and refused to do anything other than remain where he was until Sasuke was given the opportunity to rise in the ranks. Kakashi was still pushing to allow Sasuke to take part in the Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu exams. The council members were slowly retiring leaving the sensei's of the rookie nine to take their places among the council.

But the remaining elder and two elder council members were adament that Sasuke be restrained to the rank of a genin and that Naruto still remain unconsidered for Hokage. Sasuke naturally wanted to fight them tooth and nail, but he couldn't have much say in the matter with only a genin rank. If it hadn't of been for Naruto's persistence he wouldn't have put up with only remaining a genin.

Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him and walked over to the dining room table and set his keys down on the table. He needed to make something to eat for dinner and settled with the left overs that Iruka had given him from the other night before when he and Naruto had eaten dinner there before Naruto's recent mission.

Naruto had left early that morning on a mission to Suna. He was to be the escort for the joining between two Leaf ninja and two of the Sand ninja. Shikamaru and Temari and Gaara and Lee were getting married. Of course the Kazekage's wedding was to be a huge formal and political event. But there was a private wedding following it and then Shikamaru and Temari's private wedding would follow. Ino and Chouji were to accompany them as well. Chouji being the best man for Shikamaru and Ino because surprisingly Temari had decided on her to be her bride's maid.

Gai-sensei and the rest of rookie nine along with the sensei's that were available would be leaving for the wedding in two more days. Kakashi of course would have to go, as an allied nations Kage, it was mandatory that he had to go. Naruto, being the best man for Gaara wouldn't be returning until after all the events were over. That was supposed to take three to four weeks. Neji would be among the Anbu to escort the Hokage. Sasuke had been told that he would be going with the Hokage and his Anbu bodyguards to ensure he returned and only because the Hokage had been adamant he accompany them. That had been because Naruto had been persistent that Kakashi make them let Sasuke go.

Sasuke sat down at the table with a bowl of left over ramen with a heavy sigh. He sat up straight in the chair with a jolt. He'd been training with Neji on Neji's demanded day off. He wasn't the Captain of the Anbu squad for nothing, he hadn't even detected that sword before it had struck him across the back. It hadn't been more than a slash, not too deep, but it still stung like a really large paper cut.

He ate quickly and cleaned his small amount of dishes before deciding on taking a shower. He decided after he showered that since he'd cleaned the apartment yesterday it would live through another day since Naruto wasn't home to leave a mess behind.

Sasuke stepped out of the front bathroom towel drying his hair wearing only his light blue boxers. The overly thin physique was long since gone, his stomach and chest were toned and smooth, his arms and legs tightly toned, but when he was relaxed he didn't look anywhere near as strong as he truly was. Naruto made comments about him having slim hips and how he could get away with wearing a skirt if he wanted to and no one would know he was a guy.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the memory and tossed the towel into the hamper in the corner of the living room along the far wall. He stopped suddenly and looked to the door, it was slightly cracked. He closed his eyes and searched for the intruders chakra. He sighed and walked over to the door and locked it then grabbed the hilt of the sword he often left by the door, a sword that Kakashi had given him since he no longer went on Anbu missions and viewed Sasuke to be at the same level of skill as one anyway.

Sasuke turned instinctively with the sword aimed at the throat of his intruder. He took a step back in horror, his heart hammering in his chest, his hand clutching the hilt of the sword. His pale skin had been slightly reddened from the heat of the shower, but now it was a sickly, ghostly pale. Sasuke backed into the door and his onyx eyes had widened in shock at the one before him.

Blood red eyes of the Sharingan, short, spiky black hair, tan skin, standing at six foot four inches with a muscular build. Sasuke's Sharingan had activated upon setting eyes on the intruder. Neither had truly activated a ninjutsu and Sasuke wondered why he hadn't sensed him, how long ago had he arrived in the village without him knowing, how many had he killed?

The man before him smirked and said in a voice exactly like the one Sasuke remembered belonging to his half brother, a voice that was deep and calming; "I only killed one on my way to this cozy apartment otouto."

That single word had been enough to snap him out of his shocked daze and he tensed and pressed the sword to the intruders throat, his eyes harsh, cold, and a darker red. Sasuke hissed out in anger, "Don't call me that, you are not Kuro."

The man smirked, "No? Then who am I Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke clenched his hand tighter around the hilt of the sword while his other hand clenched into a fist. He growled, "Don't feed me bullshit Madara. Who the hell did you kill?"

Madara laughed darkly in Kuro's voice making Sasuke dig his nails into his palm. He then reached his hand up to the blade in the blink of an eye and Sasuke was left trying to figure out how in the hell he'd moved so fast. He glared at Madara which made the man smirk and say, "Your friend Juugo, he was on his way to let you know I was on my way to you. It seems he can sense more than chakra and blood lust. The Sharingan has a way of clouding that, but that no longer matters. You spiked your chakra to call to the other shinobi here as soon as you noticed it was me."

Sasuke growled and effortlessly concentrated his chakra into his feet and hands and ripped away the sword, managing to slice Madara's palm open as he did so. Then Sasuke ran past him and into his and Naruto's room. There was no way he was going to fight his psychotic ancestor with a sword and wearing only boxers.

He dressed and grabbed what he could find of his ninja gear and jumped out his window before Madara lunged into the room to follow. Sasuke jumped to the roof of the building right next to the apartment, he'd be damned if Madara was going . . . _Wait . . . how in the hell had he known that I was worried about how many he had killed?_

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and stopped upon not seeing Madara chasing him. He closed his eyes momentarily and could sense Neji, Shino, Genma, and Sakura headed his way. The first three were all Anbu, he figured Sakura was coming in case he was injured. He opened his eyes just in time to dodge a fire ball jutsu and cursed as he was grazed by a kunai from above. Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading in the general direction of Neji, the group had split up to try and surround Madara.

Neji met up with him in the center of the village and Sasuke scanned the area, but Madara was hiding his chakra signature once again. Neji scanned the area as well before looking at Sasuke who was holding the hilt of his sword in his hand so tightly his hand was bleeding.

"Uchiha, is it him?"

Sasuke glanced at Neji as he stood up straight and nodded, "Yes, he's found a way to hide his chakra signature and seems to be able to read thoughts."

Neji nodded, "He was much the same when I encountered him before. It's natural energy he's using, that's why it's so hard to sense him."

Sasuke looked at Neji again, "Like that of the Sages?"

Neji gave a curt nod, "Yes, if you try to sense that, it should be easier to locate him. But his ability with your clan's kekkei genkai makes it difficult for anyone else to sense him."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in concentration. He'd had Naruto teach him what he could about natural energy and knew he had to keep still to even be able to pick up the scent of it, the feel of it. Then he felt a jolt go through him, and he could literally smell the blood lust, he could feel it chilling him to the bones. He opened his eyes, his Sharingan taking on the shape of the hexagon and Sasuke closed his eyes and made it revert back to only the three flames.

He turned and jumped back just in time to avoid a fire ball jutsu, Neji had managed to jump away as well. The flames had been blue, something Sasuke was perplexed about, but would try to figure out later.

Madara lunged straight for him and raised up a sword, an Anbu sword, meaning he'd taken out someone. Sasuke reacted in a short amount of time and blocked then pushed him back and lunged. He noticed that not only did Madara possess his own speed and grace, he also possessed the strength that Kuro had been known for. Sasuke avoided a chakra infused punch easily, he really could see, feel, and sense the natural energy now. The crater below where he'd just stood quickly brought it to reality of how powerful natural energy truly was.

Sasuke was forced to activate the final level of Sharingan when Madara jumped away and blindly ran through the jutsu to summon the black flames of Ameterasu and aimed them at Neji and Shino who had just arrived behind him. Sasuke lunged towards them as they had been suspended in that moment of time by the Sharingan. It wasn't something that could be avoided, or deflected. It was to hit or be absorbed, something he detested about fighting Madara, the old bastard had a way to drain his energy quickly and efficiently.

Sasuke landed in front of them looking up at the sky ripped open to let a torrent of black flames fall over where the three stood. Sasuke focused his energy through his eyes and the flames all circled overhead and then spread across the sky before coming back to meet directly above him. He jumped over to another building, calling the flames to him. They followed and enveloped him into a tornado of slicing blades of ice and fire as the ripped sky returned to normal and the suspended moment in time was stopped to continue time. Neji's eyes settled to where Sasuke was and he growled low in his throat and glared at Madara who was smirking while watching.

After a few minutes, which Neji knew was much, much longer to Sasuke, Sasuke fell to his hands and knees panting. Neji was surprised to see the black slashes on his arms and legs and across his back and chest as he forced himself to his feet. Sasuke stood there grimacing in pain and panting to catch his breath, but his sword remained clenched in his hand and his glare at Madara was full of hatred.

Madara chuckled, "Well, I would expect nothing less from the heir of the Uchiha clan. It seems you are not completely ignorant to what that level of the Sharingan can do."

Sasuke blinked and his ShariNgan returned to the three flamed state as tears of blood ran down from his eyes. Then Sasuke performed the katas for lightning blade jutsu and concentrated it into his right hand and the katana he held. Neji kept his eyes on the fighting Uchiha's as Shino informed him that the first one Madara had killed was Juugo, but Sakura had been with him at his last moment.

"She had said that this Madara is taking the form of Sasuke's long lost half brother. So he may hold back."

"Genma and Ebisu?"

"Sakura-chan is tending to them now. The others are on their way."

Neji nodded, "Inform the Hokage of what is going on."

Shino nodded and was gone in a puff of smoke. Neji turned his full attention to the fight. Sasuke and Madara were moving with lightning speed and Neji raised an eyebrow; _That's Sasuke holding back, perhaps Naruto was correct in saying he was much stronger than any of us thought_.

But even though Sasuke was meeting Madara blow for blow, and was able to hold his own as far as speed, strength, and skill, the difference lied in their abilities with the Sharingan. Sasuke could only absorb the black flames, could only cancel out so many attempts on his mentality. He knew he would have to end this quickly or he would ultimately die.

Madara shoved him back as their swords met and Sasuke hit the wall of a nearby building hard enough to fly through the building and out the other end. He skidded across the street and rose to his feet quickly and dodged another attack then leapt to the air as a wave of risen gravel came towards him. Sasuke stood atop a tree and Madara landed on top of another building close by and remained there waiting with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun, I have no plans to kill you just yet. You must pay for your betrayal and for handing over my secrets to your precious village."

Sasuke scowled, _Great, so he wants to toy with me and take revenge, it must be hereditary._

Madara laughed darkly making a chill pass down Sasuke's spine. "That it must be, you were quite the avenger. But you see, I know when to cast revenge. You killed your brother without ever knowing the truth about him. And set out to convince me that you wished to destroy the very village he'd sworn to protect. You and Itachi are both fools. Returning here even in the end, wanting to live peaceful lives, wanting for something neither of you should have. You should have been sacrificed to bring about my rightful power. But then your idiotic brother had to go and give you his power and it became the power that is rightfully mine."

Sasuke growled, "Rightfully yours, then try to come and take it."

Madara laughed once more, this time Sasuke tensed, anticipating an attack. Madara glared at him and Sasuke leapt away from the tree as it burst into the same blue flames from before. Sasuke turned in the air in just enough time to block the kick aimed at him.

He blocked with his arms and landed on both feet and forced chakra through his arms to push Madara up into the air. Then with chakra focused in his feet he jumped up and the exchanged blow after blow and this time Sasuke landed a kick in Madara's midriff that sent him through three buildings and skidding across the street. Then Sasuke performed the katas for dragon flame justu and hit Madara directly.

But when the flames and smoke cleared Madara remained unscathed. Sasuke landed on the top of a nearby tree and Madara shimmered, he only just caught the sword a centimeter from his throat having to step back to avoid it running through his throat. He felt warm blood running down his hand and forearm and pulled the sword forward as he stepped to the side and lunged his sword straight through Madara's chest. Madara looked down at the sword and then up at Sasuke with rage in his eyes.

Sasuke was blindsided by a kick to his head that knocked him out of the tree and wrenched his hand away from his sword. He got to his feet and jumped back to see Madara pull his sword from the middle of his chest. Sasuke cringed and jumped back as Madara threw both swords at him. Sasuke leapt to the air just in time to avoid the wave of electricity that caused the ground to erupt beneath where he'd been standing. Sasuke cursed when he noticed that there wasn't anything for him to grab onto to prevent from touching the river of electricity below him.

Before he landed, his wrist was grabbed harshly and he was thrown back towards one of the still standing buildings. This time it was only with enough force to strike his head hard, knock the wind from his lungs, and force blood from his mouth. He knelt down on the ground and glared up at Madara who landed twenty paces in front of him standing in the middle of the street. The villagers were frantically making their way towards the hokage tower, carrying and pulling children and loved ones behind them.

Sasuke pushed himself to the feet using the wall and wiped the blood from his mouth with a sneer. Madara smirked and he looked around at the frightened villagers running away around them. Sasuke clenched his fists and his eyes hardened in rage.

Madara laughed darkly once more, "Sasuke-kun, you surely are an Uchiha, but your heart has gone too soft for that of a shinobi. What makes you care for the lives of all these foolish villagers?"

Sasuke smirked, "What do you care?"

Madara smirked, "Ahh, I know what it is. That boy, the one you love, he has influenced you and made you care. It is him that has melted the icy heart you were raised to possess by the clan."

Sasuke scowled and Madara laughed, "It is that boy. Well I suppose I could kill him and make you watch."

Sasuke growled, his blood boiling over in anger and he didn't bother to hide the rage in his voice or the murderous intent in his blood red eyes, "Don't touch him."

Madara smiled wickedly, "As though you can stop me child."

"I'll kill you if you lay a hand on him."

Madara laughed, "You, kill me, you already tried once and didn't succeed. You don't stand a chance against me now."

Sasuke lunged, he faked his first punch and kick and whirled around landing a punch to Madara's jaw and then blocked a kick and threw Madara into the building with chakra concentrated in his arms to send him flying through the building and three others.

Sasuke scaled the building and leapt across the top of the buildings remains and performed the katas for chidori focusing it into the two kunai's he retrieved from his pouch on his right hip. He ran through the rubble that had gathered from their battle and they clashed together in a chakra heightened electric cloud that caused a crater to form beneath their feet from the energy. Madara had blocked Sasuke's attack with two of his own chakra infused kunai.

Metal clanged as the two moved again into a battle of undetectable speed and skill. Neji had been following the battle from where he'd stood before, awaiting Kakashi's arrival.

Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Kiba had arrived only a moment ago. Kakashi had his sharigan activated and ran to join the already heated battle. He'd given Neji and Kiba orders to be ready to join the battle if the need arose and for Sakura and Hinata to check for injured and dead among the rubble.

Among them, the other ninja were doing the same even as the battle resumed around them. Before the four parted ways the couples stepped over to the side for a quick word.

Neji kissed Sakura deeply, he truly knew of the danger of fighting Madara. As did she, she pulled away with a forced warm smile. Neji tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Sakura, be careful. I will see you back at the tower."

Sakura nodded and leaned up, kissing him lightly and chastely. She took a deep breath, "You be careful and I better see you walking into that tower Neji."

He nodded with a smile, "Of course," then he ran off to join the battle. Sakura couldn't help the tightening feeling in her chest, she closed her eyes against it and touched her hand to her stomach. _You'd better come back to me Neji._

This was only the begining to a battle that would cost each of them in turn, they silently hoped in their hearts that the prices would not be one anothers' lives. Even knowing the possibility was there, they were all determined to defend their home and the lives of those within the village.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_**A/N: As I forewarned in the last chapter this story is about to turn dark, violent, and possibly disturbing. Read at your own risk, this story is rated M for a reason after all.**_

Is it any wonder why  
These waves slice my skin  
Or these memories shatter  
What's left of my soul  
When will it end?  
When will the sun touch  
My cold, frozen skin

**Chapter 11**

Screams, Neji tensed at the sound of screams and looked over his shoulder halfway towards the battle. He knew Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting with everything they had and that Kiba was close to them. But the screams he heard had made his blood run cold and his attention went towards them and away from the intense battle close by.

He watched as the buildings behind him caved in on themselves, a building he'd seen Sakura and Hinata enter. He focused his Byakugan on where they were, he couldn't focus on their pressence with the ones around them. He turned back to towards the battle just in time to jump out of the way of a sword coming down with lightning running through it. When his feet touched the rubble of a nearby building he felt a jolt of electricity go straight through him and his boiling organs forced the metallic taste of blood into his throat.

He knelt down on one knee and grimaced at the form of Madara towering over him with the sword raised over his head. Neji wiped the blood from his mouth and rolled back away from him and leapt towards the street, he felt another jolt strike him as soon as his foot touched the ground and cursed his lack of concentration on the battle before him. The shock of those screams and his anxiety for his wife and his cousin was distracting him.

Neji whirled around just in time to block the sword aimed to decapitate him with a kunai. He parried and pushed his opponent back, another step, another shock and he was down on his knees, panting, blood spilling from his mouth. _How in the hell is this possible?_

He couldn't turn his eyes away from his opponent and find the center of this ocean of electricity at the same time. He parried another slash and jumped away grabbing onto the tree behind him and pulling himself to stand on the limb. Neji heard and felt Kakashi approaching, but he was loosing focus, his eyesight was fading and his Byakugan deactivating from the jolts of electric currents going through his body leaving his blood and muscles humming.

_Shit, the attacks drained my chakra, how in the hell are we supposed to fight someone with that much power that drains our chakra and moves too fast to detect._ He looked up suddenly upon hearing metal clashing and saw that Kakashi was engaging in a sword fight with Madara, both moving with lightning speed. Every move fluid, purposeful, fitting for the acclaimed copy ninja that had made it to Hokage.

The grace and speed he possessed was more fitting to an Uchiha, but expected due to the Sharingan Kakashi possessed. Each technique Madara used was countered by either a elemental jutsu or by Kakashi's signature move of the chidori or lightning blade. It was mesmerizing to say the least to watch the battle before him, but he could see darkness in the corner of his eyes, the damn lightning jutsu had rendered him useless before he could make much difference in the fight. He was an Anbu captain, how could he have let himself get distracted during a battle, he was not a child nor a genin anymore.

Neji looked to his side when he felt Sasuke's chakra approaching, he couldn't tell how much he had left. But when he landed on the limb next to him Neji could see how much of a task it was to fight Madara. He had slashes up and down his entire body, scrapes, obvious burn marks, it didn't help that he had blood, dirt, and dust all over him either. His pale skin was either covered in dried blood or the dust and dirt that covered his ripped and torn clothes. Compared to Kakashi, Sasuke looked as though he had been through hell and back.

Neji smirked and felt the urge to throw up, he coughed up blood and Sasuke paled. Sasuke grimaced and glared at Madara while he fought Kakashi.

"Hyuga, what happened?"

Neji looked at him with a wry smile, "I was distracted."

Sasuke sighed, "Obviously, can you stand, you should probably get out of here."

Neji grimaced, _I am the Anbu captain and he's telling me I should get out of here . . . _ He felt a shock wave of pain pass through his entire body and knew from experience that his internal organs had been fried. The effort it took just to keep his consciousness really did mean he was in no shape to fight. _How, how in the hell . . . _

Sasuke grimaced and explained in a monotone voice, trying to hide the pain wanting to seep through his voice; "The attack he hit you with drains your chakra and uses it to cook you from the inside out. Luckily, me nor Kakashi have been hit by it. But you were hit three times, so if you can move, then get the hell out of here."

Neji grunted and pushed himself to stand fully using the trunk of the tree. The movement sent a piercing pain straight through him. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and Kiba was heard approaching them, though it looked as though he was being thrown through the air. Sasuke grabbed Neji around the waist and jumped from the tree to one standing close to ten feet away using chakra to land safely.

Kiba went right through the tree and rolled across the ground. Neji turned on the limb once Sasuke released him and stared in horror as Kiba was enveloped in a torrent of lightning. Neji didn't hear his own voice yelling out Kiba's name. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and then activated the final level of the Sharingan and focused it on Kiba, the electricity stopped and Neji looked at him startled as he fell to his knees on the limb with one hand bracing him to the tree while the other came up to cup his eyes, blood seeping through his fingers. Neji jumped over to where Kiba lay and picked him up with an arm thrown over his shoulder. He leapt to what remained of the tree and stood there for a moment.

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and looked over at him, the blood tearing from his eyes continued like tears, but made his blood run cold. Sasuke's eyes darted to Neji's right for a moment and then Sasuke was right there, blocking a sword from coming down on the two of them.

Neji stepped back and then mentally slapped himself for not noticing. Sasuke grunted and held his ground even as chakra started to wrap around the sword and Sasuke's forearms as he held the kunai firmly, blood running down his hands.

"Go," came a pained growl from Sasuke, then he pushed Madara back and lunged after him, pushing him back and Neji leapt from the tree, running from tree top to tree top quickly, ignoring the piercing pain and the urge to just close his eyes. He then moved from the top of the buildings, or what remained of them, each step heavier, and harder to make than the last. His energy was quickly leaving him and left him to wonder why he'd been so effected from the jutsu Madara had created in the ground.

He was within site of the hokage tower within minutes and could feel the exhaustion and pain taking it's toll. He felt his knees give out against his will and hit the ground and Kiba fell to the ground next to him. He felt a chill run up his spine and his eyes closed, he had concluded that the initial hits from the lightning not only drained your chakra, but they continued to eat away at them even after the fact.

In his mind, in all the time he'd spent developing his Byakugan, he could almost see the chakra points and the lines of chakra slowly dying inside, until they were reduced to nothing. Enshrouding darkness and a numbing emptiness began to enfold around him until only the last longing thoughts of his wife and how he had failed to return to her became the last of himself marked upon his soul as death fully took hold of him.

Sasuke hit the ground with a loud growl of anger and his hand was the only thing that touched the ground. He pushed back flipping away from the ground even though his arm was now completely numb. He narrowly grabbed onto the rubble of a building and pulled himself to stand. He glared at Madara as Kakashi lunged towards him, still moving with lightning speed and a lightning blade in his hand. Sasuke dashed across the building towards the two and leapt over Kakashi as he was thrown towards him.

He wasn't in the least surprised to see Kakashi push off the building with his feet and move to stand next to Sasuke on a pile of rubble across from Madara who stood atop the tallest pile of rubble. The three just stood there, a moment of silence, catching their breath, Sasuke and Kakashi quickly took in the damage. The entire area was nothing but rubble and in the back of their minds they both thought about how many lives were lost because of this never ending battle.

Sasuke felt a cough trying to rise up in his throat along with the metallic taste of his own blood. But he shoved the urge down and clenched his fist. Kakashi stood an arms reach from him and handed him his sword. Sasuke looked at it, the blood on the blade and the hilt, then back at Kakashi questioningly.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, he was covered in dust, dirt, and blood, and he sported a few slashes and gashes here and there. Sasuke could see the exhaustion in him, Kakashi was trying to tell him to continue the fight. Sasuke had to question him, because Kakashi wasn't all that old, but he did look over taxed, it seemed that the sharigan at the level it took to fight Madara had it's toll on the copy nin without the bloodline of an Uchiha.

"Kakashi . . . what . . ."

Kakashi smiled at him, "I don't stand a chance in a battle between Uchiha's, just keeping up with his sharigan abilities has worn me out more than I would like to admit."

Sasuke sighed and took the sword clenching his hand tightly around it. He steeled himself and nodded curtly in understanding. _He's Hokage now, he can't die in this battle anyway, it isn't his life to give up anymore_.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, pushing all his previous injuries to the back of his mind. He looked sharply at Madara who smirked at him, challenge in his whirling red eyes. Sasuke lunged, his sword ready to kill, and Madara parried his attack. Metal clashed, the two fighters moved with fluid, deadly speed and skill. It was unreal to anyone who didn't know just how strong Sasuke truly was. He met every slash, every blow, blocking them and then countering. It was seemingly endless, every blow blocked and countered between them. If not for Kakashi's knowledge in battle he wouldn't be able to see even half of their movements as they moved from place to place, dust and craters from their energy crackling in the air in their wake.

It was thick with strength, a scent of lavender, of the dark chakra Madara possessed, and then the clean yet unique scent that was Sasuke's filtering through the air. Soon enough Kakashi could no longer keep up with their movements, only move out of the way when they got too close. If there was one thing he was good at, it was staying the hell out of the way. He felt a sense of pride at how strong Sasuke was, that he could match the strength of an S-Class criminal, a very old one to top it off.

_They wanted me as Hokage when the true Uchiha heir can keep up with a legend, a myth? Naruto would be able to keep up with this battle much better than I would. I only came because it was my duty as the hokage, but Sasuke is much better suited for such a task as defeating the most powerful Uchiha in history._

Kakashi stood in shocked horror when Sasuke finally fully hit the ground just in front of the once standing building he stood on. Madara towered over him, standing on a piece of a tree that had fallen over. The sword lay limply in Sasuke's bleeding hand, blood pooled beneath his head, and the cuts, slashes, and gashes had started bleeding again.

Kakashi clenched his fist and was about to move when Madara walked over to the sword and tried to pick it up. Sasuke's hand clenched around it as he rolled back and got to his feet, spinning on the ball of his foot and running Madara right through his heart with the sword.

Madara growled out in anger and his hand grabbed the blade and he kicked Sasuke in the gut forcing him to collide with the building where Kakashi still stood with enough force to cause him to stagger. Kakashi sensed Madara's approaching chakra coming towards him, and jumped down from the building to stand on the side of it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and when Madara looked down at him Kakashi's hands formed the kata for fire ball jutsu in blinding speed forcing Madara to jump back away from the building.

Kakashi didn't take the time to worry over Sasuke as he ran up the side of the building, pulling his hiate-ate headband back to reveal his spinning Sharingan once more. He wasn't going to give Madara the chance to take advantage of Sasuke. With the Sharingan activated, he was able to see the slash aimed for him when he got to the top of the building. He sidestepped, still on the side of the building and grabbed the side of the building with his hand using the momentum of his run to swing his legs back towards where Madara stood kicking him off the building and sending him into another pile of rubble not too far away.

Kakashi quickly made the kata's for the art of the doppelganger and they all lunged for Madara just as he got to his feet. Madara managed to block, parry, and counter every attack and Kakashi didn't have the chakra to use any other jutsu, so instead he was forced into a physical fight, only his kunai to block the slashes of Madara's sword. He was back against a building only to lung forward, his movements were starting to get slower with every block and counter. He was losing his energy, fighting with the Sharingan for an extended period of time left him exhausted. But without it he didn't stand a chance against Madara.

He blocked a downward slash and pushed Madara back, then side stepped another and turned away to aim a slash towards Madara's throat only to have Madara step back and turn around to try and land a kick to his side. Kakashi blocked it with his left arm and with his other hand aimed to cut Madara once more only to be blocked by the sword and then Madara turned away and Kakashi ducked a kick aimed at his head and came up to try and hit Madara with a uppercut, only to have it blocked and end up being hit with a elbow to his face.

Kakashi recovered and countered with a swipe of his foot to try and knock Madara off his feet, Madara jumped over the sweeping kick and Kakashi had to block a series of kicks and punches again as well as slashes. Again his speed lessened and he was caught with a slash across his chest, his arms, two kicks landing in his midriff and at least three punches to his face. But he continued to fight on, continued to try and block, to counter, but it was useless, at this rate he was going to lose, and most likely die. Hokage or not, Kakashi knew better than anyone that he wasn't invincible, but he had to question whether Madara was, his movements hadn't slowed, his strength hadn't diminished and he was using the Sharingan during the entire battle.

Soon enough Kakashi found himself hitting a wall harshly, a sharp pain in his shoulder after having been kicked sharply and painfully in the midriff knocking the air from his lungs. Madara stood holding the hilt of his sword as he leaned on it, pressing it further into Kakashi's left shoulder and twisting it. He had a accomplished smirk on his face.

"So, great Hokage Kakashi, the one who stole the ability of the Uchiha clan. Since you used up so much energy, you can just sit here and watch me take away your protege."

Kakashi growled and his hand shot up to the blade to try and dislodge it. He felt searing, burning pain shoot straight through him and was forced to drop his hand and grimace. He glared at Madara as he walked over to the unconscious form of Sasuke and picked him up by his hair forcing a painful growl from his lips and his eyes to open with a glare.

Madara smiled, "So, Sasuke-kun, whatever will you do now?"

Sasuke spit blood on his face and Madara released him and kicked him in the jaw forcing Sasuke to fall back with a cracking sound on the ground. Sasuke cupped his hand over his jaw and forced himself to his knees. He wiped the blood from his face and glared at Madara. Madara took the sword still placed on his back from it's sheath and pointed it at Kakashi.

Sasuke grimaced and pushed himself to his feet, he could see the chakra flowing through the sword in Kakashi's shoulder, the exhaustion on his previous teacher's face. He could also see the dark chakra pulsing through the sword in Madara's hand. He lunged forward, aiming a chakra infused punch at Madara's jaw, but his fist was caught and Sasuke hissed as that dark chakra seemed to shock him for a moment, shaking his strength like the jolts of Madara's lightning jutsu and seeming to drain him of what chakra remained. Then as Sasuke made to kick him Madara released his fist, blocked his kick and then Sasuke felt a firm grip around his throat and his back hit a still solid wall harshly.

The pain from whatever head injury he'd sustained along with the countless bruises, cuts, gashes, and exhaustion from such a heated and long battle was starting to weigh down on him. The force he hit the wall with left him feeling light headed as well as dizzy and he had to blink a few times to focus and glare darkly at Madara.

Sasuke made to kick Madara and was then slammed him into the wall again, this time the air being forced from his lungs as well as the blood that had come up in the back of his throat from his still singed and throbbing internal organs from the lightning attack he had sustained before. His chakra levels had felt diminished and drained since then, but he had pushed on, he wasn't going to let this bastard destroy the entire village. That was not something Naruto would forgive him for, letting his insane ancestor destroy the village he had swore to protect. His hands shot up to grip at Madara's wrist as his grip tightened around Sasuke's throat making it nearly impossible for him to breath.

"Sasuke-kun, let me tell you your options. You can come peacefully, or I can kill your Hokage and your sensei right now and then you can come peacefully. Either way, this senseless fighting is done with, I am tired of wasting my energy fighting you and this imitator."

Sasuke growled and his hands clenching Madara's wrist tightened. Madara loosened his grip enough for Sasuke to talk. Sasuke growled out, "Go to hell Madara."

Madara sighed and threw his sword straight at Kakashi, it struck him in the midriff forcing a painful gasp from him. Sasuke paled, and aimed a kick at Madara. Madara shook his head and he blocked the feeble kick and then using his grip still on Sasuke's throat, threw Sasuke across the street and straight into another pile of rubble. Sasuke let out a short yell upon hitting the pile of rubble and rolling down to the ground in a heap. Sasuke growled as he got to his hands and knees. Then he let out a gasp of pain when Madara kicked him in the stomach forcing him onto his back.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath when he felt the point of a blade run through him on his left side. Madara leaned down on the sword forcing Sasuke to bite his lip with a hiss.

"Sasuke-kun, you see, I don't plan on killing you just yet. I am going to teach you the meaning of taking revenge. You will most likely end up killing yourself by the time I get done with you. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sasuke glared at Madara and then let out a yell of anger and pain when Madara turned the sword. Sasuke panted in agony, trying to shove the pain down enough to keep from coughing up blood and be able to breath. Madara sighed, "I take it it will have to be the hard way."

Sasuke let out a gasp when the sword was suddenly pulled free and then let out a growl of pain when the sword was stabbed through his left hand. He glared up at Madara but refused to say anything. Madara shook his head and pulled the sword free, "Sasuke-kun, you just may end up bleeding to death. One word, just say one word and I will stop stabbing you. Give me the affirmative and I will leave the village."

Sasuke kept his mouth closed, until Madara stabbed him in his right thigh. He let out another low growl of pain and glared at Madara, "Go to hell, just kill me now and get it over with."

Madara smiled and shook his head, "Oh no my boy, see I really have no plans on killing you. I will have those eyes of yours, but killing you would mean giving you mercy."

Sasuke let out a hiss when the sword was turned in his leg. "What the fuck do you want?"

Madara smirked, "The world, but I will start with exacting my revenge on you. Maybe I should start destroying the village again?"

Sasuke hissed in pain again as the sword was removed from his leg. Madara started to turn away from him and Sasuke closed his eyes, the Sharingan long since deactivated; "Fine."

Madara looked at him, "Good choice, you would have made your brother proud. Sacrificing yourself to save this poor village. Not that it really matters, you're really just buying them some time."

Sasuke clenched his right fist and made to stand, but Madara put a hand on his shoulder and held him in his sitting position. Sasuke glared at him and Madara chuckled darkly, "If you bleed to death, then that would ruin all my fun."

Sasuke scoffed, "If you hadn't of stabbed me then it wouldn't have been a problem."

Madara chuckled again, "True, but that was your fault for being a arrogant bastard."

Sasuke scowled hearing Madara call him a arrogant bastard pissed him off because he was used to a certain blond, people he cared about calling him that. He felt the rush of chakra and knew Madara was going to use teleportation jutsu to leave the village. He felt himself lift from the ground and with a grunt landed roughly on the damp, hard floor inside a cave.

Sasuke blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. But as soon as they did, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and blacked out.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_In times of sorrow  
There is always a tomorrow  
In times of pain  
There may be a relief  
Today may be that day  
Full of sorrow  
Full of pain  
But relish in the time  
When tomorrow comes_

**Chapter 12**

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and looked out the window of the Kazekage's villa. Gaara, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru were going over details that they had to take care of for the weddings. Temari and Ino had headed out with Kankuro to get away from them and take a break. Plus Ino wanted to look around the village, since she would be here for weeks.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a knot twisting in his stomach, in his chest, something was wrong. He hated being so far away from the village that he couldn't sense anything going on there. He couldn't help but to worry about Sasuke, even though he knew he could take care of himself, especially now. That didn't make him invincible.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts, but the feeling didn't lesson when Shikamaru called out to him, "Naruto, hey pay attention."

Naruto turned to regard Shikamaru and noticed that they were all looking at him. Gaara had a expressionless look, but Naruto could see that hint of concern in his blue eyes. Lee looked worried and Chouji was glaring at him as though Naruto had ruined a good moment.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I guess I'm just worried."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, "There's nothing to worry about. The village will be fine without us there, there is plenty of capable ninja there right now."

Naruto nodded with a grin and a laugh and then all of them fell silent when a bird landed on the desk across the room. They'd gathered around a table to give them more room to work. Gaara stood and walked over to the desk taking the letter from the bird and opening it.

Naruto noticed the slight wince from Gaara and the room fell into a tense silence. Gaara took a moment to find the words to say what the letter had said. He turned to Naruto, knowing from experience that Naruto would understand his line of thought, and the words better than most in the room, other than Lee.

He locked eyes with Naruto, "The village was attacked."

Those four words were enough to make Naruto's blood run cold and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, to stop the thoughts that would run through his mind. He nodded, "We have to go then."

Gaara nodded and looked at the the leaf ninja sitting at his table. Shikamaru got to his feet first followed by Chouji and Lee. Lee looked at Gaara and Gaara nodded curtly. Lee smiled and then walked over to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Let's go then oh fearless escort."

Naruto relaxed from the cheerful tone of voice and opened his eyes with a grin, "Yeah."

Gaara nodded to Shikamaru when he looked over his shoulder at him. Chouji set out of the building first intent on finding Ino while the other three headed towards the inn to gather their things.

Shikamaru grabbed only his pack and wrote a quick note to Temari as he headed out of their shared home. When he met up with Naruto and Lee Temari and Kanakuro were there waiting for him.

Temari embraced him and then pulling away said, "Be careful, and come back soon you lazy ass."

Shikamaru smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I will."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stepped back. Kankuro grinned, "Be careful, guess we will have to postpone the festivities for a while."

Lee smiled brightly and said with enthusiasm, "It will only be a little while. We will be back in no time."

Ino sighed and then turned and walked hand in hand with Chouji out of the village. Naruto followed dragging Lee behind him as he smiled and waved to Temari and Kankuro. Temari turned once she could no longer see them and looked up to see Gaara standing on top of the Kazekage manor watching them leave as well.

In a moment Temari and Kankuro were standing next to him. Temari put an arm around Gaara's shoulder, "Don't worry lil' bro' they will be back."

Gaara glanced at her and said simply, "Sasuke Uchiha was taken. Hyuga and Inuzaka were killed."

Temari went pale and Kankuro and her exchanged glances. They knew Gaara hadn't told them because it would distract them during their travel back. Temari felt Gaara shudder and she knew he was worried about his best friend, she was worried as well. Naruto had seemed so happy lately, now that Sasuke had returned and they were together. He wasn't going to take Sasuke being taken so suddenly lightly. She worried what it would do to him, worried if they would ever see him again. She wondered how her brother would take it if Naruto was never seen again, he would definitely go after the Uchiha, that she, Gaara, and Kankuro knew was certain.

Another thing that concerned her was Lee's reaction to the death of a team mate he had always competed against. That would effect Lee and therefore effect Gaara, their connections with Konoha and the Leaf Nin there had become something to be treasured and they had gained loyal friends they could trust and a sort of family with them. Naruto was what had brought them all together and the glue that kept them that way. She hoped that they wouldn't lose such a treasured friend, in her brothers' case, a needed, valued friend that had changed his life. As much as she wanted her brother to be happy, she hope Sasuke was alright for the sake of Naruto.

It took them three days to get back to Konoha and when they arrived they were in shock at the state of it. Naruto was entirely silent, he had a sick feeling that something terrible had happened and when they were greeted by Shizune and Tsunade that feeling only grew. Why wasn't Kakashi or Sasuke greeting them, where was everyone, what the hell happened?

Tsunade walked up to him and he swallowed at the sorrowful look in her eyes. He pushed down the immediate thoughts and waited for her to speak.

"We need to go to the Hokage tower so I can inform all of you of what has happened."

Naruto gulped and they followed her to the tower in silence, taking in the damage of the village. One fifth of the village was reduced to rubble, trees, the ground, the homes, it was all devastated, destroyed. With each step Naruto felt a weight getting heavier in his gut, his stomach twisted and the knot in his chest tightened.

They finally arrived at the tower and Naruto was pale, all of them were. They hadn't seen any of their friends or family members on the way and they were all feeling sick with worry. Tsunade walked over to the desk and took a seat which made Naruto tense, _Where is Kakashi-sensei?_

Tsunade took a deep breath and Shizune stood next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"As you can see," her voice was a little hoarse and she cleared her throat and started again.

"As you can see, we have a lot of damage. The death toll is high, mostly civilians. Two of our well known shinobi were killed, they had engaged in battle with the immediate threat and lost their lives."

Shikamaru was the first one among them to find his voice, the rest were still in a state of shock and worry. "Who were they?"

They all knew that she hadn't said who they were straight off because it _was_ someone they all knew. She nodded sadly and continued, "Inuzaka Kiba and Hyuga Neji."

They all went pale and Naruto tensed and swallowed trying desperately to find his voice. Tsunade continued before he could say a word, fortunately.

"There were a lot of injured, injured from the after shocks of the forbidden and advanced jutsu of Madara Uchiha. Among the medic nin and shinobi trying to protect and save the civilians many were severely injured."

Naruto had gone even paler, his naturally bronze skin had taken on an orangish color and Tsunade looked worriedly at him. Naruto took a few deep breaths, trying to stop his brain from going through what she had said. His mind was telling him the reasons Sasuke wasn't there to greet them. He'd either been seriously injured or Madara had succeeded in taking him . . .

Shizune was at his side when a wave of nausea hit him and forced him to his knees. Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, and Ino gasped and cried out his name. Naruto tried to stop the short breaths, he was starting to hyperventilate. Shizune rubbed his back soothingly and her warm hand infused with healing chakra eased the clenching around his lungs and heart. He finally managed to calm down and thanked her as she pulled him to his feet.

Tsunade nodded to him, "I assume you have come to a conclusion as to what has occurred here Naruto."

Naruto nodded, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak. Shikamaru then asked, "What of the others, can we see anyone, will you tell us how bad off everyone else is?"

Tsunade sighed, she looked exhausted, nearly looked her age in her exhaustion. She gave a curt nod, "I wish to speak to each of you privately. Shikamaru, you remain here first and the rest of you please step out into the hall. I will give you the news that I can and answer your questions to the best I can."

Shizune escorted them to the door as Shikamaru stood in place and looked to Tsunade. Once Shizune closed the door and walked back to stand at Tsunade's side Tsunade sighed.

"Nara, I will tell you most of what is going on as I will need your help."

Shikamaru nodded and she continued, "Our current Hokage is recovering still. He strained his Sharingan, used it too much. It is slowing down his recovery since his chakra was very low, dangerously low from his fight with Madara Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke had been the first to engage in battle with him and fought him until he finally left. It wasn't until I arrived shortly before Madara left that I noticed he'd taken Uchiha with him. The majority of our most talented and strongest shinobi were severely injured and we are at a very vulnerable stage right now."

Shikamaru nodded, "We should send word to Suna about our position and inquire their assistance."

Tsunade gave a nod and a slight, tired smile, "Hai, this is why I will need you to assist me. You are able to think clearly in such a time. I am sure the Gaki will snap out of it, but he won't take it lightly and when he does, he's going to be severely pissed. That is why I will need you to assist me. It will be a while before he's in his right mind."

Shikamaru sighed, "Tsunade-sama, right mind or not, he _will_ pursue Sasuke. That is . . ."

Tsunade nodded, "I am fully aware of that and I have no intentions to stop him. Both of those boys worked very hard to get to where they are today and I don't expect less from Naruto. I would be disappointed if he didn't pursue Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru smirked and then changed the subject, "How badly wounded are they?"

Tsunade sighed, "Well, some will recover physically in a few more days. Kakashi is in bad shape and he may recover in a few weeks or months, it hasn't been determined yet because he still isn't conscience."

"But, the others that will recover in a few days will be suffering mentally and emotionally. Even with experience from the war, having your home attacked is still hard to deal with. Loosing loved ones is another thing entirely. To suffer both at the same time, it will be a while. Which brings me to my last point."

Shikamaru tensed, he hadn't seen that his home had been damaged, so what was she getting at. She smiled sadly at him and Shikamaru staggered back for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Your parents."

Shikamaru sighed and said calmly, despite how he felt, "You had said earlier that we only lost two."

Tsunade nodded, "I wanted to tell you privately about your parents."

"Both of them, anyone else?"

"Yes, and most of you with parents. The Hyuga's were among those to survive, with the exception of Neji. They were among those killed because of the after effects of the jutsu. Madara had infused a river of electricity that drained your chakra and cooked you from the inside upon touching the ground. That had been what took Neji and Kiba's lives."

Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and turned without thinking, he needed to get out of the room, find some fresh air. Shizune walked up briskly behind him and opened the door for him. The others stood and looked at him as he stepped out of the room and Chouji was at his side in a flash noticing the paleness and sickly look on his best friends' face. Chouji put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and said softly, "Shika?"

Shikamaru shook his head slightly and turned away, Chouji following after him. Ino raced after her former teammates. Then Lee turned when Shizune said his name. He nodded with a smile and followed her inside the room. Naruto sunk down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the wall and hitting his head on the wall a few times before deciding to just hang his head.

Lee walked out of the room pale as a ghost and looking like he was on the verge of crying. He turned to give Naruto a said smile and turned and walked calmly down the hall. Naruto got to his feet and jumped when a loud crash was heard and felt the ground shake beneath him. Then Naruto heard the cries of Tenten and a angry yell come from Lee.

Naruto jumped when Shizune spoke next to him, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to her and followed her back into the room. He stood before Tsunade and she had a grim look on her face. She looked at him sternly and said in a serious tone, "I want you to make a promise to me Naruto before I fill you in."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, and she glared, "You have to promise me that you will wait until your friends, teammates, and comrades have recovered. You will also wait until the memorial and both weddings have taken place before you leave."

Naruto sighed heavily and focused his gaze on the ground, _So Sasuke was taken, that's why she is making me promise not to leave right now._

"Tsunade-sama, I don't know if I can wait that long. I will wait here until everyone has recovered physically, and at least until the memorial for those who lost their lives . . . but the weddings could be postponed forever and I have already lost plenty of time . . . "

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the desk making him jump and then meet her glare.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have obligations to your friends and family here. I know you want to go after him, I really do know how you feel. But he can take care of himself. He was the only one that stood half a chance against Madara and he stopped him from destroying this entire village. He can survive until you can get to him. You don't know if you will come back alive, no one does, and you don't even know whether you will come back if you can. I know this, because I know you. I want you to at least make amends and pay your family and friends the respect they deserve before you leave. This is not up for debate. Wait until then and I will not try to stop you from going after him. I had no intention to in the first place gaki."

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

Tsunade sat down, "Promise me."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I promise. I will wait. But you have to promise not to stop me."

She nodded, "I promise."

He turned to leave, his hand stopping on the door when she said softly, "I'm sorry Gaki."

He nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked down the hall and then the stairs, passing a huge hole in the wall. He continued and headed for the hospital. He would find out for himself how everyone was. When he walked inside the hospital he was shocked at how many people were running around, the nurses, doctors, and a few visitors were frantic and Naruto swiped the register list from the unoccupied desk at the nurses station.

He scanned the list and quickly memorized the room numbers to the patients he knew. Then he put the clip board back and headed to the second floor, he would see Sakura first.

He walked all the way to the end of the second floor hallway and slipped through three double doors to get there. He was taking advantage of the frantic state of the hospital and managed to slip into the small isolated room where Sakura was. He felt tears sting at his eyes to see her pale, limp form lying in the bed of white.

He left the light off and made it to her bed with just the dim light of the lamp on her bedside table. She had a oxygen mask over her face and her heart monitor was beating steadily. She was in a deep sleep and though her wounds were healed, he could tell she had been in really bad shape.

There were a few minor cuts here and there on her arms and her face that he could see. But he knew she would be able to heal them when she was feeling better. He knew that Tsunade had just healed the major injuries, with so many to heal, she needed to preserve as much energy as she could. He touched her hand, it was so cold, he held her hand in his and brought her hand to his lips kissing it lightly.

She gripped his hand and he looked up at her face to see her slowly opening her eyes. She whispered his name under the mask and he smiled softly at her, "Rest Sakura-chan, you're going to be okay."

She gave a slight nod and let her eyes close, a small smile on her lips as she let herself drift back to sleep. He knew she had to be exhausted, she would have most likely been healing others before she had gotten hurt. Sakura probably continued even with serious injuries, she was stubborn like that.

He leaned over her and kissed her on her forehead brushing her hair out of her face and quietly stepped away from her bed. He walked over to the door and smiled at her over his shoulder, "I will stay to make sure you will be alright Sakura-chan, but I don't know how much longer I can wait."

He opened the door and walked out into the hall then closed the door silently behind him. He saw Hinata's father and her younger sister across the hall silently exiting a room to his left. He nodded to them when they looked over at him. They nodded back and then headed back down the hallway.

Naruto took a deep breath and waited until they couldn't see him before he walked over to Hinata's room and eased inside. He closed the door quietly behind him and took in a sharp breath when he set eyes on Hinata. She had bandages over her eyes and bandages on both forearms. She had an oxygen mask over her face and her lungs and heart were both being monitored. He felt a lump in his throat at the sight and walked over to her bedside.

He'd always felt protective of her, she was one of the first to ever believe in him. She'd always believed in him, even before everyone else had. The crush she'd had on him, which had taken Sakura pointing it out, had made him truly consider her as a girlfriend before he and Sakura had dated and then he'd found out he wasn't all that interested in girls. Then Gaara had happened and he'd found that he was in love with his best friend Sasuke . . . Hinata was sweet, kind, she was a true friend and he really valued her confidence in him and friendship.

Kiba had become a close friend as well, and knowing what it felt like to be without the one you loved, knowing what it felt like when you thought you'd lost them . . . he felt pain for her when she found out. The thought of her crying broke his heart, she was just so sweet and kind that it hurt to think of her crying and feeling that heartbreak.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took a deep breath, "Hinata, I . . . I believe in you too, when you wake up and you hear about Kiba . . . I will try to be here for you. I know you will be able to make it past loosing him . . . and that you will be able to move on."

Naruto placed his hand on top of hers and made to leave, her hand turned under his and grasped his hand firmly. Then the faintest whisper left her mouth, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded squeezing her hand gently and then pulling his free. She then whispered, "I . . . I-I know . . . I will . . . because I had y-you as a . . . role model . . ."

Naruto smiled and took her hand placing a small kiss on her hand and then said softly, "Get some rest Hinata-chan."

She gave the slightest nod and he turned and walked away, he closed the door silently behind him and headed towards the room close to the double doors. He knew that it was Kakashi's room. He walked in to see Iruka sitting in a chair beside Kakashi, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Naruto felt stinging in his eyes but blinked back the tears. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't, he didn't know if he would be able to stop once he did.

He closed the door softly behind him and walked over to stand at Iruka's side. He had a bandage over his left eyebrow and his right arm was bandaged as well. His right leg was in a cast and the crutches were leaned against the wall within arms reach of Iruka.

Once Naruto had reached Iruka's side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder he finally took in the state Kakashi was in.  
His right eye was bandaged and his skin was paler than usual. Naruto could tell his chest and stomach were bandaged and his blood pressure and heartbeat were a little higher than usual as well as his breathing. Naruto stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say to his father figure.

Iruka sniffed and brought up his left hand to wipe at the tears on his face. He placed his right hand over Naruto's and said softly, "He used the Sharingan too much, he's lost the ability and probably the sight in his right eye. His wounds were serious and because he used so much chakra . . . he couldn't be healed right away . . . Tsunade-sama said that he would have to wait for his chakra to recover some to be able to make a true evaluation . . . "

Naruto nodded numbly, _That means he really won't be able to continue being Hokage, without the Sharingan and from the sound of it, damage to his chakra flow . . . _

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei."

Iruka squeezed Naruto's hand, "I don't care, as long as he lives."

Naruto nodded, "Hai, are you going to be alright?"

Iruka nodded, "I will be fine, just a few minor cuts and bruises, my leg was broken, but it will heal with time."

Naruto nodded again, "Hai."

Iruka looked up at Naruto over his shoulder and squeezed his hand again making Naruto look at him.

"It's going to be okay Naruto."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, it'll be okay."

Iruka looked back at Kakashi with a frown, "He'll be alright Naruto."

Naruto didn't know which one he was talking about, but he assumed Iruka was talking about Kakashi. "Of course he will, he has you to come back to."

Iruka smiled softly, "Thank you, but I was talking about Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine, he's a stubborn bastard."

Iruka sighed, "Naruto."

Naruto stepped back, hearing Sasuke's name was starting to upset him. He smiled at Iruka, "Don't worry about Kakashi-sensei too much, and be sure to take care of yourself as well."

Iruka watched Naruto walk over to the door. Iruka then called out to Naruto, "He'll be fine Naruto, he's strong."

Naruto nodded and whispered, "I know, but you can only be strong for so long."

He walked out and closed the door softly behind him. Then he walked down the hall for a bit before stopping and leaning back against the wall. He covered his face with his hands and took a few deep breaths, he was exhausted from hurrying back to the village and now with everything going on . . . he shook his head and stood up pushing off the wall. _I am not going to do this here._

He made one more stop, he went to see Konohamaru, he was sleeping peacefully in his room and his two friends informed him that he'd just been given some pain medicine and had fallen asleep for the first time in three days an hour ago. So Naruto went on his way and thanked them for telling him that he would be fine.

He then headed towards the training ground to stop and think before deciding to head towards his apartment. He really just went through the rubble until he came across the scrolls of his and Sasuke's he rounded them up and managed to fit them into his pack, mostly. He did have to carry a few and stopped along the way to get a bag to put them in. He then remembered the photo albums and took another bag and headed back to try and collect the pictures and photo albums. He only managed to find one after spending the remainder of the day looking for them. It was a photo album of the past year between him and Sasuke.

Pictures of times when Kiba had dragged the two out with Sakura, Neji, and Hinata to the pubs they were barely legal to go to. There was another picture with Team Seven and Iruka. Then he came across a picture of Sasuke in a black kimono, with him standing with his arm around Sasuke's waist wearing a bright orange kimono. Sasuke was scowling, but it was still a gorgeous picture, Sakura's wedding. Then there was a picture of Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten from the wedding. Sakura had gone with a simple white dress while the brides maids were all wearing slender red dresses. Hinata was blushing darkly and Temari had her arm around Sakura and Ino's shoulders.

He smiled to himself at the next picture sitting down on the rubble that used to be his apartment. It was of all the guys, minus Gaara and Kankuro. Other than Lee, Naruto, and Neji, they were wearing black kimono's. Lee wore a dark green kimono and Neji a white one. Neji and Sasuke stood next to each other with their usual stoic expressions, even though Naruto stood behind Sasuke with his chin on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist and a huge grin on his face.

Next to Neji stood Shino with Kiba's arm on his shoulder and sporting a toothy grin. Shikamaru stood next to Chouji who had a arm over his shoulder, both were smiling, though Chouji had the brighter smile. Lee was in the nice guy pose with an arm on Juugo's shoulders. Later that night, Juugo had promptly disappeared after saying to Sasuke that the bushy browed guy was freaking him out. Naruto had never heard Sasuke laugh out loud like that with such humor, it had really brightened up his entire day to hear that laugh from Sasuke.

Naruto smiled a little more at the memory and jumped down from the pile of rubble closing the photo album. After spending hours looking for what he could salvage of their possessions, he would have to settle with the scrolls and photo album he'd found. He adjusted the pack on his shoulder and headed towards the tower, he'd have to find a inn to stay at or he would demand Tsunade let him take the spare room next to the hokage office, since she usually slept on the desk.

Luckily for her, he found a decent inn that had a spare room and didn't cost too much. He didn't keep all of his money with him on missions, not with Sasuke home most of the time. He sighed and with heavy steps walked up to his small room. Once inside he locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed, he put the bag of scrolls on the floor and then the bag of what clothes and pictures he'd managed to come across. He then took off his pack and set it down as well and sat down on the bed and opened the photo album again.

He crossed his legs under him on the bed and looked at the picture after the last one. This one was of him and Sasuke sitting at the training grounds, both worn out and exhausted, it was from one of their days training together, only a few weeks ago. The training grounds had been turned into a crater and Kakashi had told them to repair it by hand. It had taken them two full days to complete the task.

Naruto smirked, Sasuke had nearly beaten him to death for that. He looked at the picture next to it, this one was of him, Sasuke, Juugo, and Kiba standing outside the pub again. There was a slight color to Sasuke's cheeks and he was standing next to Sasuke, who was leaning against him. Naruto smiled, Sasuke had absolutely no tolerance for alcohol at all. He'd only had close to four mixed drinks and some sake and he was completely wasted. Kiba and Naruto had a drinking contest that night and then Juugo had drank them under the table.

Naruto couldn't help but be jealous of Juugo at times, he knew how to make Sasuke laugh and the two were friends but Naruto really didn't know all that much about him. Juugo had told him about Kuro, and why he and Sasuke were good friends. Juugo still had the curse mark and he depended on Sasuke to keep it at bay. In return Juugo often did whatever he could to help Sasuke and was fiercely loyal to him. Naruto had suspected that they were more than friends but Juugo had told him straight forward that he was very much straight and didn't see Sasuke that way. Not to mention that Sasuke had been adamant that no one would touch him in that way besides Naruto himself.

Naruto smiled softly at the thought, Sasuke was waiting for him, and he was the only one the Uchiha wanted. In the past year Sasuke had really grown a lot. He smiled more often, but it was only when he was around Naruto or Juugo. He laughed, and Juugo helped Naruto figure out Sasuke's sense of humor. He was complex to tell the truth, but when you went through a war with someone, you learned a lot about them. Sasuke had a reserved sense of humor and it took a lot to get him to laugh, but he seemed to loosen up when he was drinking. The smiles were few and far between and each one was earned. He hated the lovey dovey stuff, but Naruto had gotten Sasuke to say he loved him at least three times, two of those times had been when Sasuke had first come back to the village. The next time had been after a particularly dangerous mission on Naruto's part that he couldn't avoid. The night he returned and they'd made love, or as Sasuke referred to it, fucked each other raw, he'd said those three words.

After that Naruto wasn't so pushy about hearing the words, he'd just wanted to hear them because he couldn't read the subtle signs Sasuke gave him. That was another thing Juugo had to walk him through, especially since Naruto was too oblivious to notice the simple, nice things Sasuke did. Like cleaning the apartment, organizing things, making miso ramen when Naruto returned from a mission.

Sasuke had even wrote him a note once, when he'd had to leave really early in the morning on his previous mission. The note had said for him to be careful and don't stay gone too long. It had startled the hell out of him, he never expected that from Sasuke. After all, he was still a cold, sarcastic, arrogant, bastard most of the time. His attitude only ever changed when he was asleep or drunk. But Naruto preferred that over the depressed, emotional, and broken Sasuke that had first come back with him. In the past year he'd managed to help Sasuke get back to his old self and he was happy to see him close to his old self.

A few months ago they'd touched on the subject of Orochimaru and that had brought about a distant and silent Sasuke. It had taken Naruto a full two months to get Sasuke to talk to him, to open up to him at all. The monotone voice he'd had while he told Naruto about his experience with the snake had scared the hell out of him. Naruto had been right on the mark about what he'd suspected and it was Sasuke's pride and drive that got him through those two years.

Sasuke later confessed that he'd always thought he was going to break between the experiments and the snake's obsession with him. But the reason he didn't scar was because Orochimaru was still set on Sasuke becoming his next vessel and demanded Kabuto never allow Sasuke to scar.

The first year had been training and small advances, mostly trying new drugs that Kabuto forced him to try since Orochimaru always made him train until he was utterly exhausted. By the mark of the second year things progressed and Kabuto's experiments had begun to lessen. Then after the night Orochimaru forced himself on Sasuke, that was it, Sasuke swore he would kill the snake and carefully watched his cycle.

He'd killed him on his weakest night and had fled, not wanting to be there any longer. Then he'd set out to find the original curse mark, trying to find a way to get rid of it. He'd set free Suigetsu and Juugo, and Karin had come along because she was infatuated with him.

He ignored her most of the time and only used her when he needed her ability to distribute chakra. Suigetsu became valuable as he used to be a mist nin, but when he broke his rule and killed innocents, he'd left him there and Temari had ended up killing him. Karin had been killed during the war by Sakura, but Sasuke felt no resentment since he understood that if Sakura had killed her then there was good reason. Naruto had told him it had been out of jealousy and the fact that Sakura hated the way Karin clung to Sasuke.

Sasuke had thought that was funny and he'd laughed, but then said it didn't matter because he found Karin more annoying at times than both Ino and Sakura in their fan girl days. Naruto couldn't help but wonder about Sasuke's sanity, but then Sasuke had explained that Karin had been the guard watching over one of Orochimaru's prison and it was her insight that really led to him bringing her with him.

Other than that, Sasuke didn't value her life anymore than he did Suigetsu's because she had a thirst for blood to begin with. Juugo could be cold and heartless, but it mostly happened if he lost control, otherwise he was kind hearted and fiercely protective of those he cared about.

When Kuro joined the two, he'd reminded Sasuke a lot of both Itachi and him. Kuro had been quiet and reserved until he'd gotten comfortable being around them. He was always silent around Juugo, but when it was just him and Sasuke, he could talk forever.

Naruto had been caught off guard when Sasuke said that even though he'd gained a brother he ended up missing him even more. Kuro dropped the quiet, reserved act when it was just them and he laughed and became obnoxious. He'd managed to get him to loosen up some and laugh, and before they knew it they were just like brothers. They competed and Kuro made it a mission to get Sasuke to laugh or smile once every day. He was cynical, sarcastic, and easy to get along with.

Sasuke had sadly said that he could have pictured him and Naruto getting along really well once they got to know one another. It had hurt to hear the pain in Sasuke's voice, and Naruto had really wondered about this Kuro guy. For a while he'd felt really out of place considering that Sasuke had another life than he did during the war, he'd made friends and had a new brother that he'd cared for like a brother and he'd been on the battlefield fighting for his life.

That was until Sasuke's next confession, the real reason he'd been the way he was when Naruto found him. What he'd seen, done, and been through during the war was so much different than what Naruto had been through. Naruto hadn't noticed all the losses right off, because he was too focused on trying to survive and defend who he could.

But Sasuke had seen it all, he'd seen children slaughtered and not been able to stop it. He'd heard the screams of women and the elderly, he'd seen women and their children ripped to shreds, violated, and tortured slowly to death. But considering that he was gathering information and they were looking for him because the enemies knew someone was lurking about, he couldn't stop them. He would have been ambushed, and then Madara was hunting him as well, even before he'd located his scrolls and given them over to Konoha.

He'd had to watch an entire village be burnt to the ground, it hadn't even been a ninja village. All the women, children, and elderly had been locked into one building after they were forced to witness the ninja slaughtering the men of the village and burning down their homes, ruining everything they had of their village. Then the building had been set on fire with them in it, he'd heard the screams, could smell the burning flesh for weeks like it was seeped into his skin.

Naruto had been at a loss for words when he'd asked why they'd done it and Sasuke had painfully told him that they were killed because they'd been seen giving him food and supplies for him and his comrades. It had been weeks of running and fighting and they'd run out of supplies. That had been the first and last time he'd ever asked for help, all those villagers lives were on his conscience, it was a heavy burden to bear. One Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to live with.

He'd seen comrades die, knew death from that bloody battle field, he and Sakura both had seen the life fade in others eyes. But to have that our your conscience, to live with that guilt . . . it made his heart clench even now.

Then Juugo had come along to talk to Naruto since he was at a loss of what he could do to help Sasuke . . . Juugo had listened patiently and quietly as Naruto gave him a summary on what Sasuke had said to him. Naruto had been uncertain about confiding in Juugo with secrets Sasuke shared with him, but every time Juugo always offered more details that helped Naruto to better understand the pain Sasuke felt. What Sasuke had not told Naruto was that he had a tie with that village that had been burned to the ground. It had been right after the death of Sasuke's brother Kuro and he and Juugo were injured and in need of medical care and shelter. During their time there, which had actually been a few weeks, though Sasuke had only been conscience for a short amount of that time, Sasuke had inadvertently become close with a small child in the village.

She had clung to Sasuke and he had been an ideal older brother figure for her. It had given Juugo a better understanding as to what exactly Naruto himself meant to Sasuke and the influence he'd had on the raven. The compassion Sasuke had, as well as the over protectiveness he possessed for the little girl had been endearing.

Her name had been Ari, her mother had chosen the name because of the young girls boyish attitude and her thirst for life. Juugo had said that she had attached herself to Sasuke's bedside from the begining, her mother had been the caregiver. Sasuke had tried to keep a distance, but she was persistent and she broke through his defenses with a simple smile.

Sasuke allowed the little girl to call him Nii-san, which Naruto had found startling to say the least considering what that name had come to mean with Sasuke and the symbolism it held towards Itachi. He had even gone as far as to teach her the basics of being a ninja, which she was driven to do, and promised to recommend her to the best Shinobi village he knew, Konoha.

Naruto felt his heart swell with love for Sasuke after hearing that and an entirely new view came to him through Juugo's rendition of that village. He now understood why Sasuke couldn't bring himself to talk about that. But he also came to a better understanding as to why Sasuke left, that little girl's death had been the final straw. Sasuke had opened his heart, had made himself vulnerable, and then he was hurt yet again by something he couldn't control.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would, did, tell himself otherwise. He knew that with Sasuke's pride he blamed himself for that little girls death and the slaughter and murder of her family and the other villagers. He also gained a new level of respect for Sasuke after that as well, he knew that if he were in Sasuke's position, if he had been through everything Sasuke had been through and felt the agony of heartbreak, of losing those you care for, time and again, he wasn't certain he would be willing to open his heart to someone let alone continue living himself.

Naruto closed the photo album and set it on the bedside table. After everything the two of them had been through, after an entire year of getting Sasuke back on his feet, a year of bringing Sasuke back to life, he refused to loose him now. He would find him and he would slaughter Madara if he hurt him, if he caused Sasuke more pain. He'd been through enough. Naruto removed his ninja gear and carelessly set it on the ground.

He would make sure everyone here would be alright, he'd promised Hinata he would stay here and try to be there for her. And he would never abandon Sakura or go back on his word to Tsunade. But this time, he didn't give a damn about the council and their regulations, he would leave the village with the promise to never come back if that is what it would take to get to Sasuke. He wasn't going to let him go again, no matter what.

Naruto curled up in the bed and let his eyes close, his mind on Sasuke as he drifted into a restless sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_  
An approaching abyss  
It's empty darkness inviting  
In this time of agony  
That cuts deep into my Mind . . .  
Soul . . . Heart . . .  
_

**  
Chapter 13**

Sasuke shifted, now that he felt a little more conscience than when he'd first woken up, not that it was really much of a choice since he'd been promptly knocked unconscious shortly after wards. He quickly tried to access his surroundings. He was feeling very sore and knew his wounds had been tended to, somewhat, but refused to give any words of gratitude considering who he knew had most likely treated them. He was still in that damn cave he'd noticed he was in before, since his memory was coming back to him as he woke more fully by the second.

He shoved down the sense of panic he was feeling at being held captive by a very pissed, vengeful, powerful, ancient Uchiha that had been reincarnated repeatedly. There was a small fire somewhere behind him, but as his wrists and ankles were tied, tightly and painfully so, it was rather difficult to maneuver towards it.

Sasuke was wary that if he sat up and tried to move, Madara, wherever the asshole was, would be there to greet him. So instead he glanced where he could see and noticed that they were pretty deep inside this cave, it was humid and he could make out some of the glistening look the walls had. The cave floor wasn't pointed and jagged, but rather smooth and slick beneath him.

He suppressed the urge to sigh in exasperation as he felt, as well as heard Madara approaching from somewhere past where he believed the fire to be. Close to ten or so paces, the echo of his feet on the ground told him he was walking through a narrow passageway towards the left of the cave. He eased over onto his other side and was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the small fire. It was nine paces away which made him want to roll his eyes as he suddenly thought of what Naruto would have said to that if they'd been conversing and his thoughts were said aloud.

He smirked at his thoughts, _Here I am, being held captive by a twisted, insane, overly power, really old, Uchiha that has a thirst for vengeance against me and I am thinking of what that dobe would say to not being exactly right about how far away the fire was._

His smirk was gone the instant he saw Madara in the opening at the back of this spacious cave to the left. Madara stopped upon seeing Sasuke facing the fire, his features relaxed and his eyes closed. He smirked to himself and walked over to sit cross legged on the other side of the fire from where Sasuke was lying.

Madara tended to the fire silently and then said casually, "Sasuke-kun, how're you fairing?"

Sasuke shifted, but he refused to open his eyes or acknowledge the question. Madara just smiled to himself and got to his feet. Then he walked over to where Sasuke was lying and abruptly kicked him in the shoulder. Sasuke winced very slightly and was forced to lay uncomfortably on his back with his ankles and wrist tied. He stubbornly said nothing, but intense, angry, hate filled onyx eyes glared at him.

Madara chuckled, "So, you're going to act the petulant child and give me the silent treatment? How old are you exactly Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, but his expression remained stoic, even as his eyes stayed just as intense. "Hn."

Madara sighed and looked down at him with a condescending look, "I asked you a question Sasuke-kun, you should know to respect those better than you and answer me."

Sasuke dug his nails into his palms to fight back the sharp retort that came to mind and said coldly, "I am fine."

Madara nodded and backed away from him coolly, he stopped only a few steps away with his back turned to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to keep his expression impassive even though he couldn't keep himself from tensing. The fact that Madara had said nothing else and had stopped before returning to his original spot by the fire had him weary.

In that short moment, a dark memory of a snake sannin's cool demeanor before he went ballistic made him wince when Madara sighed. Sasuke berated himself for thinking of that memory and then for wincing. _I am an Uchiha, I will not show fear, regardless of whatever this bastard does._

Madara turned towards him and Sasuke felt a knot form in his stomach at the impassive black eyes and the relaxed stance he had as he passively looked him over.

Then Sasuke felt himself tense even more when Madara made those few steps back to his side and knelt down next to him. Sasuke watched him wearily, but his gaze was focused instead on the shadows of the fire on the cave wall behind Madara. He refused to meet his eyes because he knew that to an Uchiha, his forcefully suppressed fear would be seen.

Madara suddenly seized his chin in a painful grip and Sasuke's onyx eyes locked onto him with an angry graze. Madara smirked and Sasuke sneered, he truly detested that this insane individual was in his half brothers' flesh. The painful pang to his heart was no longer there, only seething rage at the face and those damn eyes looking at him, black as coals, very unlike Kuro.

"You will learn to respect your elders soon enough, _Sasuke-kun_" they way he let his name roll off his tongue made Sasuke feel sick to his stomach, even though he never let it reach his expression or his eyes. He only continued to sneer in rage at him.

Then, before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth, he spat in a viciously cold tone, "Like hell I will." Sasuke regretted those words when he saw the flash of red that made that pang return and the rage he noticed in the flash. He mentally cursed, _Fuck, all Naruto's influence has caused me to speak too openly, where the fuck is all that damn Uchiha control now damn it?_

Sure enough Madara released his hold on his chin with a rough push that made his head collide with the very hard, he assessed through a hiss, cave floor. Once his eyes focused again Madara was still knelt next to him, he looked thoughtful and that brought that sickening feeling back full force. He hated being vulnerable, and he had to use his stubbornness that Naruto had beaten back into him, literally, to keep the disgust rising to his eyes and expression.

Madara looked at him suddenly, a glint in his eyes Sasuke didn't want to think about. He smiled in what Sasuke could only say was a disturbing smile that sent chills down his spine. Then he roughly lifted his head by a fist in his hair and a painful jerk that forced him to sit up. He was now very barely not nose to nose with Madara and the stench of his rotted breath, like that of a corpse, made that sickening feeling worsen and Sasuke's lips thinned to suppress the urge to vomit.

"You. Will. Learn. Some. Respect." The way he punctuated each word and how his breath managed to slip into his air waves forced him to stubbornly hold his breath without any indication that he'd done so. Sasuke responded to the words with a hardened glare and he dug his nails into his palm even more, to suppress from saying anything more.

Madara smirked at his silence and made to stand, pulling Sasuke to his feet, to which he tried in vain to remain where he was. But the pain and forced of Madara pulling him by his hair and how sore he felt didn't leave much room for restraint. Sasuke felt a wave of dizziness and his knees nearly buckled from the sudden movement, but Madara let go of his hair only to roughly grab his right arm to hold him upright.

Then Sasuke let out a sharp gasp and bit his lip to suppress a cry of pain when he was suddenly turned and slammed against the wall. If his wrists and ankles weren't tightly bound, he would have retaliated, but as it was, he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Madara glared at him angrily and the hand not gripping his arm in a bruising hold shot to his throat stealing what air he had managed to force into his lungs from the sudden pain. Then Madara said in a much calmer, and more chilling voice; "You are free to stubbornly fight me all you wish, as an Uchiha, I would expect nothing less. But it is a vain effort. You could simply answer my questions and show me some respect and you would have it a little easier."

Sasuke remained silent, the glare in his dark eyes his only response. Madara released his throat and grabbed his other arm tightly, reminding Sasuke that he had a cut there. Then he was pulled away from the cave wall only to be slammed back against it. A sharp intake of breath and a very low hiss left his lips, now he knew that the entire cave was very hard, and rougher than it looked. He felt the sting of a particularly sharp rock pierce the left side of his lower back, not to mention the piercing pain shooting through his head and obscuring his vision and the metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue.

Sasuke licked the blood from his lips and smirked with a dark glare in his eyes. He remained silent, he refused to give in and he sure as hell refused to give the man what he wanted. He wanted a reaction, if he didn't he wouldn't have mentioned his silence or been so pissed about it. He would bite out his own tongue before giving him the satisfaction, if he could help it.

Madara glowered and released him, Sasuke's legs couldn't support him, so they bent as he slid down the wall. But the glare and smirk never left his face and he never broke eye contact. Madara glared darkly at him, a hint of rage barely suppressed in his expression, but evident in his now crimson eyes.

Sasuke relaxed into the wall, he really didn't have the energy to do much else. Madara sneered and then turned and walked briskly over towards the fire. He stopped just outside the opening and turned his head to look at Sasuke over his shoulder, that bone chilling, twisted smile back in place.

Sasuke watched him walk back down the path with an impassive expression, a mask saying he didn't give a damn and wasn't worried in the least. When he could no longer hear Madara's footsteps echoing down the path he let out a sigh and leaned his head carefully against the cave wall behind him.

Then he twisted his wrists in his bindings, he had to get his hands free before he could attempt to free his legs. He let out a low hiss as the twisting started to rub his wrists raw, but he kept trying, eventually loosening them a small amount. But it still wasn't enough to get free. He stopped when he heard Madara's footsteps coming back.

He heard the scraping sound of metal running along the cave walls, _Fuck, this is going to be a long . . . _ His mental comment was cut short when he saw that Madara was standing by the fire brandishing a katana, _his_ katana. The one he had long since lost in that fight when Kuro had died. His thought was confirmed as the sword was held up in the light of the fire as Madara seemed to be admiring it.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily to calm the rage, and that inner fear that was rising up in him that he'd never admit to or let show. Madara let his arm down touching the tip of the blade to the ground as he casually walked over to where Sasuke was. At the sound of the blade's end touching the ground Sasuke's eyes opened and he glared sharply at Madara. But Madara didn't act as though he'd noticed.

He stopped when he was standing in front of Sasuke and knelt down in front of him raising the katana up to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a grimace flickered across his face before it went back to the impassive mask. It didn't go unnoticed by Madara who smirked and then said in a condescending tone that made Sasuke dig his nails into his palms again, ignoring the pain of the already cut hands because of his rage.

He'd made that katana with his own two hands, refusing to take any offer from the snake sannin, he'd learned medical jutsu to heal his scorched hands after beating it out of Kabuto, whom he'd become considerably stronger than by that time. It was something that belonged to him and he'd had a possessiveness with, another trait that Na . . . he stopped the thought before it finished.

Madara raised the katana gingerly, the cold blade brushing across his cheek and through his bangs, slicing thin strands with the sharpness of the blade easily. Madara smiled, "It seems this katana's previous owner had some impressive skill with crafting the sword."

Sasuke wanted to sneer and say, _No shit, it took me over year to perfect that sword you fucking bastard,_ but settled with darkening his glare, his eye brow twitching very slightly since he was using a lot of self control at the moment. He was grateful the war had managed to perfect his self control, and everyone's efforts to bring him back to somewhat of his old self since he'd returned to Konoha.

Madara barely flicked his wrist and Sasuke felt the blade swiftly, and quickly slice his left cheek from just under his eye to end at the bottom of his ear. Sasuke didn't even blink, he continued with his cold expression and his narrowed, hateful glare. Madara only gave a low chuckle, one that sounded so much like Kuro that Sasuke suppressed the urge to try and perform katas and set him on fire right then. His depleted chakra and his injured state was the only thing keeping him from doing so at the moment.

"It seems you have some attachment with this sword, and since you are the owner . . . it only seems appropriate that I use it to scar your flawless skin. Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke in turn gave him and cold stare, the intensity in his eyes there, but merely a flicker and appearing as a trick of the dancing fire reflecting off his eyes. Madara sighed and slowly moved the blade down the hollow of his neck and then up to rest under his chin, leaving a thin line of blood in its' wake.

Sasuke held still, he refused to lift his chin at the slight implication of pressure of the blade and remained stoic as it dug into his skin a little more until he could feel the warmth of his own blood trailing down his neck and chest. Madara moved the sword with the feather like pressure down to the opening of Sasuke's shirt just above his chest plate, the shirt had been ripped and showed the middle of his chest now.

Madara swiftly and gracefully cut a straight line across Sasuke's chest, managing to slice a thin line in the torn shirt as well. Sasuke still remained impassive and gave no implication at all that he'd done anything. Madara's eyes flashed crimson once more, but then the cool, calm look returned.

He pulled the katana back and stood turning his back to Sasuke for a second before he turned and thrust the sword straight through the still healing wound in Sasuke's left thigh, Sasuke's legs had moved to stretch out in front of him. Sasuke still gave any indication that Madara had done anything. Madara left the katana in his leg and let go standing up straight at Sasuke's feet.

He grimaced and turned to walk over to the fire. He stopped just beside it for a moment and then a evil grin spread across his face as an idea came to mind. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's still stoic form and then briskly walked back down the path to the left.

Sasuke remained still until he could no longer hear Madara and shifted. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as he carefully focused on the pain to give him the energy he needed to move. He managed to work his arms enough to move them around his hips and down to his thighs, short of where the katana was run through his leg, having to bend over to do so.

He clenched his hands into fists as he forced his leg to move up the katana enough to manage to get the rop to touch the bloodied sword. In a careful push against the blade he managed to cut the rope around his wrists. He let out a relieved sigh and gathered the ripped rope and pocketed it then rested his leg on the ground again before his right hand gripped the hilt of the katana tightly.

He pulled the katana free with a low hiss and sliced through the rope tied around his ankles. He then quickly made a make shift tourniquet for his leg before using the wall to get to his feet, never once releasing his hold on _his_ katana as he did so.

Sasuke grimaced upon feeling Madara making his way back to where he was quickly. _Shit, how in the fuck am I . . . _ He cursed his hazed thinking as he looked at the fire burning to his left. He turned to it and walked over to it. He closed his eyes and calmed after slipping the katana through the sash on his waist and held perfectly still. He had to remember the training of natural energy focus Naruto had managed to teach him about.

He felt the warmth of it course through him before he felt the strength it granted and then he felt completely calm once more. When his eyes opened Madara was glaring at him in rage and Sasuke smirked and performed the kata's for Dragon Flame Jutsu quickly and then aimed it at Madara, it hit him directly and then Sasuke focused on the mountains of Iwagakure. He felt that familiar pull as he used teleportation jutsu.

He also felt the last minute jolt that his concentration had been broken when his leg suddenly searing in burning pain. The loss made him land five feet above a narrow ledge. A short yell shot through him as he fell and he reached out to catch the edge of the ledge. His fingers digging into the ledge painfully to try and hold on. He started to pull himself up and slipped falling a few more feet, his right elbow being clipped by a jagged rock and sending a painful jolt through to his shoulder before his left hand caught hold of a something and held it for dear life.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down to the ground, seemingly miles below him. He looked up at the ledge and saw Madara smirking at him. Sasuke scowled and held on to the ledge. Madara called down to him mockingly, "So, Sasuke-kun, whatever will you do now?"

Sasuke tried to look around him, but he slipped again and didn't manage to grab anything until he'd fallen another twenty feet, scraping and cutting up his arms, legs, face, and chest in the process. Pained and pissed his grabbed the ledge with both hands biting back the pain shooting through his already injured right arm.

Madara laughed above him, the sound echoing all around him and filling Sasuke with rage. _Shit, what the fuck am I supposed to do now . . ._ He stopped when his eyes caught sight of a small crack in the side of the mountain, a cave opening, thirty feet to his right and about ten feet down.

Sasuke let go of the ledge with his right hand and reached for another ledge to grab hold off, once again having to ignore the pain in his arm and thanking Naruto for teaching him the way to summon natural energy. He grabbed it and let go of the other ledge. He grabbed the new one with both hands and moved again, slowly making it to the thirty feet above the cave entrance.

The laughing from Madara ceased, but Sasuke could still feel his eyes on him. He tried to find a ledge for his feet to rest on, but when he tried he slipped again and stopped just above the cave's entrance and the ledge in front of it. Sasuke sighed and let go to land in a heap at the entrance. It was narrow and he would just barely be able to get through. He lunged for the entrance upon hearing and feeling the chakra and heat headed his way.

He eased into the entrance just as a powerful fire ball jutsu destroyed the ledge out the cave. Sasuke grimaced, _That damn, so now I'm going to be trapped in here. Fucking wonderful._

He made his way through the narrow opening and after moving close to six or seven paces, he wasn't sure and didn't care, he finally came to a larger cave. It was round and large, and there was cool air inside it, and a glint of light from water it seemed.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, the cooler air relaxing him somewhat before treading carefully deeper and he stopped as his foot rested in cold water ten paces in. He continued forward, not really bothering to try and walk on water, a bath would feel nice about now anyway. He found that the water reached up to his shoulders and could already feel the soothing cool of the water caressing his skin. He wasn't concerned about the red in the water from his own blood as he made his way through the water. He continued through until he felt a chill at his feet indicating the water was deeper.

He activated his first level of the Sharingan, and could see in a red tint of light. The pool he was in filled most of the cave and there was a narrow opening at the back of the cave. He dove under the water and focused in the direction of the opening, it widened under water and looked as though it continued through to another cave. He came back up for air and dove back under just in time to avoid another fire jutsu.

Sasuke swam as fast as he could, the Sharingan was draining what little energy he'd gained fast and he had to move. He felt his sword slip as he swam and barely managed to grab it before it fell into the dark abyss of the water beneath him. He made it to the opening, his oxygen supply was dimming as quickly as his energy and he worried over whether he would make it. He swam quickly to the surface just as he passed through the opening drinking in air in searing gasps.

Then he made his way towards the waters' edge, another passageway, three to be exact not far from where the water stopped. He made glanced quickly at the three pathways and decided on the one to his left, his grip on his sword tightening.

He ran through it as he felt Madara's chakra moving towards him again. _Damn, stubborn bastard_. He ran quickly through the twisting, narrow, and rocky passage and slipped scrambling to his feet, he knew Madara was in the cave behind him now and slowed to a careful walk, catching his breath. He'd made it a quarter of a mile through before he felt Madara arrive in the cave.

He turned with the twisting passageway as it curved to the right, darkened more as the air thickened. With a short cry he fell from a sudden dip and landed in a deep pool of freezing water below. As he came back to the surface gasping and clutching his sword he tried to look around him.

The Sharingan blinked back and forth, what he could see was that he was in a deep cave, going up for miles and the water was dark and deep. There didn't seem to be anything in sight. Sasuke dove under the water again and saw nothing around him, his Sharingan had faded.

He rose to the surface a suffocating darkness and cold wrapping around him at the loss of the Sharingan and the natural energy. He could barely keep his head above water, but his hand still managed to grip his katana tightly in his hand. He turned in the water when he suddenly heard a low, angry growl behind him. Then the cave erupted in orange and red light, fire again.

_Fuck._ Sasuke dove beneath the water and then a scream of pain left him in the water, his air being ripped from him by the action as he felt electricity course through him. It sent burning pain throughout his entire body and he blacked out from the agony of it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: I am fully aware that the time jump is quite unsettling and bothersome, but it was for a reason and not random. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all those who are reading this story as well as those who comment it is appreciated. ^^_

Searching endlessly  
Trying to find what  
Filled the void  
You never knew was there  
Until it had become a void  
Of endless anxiety  
And twisting agony

**Chapter 14**

_**Three Months Later . . .**_

Naruto triple checked his pack, sure to have enough kunai and shuriken for him and Sasuke. He also had his jutsu scrolls and Sasuke's for their more powerful jutsu, both having memorized the ones they used the most cutting the amount in half. He had another set of clothes for Sasuke as well and enough rations to get him by for three months or more. Two canteens, a medical kit along with a scroll Sakura had given him years ago once he'd finally figured out how to really control his chakra and learn medical jutsu.

He closed the pack tightly and slid his arms through the straps. His new attire, something other than his jonin uniform was made for traveling for a long period of time. He now wore black pants with the ankles tied tightly around a new pair of the usual ninja shoes. He had a black sash for a belt, made of leather that doubled as a sling if need be, it was long enough. He still wore the mesh shirt, though now long sleeved and over a black tank top. He had on a short sleeved white shirt with orange flames on the sleeves and the leaf symbol on the back of the shirt. He walked over to his bed and picked up the robe Tsunade had made for him, to wish him luck on his journey.

It was a cloak that had a special quality to it, fire proof, water proof, and it had the same orange flames, though outlined in red. On the top part of one sleeve was the blue spiral symbol of his clan, the one he'd always worn, on the back were the gold embroided symbols for his last name. It was white, but changed by the light of the moon to a midnight blue. The flames and symbols changed to a mix of blues and black.

He was amazed when Tsunade told him that it changed to blend in with his surroundings, a camillion effect due to an advanced jutsu that was often forbidden. It fit comfortably and well, even over the pack. But if he wanted to blend in he would have to wear it over the pack on his back as well. He stood and took a deep breath and then did the last thing he had to do before heading to the gate to leave.

He reached his hands up and untied his hiate-ate headband, pulling it off his forehead he brought it in front of him holding it in both hands. He stared at the metal with the symbol of the leaf village carved into it and had to take another deep breath to calm himself. He felt a piercing pang in his heart as he set the headband on his new bed.

He'd been given an apartment closer to the Hokage tower, since his had become nothing but rubble. The scrolls, photo album, and few books he'd saved were all stacked on one bookshelf. He'd managed to buy a new wardrobe and had replaced Sasuke's as well using his own money. They were cluttered together in the small closet to the left of the bed next to the door to the room. There was a large window that made it possible to see the tower and the mountain of the kage's.

He looked to it and stared for a moment then turned his back and walked out of his room, turning off the light and closing the door silently behind him. The hallway was narrow and dark, across the hall to his right was a small bathroom, at the end of the hallway to his right was the hall closet. He turned left and walked the ten paces to the end where the small living room, with only a couch and a small t.v. were and turned to face his front door once he walked five paces into the room. There was another large window behind him and to the left of where he stood now was a small table with only one fold out chair and then to it's left was the kitchenette only barely big enough for one person.

He reached out for the doorknob and before he could open the door he was tackled by a person with a shock of pink hair and more weight on her than usual, luckily, his reflexes and years as a ninja kept them from falling back. He was forced back a few steps, but his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she clung to him with her arms around his neck.

She let go at the same time he did and stepped back with a blush on her face looking down. He sighed, "Sakura," a shocking thing was that she was now five months pregnant. He was happy for her, even though it saddened him that she was going to be a single mother with Neji . . . gone.

She sighed and looked up at him with a wide smile, though the tears in her eyes seemed to dim her smile and make it look very forced. Naruto looked at her sadly, "Sakura, please don't cry."

She nodded quickly and sniffed, trying to keep from letting her tears fall from her eyes. She only managed for a few seconds before tears fell freely down her cheeks and she clung to him once more crying into his chest. Her voice was saddened, thick with her tears, "I won't tell you to stay, but I don't want you to go because . . . " she sniffed and clung tighter to him, "they may not let you come back . . . going against the council . . . "

Naruto embraced her and rubbed her back, "I know, but I can't not go Sakura-chan."

She nodded into his chest and her arms slid down to cup her face as she rested her forehead on his chest. Naruto let go and directed her to his couch by a hand on her shoulder. Once she sat down he knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, if I can, when I find him I will come back."

She nodded and a sob broke free from her, "I know, but I don't want you to if they are going to charge you for leaving . . . "

A thick silence fell between them, something left unspoken but known to both of them. Naruto knew full well what the consequences were with him leaving without the councils approval and with them denying him the right to go and search for Sasuke. He took a deep breath, "Sakura . . ."

She shook her head cutting him off, "Don't, I know why you're going and if I were in your position I would be doing the same thing. I want you to be happy, you've been through so much and worked so hard. I want you to be happy for once, really know what it's like. The hell with the council and the elders, and everyone else that wants to stop you from going after him. Don't stay here for me or anyone else, not even for yourself. I want you to go and get him, save him, and no matter what stay with him, enjoy what the two of you have and live happy, long lives."

Naruto was speechless for a few minutes, he couldn't think of anything to say so instead he embraced her and muttered, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

She returned the embrace and when they pulled away she wiped away her tears and managed a real smile, one that lit up her eyes. "I will miss you, but I will be fine as long as your happy."

Naruto smiled back, "I'll miss you too Sakura-chan."

He stood up and took the key to his apartment from his pocket and placed it in her hand, "Keep this safe for me while I'm away." He added as he scratched the back of his neck, "You know me, I'll loose it or something."

She nodded with a knowing glint in her eyes, "Yeah, you were always clumsy and careless at best."

Naruto glared playfully at her and she laughed, he grinned at the sound of her laughter. He didn't want to leave with her in a depressed mood. He rubbed his jaw in memory of the amount of times she'd beaten the hell out of him for being a idiot, "Well, I wouldn't want you to knock my head off for loosing it."

She laughed again and smiled, "Be careful."

He nodded with a short laugh, "Yeah, of course."

He headed for the door and Sakura's voice, serious and strong stopped him just before leaving the apartment, "Naruto, you're like a brother to me, so come back only if that's what you want."

Naruto smiled to himself and nodded before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, he said over his shoulder, "I will try, for my family Sakura-chan."

He closed the door silently behind him and headed down the hallway to his right, the stairs at the end lead down to the lobby on the first floor. He'd heard the sniffing and silent crying as he left his room and fought down the pain in his heart.

He wasn't going to use any chakra or jutsu to leave the village, he didn't want everyone to know he was leaving. His friends and the family he'd made knew he would, but they didn't know when. Sakura always had a sixth sense with him, but he couldn't handle saying goodbye to everyone. He didn't know if or when he'd return and saying a goodbye that might be final was too much to bare. He moved through the streets in the night without much more than a glance, the elder community lived in this area.

With Tsunade and Kakashi as the previous leaders, Kakashi was still bedridden, but he would be fine; those that hated and depsised the demon vessel were sworn to silence. That usually meant ignoring his existence, but it still didn't stop him from being harassed, the attacks on his apartment, the violent notes and letters he got. He found it ironic really, they were adults, elders, and yet they acted so childishly. Their glares and hateful words, their harassment and terrorism against him, when they were supposed to be adults. He couldn't help but scoff to himself at his line of thought. It had gotten better, at least the hateful words had ceased when Tsunade became Hokage, but it was still there.

What really helped were those his age and younger, they saw him as Naruto and defended him against anyone that said otherwise. It had taken the war for most to step up and defend him, silencing the ignorant and brainwashed ones, but it still happened. Sakura had been one of the first, following Hinata's encouragement to him when it was just the two of them.

He felt a swift emptiness fill him suddenly, more lives lost because Madara had wanted Sasuke. He hung his head as he continued through the street, oblivious to the cold stares of a few elderly people standing outside their homes.

_Neji, Kiba, Juugo. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Sakura's parents. Kiba's older sister, then Anko as well. Baa-chan had left out that the Cloud nin infiltrated the village at the same time. Madara had nearly killed Iruka, Sakura, and Hinata, had killed Neji and Kiba, and nearly killed Kakashi. No one had seen how badly wounded Sasuke was but Kakashi-sensei. He'd said he was in worse shape than he was . . . _A chill ran down his spine, he shoved the thought of being too late down before it could rise. He refused to believe Sasuke was dead. No matter what,_ No matter what, Sasuke won't die, he sure as hell wouldn't let Madara kill him. He's too stubborn._

He sighed and looked up, he was only a few blocks from the gate now. He would have to search every country, but he had a feeling he needed to start in Iwagakure. He'd been visiting Kakashi, trying to console Iruka when he'd felt a jolt. It had taken Tsunade to keep him from leaving the village, her and a entire platoon of Anbu. He'd even been detained for three days, but that jolt had been from Sasuke, he'd felt his energy and it was coming from the direction of Iwagakure.

He later realized that it had been the natural energy and he'd sensed it because of the hyper-sensitive senses of Kyuubi that had awakened because of his stress and being torn between staying and going after Sasuke.

He stopped in front of the gates and looked up at them, after a moment he took a deep breath and adjusted his robe then focused chakra into his feet, he would need to focus enough to jump over the wall and gates to avoid making too much noise. By the time anyone noticed, he was over the gate and landing softly on the ground in front of it. He broke into a run and disappeared into the night. His robe had changed to that midnight color as soon as he'd stepped outside, but he'd been too lost in his thoughts to notice.

Naruto ran quickly, stealthily changing direction as he made his way from limb to limb heading towards the country he wanted to search first. The Anbu that had wanted to go after him had been stopped unbeknowist to him by Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade looked out into the dark forest and said softly as a soft breeze swept through the village, "I hope you will be able to save him and yourself Naruto-gaki."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

Warning: This chapter along with the next few chapters following will have a dark theme and strong violence, read at your own risk. 

_  
Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But its taking over all the time_

_From:_ '**Sweet Sacrifice**' _By:_ **Evanescence**-**The Open Door**

**  
Chapter 15**

Sasuke clenched his teeth as a kick hit him in the midriff waking him from the restless sleep he had settled into only hours ago. He shifted and without a sound escaping his lips sat up to lean back against the wall of the cave. After the last escape attempt, Madara had placed a chakra repressor around his wrist, and had a chakra infused blindfold on him. _Why in the hell does everyone have one of those, except me?_

His left ankle was cuffed and the cuff was attached to a chain that was attached to a peg in the wall of the cave within reach of where he was. It only granted him enough room to stand. He was at least twenty or so feet from the fire, hard to tell with the blindfold, but he never felt the heat of the fire. _Another way to punish me, real inventive Madara._

He'd thought he hurt when he'd first arrived, it was nothing compared to the bruises all over him, or the broken left arm that had been close to shattered as punishment for hitting Madara when he'd last kicked him.

In the last three months he'd gotten tired of fighting Madara physically, but he refused to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream or yell in pain. That was not something he would do, he'd bite out his own tongue if he had to.

He knew that there was more to come, Madara had yet to punish him for the cave in of the last cave they were in. They had to move to some other cave where there was only one small other cave down a pathway to the right at the back. That cave had a small pool, a place to bathe. Madara merely splashed him with water, not that he really cared, it was better than bathing with the sadistic bastard watching his every move.

He was stubborn, he would not let this insane fucker get the best of him, no matter what he did or said. He told himself to not react when he heard Madara's voice impersonating Kuro, something he still couldn't ignore.

"Outoto, are you hungry," came a falsely concerned voice. Sasuke sagged against the wall, but refused to answer. He could feel Madara glare at him, not that he really cared since he couldn't see and heard him walk away from him.

He heard Madara's footsteps come back towards him and felt the familiar weight of a ration bar in his lap, Sasuke sat still not even acknowledging it. Madara then walked away again and Sasuke heard him sit down.

"Eat, Sasuke-kun," came that fucking falsely concerned voice again. Sasuke glared through the blindfold and remained still. He was hungry, beyond hungry, he'd had to of lost a lot of weight since he'd been captured. His pain tolerance was pretty high, but that didn't mean he could hold up to the weakness from being nearly starved to death and tortured. He'd eat, but only if he couldn't feel Madara's presence. He refused to let himself die, _If I can't escape then I will wait for Naruto, I know he'll find me eventually. _Even though a voice in the back of his mind was saying_, Hopefully before this lunatic kills me . . . _

A few minutes went by and Sasuke heard Madara unwrap a ration bar for himself and something else, eat, then take a drink from his canteen. He then heard him shift before saying something to him, his voice cold and indifferent, sounding more like himself and less like Kuro, thankfully.

"I have decided on your punishment for your last attempt to escape. It should be fun, when I return we can begin."

Sasuke remained unresponsive and heard Madara walk towards the path quickly, his footsteps echoing then growing softer until Sasuke could no longer hear them. Sasuke shifted and grabbed the ration bar using his teeth to open it and then ate it quickly, it was stale, but it was something. He tossed the wrapper towards where he thought the fire was at, not really caring if it got there.

His right hand then ran over the make shift bandages on his severely cut legs, checking to see if they were bleeding again, they were all stiff and no warmth indicating they were bleeding were found. He sighed and regretted it as his bruised ribs protested as well as his bruised throat.

He closed his eyes beneath the blindfold and listened closely for the footsteps of Madara. He never did much of anything if the bastard was heading back or within earshot. He then pushed himself to his feet, using his right hand to steady himself. He had to lean back against the cave wall and take a few ragged breaths to let the dizziness pass.

He hated how weak he felt, his repressed chakra, his painful state, and the lack of decent food along with the torture sessions and the mind games left him feeling more and more exhausted by the day. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, but it felt like an eternity to him.

He moved the few feet to sit next to the peg where the chain was connected and sat down right next to it, he had memorized it's location and found it easily. He then felt behind him, the reach sending a jolt of pain he was accustomed to through his right side. He felt with already cut and callused, most likely dirty, soiled hands, around on the ground, looking for the crack where the pieces of his katana were hidden.

Madara had shattered his sword after he'd melted it to soften it's structure the first time he'd tried to escape. He'd given the bastard a deep, jagged cut from his right shoulder across his chest and down to his left hip bone when he'd been dragged out of that black abyss of the deep cave.

The reason his energy had wavered so quickly was because Madara had drugged him and because he'd traveled to the other end of the country of Stone to the main mountain. They were near the water, which was why most of the caves had pools, a hot spring was at the top of the mountain. He hadn't been blindfolded until they'd arrive at the cave and even drugged, Sasuke was still a shinobi and managed to remember what surroundings he could make out in a drug induced haze.

He cut his finger open upon grabbing a piece of the blade, but didn't wince nor care, he usually did cut his fingers anyway. His blade may have been melted to lessen the structure, but once it cooled it was just as sharp as ever. He pulled the piece out of the crack scraping his hand as he did so.

He then set to work at his task, trying to cut the damn link of the chain where it was attached to the metal peg. He'd tried the peg, the link to the cuff, and had gotten no where. Why did he try to cut the chain even though he'd failed twice, because he refused to stop trying to escape.

He'd fight the bastard if he'd release the damn repressor, regardless of how much his strength had diminished. He would make it more than difficult to get anywhere near him if he could help it. In the time he'd been there, he'd fought every time Madara touched him, every time he was within reach he would try to attack him. But blinded and weakened by the chakra repressor, he had to focus his energy on not showing he was in pain during the torture sessions.

Another reason he was weakened was because he would be so out of it after being tortured that his mind muddled. He often thought he hear his brother Kuro, Itachi, and then Naruto's voice, works of Madara's jutsu and another one of those secrets to the Sharingan he didn't know about. The bastard could even manipulate their chakra signatures, and he was usually very much out of it when Madara mimicked Naruto, that was what stopped him from noticing the missing signature of the Fox Demon when Madara mimicked Naruto.

None of what Madara said would have any effect on him if he wasn't hearing it in their voices and feeling their chakra around him at the time. He tried to block it out, to ignore it, but it was like a mantra in his head, over and over, and it was always one of them everyday. When you hear something enough times, regardless of how stubborn you are, or how much you know different, you start to believe it. That was how Itachi had convinced him that he should hate his older brother, how he'd convinced him that his older brother was insane and evil. _But he was really dying and desperate to save the village, desperate to protect me . . ._

Sasuke let out a hiss when the blade sliced through his fingers, they'd lost their grip on the piece when his mind had wandered. He picked it up after feeling for it on the ground. His hand was warm and slick with blood and he wiped his hand on what was left of his pants. He sighed as he thought to himself, _How pathetic, I can't even multi-task anymore. Some great Uchiha I am._

_**You**_ _did let yourself get caught by the twisted bastard after all,_ his mind scolded him. Sasuke just scowled and concentrated on his task. He stopped and listened after half an hour when he heard the approaching footsteps. He put the blade back and maneuvered back to his original place placing his hand at his side on the ground.

_Yeah, some great powerful Uchiha you are, you're practically scurrying around like a scared rat,_ his mind scolded him once more. Sasuke grimaced and when the footsteps were nearly in the cave he calmed his features and went back to the stoic look once more.

Madara walked into the cave and stopped a few paces away and let out a chuckle. Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his right hand before releasing it because of the pain in it from the cuts. Then he felt Madara's presence as he stood at his feet and then knelt down in front of him. Sasuke opened his eyes to glare, he didn't care if the bastard could see him or not, anger was not something he'd ever been good at suppressing for long anyway.

"Well, it's good your eating." Sasuke flinched very slightly when Madara's chakra spiked and then he felt the familiar chakra of Naruto and his heart jumped into his throat. _The bastard thinks I will fall for that when he changed right in front of me, pathetic._

Sasuke tensed at the sound of Madara laughing with Naruto's voice and he shook slightly in anger, his right hand clenched in a fist, oblivious to the pain. Madara then said, "What's the matter teme, aren't you glad I came here to save you?"

Sasuke felt the strong urge to reply since it was a taunt in Naruto's voice, but he clenched his teeth and said nothing. Then Madara said once again in Naruto's voice, this time slight concern in his tone, "You look like hell teme, you need some help there?"

Sasuke let out a low hiss of anger and could just feel the smirk on Madara's fake face. Then the tone of voice changed to cold, hateful, yet still sounding so much like Naruto he couldn't ignore the words no matter how much he told himself it wasn't Naruto.

"Not that I would actually help a traitor, my best friend that tried to kill me and betrayed the village. You turned your back on our home teme."

Sasuke said nothing and closed his eyes behind the blindfold. The clenching in his heart worsened, he knew what words were going to be said, he'd heard them a thousand times. Words he couldn't help but react to, words that pierced his heart regardless of whether Madara was impersonating Naruto or not. Hearing them said in that voice, in a way that Naruto would word it, with his chakra signature dancing across his skin and in his weakened state not being able to block that chakra out or the feelings his words brought up made him truly worry about his sanity.

He tried to think of something else, of the words the real Naruto said to him, words of comfort and condolence, but they were blocked out like always when that voice started to speak again.

"You turned your back on everyone, on me, your supposed love. You don't do that to someone you love baka. I don't know why I always fought so hard to save you when all you ever did was stab me in the back and insult me. You made Sakura-chan cry, you broke her heart, and mine."

Then he felt that warm hand touch his freezing skin and he pulled back but couldn't break the firm hold. He felt his stomach churn in disgust, this was where the impersonation failed, he knew the difference between Madara's touch and Naruto's. Sasuke grinded out in a angry and ragged voice, "Don't touch me Madara."

Madara let go of his chin roughly and pulled back, then Naruto's chakra signature faded and Madara sighed, "You're too perceptive Sasuke-kun, no fun at all."

Sasuke turned his head to his right and scoffed, his stoic indifference had been temporarily shaken by the emotions hearing Naruto's voice had invoked. Out of all of them, hearing Naruto's voice shook him the most. In a few moments he regained his composure and the stoic mask returned. He heard rustling coming from Madara and felt him kneel on his left side making him glare through the blindfold.

He heard a thin scrape on the ground, it sounded thin enough to be a razor blade . . . he felt his blood run cold and knew color had drained from his skin when he heard Madara chuckle darkly. Sasuke knew a torture method that used a razor blade, it was one he'd seen used on a lackey to the snake sannin. He'd been made to watch so that he knew what would happen to him if he disobeyed.

Madara's voice held a slight hint of excitement in it which made Sasuke's stomach churn even more and he shifted uncomfortably away from him only to be seized by his the forearm of his broken arm making him flinch very slightly from the sharp pain that shot up his left side.

"Sasuke-kun, it would seem you already know what method I have in mind, I think this one will do nicely as a punishment for you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and his right hand tensed into a fist once more, but before he could summon the strength to hit Madara he felt the first slow slice of the blade across his left arm, right above where Madara's was holding his arm forcing it to bleed out more. Then his arm was released and before he could react to the pain or think, another cut a few centimeters beneath the first, though longer was made.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as another was made, centimeters below the other. Though his arm was immobile, he could still feel the pain. It was intensified with the nerves in his arm sending sharp jolts through his body from trying to flinch since it was out of his control being broken. Madara stopped just above his elbow leaving at least seven cuts, each longer than the last along his arm now warm with his own blood.

Madara then shifted and Sasuke tensed when he felt the blade cut into his left thigh. It wasn't a deep cut, closer to a thick paper cut really, but it was slow and it burned as it sliced through his skin and pants easily. He felt the slow warmth of his blood slide down his leg even as his left arm throbbed and bled. He didn't flinch when the blade cut deeper, slower, and in a longer cut a few centimeters below the first on his leg. Madara continued, the cuts staying as deep as the first, now feeling like grazes from a kunai.

Soon Sasuke's legs were both covered in lines of blood and cuts that were horizontal, centimeters apart, and from the top of his thighs to his ankles. Then Madara started to crisscross the cuts, a few being long enough to cross three cuts in a agonizingly slow cut across. Then another followed it across in the other direction.

Sasuke was clenching his teeth and his nails dug into the slices in his right hand, but he kept his legs relaxed as much as he could, it would hurt that much more if they were tense. He knew he was shaking from his strain to keep from crying out, but he'd prefer to shake over giving Madara the satisfaction of hearing he was in pain.

Once he felt like every three cuts now had crisscrossed cuts along them Madara stopped and he got to his feet suddenly. Sasuke let a ragged breath escape him and he heard the razor blade tossed into the fire, knew it landed from the low sound of the blade hitting the cave floor. Then Madara said in a amused voice, "Sit still Sasuke-kun, now I have something else to add to this."

Madara turned and walked away from him and over to the fire. Sasuke heard rustling past the fire and was still shaking from the effort it took to not move, to not scream from the searing, piercing, intense pain he felt in his legs and in his left arm. The pain of his nails digging into the cuts in his right hand barely registered as more than a throbbing in his hand.

Madara returned and Sasuke wished he could see, to prepare himself for whatever was coming next, then maybe he would have been able to prevent the sharp cry of agony that escaped his lips without his consent. Salt water, that asshole had poured salt water on his sliced up legs and the cry had left his lips before he could stop it. He bit his lip when another cry threatened to escape from him as the salt water burned it's way into each and every cut on his legs, sending agonizing fire through each and every one to leave him trembling from the effort to not scream.

Madara chuckled darkly and said in a mocking tone, "Does that feel better Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke let the words slip before he could stop himself, the pain making it impossible to concentrate on holding his tongue.

"Go to hell Madara," his pain and anger laced, ragged voice hissed out.

Madara laughed darkly and said, "I will, but I am taking you with me."

Then he turned and walked away stopping somewhere on the other cave to say over his shoulder, "This is far from over Sasuke-kun. I am having too much fun with you."

Sasuke scowled and took deep breaths to calm himself, an effort to stop his shaking and try and not focus on the pain in his legs. He wasn't going to dry and bandage the cuts or even touch them, it would spread the salt water and possibly peel back his skin if he tried. There was one thing he could do however, even though the cuts were many, they weren't too deep or all that big. He could use up some of the chakra he had to heal them.

_If you do that, then he will just add more you know, idiot_. Sasuke scoffed and sank back against the wall, he tried to clear his mind, tried to think of anything other than the burning pain in his legs, the throbbing in his arms, the nerves sending shots of pain throughout his entire body, and the beaten and broken state his body was previously in before all that had been added to it.

Before the pain could render him unconscious his mind decided to run through everything he'd been through while he was kept captive. All the words of hate, betrayal, failure, weakness . . . Sasuke tried to block them out, to not allow them to run through his mind in the voices of those that Madara copied. He didn't want to let it get to him, to believe it, but that small part of his mind that did was what made him believe it enough for the words to hurt.

He did know Madara was doing so intentionally, a means of toying with his head and his emotions. But at the same time, the words he said were often what Sasuke had always worried about hearing, especially from the ones that were dead. Out of it all, the physical torture wasn't horribly unbearable, it was the mental torture, hearing their voices saying what he'd always feared they'd say.

_Weak, foolish, little brother, you let him catch you. You killed me never knowing the truth._ Words he'd heard from his brother Itachi before, but they stabbed at his pride just as much even now. On top of that was the guilt he felt from killing his brother after finding out that he was only trying to protect him the entire time. Even though he knew that Itachi had been dying, he still felt guilty for ending his brother's life. _All those years out for vengeance and for nothing, now you feel nothing but regret over it, even though you did him a favor. Pathetic._ His mind reprimanded him, he really did feel pathetic.

He couldn't escape, he couldn't block out the words spouted in the voices of those he cared about even though he knew it wasn't really them. He was sitting on the floor of a cave barely hanging onto consciousnesses and feeling pity for himself because he was generally helpless. He hardly fought back anymore, not seeing the need to waste the energy. _When did I lose my pride? When did I become so weak . . . _

_You were always weak_, again with Itachi's voice in his head. Itachi's voice was always the one to speak to him in his mind, always the one to point out the flaws he always hated to admit he had._ You let your emotions control your life, your guilt, you let those villagers burn, let them die, you just sat there and watched. Then you let yourself become a empty shell because of the guilt you felt over that._

Sasuke clenched his fist, he knew that and he never could figure out a way to block it all out. When Naruto had finally come and dragged him out of the village he planned to fade away in, he was relieved. Someone was saving him, someone cared enough about him to save him from himself. _You had to depend on others because you are weak. A former teammate had to save you. Another had to care for you until he came. And now look at you, letting yourself be tortured and letting lies get to you._

Sasuke sighed and wished he would fall into the abyss of sleep, anything to keep the voices in his head quiet.

_Teme, what makes you think you don't deserve everything you've been through? You betrayed your home, your friends, your teammates. You killed your own brother, your new teammates all died as well, and you let an entire village and innocent people that had helped you die._

That voice hurt the most, words Madara had spoken in the guise of Naruto's voice. He could no longer tell the difference between the fake Naruto Madara impersonated and the real one. He didn't know which was which anymore when it came to words.

_You were the leader, you let all of us die. You left Suigetsu to his death and then Karin was killed as well by a kunoichi from a country allied with your home village. You didn't even try to save us Sasuke._ Juugo's voice, more lies from Madara, but they held truth in them to him. He had left Suigetsu to die, and he hadn't been able to really help Karin fight Temari, but he should have been able to. He was supposed to be the leader, supposed to be strong enough to protect them.

_You, strong enough to hold others lives in your hands? Fool, how could you even protect anyone? You turned your back on your comrades, on your team. Why would you be able to do any different later on? You were always arrogant and look where it got you teme._

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he shouted in his mind, _Shut up, just shut up . . ._ The voices started to get louder, one after the other.

_Pathetic, foolish, weak, little brother._

_You were never meant to be the heir of the Uchiha clan, you couldn't even save me. You killed your own brother and allowed comrads to die. You allowed an entire village to die and you'd even betrayed your home village. You're no better than those of your clan._ Kuro's voice, words he'd always dreaded hearing from his half brother, from someone he'd come to care for as a brother and had been unable to protect.

_No! Shut up! I'm not like them!_ Sasuke shouted in his mind at the voices in his head.

_Look at you, we were rivals, we always competed. Now you're nothing but a sad excuse for a ninja. Allowing others to die for you, letting voices in your head get to you teme. You're not even worthy to be considered a rival to me._ Naruto's voice, though it was cold, mocking, much like how he'd been towards Naruto when they were genin.

_Pathetic. Traitor! Weak! You're just like your clan._ Sasuke shook his head, his eyes closed tightly and his fist clenched to draw blood from his hand again. He'd been so lost in his mind that he hadn't noticed Madara coming back into the cave, hadn't heard his footsteps.

Sasuke jumped when Madara kicked a small rock across the ground to strike the cave wall just beside his head. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly felt a wave of shame pass through him. _You've even become so pathetic to allow him to see the inner turmoil he's causing you._

Sasuke scowled and glared at Madara through the blindfold as he walked over to kneel before him. Sasuke grimaced when Madara said in a calm voice, the satisfaction evident in his tone; "Well, Sasuke-kun, I believe you need to get cleaned up. Would you like some clean clothes?"

Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away, _Of course the bastard would change tactics, he knows he's getting to me. Now he's going to be civil and act like he actually gives a damn about my well being_.

Sasuke heard Madara sigh, shift and then walk a few paces before Sasuke heard the rustling of something.

Then Sasuke heard his footsteps close in by him and felt him nearby, a slight rise in his chakra before the clang of metal met his ears. Sasuke scoffed, _Using chakra to cut the chain, reminding me of how easy it would be to escape if I had use of my chakra._ He felt the blindfold being moved and in a snapping motion he was blinded by light again.

Madara grabbed the chain and stood up then stood next to Sasuke and looked down at him expectantly. Sasuke glared at him and Madara sighed, "Get up Sasuke-kun, unless you want me to drag you."

Sasuke shifted and clenched his teeth as he bent his legs and moved to get up, using the cave wall to push himself to his feet. A moment after he stood next to Madara he felt cool metal around his neck, and then a click. _A fucking collar, this mother fuck . . _

Sasuke's thought was interrupted when Madara pulled on the chain forcing him to step forward. As he was pulled to follow behind him he stumbled, but caught his footing once again, luckily. It took a few moments to get used to the light of the fire. Sasuke glared daggers at him and Madara smirked, "Just a precaution Sasuke-kun. I don't want to waste all my energy catching you after you try to make a futile escape attempt from your new freedom."

Sasuke stood up fully and followed silently behind Madara as he was led to the pathway that led to the other cave. It was a slippery path, narrow, and dark as well and he nearly feel over his own feet a few times. Cursing the pain in his legs, as well as the blood seeping down them making the ground even slippier, he also cursed the fact that if it wasn't for Madara leading him he would have fallen.

They finally came to the cave, it was beautifully lit by the stalagmites adorning the walls of the cave that reflected off the water. There was a opening at the top, very small, but enough to let the light of the moon shine down into the water. The cave was a mix of blues, pinks, and whites from the stalagmites and the water was crystal clear. Sasuke could see some steam rising off the water, meaning it was at least not freezing cold.

He knew the water was probably hot due to Madara using fire jutsu, in a cave like this one the water would be cold. He refused to thank Madara for the hot water even in his mind, instead he scowled at the thought. Madara led him to the water's edge and Sasuke looked closer at the water, he could see his reflection, but his eyes gazed right through, he didn't need to see his reflection to know how pathetic he looked.

Madara sighed, "The water is warm, I already bathed, so get yourself cleaned up."

Madara then let go of the chain and walked over to a group of smooth rocks to the left, he set the items under his arms on a rock next to him and sat down. Sasuke sighed and eased into the water. He let out a hiss as the water burned the fresh wounds on his arm and legs, but then the warmth of the water started to soothe his aching muscles and battered body. Sasuke closed his eyes as he went far enough into the pool of water until it could easily reach over his head.

The feeling of actually getting clean was relaxing and he almost forgot that Madara was watching him, almost. He opened his eyes and let out a low hiss when he brought his right hand up to brush his hair out of his face. There had been a sizzling sound and a slight burning feeling, he looked at his hand to see that it was completely healed. No scars, as though there were never countless cuts on his hand at all.

He could then feel the same slight burning sensation in his legs, on every part of him where he had wounds. He could even feel the bones in his left arm starting to mend, though the burning sensation in his left arm was stronger, but not unbearable. He wasn't going to complain, but he was suspicious of the healing qualities of the water. He knew that there was a way to use medical jutsu to create healing water, but he hadn't felt that kind of chakra being used by Madara the entire time they had been in this cave.

He could feel his weariness fading as he started to feel better than he had since his capture. He turned his head slightly at the chuckle from Madara, "Are you enjoying the water, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly went under the water to rinse what he could from his hair. It had grown to grace his shoulders again, he had cut it a few months ago, but the length left it to lay flat instead of its' customary spiked look. And of course, the fact that it was now wet meant his hair clung to his face. He brought both hands up to brush his hair from his face and combed his fingers through his hair.

It was still soft, despite how long it must have been since it was properly washed. He heard rustling and Madara stood and looked at him, "Well, if your finished then get out of the water."

Sasuke sighed and made his way out of the water, as soon as he was within reach of Madara the bundle of clothes were tossed at him. Sasuke was reluctant to change with the man standing there, Madara crossed his arms, "Come now Sasuke-kun, you can't be embarrassed when your twenty years old."

Sasuke scowled and took off the black shirt that had been reverted to a torn piece of a tank top and then pealed off the mesh shirt. He could feel Madara watching him closely but decided to try and act as though he didn't care nor notice. He unwrapped the bundle and grabbed the long sleeve black shirt putting it on. Then he slid out of his now tattered and torn shorts and boxers. He quickly put on the white boxers and the navy blue pants. They hung tightly to his hips but were otherwise comfortable.

He grabbed what was left of his old clothes from the ground and felt the jerk of the chain as Madara grabbed the one attached to the collar around his neck. Then Sasuke was following Madara after Madara took his old clothes from him and told him to remove his shoes as well. Sasuke couldn't see any need to remove his shoes, but there really wasn't much left of them anyway so he did as instructed with a glare.

Once they were back in the original cave Madara attached the chain to the collar to a peg he took from his pack into the wall closer to the fire. But it was still a good ten paces away from the fire. The peg only allowed him to stand or sit, but not lay down. He leaned back against the cave wall and watched as Madara burned his old clothes in the fire and then set to getting the canteen out.

He took a drink and tossed it to Sasuke, he caught it and took a quick drink before tossing it back towards Madara. He'd purposely tossed it close to the fire, Madara sighed and reached for it and set it beside him where he was seated next to the fire.

A few moments of silence and Sasuke shifting on his feet and then Madara stood and looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a question for you."

Sasuke made no notion to say anything, Madara continued, "How long do you think you can continue to live with that Sharingan? It will kill you slowly and I'm sure you've noticed the side effects of using it by now."

Sasuke remained silent and impassive, _Yes, I've noticed, I'm slowly going blind, I feel exhausted all the time, after using it I am useless. Of course I've fucking noticed it._

Madara smirked, "Well, I believe that we can end this little charade. I'm not one to keep prisoners alive all that long and I think that if you willingly surrender your eyes to me I will let you go."  
Sasuke scoffed but made no move to reply. Madara walked over to stand in front of Sasuke and Sasuke heard the scraping of a blade being drawn. Madara had a single kunai in his hand and he stabbed it into the ground next to Sasuke's right leg. Sasuke remained still and impassive.

"Just give me what I want, I've grown quite exhausted taking care of you."

Sasuke looked at him only to glare and Madara glared and shifted pulling the kunai out of the ground. He then stabbed the kunai into the wall on the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke didn't flinch nor blink and met Madara's glare squarely. Madara leaned forward until Sasuke could taste his foul breath on his tongue and Sasuke scowled.

Madara sneered at him and said in a cold, vicious voice, "Just give me what is rightfully mine boy."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't have, but he opened his mouth and said in a just as cold tone; "Rightfully yours, then why do I have it and not you?"

Madara growled and pulled away pulling the kunai out of the wall and standing up. He glared down at Sasuke, his Sharingan active and whirling, Sasuke focused his gaze on the fire behind him. Without the chakra needed to use the Sharingan he couldn't do anything to fight him.

"Foolish boy, you would be able to live without your eyes."

Sasuke grimaced at the derogatory tone Madara spoke with. But he silenced the retort he wanted to say. There was no point in pissing Madara off, he'd just been healed and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. So he sat there silently and after a while Madara resigned to go back to the other cave leaving him there alone again.

Sasuke let himself drift off into another restless sleep, one filled with voices and lies, nightmares from his past, and more pain. Madara could torture him all he wanted, compared to what he'd already been through, this was really nothing. That's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_Note: **Bold Italics** is **Kyuubi** speaking._

Searching, never surrendering  
I've been down this road before  
But I won't give up  
I'll find you  
I'll save you  
That will never change  


**Chapter 16**

Two Weeks, why it took him two weeks was due to those from Suna had once again tried to convince him to go back and convince the council, if he was gone for too long they would mark him as a rogue. But Naruto had refused, he wasn't going to let someone like Madara have Sasuke nor would he allow Madara to survive for taking him. Gaara had not stopped him, he was well aware of how much Naruto truly cared for Sasuke and he only offered support to him personally. But that didn't stop the elders of Suna from sending the sand nin after him. So Naruto had to fend them off and do so without killing any of them took some time. So now, two weeks later he was finally with the reaches of Iwagakure.

After searching through the small villages for traces and asking around, he still had nothing. So now he was inside a small inn trying to think back to the time when he felt the chakra in this area, but no matter how much he thought on it, he couldn't narrow it down to the exact location. He was only in the first village, it having been after midnight when he finally arrived. The inn was simple, bland, and had a small bathroom in the room, a bed, a nightstand and lamp, and hardwood floors.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed with his hands in his hair, his elbows resting on his knees. Now that he was finally alone and within the confines of a room his mind was running rampant. He couldn't find it in himself to cry, it had been years since he'd cried now, all that time in the war and everything he'd been through over the past five years stealing the ability from him. But now his eyes stung, he'd closed his eyes to try and hold back the tears that threaten to fall. He felt like he was loosing his mind.

The village had been attacked, Madara had shown up and killed two of his friends, two close friends, and in that had hurt his best friend that was like a sister to him and hurt someone he always respected and admired for her inner strength. He'd hurt Sakura by killing the one she'd come to love after losing both of the ones she'd loved to each other. And Hinata, she never deserved any pain she was brought, not the pain from her condescending father or losing the one she'd come to love greatly.

No one deserved that kind of pain, shinobi or not, they were all entitled to some amount of happiness. That was what he thought at least, he thought they all deserved to be happy and it hurt that they were hurting, that he hadn't been there to prevent them form feeling the pain they now felt because of those that had died. Everyone had suffered, Shikamaru lost his parents as did Chouji, Sakura, and Ino.

Kakashi was still on medical leave trying to recover, apparently the strain from using the advanced sharigan had some very severe side effects, ones he'd demanded Tsunade tell him about. The level of sharigan Kakashi used was leagues below the one Sasuke had and Naruto never did understand exactly what they did to his lover, now that he did, it made his heart clench more. Sasuke had used the sharigan during the entire fight in the village to protect the village, he didn't know if it had been his own wish or because he knew how much the village meant to him. The risk of going blind, the paralyzing effect it left on the user and the long term painful effects it racked on the user for at least a few months after using it. He couldn't help but feel some amount of anger at that, even now; _Why didn't he ever tell me that, Sasuke and his damn pride. Always hiding things from me._

Naruto sighed and fisted his hands in his hair and fell back on the bed to look up at the ceiling, his eyes were clear now, but the line of thought he was approaching was going to bring that twisting pain in his heart back to the forefront. Neji and Kiba, both gone trying to defend the village, even with Sasuke and Kakashi there, it wasn't enough to protect them, wasn't enough to stop that crazy fucker from killing them.

_How could I have left, why did I knowing he was there? Why didn't I stay or have someone else escort them, Neji would still be alive if he would have gone instead of me. I insisted, I wanted to see Gaara again. Why?_

He sat up again, his eyes closed and shook his head, _I can't think that way, I've been a shinobi long enough . . . but then why do I feel the way I do?_ He'd been feeling like he was operating in a haze, everything he did was subconscious, he felt as though half of himself was missing. He'd felt the same way when Sasuke had left, but now it was stronger, actually controlling his actions. All his thoughts were muzzled, but he was on the outside. He could no longer pull off his smiles well enough to convince anyone that he was alright.

He wasn't alright, he was slowly dying inside, not finding Sasuke, being without his pressence. They'd been together all the time once Sasuke was dragged back to Konoha. They never parted unless one of them had a mission, but Naruto was Sasuke's shadow for his missions when he was in the village, they were all within the confines of the village anyway. It was never because Sasuke needed the help, even before he was at his full strength he never needed the help.

It had been because he couldn't stand not being around him, all that time they had spent apart had strengthened their bond and further convinced them that they were not going to make it without the other now that they were together. Right now Naruto felt ripped in half, half of his heart and soul was missing. For so long he'd been devoted to Sasuke, to protecting all those dear to him, protecting a village that was still full of those that despised him.

He'd gotten Sasuke to confess what he really felt, prying the scrolls he wrote while in Kumogakure away from him. He couldn't get Sasuke to talk to him, he hated opening up emotionally and Naruto understood that, he couldn't bring himself to do so either. So instead they had shared their inner emotions through their journal like scrolls. It was through the thoughts they wrote down at the time that they came to truly know one another.

Naruto fell back on the bed again, his eyes closing with the flooding memories of how he felt when he found out about Sasuke's past, how he felt, what all he had seen and been through; even though in some cases he'd had to inquire some of what had happened via Juugo, he still knew more than anyone would ever know about Sasuke. Sasuke in turn knew much more about him than Naruto would ever share with anyone, even Sakura with as close as they had become through the years.

From his point of view he didn't know how he'd survived it and not have driven himself insane. Naruto knew he wouldn't have been able to handle what Itachi's supposed betrayal and then his death only to find out he had always been the protective older brother who had wanted to die by his beloved brother's hands. That in itself had been enough to break his heart.

But the ordeal with the snake sannin was enough to make Naruto want to summon the bastard and rip him limb from limb. Then came the part where Sasuke described Kuro and Juugo during the war, he hadn't paid much attention to Suigetsu and Karin when they were written about for his own reasons. Kuro had been the epitone of Itachi to begin with, silent, distant, a knowing smirk in place and speaking in riddles and monosyllables much like Sasuke. Then when he read the part where Sasuke explained Kuro showing his true colors, he felt as though he was losing a close friend he'd never met.

Kuro had been laid back, the one to sort of even out Sasuke's pessimism and non-chalant attitude, Naruto was sure the two of them would have gotten along great. He was almost in tears by how Kuro's death effected Sasuke and how much Juugo had helped him get through it and then get through each day after the war ended. Juugo was the reason Sasuke was even alive, he felt like a failure.

Sasuke, the arrogant, proud, strong, fierce Uchiha felt worthless, useless, and as though he'd sacrificed so much all for nothing. He didn't feel worthy of Naruto's friendship and worried that Naruto wouldn't forgive him or except his feelings. The self confidence Sasuke once possessed was shot and not only did his worry over whether Naruto would accept his feelings, forgive him, and hopefully he had wished Naruto felt the same way, that village . . . Naruto knew that Sasuke felt responsible for that little girl and her village as well as his comrads, his brothers, others he had been able to protect. So he'd resigned to one day dying in Kumogakure.

Naruto could understand the quilt, but he'd come to realize, though it had been very hard, that you couldn't save everyone and trying during a war, no less, was truly impossible. Naruto covered his eyes with his right forearm, _Why, why in the hell did he let himself get so out of it? Why didn't I find him sooner, why didn't I seek him out when I knew it was him helping us during the damn war?_

Naruto took a deep breath and turned over on his side folding the arm he'd covered his eyes with under his head as a pillow and curling up. His heart felt like it was within a fist, his mind wouldn't shut down, and he couldn't shake the longing, unfulfilled feeling he had in his gut. He knew he had to get some sleep, if he didn't rest he wouldn't be able to search for Sasuke, he'd never find him if he wore himself out. He'd already traveled five days straight without stopping to rest to get to Iwagakure because the sand shinobi had stalled him.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his mind but thoughts of Sasuke kept coming to mind. They mixed in with the memories of the last few months. The memorial service for the shinobi of Konoha that had lost their lives. The tears on the faces of his comrads, of his fellow shinobi, even those he never thought he would see cry, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino had even shed a few tears. He expected Sakura, Hinata, and Ino to cry. But he hadn't been prepared for how much it hurt to see the others cry.

Then there was the goodbye to Sakura, not saying goodbye to anyone else in case he didn't come back. He knew this time he may very well never be allowed to go back, this time he was the one running away from his home, he was leaving the village in search of Sasuke. It angered him that the council and elders wouldn't grant him leave to go, Madara was an S-Rank criminal, he was a threat to the entire country, all five.

What was worse is that he had taken the remaining Uchiha, the one that was supposed to ensure his powerful clan continued to exist and thus give the village that advantage.

Sasuke was more than a shinobi to the elders, at least he once was. He was the only remaining heir to the clan that had founded Konoha, that had given them the power they now possessed. But they wanted Naruto to sit aside and let Madara do whatever the hell he wanted and then take Sasuke's sharigan from him, the very trait that made him the true heir of the Uchiha clan. There was only one reason Naruto was going after Sasuke, he loved him. But he would have thought the council and elders would have cared that a member of the Uchiha clan had been taken.

But the village still did not trust Sasuke and Naruto was the vessel to the demon fox that had once come very close to obliterating the village. Both of them were burdens in the village, burdens that would gladly be forgotten. Naruto sighed and clenched his hands into fists.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Sakura, they all cared about him even if they didn't think much of Sasuke. They'd all offered words to him despite how they all must have felt themselves. He'd tried to be his usual cheerful self, to keep their spirits up even while he felt impatient, anxious, and as though he was dying from knowing Sasuke was gone, he'd been taken by a psychotic, ancient, sadistic bastard.

Then with that came the anger at the council and elders, they knew Sasuke had gone with Madara to spare the village anymore damage or lost lives. That was the last thing Kakashi remembered, that Madara had offered to leave peacefully if Sasuke went with him. Naruto let out a shuddering breath.

_He handed himself over knowing all about Madara, knowing what he was capable of, to save the village, and still they don't see him as more than a rogue ninja. Madara is a insane bastard bent on conquering everyone and they don't want him to be killed, they let him roam free and take a shinobi from his home._

Naruto sighed and took a few deep breaths, he had to get some sleep. He sat up and reached over the foot of the bed to the pack sitting right there on the floor. He reached into the side pocket and took out the sedative Sakura had given to him months ago. He only had twelve left, small white pills. He hadn't been able to sleep, barely ate, and he always ran himself ragged. She'd given it to him only three weeks after the attack, one of those weeks she had been in the hospital.

Once Sakura started her work at the hospital again Tsunade had dragged Naruto to the hospital to see her. Between the two of them he couldn't escape, they would have tied him down to the bed if Tsunade hadn't already given him a sedative. He'd lost a lot of weight in those three weeks, didn't train. She'd come by to tell him when the memorial service would be since everyone was recovering well, except Kakashi. She'd found him sitting on his bed, kunai's clenched in his hands cutting his palms, rocking and mumbling in a haze from not sleeping for three weeks.

She'd sedated him because her presence had made him react violently and ever since then Sakura came by once a day to check on him. He'd been admitted for three days so that they could force him to eat and sleep. Once Sakura gave him the sedative they helped him focus and took the haze out, but in the process he'd been able to process what had happened. He then began to train vigorously, he was going to find Sasuke no matter what it took or who he had to take down to get to him.

He'd fought the council for one entire month, trying to get permission to search for him. Then everyone had practically forced him to stay and he wasn't allowed on missions outside the village. They'd thrown him in the cells for the captives and criminals when he went berserk on a council member when they said something about Sasuke most likely having gone willingly with Madara and not being trustworthy.

That cost him another month and then two weeks on restraints with anbu watching him to make sure he didn't lose it. Tsunade had called off the anbu and then he made up his mind to leave. Now he was Iwagakure searching for Sasuke. He opened the small plastic bottle and took one pill out, he closed it and put it back then took his canteen from the other side pocket.

He took the pill and a swallow of water to wash it down then put the canteen up. It would take twenty minutes to kick in but it would force him to sleep. He moved to the head of the bed and laid his head down on the pillow, trying to wait it out.

This time, with his mind still buzzing with memories he closed his eyes only to see Sasuke's face and opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He'd seen his face, but it wasn't something he wanted to see, the expression, the dead look in his eyes, the sickly paleness of his skin was seared into his memory, now it would haunt his thoughts and dreams. He shivered from the sight and had to take calming breaths to calm himself.

Those black eyes, always intense and guarded, looking grayish and empty was not something Naruto ever wanted to see. Just in his minds eye made his heart raced, his blood ran cold, and he felt like someone was stabbing him right through his heart. He shook his head, he couldn't handle such thoughts.

_Sasuke is alive, I know he is, that bastard can't kill him. Sasuke won't let someone like Madara kill him._

But then the words from the memorial, in some cases words friends had said to him in comfort came to mind.

_No matter how strong we all think we are, we're still mortal, we can all still die._ _That's just the harsh reality of being alive._

Naruto shook his head, "No, he's alive," **_As alive as he was the last time you found him after a matter of time? What makes you think you can save him from dying, from losing his mind when you don't know where he is?_**

Naruto shuddered at the sound of the Kyuubi's growling voice, it'd been years since the fox had talked to him. Why would he do so now, why make him feel worse than he already did?

_**Because kit, you are being a fool. Self-pity is going to get you no where. So instead, focus on trying to find your mate.**_

Naruto huffed, "Since when are you so damn helpful?"

The fox laughed in his mind, _**Kit, your worry and distress over your mate is bothersome to me and endangers us both. You have to stay focused before you get us both killed.**_

Naruto uncurled on the bed and laid on his back looking at the ceiling with slightly hazed eyes. He could feel the sedative starting to kick in. He let out a heavy sigh, "Then how about helping me sense him?"

The fox laughed once more, _**First, let's get one thing straight you upstart brat. This dormant sealing me away bullshit has to end if you expect me to help you . . . **_

Naruto cut him off sharply, "Hell no, I am not releasing the seal."

Kyuubi cut him off with a dangerous growl, _**Kit, listen to me. I already know you won't release me. But no longer relying on my abilities is why it is taking you so long to find your mate. I approve of your choice, an Uchiha is truly not what I expected, but I have to say I rather enjoy watching the two of you together**_.

Naruto sighed, "That is just . . . geeze, do you have to tell me that shit?"

Kyuubi laughed once more, _**I have to do something to keep me entertained. Stop fighting my abilities within you and stop ignoring me. I'm an old demon kit and I can give you plenty of pointers to spice up your sex life.**_

Naruto huffed, "Yeah, whatever old fox, now about finding Sasuke, how in the hell are you going to help me do that?"

Kyuubi shrugged in his cage in Naruto's mind, _**By enhancing you're senses to that which is fitting for me. You have been using them somewhat, considering, and your training has helped them develop. But if you actually allow me to help you kit, they will be attuned to that of a true fox.**_

Naruto laughed hollowly, "You're going to make me more like you then?"

Kyuubi growled, _**You're already quite like me, have you looked in the mirror as of late kit? You're temperament is like that of a fox and you tend to let your temper get the better of you. Not to mention you excel when it comes to brute strength and only through finely tuned training and experience have you obtained the finesse your teammate and rival always possessed. But grace is beyond your capabilities.**_

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I know that already, thanks," the sarcasm in his voice didn't go unnoticed. But Kyuubi decided to not act on it instead he continued; _**Sleep kit, we shall discuss this after you get some sleep**_.

Naruto yawned and before he could protest Kyuubi sped up the process of the sedative along with increasing it's strength. Then he curled up in his cage as Naruto was swallowed by the overwhelming need to sleep and went to sleep himself. Naruto's anxiety had worn both of them out, the fox due to the fact that he was the source of Naruto's unnatural stamina and had to use his energy to keep him moving, conscience, and alive at times.

He knew his vessel was much more intelligent than he let on, he lived inside of him after all. But it would take a while for things to set in the stubborn youth's head. He knew how much he cared for Sasuke, how he truly felt when he was living in the facade around those in the village. Naruto always acted like a prankster, an idiot, but he really wasn't. How could someone who spent the first twelve years of his life bitterly alone, angry, and despised by everyone in the village be completely clueless and naive.

This was why Naruto had persisted with Sasuke, he could sense that loneliness in the raven haired boy. He felt guilty about never talking to him, never trying to befriend him, fearful he would be rejected because he was the demon vessel. Kyuubi knew that Sasuke wouldn't have rejected him over something like that, but no matter how many times he would tell the blond that it was idiotic to think that years of being hated because of that made him doubtful.

Kyuubi would never admit it, but he felt compelled to help his vessel out, though it hadn't been enough to make him do so until the boy turned thirteen. But by then his godfather and everyone else the boy had bounded with came to convince him to further seal him and ignore the fox. So naturally it hadn't been until that night when his vessel was on the verge of having a nervous break down that he decided to give him some aid. Now as he slept, which the fox would ensure he slept long enough to make up for the lack of sleep and to restore his chakra; he was going to change to seal and allow the boy to fully fuse with himself.

He would grant Naruto the ability to act like that of a fox, enhance his senses to that akin to a fox, and grant him the speed, brutality, and grace Naruto had always tried to attune himself to gaining on his own. Kyuubi would grant him the ability to think clearly and combined with the training he'd undergone in the past twenty years of his troubled and harsh life, Naruto would truly gain the strength he'd always possessed and could never fully awaken in himself.

Madara was one that Kyuubi was not going to risk anything fighting, he was certain the battle would be unavoidable in order to ensure that Naruto did save his chosen mate. That alone would prove to be enough to enrage the young man, but if Naruto would adhere to listen to him he could grant him the ability to crush the ancient, bothersome Uchiha before he posed a threat to either of them. That in itself was not something Kyuubi would allow to happen, letting that cocky, arrogant Uchiha kill his vessel and thus himself.

The Uchiha his vessel chose for his mate was much more tolerable and stronger than that of any Uchiha because he still held within him a trace of compassion and heart. That in itself, was a strength Naruto himself possessed, something that would make him one of the best Hokage's in history but naturally humans tended to judge one from what they saw or knew from the sidelines instead of seeing the better qualities.

The rage Naruto felt did not go unnoticed by the fox, but he didn't plan to use that rage his vessel tried to shove down to his advantage, as of yet. That would be something he would use to his advantage once Naruto was no longer close to hysterics over his missing lover.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_**Warning: This chapter entails torture (I decided that I was going to use some medieval ways and they are quite . . . gruesome.) Dark theme ahead and not for those with weak stomachs. Other than that, read at your own risk. P.S. I haven't yet warned anyone, but just in case you haven't noticed it by now, warning for the language as well.**_

_  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe  
My soul's on the other side  
All the pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together:  
Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into  
So many little pieces_  
_  
"Breath No More"_ by _**Evanescence**_

**Chapter 17**

Sasuke woke up feeling sore, unbelievably sore, the bastard had drugged him yet again, knowing that his captive would fight back violently with everything he had. But upon waking up he felt seering, burning, twisting agony in his chest, his stomach, numbness in his arms, both held by iron shackles that bit into his wrists bitterly above his head, his feet inches from reaching the ground. That of course forced his numb arms to hold his body weight and his raw, bloody wrists to be further bitten by the iron shackles holding them above his head attached with only one link in between the shackles.

He groggily let out a hiss when he felt a shock of pain shoot up his spine, he couldn't recall entirely how long he had been suspended like this, but he knew his arms had to be dislocated by now and entirely useless. The constant agony in his chest and stomach merited that his legs were utterly useless as well. He looked to his left upon hearing a distant shuffling of feet and grimaced at knowing it was Madara.

Sure enough moments later Madara stopped in the cave he was currently in to smirk at him. They'd moved yet again when Madara had sensed Naruto entering the lands, making Sasuke curse the adept and experience the ancient Uchiha possessed. He seemed to take to medieval torture methods, having successfully had an effect on Sasuke's mind set and thus toying with his emotions enough to his liking he had taken to using methods of torture he'd come to know throughout his too long of a life.

Only one week ago, before Naruto had come to Iwagakure, Madara had taken to using a method to paralyze his legs temporarily. Sasuke had never known that parchment could be used to torture someone. But he wasn't likely to ever forget that after the fact either. Parchment, at first wet, had been bound to his legs with a thin string that tied them around his thighs and calves. Then he had been forced to remain shackled to the floor close to a fire. If the heat from the constantly burning fire wasn't enough to make him uncomfortably hot, then the parchment added to that discomfort.

It was as the parchment was heated up by the fire that Sasuke found out first hand how very painful it could be. It tore and burned his muscles, sending jolts of agony to burn his blood as though he were being shocked, every breath painful, every move agonizing, it only lasted for four hours, but each and every second of those four hours seemed to last for an eternity. If Sasuke hadn't been a high level ninja with a lot of experience and pain tolerance he was sure he would have lost consciousness due to the pain of it.

His legs were no longer unscarred or taunt with the muscle he'd acquired through strict training anymore than the rest of him. Now he was sickly thin, paler than was customary for him, and his entire body was racked with reddened, irritated, and scarred skin. The jolts of shocking pain up and down his spine was a constant reminder of what had happened in his currently suspended state. A whip, the bastard had gone back to the stone ages and decided that a whip was a nice form of torture.

The forced movements from the blows, the cutting, burning feel as he was struck with the harsh leather whip was painful enough, but then the blow to his pride that he could do nothing to stop it from happening. He thought he'd felt useless and weak before, his time trapped and held prisoner in a damn cave in a country he knew with a psychopath bent on tormenting him that had been stronger than him before was something entirely different.

Sasuke let out a hiss against his better judgment, he was greatly losing control over his reactions throughout all this, as Madara ran a finger across his bloodied, scarred, and horridly cut back. Some of the cuts had struck his sides and ran across the far sides of his chest and stomach further adding to the pain in them.

Madara walked around him once and then came to stand directly in front of Sasuke. He looked at him with a smug expression, Sasuke couldn't fully mask the pain he was in anymore than he could stop the glare that would end up pissing Madara off. Madara only smirked at the cold, hateful glare Sasuke gave him as he looked at him with a smugness in his eyes.

Sasuke's pale skin being marred with scars and burns and accompanied by dried blood from the scars he'd received made his usually perfect, porcelain like skin very different. Madara sighed and walked across the cave to his pack lying on the other side of the fire, Sasuke felt dread pass through him, but his self control was still strong enough for that expression to not pass over his features or his eyes.

Madara returned to stand before him with a iron key in his right hand, then he said in a tone that angered Sasuke to no end, a tone filled with fake mercy and pity; "Do you wish to be set free Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked and then he spit at the ground in front of Madara's feet earning him a harsh backhand and then his chin was gripped painfully and he was forced to look down at Madara.

"Boy," Madara's voice was calm but with a promise of more pain in his eyes; "I doubt you can take much more. If you continue to fight me then I assure you I can come up with plenty of things to torment you with."

Sasuke pulled his head back and spat venomously, "Go ahead, I'm not giving you shit."

Madara shook his head and sighed, then he pocketed the key in his hand and took from his other pocket a vile with clear liquid and a disposable needle. Sasuke didn't bother to try and do anything, he could hardly move as it was and frankly, if he was let down from here he would welcome the sedative he knew Madara was injecting into his arm, his head dropped as his eyes closed his long hair, however ragged and tangled curtained his face.

Sasuke awoke once more, his mind hazed and having to blink a few times to figure out his surroundings, which were next to nothing. All he could see was complete darkness, nothing, he doubted that his eyes were open and panic set in. _Did he take my eyes?_

Sasuke's hand raised, sharp, piercing pain shooting through him from the movement, and the iron shackles and chain clinging against the ground below him. But his hand did make it to his face and he could feel that his eyes were still there, no blood, no pain in his eyes indicating they had been gouged out.

He was sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest, his back against the wall and his toes touching another wall. He moved his hands in front of him, he could touch the walls around him, even the one above his head. There was barely enough air in this cold, hard, iron box he was in. His breaths came shallowly and his heart pounded in his chest in fear.

_That bastard putting me in a mother fucking box._ He knew he couldn't work out the cramps in his legs, in any part of him at all in the box he was in. The silence was defeaning, the complete darkness was slowly getting to him, and the true feeling of being alone. This was all worse to the loneliness he'd felt after his clan had been killed, from the time he spent away from Naruto. His mind raced, all the morbid thoughts he had slowly rising to the surface, he was going to go insane in such silence and darkness. How could he breath when he couldn't hear anything other than his breathing.

His heart racing, pounding in his burning chest, the burning in his chest from the quick breaths the only sound he could hear. He closed his eyes, but it made no difference, the darkness was still suffocating, it still existed. He found it harder and harder to shove down the panic he felt from not being able to move, to hear, to see, it was starting to make him feel numb, but sleep was not something he would be granted as suffocated and claustrophobic as he felt at the moment.

**Twenty-four hours later . . . **

Madara smirked as he dropped a water canteen down the pipeline he'd constructed to run into the small iron box he'd built to contain Sasuke in. He only planned to use the box for three days, three days with only water and only enough to keep him alive and never fully quench his thirst. Once the three days were up he would present his prisoner with a more roomy version of solitary confinement. He sighed and got to his feet walking over to sit by the fire.

He'd created the small prison using earth jutsu, but he'd come across it from some twisted Englishmen a long time ago. Torture used during a time of confusion and misunderstandings, but effective regardless of how inhuman and gruesome they could be. He had a method in mind that would be devastating to the once very skilled shinobi, The Arrow.

He took from his pocket a chiseled arrowhead he'd made himself, it was sharp, ragged of course, and made of granite, it would serve it's purpose well. The stone to make it was strong enough to be very agonizing for the young Uchiha once the method was set in motion. But if the solitary confinement didn't prove to break him or drive him insane, then he would use the fail proof method of stripping him of his livelihood, that was not above him.

Vengeance after all can be a very cruel thing and it was hereditary truthfully with the Uchiha clan. He would teach the once sworn Avenger the true meaning of vengeance, but he wouldn't kill him until he willingly surrendered to his demand, he needed the once named sacrifice to hand over the power of the sharigan willingly for it to truly be at it's full power. That, and only that, was the reason Sasuke was still alive.

Being physically alive was enough to him, if he shattered his mind and crushed his soul and heart, then so be it. That was what he deserved for crossing the first of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke drank from the canteen willingly, but he was quick enough to realize that he would most likely need to drink from it sparingly. It was barely one third of the way full and it would most likely barely be enough to last him thirty-six hours. That gave him an idea of how long he would be stuck in the iron box of a prison. He just hoped to himself that he wouldn't drive himself insane in the meantime.

Sleep was a luxury he was given only when drugged, he hardly slept at all anymore, the torture and being a shinobi for so long merited him no amount of true sleep. He'd only been granted that privilege when he was with Naruto or when he'd been a carefree little boy that loved his parents and his clan blindly.

So even though his eyes were closed, he wasn't asleep, his mind running rampant with negative thoughts and trying to think of a way to end the torment of his solitary. He thought of Naruto, he thought of all those that had died, of how much he had proven to be completely useless and weak against Madara because of the damn chakra repressor on his wrist. It was coated and rusted from his own blood, but that didn't diminish it's ability to completely render him no stronger than a non shinobi.

Then, of course, the fact that he was greatly malnourished, tortured endlessly, scarred, burned, and sore, weak, and half way conscience constantly, he was no stronger than a seven year old. That in itself was maddening, he wasn't any better than he had been back when Itachi had murdered their clan. But the torment he was going through now paled in comparison to anything that Itachi had put him through.

Sasuke was no stranger to loneliness, to silence, to darkness, but the kind he was currently in and feeling was on another level, it was suffocating and he felt it closing in around him in a vice that captured him so well it effected him physically and mentally. He couldn't process emotions more than panic and intense frustration, but his mind made him think thoughts he'd tried to keep at bay.

_Naruto isn't coming for me, the village is more important to him. He wouldn't come for me now, look at how weak I am, how pathetic. I dwell in self-pity, allowed myself to be captured, and am reduced to the strength of a child. Why would he want to save me anyway? The village, they probably don't even care, anymore than they ever did. The clan and my brothers must be watching this in complete disgust that I allowed this all to happen to me._

Even though his hands were shackled he could still wrap his arms around legs, hugging them to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep but he kept feeling weaker and weaker with every passing moment he spent in this iron box.

_Why in the hell can't I do anything to stop this shit, some Uchiha I am, slowly going mad from this and I've only been here for a few months. This box is really what's driving me mad. Why a goddamn box anyway? I was already weakened and sore before and this will only make it worse. Plus these fucking shakles are close to crushing my wrists as well as rubbing them raw_.

Sasuke sighed, the sound ragged and rough from lack of water and food as well as not really talking all that much. He leaned his head back against the wall his back was already against, there wasn't even enough room to curl up on the floor. His head was pounding and combined with the agonizing soreness in his chest, stomach, and his arms, he really couldn't get comfortable if he tried. He knew that if he had enough room to stand his legs were too sore and weak for it to really matter.

_Some shinobi I am, I can't even think to stand and I'm too sore to do much of shit even if I wanted to. When that bastard does let me out I will want to lash out and beat the hell out of him, but the truth is that I'm in no fucking shape to do so.  
_

**Forty-eight hours later . . . **

Sasuke jumped when he felt the box he was in give a jerk and he braced his hands against the wall. Then his arms tensed as the bottom suddenly caved in and fell out from under him. He strained to hold himself with his hands against the walls even as his legs dangled beneath him. He could feel a chilling breeze wash over them and before he could react or look up at all he felt a shudder run through the walls around him and then a heavy weight of the ground above him started to cave in. His hands slipped and he fell into the dark abyss below with a angry yell.

He luckily landed in water, however cold, it was refreshing after going so very long without a means to wash any dirt and grime from himself. The shackles around his wrists made it difficult to rise above the water but he did and noticed something, he was in the same cave as before. They had only moved between two different damn caves. Madara had to be kidding, if they only moved through two caves Naruto was likely to find them.

_Maybe that's what he wants, maybe Madara thinks he can kill Naruto and he plans to do so in front of me as another way to get to me. Fuck that, there's no way I would let that happen, unless Naruto can kill the bastard I'll just bite out my tongue and choke myself with my own blood before I'll watch Naruto be killed by him. If I'm dead he can't get the power of the sharigan anyway._

He looked up upon hearing a whistle to his left and scowled, Madara was standing in the opening towards the top of the cave, the same one Sasuke had first fallen into this endless cave through. Sasuke raised his shackled hands and flipped him off, he didn't trust his voice to say the words.

Madara laughed and then said, his voice echoing in the cave; "Suit yourself Sasuke-kun. I can wait until you lose consciousnesses."

Sasuke watched Madara turn and disappear into the path and then he moved, regardless of how sore he was, he did find that he could still move. Other than a very slight amount of light from the open pathway and the hole where his previous prison had been, it was dark. It was also freezing cold, but that compared to the suffocating darkness and silence was of little consequence, for now. He knew he'd probably end up sick in this freezing water, but he didn't care, it was better than being in a cramped space, with no sound or light, and anything was better than being in Madara's pressence.

Sasuke was feeling more than exhausted, and the numbing water wasn't helping much at all to keeping him conscience. He forced his arms and legs to move in the water, swimming the best he could, he needed to find a edge to the water to at least lie down and get some sleep. He moved to his right carefully and managed to finally touch some ground in the water, continuing that way led to him being only half way under the water.

As soon as the weightlessness of being under the water left his legs his hands shot out on the ground as his knees buckled. He sighed and rolled over to lie on his back on the rocky ground along the edge of the water, his legs still halfway in the water. His eyes closed and he no longer cared about anything, giving himself over to sleep at being able to lie down.

When Sasuke woke again he found himself not on the rough ground, but on a thin mattress, even a pillow under his head. He felt groggy and it took several moments for him to take in his predicament. His legs were shackled apart and he tried to move them only to find that they were shackled to the end of the bed. He sat up abruptly, his hands cupping his head from the wave of dizziness that passed through him from the sudden movement.

His wrists were still shackled, but they weren't chained to the bed thankfully, granting him some freedom. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and he took in the small cave he was in, it was a cell, fit with an iron door only five paces from where he currently was. He also noticed that he was wearing a pair of black pants and a white, long sleeved shirt, both of them clean and more than the rags he'd had on earlier.

He could feel some of the soreness in his body had gotten better, but he was still feeling weak and exhausted as well as hungry, which left him feeling light headed. He flinched when he heard a click at the iron door and closed his eyes when light poured into the room. It was only the dim lighting of a fire, but it still hurt his eyes.

He heard the footsteps and then felt a tray on his lap. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Madara who stood at the foot of his bed with a smirk on his face. "Sasuke-kun, be sure you eat, can't have you starving to death."

Sasuke scoffed and Madara turned and exited the cell closing and re-locking the door behind him. Sasuke looked down at the tray on his lap, _Fucking ramen, go figure he would give me ramen_. He was already used to the shackles enough where they didn't really hinder his ability to eat, that in itself was enough to piss him off.

His stomach growled at him and he picked up the chopsticks and broke them apart and with his other hand picked up the bowl and managed to eat without much trouble. He doubted that he would be able to keep it down for that long, going days without food tended to make it difficult to keep any down when you did eat next. But he finished off the bowl and shoved down the nausea he felt then drank the water, not caring how mucky the water looked. He saw the ration bar, they were most likely stale, but he took them from the tray and put them in his pocket, he would save them for later.

The cup for the water was glass and he held it in his hand for a moment then chunked it at the door. It hit the door with a gratifying crash and the glass shattered and fell to the ground. He then did the same with the bowl and tray and laid back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach and let out a sigh.

_Childish to do that, but I frankly could care less._ There was a very dim light in the cell, enough for him to be able to see the ceiling above him, it came from a window in the iron door. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to things and people he'd had on his mind all the time he'd been here. He knew Neji and Kiba had been killed, that in itself was enough to make him feel guilty, and he didn't know if Kakashi was alive or anyone else for that matter. Hinata and Sakura had definitely been caught in one of the buildings and he didn't know if they were alive. He closed his eyes, not only did he not know of the deaths in the village, he remembered that the shinobi from Kumogakure had taken advantage of Madara's invasion and had been attacking the village as well. He had sensed them, but fighting Madara had taken his attention, as he was the greater threat. The list could be endless and the damages to the village were both concerns because he knew how much it would hurt Naruto.

Tsunade had sent Naruto to a diplomatic meeting disguised as an escort mission, meaning she still fought the council to make Naruto the next Hokage after Kakashi. But now, Sasuke knew Naruto would be listed as a rogue, a defected ninja because he was coming after him. At least he still allowed himself to believe he was, sometimes he felt doubtful, but Naruto was stubborn as hell and persistent. Not to mention, he had felt Naruto's familiar chakra only days ago, he had felt it, at least he hoped he did.

_Why the hell am I depending on him anyway, it's not like he's ever been very good at tracking. If he was then it wouldn't have taken him so long to find me before. It could very well be two damn years or longer_. Another inner voice came to him, in his own voice, but arguing with his current thoughts.

_Even so, you know he loves you and would go to the ends of the earth searching for you just like he did before. So suck it up and survive until then._

Sasuke scoffed, _Right, survive until then, easier said than done._

_What, are you an Uchiha or not, you can survive whatever that twisted bastard decides to throw at you. You're still a damn ninja._

A ninja that is shackled to a bed, has a chakra repressor, has little to no strength anymore, and regardless is . . . _  
_

_Little to nothing, correct, that's what he wants you to think. How about you stop with your damn pity party and figure out something._

_Figure out something, yeah right, I am sitting here arguing with myself, how in the hell am I supposed to be in the right frame of mind to figure out shit?_

_The curse mark is still active, you never did find a way to deactivate it, if you tried you could alert your fox to your location._

_Yeah, that would work, leave me completely exhausted, and then Madara would end up dragging me off to the other fucking caves in these damn mountains._

_Maybe, but the curse mark could prove to be enough to break the chakra repressor and you could use the natural energy to make up for your lack in physical strength. You are a master of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjustu Uchiha._

Sasuke huffed, _Damn your sarcasm, either way it doesnt really matter. It would only last for a small amount of time . . . _

_That is all it would take if the fox is still in this country. And you know Madara won't kill you, he needs you alive._

Sasuke sat up and his shackled hands moved up to the curse mark still on his neck. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into the skin there and bit his lip when the burning pain shot throughout his entire body. He heard the the door being unlocked and then slammed open, but the curse mark was spreading across his body in a torrent of flames, the pain and the strength of the curse mark hadn't diminished over the years of keeping it inactive and dormant.

Madara lunged towards him, but Sasuke cut through the shackles around his ankles as soon as the chakra repressor shattered around his right wrist. Then Sasuke jumped from the bed and headed towards the door, he knew he couldn't summon the natural energy unless he remained perfectly still, but the pain from the curse mark along with the momentary strength it granted him and shattered the chakra repressor was enough for now.

He wasn't near as strong right now as he'd ever been, even when he was twelve. But he let the curse mark spread, focusing all the anger and frustration he felt from being at someone else's whim into himself, fueling the curse mark. Without the chakra repressor he could feel the familiar chakra of Naruto, it was fused with the fox demon's but it filled him with hope. That chakra was familiar, real, and it was spiking, calling and searching for him.

Sasuke made his way through the turning, twisting and slippery pathway, this time making sure to go left at the split in the path. He felt the pathway steepen and fell to his knees, but he still kept moving. He dug his nails into the ground when he felt Madara grab hold of his ankle and flip him over. Sasuke kicked at the face looking up at him angrily.

His back arched in pain when he was violently pulled down towards Madara. Sasuke latched onto Madara's throat, but he was quickly kicked to the side and forced to let go. He collided with the wall and slid down the pathway.

Then he felt another kick to his midriff that knocked the air out of him, before he could recover he was kicked in the face and forced on his back. He could taste blood in his mouth and he brought his hands up defensively to block the kick to his face again. He pushed Madara's foot back and rolled out of the way managing to jump to his feet with the instincts of a being a ninja for his entire life.

He backed up, the curse mark was fading with the twisting fear he hated to feel in his gut. But he was feeling hope as Naruto's chakra was getting stronger and closer. He was brought from those thoughts abruptly when he was slammed against the jagged cave wall behind him. He tried to look away, but it was too late, he was trapped in Madara's sharigan before he could think otherwise.

His screams echoed through the cave, and then after only a few minutes he was left shaking, drenched in a cold sweat, pale as a ghost and his eyes glazed in tears he would never shed. Madara released him and he slumped to the ground sitting on his knees, bent over to lean on his hands as he tried to catch his breath.

He hissed when Madara grabbed his wrists and released the shackles, then Sasuke tried to pull back, the curse mark throbbed, but it had receded instantly when he'd been trapped in the alternate world through the sharigan. The iron shackles fell to the ground and Sasuke felt his left held tightly, his fingers tied together painfully.

He was still shaking too violently to do much to prevent it, Madara took out the arrowhead from his pocket and looked at Sasuke with a smug expression, his crimson eyes promising pain. Sasuke tried again to pull back, but his legs felt like jelly, his mind still in shock from what Madara had forced him to live through, the darkest nightmares in his mind still so vivid that he couldn't focus, couldn't think about anything else.

Watching the nightmares of his clan being killed, watching himself kill Itachi, watching Kuro, Juugo, and the Konoha nin being slaughtered over and over again. Then throwing in him watching Naruto being killed, first his own close call at killing him, even though he knew it wouldn't actually kill his best friend, he still felt his blood run cold at the memory, to relive it all over again . . . Then again, watching Naruto die, but this time due to Madara, forcing him to believe Madara had killed Naruto . . . He couldn't stop his shaking, twenty days in a matter of only minutes, twenty days of replaying their deaths over and over again.

He forgot that he'd felt Naruto's strong chakra, couldn't sense it anymore in his shocked state of mind. All he could feel was the leather tying his fingers together and the painful grasp on his left wrist forcing it to remain still even as he violently shook, but even that was like he was standing on the outside, as though he wasn't really there. His mind felt trapped in that damn alternate world, he couldn't shake the visions, the heart wrenching, blood chilling feeling that had consumed him there.

That was until he felt a groan of pain rise in his throat as the arrowhead was brought across his bound fingers. Back and forth, over and over again, cutting into his skin in a jagged way that sent jolts of pain all the way to his shoulder. He bit into his lip harshly, refusing to scream, refusing to let himself give in to the pain, to the horror that Madara was ruining his hand, taking his livelihood from him. The arrowhead cut through to the bone, slicing through his fingers and cracking some of the bones in them from the pressure.

When Madara released his hand and tossed what was left of the arrowhead over his shoulder his arm slumped to his side, he wanted to cradle his mangled hand, but his right wrist was held firmly in front of him. He let out a sharp breath when Madara bent back his pinky finger, breaking it at the first knuckle, then snapping back the other two.

He couldn't keep the cries of pain from escaping his mouth when the next three fingers were treated the same way. Sasuke slumped back against the wall, both of his arms lax at his side regardless of how much he wanted to move them, to cradle his hands. But even the thought to do so sent jolts of agony right through him.

Madara had a smug smile on his face as he looked down at Sasuke leaned back against the wall, his breaths coming in short, ragged gasps, the pain evident on his face. His smile turned sinister as he felt Naruto enter the cave, he was coming towards them from the path Sasuke had tried to use to escape.

Madara knelt down in front of Sasuke and with only one finger, lightly touched his right knee, Sasuke let out a hoarse cry as he felt fire pour through him, igniting his blood, burning him from the inside. Madara smiled and pulled away leaving Sasuke to gasp for air in painful ragged breaths, knowing his heart was racing, that his insides burned painfully with every breath and heartbeat. He stood up and turned around just as Naruto stopped in the cave to glare dangerously at him.

His eyes slit, a fiery red, the Kyuubi's chakra burning and coursing around him. Naruto's blond hair was highlighted with red streaks, his canines sharp, his nails closer to claws, his pressence sending waves of power and a promise of pain that would make most shinobi quiver in fear. But Madara only met those eyes with a smug smile, not truly worried in the least.

He felt his captive behind him slump to the ground, lying down on his side, his consciencouness gone, lost to the mental, emotional, and physical torment Madara had put him through. Madara's smile only deepened and the scowl on Naruto's face deepened as well, but he held his ground, a wave of self control passing through him, that control was what made Madara's smug smile fade.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Chapter 18**

Naruto could only see red, the chakra from Kyuubi was coursing through him fully, but with the full fusion it wasn't going to leave the impending marks on his skin or change his appearance. But the violent, burning, popping, and bubbling chakra whirled around him and through him. His glare was hateful, enraged, but his stance was lax, calm, it had to be unsettling, and seeing that smug smirk die from Madara's stolen face, it proved to be so.

Control was not what anyone expected from Uzumaki Naruto, and the fact that he was using control was in itself unnerving. He'd bristled but held still when Sasuke slumped to lie on his side on the ground. His focus had to remain on the threat to Sasuke, the enemy that had caused him harm.

Kyuubi growled in his mind, _Kit, don't attack first, your mate is behind him and very vulnerable. Stay focused on him and I will focus on keeping us alive._

Naruto let out a very low growl and gave a curt nod and Madara moved to the side, but Naruto still remained perfectly still. Madara had to move further from Sasuke before Naruto could attack. But he refused to glance at Sasuke to give Madara the knowledge that Sasuke was why he had yet to attack.

Naruto tensed when Madara began to form katas and he jumped out of the way just before a thick ball of fire came straight for him. He was forced to jump away again as another followed. Naruto dodged them quickly while thinking, _Geeze, for an ancient guy, I expected something more unique_.

He moved out of the way and Naruto turned on the ball of his foot when the flames were suddenly aimed for Sasuke's unconscious body. Naruto lunged and felt the heat burn his back as he shielded Sasuke from the attack with his own body. Naruto turned while knelt down and let out a yell of anger towards Madara causing him to crash into the cave wall. Taking that moment he gathered Sasuke up in his arms and made his way out of the cave. He leapt off the ledge outside the cave entrance and fell into the forest below, moving with the speed of the jonin he was from limb to limb.

He knew Madara was on his trail, he took a chakra repressor from his pocket, Sasuke was going to kill him for putting it on him, but he did so to better hide the Uchiha in his arms from the ancient, psychotic one tailing them. He stopped just long enough to create a few doppelgangers who immediately back tracked to stall Madara enough for him to get Sasuke somewhere safe.

He found a thick brush and laid Sasuke down on the ground turning and jumping back to the limbs, creating more doppelgangers along the way to fend off his trail. He couldn't let Madara know where he was at the moment, not until he'd moved away. He felt the sharp pang of three of his copies being killed and leapt back towards the mountain where Madara was.

Then he was forced to jump to the sky as the limb he landed on only feet from Madara erupted in blue flames, a lightning induced fire jutsu. He landed on another tree limb and lunged, his fist aimed at Madara, who easily dodged and would have flipped him, had Naruto not have pulled a move Sasuke was known for, aiming a kick at Madara's midriff. Then when that was blocked, another punch, and the momentum that created being used to force the two of them to collide with the trunk of a nearby tree.

Naruto broke away, leapt back, and turned on the ball of his foot on the limb, a rasengan in his right hand. He missed, but another doppelganger Madara hadn't seen him create kicking Madara forward to be met with a direct hit from another rasengan. But then a poof made Naruto turn just in time to dodge a dangerously close kunai. It landed in the tree with a thunk and he jumped back in time to avoid the bomb detonating and casting the tree in those blue flames once again.

Naruto dropped from the limb, his hands grabbing hold of it to swing back up with both feet poised in a kick as Madara lunged at him with a lightning blade. Naruto didn't bother to try and decipher how in the hell the ancient Uchiha had gotten the technique he knew Kakashi had been the one to create. His kick landed, but another poof.

Naruto sharpened his sense, he had to stop fighting the damn copies and find the real one. He created two more doppelgangers, one heading towards the mountain, the other further east than where Sasuke had been taken to a place to hide. He couldn't completely avoid that area of the forest or Madara would know instantly that he'd hidden Sasuke there.

_Finally, allusive, deceitful, irritating old Uchiha,_ Naruto finally sensed the real location of Madara. He was trying to make a run for it, heading towards the edge of the forest. Naruto growled low in his throat. _Like hell you are going to run bastard_. He headed off after him with the speed only the Kyuubi's vessel possessed forcing Madara to stop just before reaching the forests' edge.

Naruto cut him off in his path, a smug smirk on his face in a very foxy grin. "Running away?"

Madara glared at him, but the Sharingan wasn't threatening at all, a trait of fusing with a centuries old fox demon granted Naruto. The red highlights in his hair were contrasting to his blond hair, the sharp, defined canines, the deadly nails, the confident aura, reminding Madara of why he didn't truly wish to fight the jinchuriki in a less than perfect state. Naruto's scent all over the forest had left him incapable of even trying to sense Sasuke's chakra.

Using the Sharingan left him weary and exhausted, plus this body he was in was not a full blooded Uchiha like Sasuke which made it even more taxing to use the traits of the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately, he hadn't picked up anyway to bring back much needed chakra, that had ended when the last of a clan that had once been a teammate to Sasuke had died.

He never had the time nor need to seek out the secret to their ability to reproduce chakra, but at the moment, against the seemingly endless amount of chakra the fox demon possessed and his exuberant vessel, he stood little to no chance.

That had been the reason he had waited until the jinchuriki had left the village to attack and take what he wanted. But he still had yet to gain anything other than his descendants livelihood, dignity, pride, and shatter what sanity he had possessed. That made him smirk in victory, even if it would lead to his death, a eternal death, he had gotten his revenge. That would cause both of them pain and torment enough for him.

Naruto saw the smirk, time spent around Sasuke made him see the victorious gleam in Madara's eyes. His anger spiked and in a flash he had Madara pinned against the trunk of a tree by his throat. Naruto snarled, his voice laced with venom, "What the fuck are you so smug about?"

Madara laughed shortly, "He's broken boy, you're too late to save him now."

Naruto let him go and stepped back away from Madara, a dangerous look in his eyes that made Madara focus on him. In the blink of an eye Naruto had performed the katas for Body Flicker Jutsu. Madara was forced to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan to see him. By the time he saw Naruto moving around him he was getting hit with a technique he never would have guessed Naruto to be able to use. The technique his father had been known for, the Flying Thunder God, rendering Madara unable to retaliate.

An angry yell hit him as Naruto moved with a speed Madara couldn't detect or defend against that had him on the ground one second and in the air the next. Following Madara being knocked in the air he was then struck with at least thirty simultaneous punches and kicks. The air was forced from his lungs as he was slammed into the ground. He grunted as he got to his feet coughing up blood at the same time. His eyes scanned the area for Naruto, who was still just blinking across his vision.

[_How did such a boy become so fast?_ By the time he finished his thought he barely registered Naruto moving in behind him. He quickly performed the katas for substitution jutsu and avoided a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough technique. If it wasn't for the Sharingan he would have been hit and wouldn't have even known what had hit him.

He didn't have time to do much else except copy Naruto's katas for the Water Release: Gunshot technique. Then using the Sharingan he saw that Naruto was already performing another jutsu, the Guided Windmill Triple Blades. Madara just managed to dodge the jutsu by jumping up into a tree. _Why can't I find him, where the hell is this brat getting all of this strength from?_

He leapt from the limb he was standing on in just enough time to dodge one of Naruto's signature moves, the Rasengan. He turned in midair just in time to block a series of blows from Naruto. Madara countered the blows, only to have Naruto block them and then counter with speed Madara knew only those trained in Taijutsu possessed. He was kicked in the stomach and the force of the blow sent him straight through a line of trees.

Madara was just getting to his feet when he looked sharply in front of him to see a red eyed Naruto walking towards him. Madara fully activated the Sharingan, this time performing the katas in a blinding show of speed for Tsukiyomi. He was pleased that Naruto had stopped, entrapped in the genjutsu. But Madara was surprised yet again when he saw that Kyuubi was grinning at him from behind a confused Naruto. With a earth shaking growl from the fox the genjutsu ended before it had even begun.

Madara could sense the anger rising in Naruto once realization hit him that Madara had used a genjutsu on him. Naruto glared darkly at him, "You bastard," he half growled. The reason behind his anger is that in being entranced by the genjutsu had invoked Kyuubi into realizing and telling him that the same genjutsu had been used on Sasuke. That same technique had been what had driven Sasuke to leave when Itachi used it and was why Sasuke was currently in the state of mind he was currently in.

The anger he felt spiked to the point where Kyuubi had taken over, rage filling the demon as well, and the blood spraying to drench his clothes, hair, his face and skin, had forced Naruto to blanch. His red eyes blinking back to blue allowing him to access what he'd just done.

His vision had swam and was blindingly red when the rage had taken over. Madara was barely recognizable, he didn't know how long it had taken to rip Madara apart, limb from limb. He couldn't look away from the gore laid out at his feet, the blood drenched all over him and the ground.

Naruto swallowed forcing down the urge to be sick, and looked at his hands, the claws had flesh and blood embedded in them, his hands covered in warm, slick blood that made the nausea even stronger. One hand was still gripping the remains of Madara's arm and he dropped it with disgust flooding through him.

Naruto had killed before, he was a shinobi, it was part of the job, but that brutality was not something he had even done before. His heart raced, he was shaking, and he would have fallen from the tree himself if Kyuubi hadn't of growled and forced him to focus. **_Kit, your mate needs you, medical attention, and much else. Get to him, burn the filth below you and move it_.**

Naruto jumped down from the tree and took out a chakra seal and a jutsu slip to cause flame jutsu since it wasn't his element and placed it on Madara's form. He tapped the strips of paper with his finger, igniting and activating them with his chakra before he leapt back a few feet. The body was engulfed in flames and then the chakra flows he could now nearly taste bitterly on his tongue were extinguished and what should have been a charred mess of what used to be a person was gone.

Naruto absently cleared the area of all evidence and then briskly moved through the forest back to where one of his doppelgangers waited for him to arrive. Naruto dismissed his doppelganger and knelt down next to Sasuke. His breath caught now that he was actually looking at him. He was so thin you could see his ribs, and the burn scars, cuts, lashes that marred the once perfect, pale skin made anger fill him once more.

_How in the fuck could that . . . fuck._He bent down to gather Sasuke in his arms and stiffened when Sasuke tensed and moved away quickly. Naruto looked at him as he backed against a tree, a glare in place, but Naruto couldn't see the usual fire in those obsidian eyes. He knew Sasuke too well, could smell the fear coming off him. Naruto didn't move, he took a deep breath and felt a painful jab in his chest when Sasuke flinched from that alone.

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes, regardless of how much it hurt him to look into the hazed, frightful, pained dark eyes. Then he said in a steady, calm voice, "Sasuke, it's me, it's Naruto."

Sasuke remained quiet, he fell very still, all shaking from before ceasing, but the fear was still there, the doubt still burned strongly. But he slumped against the tree, Naruto inched closer and found himself being forced to stay still when the shard of a sword flew past him, grazing his cheek. There was a fire in Sasuke's eyes, survival. Kyuubi whispered softly to Naruto in his mind.

**_Kit, he's not in his right mind, there are thoughts of a nightmarish world, most likely the work of the Mangekyo Sharingan. You will have to knock him out if you want to get him taken care of_.**

Naruto gave a very slight nod, agreeing with the demon, in the blink of an eye he was behind the tree Sasuke was leaned against. Sasuke jerked from the blow to the back of his neck and then started to fall forward. Naruto was in front on him instantly, pulling him into his arms and lifting him as he stood on his own feet. He scaled the tree without a second thought and made his way through the forest, he needed to get Sasuke some medical attention and quick, if Kyuubi's warnings on his health was any indication at all.

The entire way to the village where Naruto had been staying lately Kyuubi did not help the worried knot in his gut. _**Kit, that bastard may have been right, his mental signals are jumbled, his emotions are not registering at all to say the least.**_

Naruto growled low in his throat, _Shut up already fox, I know that much just from looking at him. You've been dormant most of the time and being painfully human alerts me to when my lover is in torment alright?_ The fox scoffed and laughed at Naruto's angry and demanding voice. But instead he decided to curl up in his cage and pout because he truly couldn't do much now fully fused with his vessel without causing himself harm.

Naruto ran past the inn he was staying at and nearly blindsided a villager walking across the street. He yelled out an apology and didn't stop until he stood in front of the make shift infirmary in the small non-ninja village. It would have to do until he could think of something else.

He quickly went inside, being reminded of the blood all over him when a nurse at the desk gasped in horror at him. Naruto didn't bother to look ashamed, worry the only thing etched in his face. The nurse rushed over to him and glanced at Sasuke in his arms, her plump face paling. She had brown hair and was wearing blue scrubs, she was well rounded reminding Naruto breifly of Chouji.

She asked after a moment, "What are the injuries?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "I'm fine, but I couldn't tell you what's wrong with him. Just help him alright?"

She nodded and called an orderly over, they brought a hospital bed over and Naruto reluctantly laid Sasuke down. When he tried to step back to give them room he startled by the vice grip around his wrist that startled him enough to remain more than the strength of the grip. It felt like the grip of a child, not a heavily trained ninja and he felt a weight in his chest from the lack of actual strength in that grip.

He was still in shock at seeing Sasuke so very weak, so sickly looking, nothing like the proud Uchiha he had always been, this was worse than when he'd found him in Kumogakure. He freed his wrist only, the sight of blood and bones on that hand that held his wrist despite the agony it must cause chilling his blood. He bent down kissing Sasuke's forehead gently and stubbornly remained at Sasuke's side as he was wheeled through two double doors and into a mess of white, blinding white, the stench of the hospital making Naruto scrunch up his nose.

Naruto sighed when he was forced to stay behind after a doctor inspected him and wheeled him off to surgery saying something about trying to mend crushed bones and broken ones. Naruto slumped down in a chair against the wall of the hallway close to the O.R. The nurse from before standing before him, "We need to get some information from you."

Naruto looked up at her, his features showing him to look older than his twenty years, making him look so terribly old a look of sympathy passed over her face and softened her brown eyes. Naruto sighed, "We're ninja, Konoha ninja to be exact. Uzumaki Naruto is me, Uchiha Sasuke is him."

She wrote that down on her clipboard with a nod and then she looked at him once again. "Uzumaki-san, this hospital isn't equip to deal with injured nin's, is there someone from your village we can contact . . . " she stopped at the pained expression that briefly passed over his face.

He ran his hand down his face with a heavy sigh, "I don't even know if they would respond. But do you even know of how to contact a ninja village?"

She nodded, "Yes, as the only non-ninja village with an infirmary we have ways to contact them."

Naruto nodded, "Then send a message asking for Haruno-san to Suna and Konoha please."

She nodded with a gentle smile, "Hai, Uzumaki-san, I shall do that. Please try to relax, I'm sure your friend will be fine."

Naruto nodded absently and she turned and walked away not expecting an answer. She seemed experienced with dealing with ninja, assuming none of them truly talked all that much to begin with. But for Naruto, not talking was worrisome to those that knew him. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, all he could do at the moment was wait.

* * *

**Eight Hours later . . . **

Waiting was overrated, and not something Naruto was good at. He paced across the floor as he had been doing since Sasuke's angry yell had forced him from his nap that had lasted no more than twenty minutes. Sasuke had cried out twice since then and now for the last four hours he was completely silent. The yell he was accustomed to, but the pain laced cries chilled him to the bone and made him worry even more.

He jumped and froze mid-step with a scream tore through the hall from the room at the end. Naruto clenched his hands into fists, that scream, he could not handle hearing that. His blood chilled and he felt a stomach curling shudder run through him. He recalled the last time he heard Sasuke scream, he had feared for his best friend/rival back then and now he feared for him even more. But even worse was the rage that filled him at the sound, he'd become very protective and possessive of Sasuke within the time they were finally together.

Now, after months of worrying about him, weeks of searching, to hear that scream again. He lunged forward, his anger hazed mind not registering the chakra behind him or the hand on his shoulder until he felt that calming chakra course through him. He looked over his shoulder to find a familiar, sisterly, pink haired kunoichi standing behind him. She was showing a little bit being now five to six months pregnant he believed. But he wouldn't dare focus on her swelling stomach, she could still hit him just as hard, pregnant or not.

It still made him inwardly curse, the damn teleportation justu, but he then turned to find that Tsunade was right behind her as well as Iruka. Naruto smiled at them and then let Sakura guide him to a chair and sit him down. She managed to kneel down in front of him with her hands on his knees in a comforting gesture.

"Naruto-nii, look at me." He did so grudgingly, he hated for anyone to see him as anything else but his cheerful, energetic self. He knew she could see the worry lines on his face, that she could see the fear for the worst in his darkened blue eyes, the heavy emotions making them a deep blue instead of the oceanic blue they usually were. She smiled gently and said carefully, "He will be alright, especially with Tsunade-sama and me here. So don't give up on him alright."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath, she stood up and he felt Iruka sit down next to him a supportive arm over his shoulder. Naruto sighed and gave Iruka a weak smile before leaning into his father figures embrace. Naruto faintly heard Sakura and Tsunade walk down the hall towards the room at the end before his eyes closed and Kyuubi growled low in his mind _**Ne, kit, that pink thing damn her . . .**_

* * *

**Five days later . . . **

Naruto would never say he hated Tsunade, not even in jest. She had overridden the other elders and council members grunts and threats about bringing Naruto and Sasuke back to the village. But she had nearly made him take back that promise when she wouldn't let him see Sasuke until two days after arriving back in the village. He was still sitting outside the room, waiting to see Sasuke, who was awake, not wholly well yet, in the psyche ward to top it off, and having to hear him yell and rant from his spot in a chair outside the door only seeded his anger even more.

Finally, two hours later and silence ensued and Tsunade stepped out of the room, looking as old as she really was with the expression on her face. She sighed heavily at Naruto as she closed the door behind her and looked wearily at him.

Naruto sighed, "Baa-chan, I know he's not exactly stable, and he's a bastard by nature, not too mention a proud one. But why in the hell did I have to stay away from him for so long?"

Tsunade yawned, "Naruto-gaki," she said tiredly and sat down in the chair to his right. She'd been going non stop, the only one close to being able to get within ten feet of the very angry Uchiha in the hospital room. He had to be kept constantly sedated, and he had the tendency to do whatever he could to stop anyone from getting near him. Trays, utensils, I.V.'s, anything he could grab was thrown and used as a weapon. Then he would bite, claw, kick, yell, and frankly he was acting like stubborn child to her.

But after the initial examination, she couldn't expect anything else. He was doing well enough to remember how to do that, or the fact that his name was Sasuke Uchiha. The mental, emotional, and physical stress and abuse he'd been through in the time he was gone was something even Ibiki didn't know if the Uchiha could pull through. He didn't recognize Sakura, he fought Tsunade, he refused to hear the name Naruto, and he dove into his own mind when anything about the Uchiha clan was mentioned, Madara, Itachi, his own name. Naruto's name calmed him almost immediately, but then he would shut out everything diving even deeper into his mind.

Trying to tell him he was a ninja resulted in angry shouts, and objects flying through the air. He'd lost his precision with throwing anything with his hands mangled to what they were. It would take months of therapy to mend his left hand, and if it wasn't for updated healing techniques through Sakura and salves from Hinata, he wouldn't have anything to speak of in his left hand. His broken bones would luckily heal well enough and not cause any permanent damage. But healing the burns on his skin, the marks and cuts on his entire body had been too much for Sakura to bear.

Sasuke had been her teammate, her teenage crush for years, to see him weakened, painfully thin, and scarred in ways she knew were from inhuman torture methods just from being an experienced medic nin, she couldn't handle it. So Tsunade had taken up the task, mostly because she cared greatly for the Uchiha's teammates and knew how much it hurt them that he was in such a state.

She had come to respect the young man, but right now she was close to strangling him, just out of frustration of not being able to do anything to help or better his condition. He had a very long, and hard road to go down. Thanks to Naruto running off, he was going to get a lot of off time from his missions. She had refused the elder and councils' requests to demand he be stripped of his rank and status but had conceded that he remain on the currently inactive nin list for a while. That she had agreed to after assessing just how bad off Sasuke truly was.

The genjutsu used on him had been recent and had come close to shattering his sanity, but there was a small amount of hope still there, a small piece of sanity he hung onto. Naruto knew the effectiveness of the jutsu was something only those with the Mangekyo Sharingan had. The Dark Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique and Tsukiyomi. Both had been used by Itachi and he'd seen the effects and gotten the explanation from Kakashi. That was why she had agreed, the small piece of sanity was sitting next to her looking at her expectantly.

She sighed, "You have to listen, and listen well gaki, I am tired and old, so I am only saying this once. You are under strict regulations for the remainder of time it takes to help Sasuke-kun recover. He has to be watched constantly because of his state of mind and you because you were close to being listed as a defected nin. A jonin will be moving in with you, one of my choosing, to help you monitor Sasuke-kun once he is released. The council wants to keep him here, but neither Sakura-chan, you, nor myself agree with that. He will only get worse that way. You can't leave him alone, no matter what. Stay by his side at all times, make sure he eats, no matter what, three meals a day. Three square meals, not just ramen. And above everything else, keep one thing in mind," she turned serious golden eyes to him and he locked eyes with her out of instinct.

"Remember how much you love him, regardless of how rough it gets, how hard it becomes, his actions, his words, right now he is not himself. Remember that you love him."

Naruto swallowed and nodded, "Hai," came a raspy whisper from him. She nodded, patted his shoulder and stood up. She looked at him with a smile and bent down, tilting his chin and kissing his forehead briefly before standing, "Good, now go see him gaki and I will send Sakura-chan up later with release forms and all that fun."

Naruto smirked and watched her walk away before he stood and took a few deep breaths. He turned to the door and his hand held the doorknob tightly, he didn't know what to expect, and from the weariness in Tsunade's voice he knew he was in for some emotional pain and mental stress.

This was likely to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do, facing a broken, vulnerable, out of his mind Sasuke. The man he loved was hurting, something he could never stand with anyone let alone someone he loved so much it hurt, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to make the pain stop.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.******

_Kyuubi___

Thoughts**  
**

**Chapter 19  
**

Naruto walked into the room, it was dimly lit, only the sunlight from behind the curtains lighting any of the room stubbornly. He heart jumped to his throat as his eyes rested on Sasuke in the hospital bed. He had monitors hooked up to him, he was breathing on his own, thankfully. His internal organs had been cooked from the inside to top off the state of his hands. Both hands were wrapped up, his left with bandages to helped the muscle, skin, and bone heal faster and his right hand in a cast to allow the broken bones to heal. Naruto could tell from closing the door that Sasuke wasn't in a deep sleep and it left him to wonder if Sasuke would ever be able to sleep deeply like he'd done while wrapped in his arms at their shared apartment. Naruto didn't dare move any closer to the bed, he had to gather his courage, the sight of a very thin, very vulnerable Sasuke lying in the bed made him shake.

The hospital gown and white sheets made the pale man look even paler, and for an Uchiha it made him look like a ghost. Naruto couldn't help but think Sasuke didn't look anywhere near twenty years old lying in the hospital bed, he looked like a child all fragile and vulnerable, it was sickening. He sympathized with Iruka now, having seen Kakashi after the battle months ago.

Naruto took a few deep breaths and shoved down how shaken and heartbroken he felt with the finesse of a shinobi. He had to block out those emotions for now and try to be there for Sasuke. It wasn't going to be easy and from what Tsunade said it was going to hurt more than anything else in his life had. But he refused to give up, refused to let Sasuke die inside or outside. Naruto wasn't a quitter, and when it came to Sasuke he felt so much guilt for not being able to search for him sooner, for not finding him sooner.

He should have broken out of the damn jail, should have told everyone to shove it when they tried to stop him from going. He took another deep breath and shoved down those thoughts as well. _Focus damn it, there will be another time to deal with them._

_Sasuke had called for me, he had somehow managed to spike his chakra while being held captive by Madara. He had sensed me in the area and called out, it was practically a scream. A scream, I've heard him scream twice now, two times too many_. He growled low in his throat, his thoughts wouldn't cease, but he couldn't get close to Sasuke with emotions whirling in his head.

Kyuubi growled in his mind, _**Kit, shut up and go to your bitch's side.**_

Naruto sighed, _Fox, don't call him that. He has a name, stop being vulgar._

Kyuubi laughed, _**You are telling me to watch my tongue? You are standing here shaking, unable to be at his side, and you're worried about what I call your mate?**_

Naruto closed his eyes, J_ust don't call him that, mate is fine, but no vulgar titles to him._

_**Kit, he let you top him, and dominating someone as dominant as him, that was a treat, so bitch suits him. Move.**_

Naruto was forced to take a few steps by the fox and he set his feet on the ground and held still. _Fine, don't push me. Humans have emotions you know. I need a damn moment._

The fox growled, **_I know humans have emotions, I've been stuck with you for two decades. Suck it up._**

Naruto took a few more deep breaths, this time blocking out everything except for Sasuke. He walked over to his bedside and carefully sat down in the chair next to the bed. The heart monitor was going at a steady beat and Naruto noticed his blood pressure, and chakra flow were also being monitored. Sakura had been the one to create a monitor for chakra flow, via Neji's help. Leave it to her being the medic genius she is.

He looked at Sasuke's face, could see the crease in his brows now, he looked like he was having a nightmare. Naruto reached out to touch his forearm since both hands were bandaged. The fox growled in his mind again, **_Don't touch him kit. He's having a Sharingan nightmare, you'll just get pulled into it._**

Naruto put his hands in his lap and inquired Kyuubi, _A Sharingan nightmare, what the hell is that?_

_**A curse his retched clan has, those with the Sharingan suffer from nightmares. Most can't tell the difference between the nightmare and reality, it made a few of them go insane. Your mate has been hiding it from you for quite a while, but he was never weak of mind and when he awoke he found a way to tell himself what was real and what wasn't. They also have to relive nightmares from their past, as though they are living the day all over again. With the nightmares those of his clan endure, the only difference between the dream and reality is that sometimes it shows you nightmares that have never occurred.**_

Naruto let out a ragged breath, _So he's been suffering more than I'll ever know huh? Having to relive so many nightmares, and then nightmares that make your fears feel real, how in the hell does he handle that?_

_**He's only had the Sharingan for eight years, but even so, he's not weak minded. He is very vulnerable right now, but if you stay at his side to confirm to him you are alive and well, then he will soon be able to get that resolve in his mind to not believe the nightmares as much.**_

_The ones on his past, forcing him to relive the events over and over again, what can I do about that?_

_**Kit, you can't do shit but be there for him when he awakens, he has to fight it off on his own. It's part of having his kekkei genkai.**_

Naruto took a deep breath and trained his eyes on Sasuke again, he noticed Sasuke's hand twitch and reached out again. This time his hand rested on Sasuke's forearm, the chill of Sasuke's skin was unnerving to say the least. Sasuke sat up suddenly, startling Naruto and his eyes locked with Naruto instantly. Sasuke's startled, frightened look relaxed when Naruto squeezed his arm lightly. Sasuke laid back down with a sigh, his voice was ragged and hoarse as he spoke.

It wasn't what Naruto expected from what Tsunade had said, but Sasuke was acknowledging him as though he knew him and that eased some of the twisting in his heart. He couldn't be sure if his touch or his eyes were what made Sasuke speak as though he was really there.

"Where am I?"

Naruto answered softly, "The hospital, Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Like shit, what do you think?"

Naruto smirked, "Well, uh . . . Baa-chan was saying you were having trouble remembering who you were and all . . . Umm . . . "

Sasuke cut him off, "Stop stuttering dobe, I know who everyone is."

Naruto let out a breath of relief, a smile gracing his lips, "So you know who I am and all that, then?"

Sasuke turned his head on the pillow and looked at Naruto, "Yeah, I know who you are Naruto. Next time that hag comes to examine me I'll remember to kill you if you aren't there."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah," he brought up his other hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, she was really strict and all. You should stop giving them so much trouble you know."

Sasuke scoffed again, "They should stop trying to probe and pamper me. I'm not so helpless I can't manage on my own."

Naruto bristled, "You're hurt, he tortured you and your hands were almost permanently damaged. You have to let them help you Sasuke, stop being so damn stubborn and let everyone help you . . . "

Sasuke cut him off angrily, "Help me, damn it, I'm fucking twenty years old, I'm tired of everyone helping me. Pitying me and treating me like a damn child."

"Sasuke, you're far from a child and far from being helpless . . . "

Sasuke cut him off, his tone heated and angry, "Bullshit Naruto, I can't even stand on my own two feet right now. I can't feed myself because that bastard injured my hands. I can hardly stay awake long enough to do anything. It pisses me off," he cut himself off to bring his right hand up to cover his mouth as he coughed. The coughs sounded painful and his chest heaved violently, Naruto reached for the glass of water on the bedside table behind him.

Sasuke laid back, taking deep, shuddering breaths once he stopped coughing. He moved his left arm from Naruto's hold and wiped his mouth of blood that rose up in his throat with his forearm. Naruto had noticed the wincing from Sasuke when he moved his arms, the pain glazing his eyes with every breath and movement. It pained him to see Sasuke in so much pain and to be unable to do anything for him.

But as much as it hurt, he vowed to himself that he would not leave Sasuke's side again. He was going to stay by his side now that he had him back until it drove him insane. Naruto held the cup of water in his hand and Sasuke glared at him for a moment before he let Naruto raise the cup to help him take a drink. Once he swallowed the water a low sigh of relief passed through him and Naruto put the cup back on the bedside table.

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, I can't say that you shouldn't feel the way you do, but if you let everyone help you then you will be back on your feet sooner."

Sasuke glared darkly at him, "So I should just sit here and fucking take it, just sit here and accept how damn helpless I am. I'm a goddamn ninja, what the fuck am I doing sitting here and not being able to fend for myself . . . like some weak, useless damn whelp . . ."

Naruto cut him off this time, anger in his voice, red flashing in his eyes, "Don't say shit like that teme. You're far from weak, you're the strongest person I know. Look at everything you've been through, others would have died, would have killed themselves if they had been through half the shit you've been through. You're not weak or useless and you sure as hell are not helpless. Sure, your hands are injured, but they're still there, they'll heal. You're hurt, but not dead so you can get the strength back in your legs and walk again. And when you get out of here, you can train again."

"Train again, why? So I can end up like this again, I couldn't even stop that bastard from what he did, I just fucking sat there and fucking took it."

Kyuubi growled low and snarled, _**He's lying kit, I can see it in his mind, he fought that Uchiha, caused him a lot of trouble and suffered because of it. We should have ripped that bastard into smaller pieces.**_

Naruto growled himself and Sasuke hung his head, his bangs curtaining his face, his hair was clean now, but past his shoulders. His anger quickly turned to grief and guilt as seeing just how thin and bony and so very frail Sasuke looked it made Naruto's stomach churn. But he wasn't going to let Sasuke lie to him, not after what Sasuke had been through, he wasn't going to pull away from him and lie to him after what they'd had before he'd been held captive. This was too big, it was too much and someone could only hold so much in before they snapped and he knew it in his gut that Sasuke couldn't, shouldn't, hold everything he had to be feeling and thinking in and act like it was all nothing.

Naruto got up and sat down on the bed, he grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at him. "Don't give me that shit Sasuke, I know you, there's no way you fucking sat there and took it, it isn't in you to do so. I saw the iron shackles on you, the chakra repressor, the state you're in right now, anyone other than a ninja would have died from starvation and whatever else that fucker put you through. He nearly shattered you're mind, nearly broke you in half, but you're alive. You are alive and you can get past this because you're strong."

Sasuke closed his eyes, he didn't want Naruto to see what his words meant to him, he didn't want to be so vulnerable around Naruto. They had been rivals for so long, always competing with one another. And to show the vulnerability to him would deter what Naruto said, he wasn't strong being vulnerable to the man he loved, no matter what he could never believe so.

_Why does he think I'm so very fucking strong, how can he say that when I'm sitting here in a hospital bed? I can't use my hands, my legs feel like jelly and I shake so much when I try to stand up. I can't do more than thrash and throw something when I'm pissed and I have to be very pissed to accomplish that. I ever screamed at the end, screamed when he broke my fingers and when he forced me to relive all those damn nightmares._

_Then there was the nightmares I had to tell myself over and over again were only nightmares, they weren't real. Nightmares where I was forced to watch Naruto and everyone else I never would admit I cared about from this village. If Naruto wasn't here, if I wasn't certain it was his touch then I would have lost my mind, would have ended up believing all those lies. Making me relive it all over again, that loneliness, that loss, over and over until it was engraved in my head._

_But as much as those nightmares may come true and how much more it will hurt when the day comes, I owe Naruto, I can't make him suffer because of the mind games the sharigan plays with me. I can't pull away from him, distance myself from him, he doesn't deserve it. I don't deserve him, someone so strong, someone so good. He sincerely believes in me and I can't believe in myself, can't believe that he actually chose me when he could have anyone else._

Naruto was running his hands through Sasuke's hair, the Kyuubi allowing him to listen to Sasuke's thoughts, a trait Naruto was grateful for. It was because of Sasuke's sharigan that Kyuubi was able to read Sasuke's thoughts, the new ability was something Naruto would also have to be careful about. If Sasuke found out he could read his thoughts through the Kyuubi then Sasuke would kill him.

He had to reassure Sasuke, to make him believe he was good enough, that they both deserved each other. Naruto wouldn't tell himself he didn't deserve Sasuke, he admired his strength, admired who he was, but at the same time he would never think Sasuke wasn't good enough, sometimes he was too good for him.

He sighed and ran his thumb gently over Sasuke's faintly scarred cheek, a cut that went across his right cheekbone to the edge of his ear. Sasuke's usually unmarred skin was marked in numerous cuts, slashes, burns, the serious ones being healed by Sakura. Sasuke had been too stubborn to allow anyone to actually heal his wounds completely. All the scrapes would heal, but the scars from being stabbed, from having his skin sliced open or split open by what Naruto knew to be from a whip, it was maddening to see the proud Uchiha scarred and so very vulnerable.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke looked up, his eyes hazed with his thoughts, he met Naruto's eyes. Naruto ran his thumb over the scar on his cheek gently, "No one else, no one other than you will ever be enough for me. So don't ever think you're weak, never think you're not good enough. If there is one thing I have come to notice about you, it's that you are compassionate, you have more heart than anyone I'll ever know. You defended nin's from Konoha and Suna for me, because you knew it would hurt me. Not only that, but you looked out for Sakura-chan and me during the war on top of everything else you were doing.'

'You did all that, not for acknowledgment, but because you cared how it would effect me if they died. If never mattered to you if I knew them or not, never mattered that what you were doing was more dangerous than fighting on the battlefield out right. You sought out the scrolls of some of the deadliest ninja, and with one still alive and looking for you. You took in the shock of the truth about your family, the truth of our village and you came back, because of me, for me.

'Not only that, but you made a difference in a young girls life, you helped her have hope in herself, gave another a reason to live, a reason to cherish another's life. You changed peoples lives, you, who was always portraying to be this cold, heartless bastard, showed more heart than a lot of people I know."

Sasuke made to say something, but Naruto ran his thumb across his bottom lip silencing him. Naruto continued in a whisper as he leaned in so close Sasuke could smell the spicy scent of Naruto's breath, the ramen he'd eaten hours ago.

"You are one hell of a ninja, and you saved countless lives, not for your own fulfillment, but for someone else's. You sought out power at first, and you may have left for all the wrong reasons, but in the end you made amends for that and made the right decision. You even granted me the gift of having you, of loving you and remaining at your side ever after I failed you over and over again."

Sasuke swallowed, Naruto was so close, it was hard to breath, but he managed to whisper back; "You obviously never failed me dobe, if you had I wouldn't be here today baka."

Naruto smirked and Sasuke's eyes closed as Naruto's hand moved to cup the back of his head, tilting his head just enough for Naruto to press his lips to Sasuke's. Though their lips were chapped, though it wasn't a heated kiss, it filled Sasuke with a warmth he hadn't realized he yearned for until he felt it. This, this was why he fought so much to stay alive. Just kissing Naruto, having those lips on his own reminded him that nothing was too much for him to bare as long as he could have this moment.

Naruto pulled back, though reluctantly and Sasuke's eyes opened to gaze into those blue eyes, the emotion there reflected how he felt. He would never leave Naruto, never break his heart again, and he couldn't bare the thought of ever being without him. He could shove all his nightmares away with those eyes looking at him like that.

Naruto smirked and said in a teasing tone, "One kiss and you already look like your going to faint like some school girl."

Sasuke glared half heartedly at Naruto and his lips almost curled into a smile. He instead said, "Dobe."

Naruto laughed and then he leaned forward, his moist breath ghosting over Sasuke's ear and making his shudder, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ dobe, teme."

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto pulled back fully and moved to the chair again. Sasuke immediately missed the warmth of having him so close. He looked at Naruto, finally seeing the bags under his eyes, that he'd lost some weight and wondered over it.

"Oi, dobe, what have you been doing all this time anyway? You look like hell."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke sharply, "I look ten times better than you do. I'm going to be feeding you at least five bowls of ramen a day, you've got a lot of weight to gain and you're going to be getting some real rest too."

Sasuke glared at him, "What the hell makes you think I'm going to do anything just because you say so?"

Naruto grinned, "Because teme, I will tie your scrawny ass to the chair or the bed, whatever it takes. Don't temp me, I've done it before."

Sasuke huffed, "I'm injured, don't you think you should be a little gentler to a injured man?"

Naruto nodded and rose from his chair to lean towards Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'll be plenty gentle with you teme, but your tender self won't be able to fight all that much with me anyway."

Sasuke couldn't look away with those eyes locked onto his, a mischievous glint in those way too blue eyes. His presence alone always caught him off guard, but there was no way he was backing down, "Try it dobe, I'll beat the hell out of you."

Naruto grinned even wider and leaned closer making Sasuke lean back, but Naruto just stayed close, whispering huskily in his ear, "You and I both know you can't resist my charm Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed, he really couldn't say anything to that. He glared at Naruto for changing the subject and asked again, "What have you been doing all this time baka?"

Naruto sighed, "It's a long story and you need to sleep."

Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto, "Dobe, I'm not going to sleep until you tell me."

Naruto smirked, "Well, guess we just have to wait and see which one of us can hold out longer."

Sasuke scoffed, "Fine, don't tell me, but I will find out eventually."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, you probably will Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at him again, "Uzumaki, don't call me that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Just don't, I won't tell you why until you tell me what you've been up to all this time."

Naruto pouted, "Aw, teme, that's blackmail."

Sasuke smirked, "You started it."

Naruto sighed but resigned to drop the subject, he knew Sasuke was tired and he was tired himself.

Sasuke sighed and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. He heard Naruto sit back in the chair and felt the familiar warmth on his arm, it reassured him that Naruto was there. The small touch, his scent, the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra all reassured Sasuke that Naruto was really there, that it wasn't another illusion or Madara impersonating Naruto. It also gave him a small moment of peace, being in his pressence, now he just hoped that the nightmares wouldn't try to shatter what peace he did have. He found himself falling into a deep sleep this time, but no nightmares hendered his sleep as he slept with that warm hand resting on his forearm.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: While I own the story, the characters do not belong to me because Kishimoto-sensei is a greedy bastard j/k. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, who I am not and never will be.  
**

_I want to heal I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
'Erase all the pain til' it's gone'  
I want to heal I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something  
I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

**"**_**Somewhere I Belong**_**"** **by** **_Linkin Park_**

**Chapter 20**

Naruto woke up suddenly, a knock on the door waking him up, he tried to stand to go open the door, but Sasuke tensed when he made to remove his hand from his forearm and those obsidian eyes opened and locked with his, pleadingly. Naruto sighed and gave Sasuke a smile then said in a sleepy voice, "Come in."

The door opened and Sakura poked her head in, saw the two of them and smiled before she came into the room and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a white coat with pockets Naruto knew were carry some of the many essentials for a medic nin. Sakura was the status of a doctor and the best medic nin out of all the countries.

She smiled warmly at them and fixed her gaze on Sasuke, "How are you feeling today Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, "Like shit, maybe better than yesterday."

She nodded, "Better than nothing I guess. Your hands are going to take a while to heal," she said as she moved to stand at the foot of his bed and grabbed the chart hanging off the end of it. She took the pen from behind her right ear and wrote down something then walked over to Sasuke's side, opposite Naruto. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm a rise of panic that overcame him suddenly which didn't go unseen by either of them.

Sakura looked at him with a serious expression, "Sasuke-kun, it will be a long process for you to no longer have the sudden feelings of panic. I noticed the amount of mental and emotional stress and anquish due to genjutsu. Even if I don't know what you saw, felt, or experienced, the amount of genjutsu and length of it's use we measured was extreme. You shouldn't feel that it has anything to do with a measure of your strength."

Sasuke glared at her, she met his glare evenly, she wasn't really effected by his glares anymore than Naruto was. She'd been through too much in the war and pregnant had only strengthened her resolve. She was due for maternity leave by the end of the week. Neither Sasuke or Naruto ever dared to comment on the bulging stomach she had, which Naruto knew was why she even wore the white coat. She had to of gained a good twenty-five pounds during her pregnancy. She was nearly seven months along as well, and to top it off, he had suffered more than his fair share of her mood swings and emotional outbursts being like a brother to her, and then named godfather and uncle as well.

Sakura noticed Naruto staring at her stomach and hissed, "Naruto, pay attention to me and not my stomach."

Naruto snapped his gaze back to her and noticed Sasuke smirking at him. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke again, "Anyway, as I was saying, I have seen many shinobi fall to less than what you went through. Don't argue with me, and don't scoff or glare either. You're an Uchiha, stubborn, and strong as hell, so don't tell yourself otherwise. However, while you are in this hospital you need to co-operate with the staff and anyone that comes by trying to help you."

Sasuke scowled, "On one condition."

Sakura looked at him and considered whether she wanted to hear what he had to say. She nodded, "Depends on what it is, go ahead."

"Naruto stays with me, I won't see any doctors, nurses, or co-operate with staff unless he's here."

Sakura smiled, "Fine, so you'll stop attacking the staff and fighting everyone if Naruto remains in the room with you then?"

Sasuke nodded, "Hai."

She nodded, "Good, then that should mean we will be able to send your ass back home soon." Sakura gritted her teeth suddenly and her hand went to her stomach. She set the clipboard down and made her way to the in room restroom quickly leaving Naruto to wonder how she could waddle that fast. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and asked, "How long?"

"Seven months."

"And she's still working?"

"Til' Friday. I argued, but she can be just as stubborn as you. The Hyuga's are going to care for her and everything, since it is Neji's kid and all. But Sakura was bound and determined to work as much as she could. Plus, when I brought you back, she threatened to mangle anyone that tried to keep her at home."

Sasuke nodded with a sigh, "Leave it to her."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he knew what Sasuke had really said with that was, _Why in the hell is she so devoted, why does she care so much anyway?_

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke . . . " He was cut off when Sakura walked back into the room, washing her hands and flushing the toilet first. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach, most likely unaware she was doing so. "This brat loves to attack my bladder."

Naruto smirked, he knew that much already, she had to go to the bathroom at least six times during the day. Watching her move across the room back to the bed conjured up a image of Sasuke being pregnant. He looked at Sasuke with a grin to which Sasuke growled, "Never going to happen dobe."

Naruto laughed, "Aww, come on, it would be a new experience."

"No."

"Teme!"

"No baka."

Naruto pouted and Sakura just shook her head at the two of them, then with a mischievous grin she looked at Naruto. "You know, if there was a way, Naruto has the better build for a mother."

Naruto blushed darkly and Sasuke actually laughed. Sakura was completely startled and blushed at the fact that Sasuke had laughed at something she'd said. Naruto just laughed at the look on Sakura's face. Then laughing ceased and he glared at Sakura, "That's not funny Sakura-chan, it's not even possible and you are claiming I would be the mother when I to-mmph . . . "

Sasuke had clamped his left hand over Naruto's mouth, injured or not, he'd have to kill the blond if he finished that sentence. Sakura shook her head, "I really don't want to hear about your sex lives, just behave, don't tear up the room and try to be nicer to the staff Sasuke-kun. I believe that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi sensei, along with Tsunade-sama will be stopping by at some point today."

Naruto nodded with a grin once Sasuke moved his hand from his mouth. Sasuke nodded, "Arigato, Sakura-chan."

She smiled warmly at him and looked at Naruto, "I am going home, I trust the rest of the staff will take care of everything."

"Oi, I thought you were going to finish out this week."

Sakura sighed, "Yes, well, half way through is enough for me, I'm exhausted already and I've only been here for four hours. I am going home and Hinata is waiting for me downstairs."

"We'll come by and visit later then," Naruto said as she walked over to the door. She waved over her shoulder, "Yeah, you better. As my son's uncle and godfather you have to take care of the mother."

Naruto grinned and watched her leave and close the door behind her. Sasuke tried to lean forward and grab his chart, but Naruto swiped it from his hands just as he picked it up. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto sat back in his chair and skimmed the first page, then the other ten following it. He read it quickly, spending too much time listening to Sakura go on and on about medical stuff and explaining it to him over and over again, and then teaching him some medical jutsu once he got better control of his chakra, he could understand most of it.

The chart said a lot of things he already knew; Sasuke had been tortured, was malnourished, abused, beaten, whipped, and sustained long term mental anguish from side effects of genjutsu extending in his mind for twenty days or more. Naruto sighed, _Personally, Sasuke has always had mental anguish problems, and he seems fine right now. Well other than him being thin and all the physical stuff. And the rise of panic in him when someone else is around him._

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, what does the damn thing say since you seem to be staring at it."

Naruto flipped the pages back and put the clipboard back on the end of the bed, "Stuff you already know."

"Hmph," was all Sasuke did to acknowledge what Naruto said. He closed his eyes, deciding going back to sleep was the best idea at the moment. He still felt more than drained. Naruto shifted and stood up, stepping away from the bed and Sasuke opened his eyes and forced himself to relax as Naruto walked over to the bathroom. Naruto didn't close the door, a normal habit obtained from living alone for twelve years.

Normally Sasuke would say something about the annoying habit, but he felt relieved by it, he could hardly keep it together as it was and didn't like to think what it would do to his mental unrest to have Naruto behind a closed door. He rolled his eyes at the sound of Naruto pissing, flushing and washing his hands. Naruto walked out of the bathroom turning off the light as he went and made to sit in the chair again.

Sasuke moved over on the bed and looked at Naruto expectantly when Naruto looked at him. Naruto smiled and got onto the bed next to Sasuke without asking why Sasuke suddenly wanted him to sit with him on the bed. After a few minutes Naruto heard the even breathing of Sasuke falling asleep again and then Sasuke's head fell to rest on his shoulder. Naruto shifted carefully and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. It was reassuring to both of them that they were there. It was comforting, calming, to have Sasuke sleeping soundly with his head resting on Naruto's shoulder, his expression relaxed even, though he could chalk that up to the strong sedatives they constantly fed him through the I.V.

Naruto smiled at the raven haired man and closed his eyes, taking in that scent he knew so well, a scent he couldn't find any one word to describe. Fresh, a slight spice and musk, but like fire as well, a natural fire, not one from a candle, firewood, or even a torch. This fire was alluring, intoxicating, a mix of heat, smoke, and cloves he guessed. All in all, it was a scent unique to Sasuke alone, only he carried the scent that was mixed with so many others, a scent that calmed Naruto, made him feel like he truly belonged, as though he was needed, loved, and appreciated.

His breathing evened out and he fell into a light slumber, content to just have Sasuke there, in his arms, alive. Nothing else mattered at the moment, that was until only two hours later . . .

That was when the next checkup was due, Tsunade walked into the room, Iruka and Kakashi behind her. Naruto was wide awake when they walked into the room. It wasn't until he had moved his arm from around Sasuke's shoulder that the raven woke up. Naruto moved from the bed, sitting in the chair and keeping his hand on Sasuke's forearm as Tsunade walked over to the side of Sasuke's bed.

Iruka and Kakashi stood close to the door, Iruka being kind enough to close the door behind all of them. Tsunade assisted Sasuke in sitting up on the bed and she quickly checked his pulse, blood pressure, his lungs, and made short work of re-bandaging his legs and left hand. She then looked at Naruto with a serious expression, "Gaki, I need to speak with you."

Naruto looked at her, "Then go ahead."

"Alone, gaki."

Naruto shook his head and met her eyes with a determined look in his eyes, Sasuke had tensed and Naruto squeezed his arm, "Whatever you have to say you can say right here."

She sighed and glanced over at Kakashi, he walked over to stand next to Naruto and Naruto turned his attention to the silver haired ninja. Kakashi's expression was unreadable and Iruka looked unsettled. Sasuke glanced from Tsunade to Kakashi then back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," came Kakashi's calm tone, a tone that Sasuke knew to be something serious. Naruto's expression became unreadable at the tone, something that startled Sasuke, he wasn't accustomed to Naruto hiding his emotions. He remained silent, waiting to hear what was going on.

"You defected against the councils' wishes, they are pushing for you to pay for your crime."

Naruto scoffed, his tone of voice indifferent and cold, another startling change that caught Sasuke off guard. Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's forearm, but it helped more than it bothered him.

Naruto stood up and met Kakashi eye to eye, "I don't give a damn what the council has to say. They were the ones that kept me from getting to Sasuke sooner. They should pay for the state he is in since they hindered my attempts to go after him. Madara Uchiha was listed as an S-Class criminal with confirmation that he planned to attack the village and had made previous threats on Sasuke's life as well as the lives of some of our best shinobi."

Kakashi nodded, "I am aware of that, however they wish to speak with you."

Naruto sighed, "Then they can wait until Sasuke is released from the hospital. I want him present even if he cannot attend the meeting personally."

Kakashi nodded and looked to Tsunade, Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun is set to be able to leave in four days. The moment you walk out of this hospital, the council will surely try to force you to meet with them."

Naruto sat back down, "Fine, but I am not bending to their will."

Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Tsunade all knew what that meant. Just as much as they knew what the possible outcome of the meeting with the council could mean. Sasuke, especially knew what the council might try to enforce due to Naruto leaving against their wishes. They could strip him of his rank, imprison him, or they could make him pay the penalty any rogue ninja would suffer for defecting, the death sentence. It turned his stomach at the thought, but he knew the council would likely push for the most severe punishment, seeing as the majority still saw Naruto only as a jinchuriki.

For Naruto to say that he wouldn't bend to their will, that meant something Sasuke still found it hard to believe Naruto would go through with. Refusing to bend to their will, refusing to take their punishment could lead to them naming him as a rogue, and Naruto would most likely leave. That Naruto would give up everything, leave behind everyone he cared for, everyone that cared for him, for him, it meant more to him than he could express. But he sincerely didn't want it to come to that, he didn't want Naruto to have to make such a sacrifice for him, he really wasn't worth it and would kill him knowing how much that would deeply hurt Naruto.

But as his thoughts raced Kakashi and Tsunade seemed to be sharing a knowing look and Iruka was trying not to smile. Sasuke looked at them and then back to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his questioning look and then looked at Kakashi and Tsunade. He smirked, "Hey, what the hell is with those smug expressions?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and Tsunade smiled at Naruto as well.

"Gaki, I hope your meeting goes well with the council come Saturday. They should prove to get a kick out of you."

She then looked at Sasuke, "I will address the details you need to know to get yourself back in good health then. For now, focus on resting, make sure you eat as much as you can, and don't push yourself or you'll make your injuries worse."

Sasuke sighed, "Hn."

Naruto looked sharply at him, "Hn, the hell with that," he grinned at Tsunade, "Don't worry Baa-chan, I'll make sure he gains all that weight back, and tie his stubborn ass to the bed if he tries to push himself."

Tsunade sighed, "Gaki, he doesn't need you to aggravate his injuries. Don't get carried away."

She shook her head at him and walked over to the door, Iruka holding it open for her. Then Kakashi and Iruka pulled up a chair at the end of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the inquisitive looks he got from everyone. Naruto growled, "Oi, teme, I've been meaning to ask you . . . "

Sasuke cut him off, "No."

Naruto huffed, "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Doesn't matter, answer is still no."

Naruto sighed and Iruka cut him off, "Sasuke-kun, many will want to know if you wish to continue as a shinobi."

Sasuke looked down at his lap, "I don't really know right now."

Iruka nodded, "That's understandable, just thought I would ask before someone else did so in a less tactful way." Iruka looked sharply at Naruto who rolled his eyes at him. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "Well, only four days."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I know. Do we have anywhere to stay by the way? Last I saw, the apartment was reduced to a pile of rubble."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I got a different place. But there wasn't that much left of anything."

Sasuke looked sharply at Naruto who scratched the back of his neck, "The scrolls are alright. They were a little torn and singed, but intact."

Sasuke sighed, "Good."

"Are you feeling better today Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at Iruka, "Hai."

Iruka grinned, "Good, I think I will go and see if they have anything good for lunch. Do either of you want anything?" Iruka stood up with a smile and Naruto grinned enthusiastically at him, that boyish excitement and the energy in his voice making Sasuke's lip twitch in a smile, that was quickly gone. This was the Naruto he was used to seeing.

"Hai, ramen Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka laughed, "Hai, hai, as you wish Naruto-kun. Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent, there wasn't much that sounded good to him, his still felt sick at the idea of food. Kakashi looked at Iruka, "Get him something easy, it will be a while before he can handle solid food."

Iruka nodded and walked over to the door, he stopped at the door and said over his shoulder, "Oi, Naruto-kun, why don't you come with me to make sure I get the right ramen."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly, Sasuke smirked, "Go dobe, I think I can manage with Kakashi-sensei here."

Naruto jumped up from the chair, kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips and ran to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, "Be back teme."

Sasuke sighed, then took a deep breath as Naruto closed the door behind him, a feeling of panic rising up in him. He steeled himself, _Naruto will be back, I'm not in the caves anymore damn it, I'm in the hospital, back in the village where I'm safe._ Another voice in his head decided to chime in, _You were taken from this village, and within the presence of Kakashi, what makes you think Madara is really dead? He could be alive, watching, waiting for a chance to strike at you again. And you won't be able to stop him, to even defend yourself._

Kakashi broke into Sasuke's thoughts, for once Sasuke was grateful someone had interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun, he'd dead."

Sasuke looked sharply at Kakashi, he knew who he was referring, but he still needed confirmation. Kakashi seemed to know as much, Sasuke was as inventive and intelligent as himself and so he continued; "I sent Pakun to follow Naruto without his knowledge. Pakun confirmed Madara's death and brought back proof upon his return. He is dead."

Sasuke felt a wave of relief pass through him, the relief coming into his black eyes. But there was still a shadow in those black eyes, a shadow that Kakashi could see. Kakashi had been through a lot within his shinobi career, had seen those who suffered torture, capture, abuse, he knew the signs, the looks, the after effects. In some cases, he himself had experienced such hardships. He had scars from battle, scars from being held captive, and emotional and mental scars that he kept locked away.

He knew what it felt like to lose those you cared for, how it felt to lose your entire family, and could truly understand Sasuke because they were a lot alike. That was why they communicated in a different way, could read one another's looks and see the emotions hidden away from unknowing eyes. Kakashi had noticed such control take place with Naruto during and after the war. Naruto and Sasuke could allude him when they really wanted to, but right now Sasuke was too unstable to be able to allude anyone.

Kakashi decided that talking would be the best thing to keep Sasuke's mind from wandering, he wasn't all that stable without Naruto's presence. That was understandable as well, ever since he and Iruka had gotten together he found that he relied on the younger chunin more than he realized and when he was shaken or hurting in ways he could never and would never admit to, just having Iruka there had helped a great deal.

"Sasuke-kun, you do know that you can't be penalized this time around. If you do decide to continue being a shinobi there may be a way to press a means for you to advance if you wish to do so."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn."

Kakashi smirked, _Back to answering in monosyllables_. "The council can't really get away with making Naruto-kun suffer extreme punishments, he was only gone five days longer than the set time. He came back and that is something they have to take into consideration."

"They shouldn't be making a big deal out of it anyway."

Kakashi nodded, his line of thought most likely the same as Sasuke's. The council were just trying to press for extreme punishment because Naruto is a jinchuriki. But Kakashi also knew that by saturday the council members and representatives of each clan would be changing. There had been a uproar from the current clan representatives pressing that the council was being unjust and stuck in outdated views.

So they had been voted to change the council members and Tsunade, as acting Hokage at the time, had agreed with the need for change. She had made it clear to them that their generation was past and the new generation was already capable of taking over the future for the village.

Kakashi had returned to the position of Hokage requesting to resign, he didn't feel fit as Hokage and hated politics. So another hearing that would take place was the possibility of Naruto going up for consideration as Hokage. But that was something he would keep to himself, he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, the new and old council members would have say so as well as the clan representatives.

Of course the Jonin played a large part in who was chosen to be Hokage, but the Jonin were not what was worrying him. The meeting would only be to discuss the possibility, if Naruto was considered then he would have to go through all the formal and diplomatic training and preparations first.

The Hokage was more than just the strongest ninja in the village, they handled the entire fire country and had to be the best at everything to get the position. Kakashi smirked, "Sasuke-kun, will you be up to representing your clan come the meeting?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Kakashi smirked even more at the thoughtful look in Sasuke's eyes. He knew just by asking Sasuke that one question he was telling Sasuke many different things at once. Sure enough Sasuke didn't disappoint him, "Are they finally making a change with the council members?"

Kakashi gave nothing away, but the moment of silence answered Sasuke's question. "Hn," Sasuke said after a while. Then leaned back against the bed once more, "The dobe is taking forever."

"Ne, do you not enjoy my company that much Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn."

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at him, "Hm?"

"I apologize for not being able to stop . . ."

Sasuke cut him off sharply, "Don't say that. You of all people know the risks that come with being a shinobi so don't feel guilty about something that was unavoidable."

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke . . . "

Sasuke shook his head, "I mean it. He's dead, I'm alive, leave it at that."

Kakashi nodded and decided to change the subject, he wasn't good at conversations and the topic he was about to start up left him feeling unsettled, he didn't know what Sasuke's reaction would be. But he couldn't think of anything else and it had been something he and Iruka had often wished to know.

"How do you plan to revive your clan, if you plan to still pursue that goal Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke took a deep breath and his voice came out calm and collected, "Hn, that isn't something I have really thought on lately."

Kakashi smirked, _Probably too distracted with Naruto and everything that has happened since._

He was caught by surprise when Sasuke continued, "But now that I think about it, I will have to come up with something."

Kakashi remained silent, waiting to see if Sasuke would continue. They had an understanding, being so much alike, but most of the time they would talk about less serious things. This was the first time they were talking about anything remotely personal for either of them. But it was something Kakashi did appreciate, he'd always wanted Sasuke to look to him for advice, to have someone he could come to after growing up so alone.

He held a lot of respect for Sasuke even though he didn't know exactly what Sasuke had been through in his time away from the village, he could see that reserved strength, a strength he didn't see in many others, a strength gained only by experience. He felt a certain amount of guilt from not being able to protect the young man from having to go through such experiences. He felt guilt as well for not protecting Sakura and Naruto, for not being able to protect the genin that had lost their lives in the war.

Sasuke sighed and brought Kakashi out of his thoughts as he continued softly, "There have been a lot of things I have considered."

Kakashi nodded, "Most likely you will go with the only option available to you. But if you do, have you decided on who the mother will be. You know the women in this village will go insane if you ask one of them to mother a child for you."

Sasuke sighed, "Not as of right now, I still haven't discussed it with the dobe yet."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, but Sasuke saw the smile and glared at him. Kakashi chuckled, "It's a change, you actually considering how another feels about the choices you make. I'm sure Naruto-kun will be grateful you want his opinion on it."

Sasuke sighed, "Hai, Sakura-chan, she will be giving birth to a child of the Hyuga clan."

"Hai, in a little more than two months from now. She's being taken care of well within the clan, Naruto-kun had an effect on them that stuck since the first time he took the chunnin exams."

Sasuke smirked, he remembered the exams, but he really hadn't been there for most of the fights, something he wanted to kick Kakashi in the head for. Training came first though and he needed all the training he could get to fight Gaara back then.

Kakashi let his mind drift to the discussion he'd had with the representatives of the Hyuga clan. They had made a big deal out of ensuring that the Hyuga bloodline would continue on and that Sakura was a fit mother. Sakura was fit, but they wanted the opinion of Tsunade since Sakura was the one in question.

It was a topic he had to deal with as Hokage and Tsunade had to be involved both as Sakura's sensei and as the standing second best medic nin, Sakura had surpassed her in many different ways. It made him proud to have had the opportunity to teach the three most likely in line to be the next Sannin's. Sakura had excelled in developing new and valuable ways to use medical jutsu to the advantage and progression of medicine.

She was a powerful kunoichi, both in strength and in mind. She was a natural leader, and she was highly respected in the village by both the older and younger generation, those within her own generation had come to respect her as such when she was fifteen.

Naruto had obtained the same level of respect among the younger and his generation, if not in Konoha then in the surrounding countries. Enemies and allies alike had been forced to recognize his strength in the war and after wards he only continued to progress. He had gone back and fully earned the ranks he was given for the war, he had the potential to become a Anbu, and it was only the citizens that had never seen Naruto in a battle that continued to judge him as only a vessel for the demon fox.

Sasuke, once it had been announced and proven that he was not only loyal to Konoha but that he had been part of the reason so many shinobi had survived the war from Suna and Konoha, he was respected in his own right. He had already been expected to be among the great shinobi because of him being an Uchiha, much like Neji had been.

But Sasuke had made a name for himself, he had excelled in skill, strength, and stealth during the war, had provided their village with information on the most dangerous S-Class criminals at risk to his own life, and had even sacrificed his own freedom and nearly lost his life trying to defend the village of Konoha. Sasuke had always been regarded as a genius and had been compared to his brother and the other names in his clan that had made their marks, but he stood out in the fact that he cared, that he had compassion for others.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi pulled himself out of his thoughts with a smirk, "Hai Sasuke-kun?"

"I have a few in mind, but only kunoichi."

Kakashi grinned, "Well of course, you're talking about the future generation of the Uchiha clan. They would have to be kunoichi."

The topic was left where it was when Iruka and Naruto came back into the room.

Iruka sat down and handed Kakashi a bowl of instant ramen, chopsticks, and a hot cup of tea in a Styrofoam cup. Naruto closed the door with his foot and then walked over to the chair next to Sasuke's bed with a grin. He set his tea, chopsticks, and ramen down on the bedside table and then set down a cup of tea for Sasuke on the table as well. He put the tray he'd used to carry everything under the chair and moved to sit on the bed next to Sasuke, managing to balance the hot bowl of soup in his hands as he did so.

Sasuke scowled hating the fact that he'd have to let Naruto feed him soup since the fingers of his left hand were still too injured to move much and his right hand was in a cast. Naruto sighed at the scowl on his face, "Oi, teme, it won't be for that long. But you have to eat you know."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn."

Kakashi ate too quickly for anyone other than Iruka to see the face behind his mask. Sasuke and Naruto were trying to get used to their new situation with Naruto feeding Sasuke, who was being grouchy and stubborn about it. Iruka ate his ramen while watching the two with a serene expression. By the time they had all finished eating in silence and enjoying their tea Sasuke was starting to feel tired again. Naruto had eaten his cold ramen without complaints and was about to get up to get rid of the trash from their lunch when he felt Sasuke lean against him, his head falling to rest on Naruto's shoulder again.

Iruka got to his feet and said softly to Naruto, "Stay, I'll get it."

Naruto smiled at Iruka, "Thanks Iruka-sensei," he said in a whisper. He shifted on the bed to get more comfortable and adjusted Sasuke into a more comfortable position, pulling the blanket up to wrap around Sasuke's shoulders as well. Kakashi helped Iruka dispose of the remains of their lunch and walked quietly to the door holding it slightly open as Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest, you as well. I'm sure you pushed yourself too hard looking for him. We'll come by tomorrow to see how he's doing."

Naruto nodded with a warm smile, "Arigato Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka nodded with a smile and followed Kakashi out of the room silently closing the door behind him. Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke and again moved his arm to wrap around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shifted, his injured left hand coming in between them to fist in Naruto's shirt while he turned on his side and curled into Naruto. His right arm rested on his side, his hand over his stomach. Naruto smiled affectionately at Sasuke's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful and cute really, curling into him, clinging to his shirt, steady breaths tickling Naruto's colar bone and chest even with his shirt in the way.

Naruto adjusted his arm around Sasuke's shoulder to rest at an angle around his back so that his hands could thread through Sasuke's soft hair. Naruto closed his eyes, taking in Sasuke's familiar fiery, fresh, and musky scent as he lazily threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair. The calm he felt along with the reassurance of having Sasuke in his arms was enough to coax him into yet another nap. Sasuke's pressence combined with his own exhaustion from anxiety and stress over Sasuke was making him sleep more than he usually did, but as long as he was with Sasuke he truly didn't mind sleeping more than usual.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**A/N:** _**Kyuubi's thoughts**_ _Everyone else's thoughts_

****

Chapter 21  


_In the awakening light  
Is there a chance for happiness  
Was the Price they paid  
To get to this point  
Finally enough?  
_

Naruto stood out in the hallway leaned back against the door, his head lolled back to rest on the door as well. He fisted his hands in his hair, Sasuke was slowly driving him insane. He wasn't being very co-operative at all, he fought the physical therapist, he fought the staff he didn't know, and he was being extremely difficult when it came to eating anything.

One day, he had the meeting tomorrow and Sasuke was still going to be released in the morning. He really couldn't be held with his physical injuries healing and he wasn't out of his mind, he was just being a stubborn jackass.

He was fine with Tsunade or Natsu and Shouji seeing him, but anyone else had hell to pay. Naruto managed to keep Sasuke from hitting anyone or throwing anything, but he was still being difficult. He would try to bite if they got to close, cuss, rant, and hiss and he was getting more and more agitated with Naruto with every passing day.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood upright his hands going to his pockets, he hoped Kakashi would hurry up and get here so he could go for a walk around the hospital and recover from the last mood swing Sasuke had. Naruto now sported a split lip, a bruise on his right cheek, bite marks on his finger, claw marks on his arms, and his ribs were still hurting from that kick he'd received to his chest.

Sasuke was getting better alright, he knew he'd at least bruised if not cracked one of Naruto's ribs. It was over Sasuke not wanting to eat a bowl of soup and some damn bread. He had pulled the patience he'd had with the patients during the war to keep from lashing out or getting angry with Sasuke. The second day had started out peaceful, but Sasuke was having mood swings due to a medication that was helping correct his chakra flow, heal his muscles, and help in healing his nerves. The medication was designed by Sakura to tend to all three, but the side effects were the mood swings, and with Sasuke's mental anguish and issues, mood swings were the last thing he needed.

It had been an hour ago that Naruto had called a nurse in to give Sasuke a sedative, he had then sent for Kakashi to come and relieve him for a few minutes if anything. After the meeting tomorrow he planned to talk to Tsunade or Sakura about the side effects to the medication they were feeding Sasuke and seeing how long he would have to take it and whether there was another way to correct and heal everything that didn't entail mood swings. Sasuke had mentioned that he wanted to talk to the two as well about something he refused to tell Naruto about. That had been before the mood swings, since then Sasuke hadn't said much of anything other than cusses and hisses.

Not only that, but Naruto had often been forced to sleep in the chair, but Sasuke didn't fight him keeping his hand resting on his forearm as he slept. Naruto growled at Kakashi's tardiness and turned just as Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Oi, always tardy."

Kakashi smiled, "I am Hokage, I had paperwork to escape first."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, fine, thanks for showing up, see ya."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto-kun," Naruto stopped only having took a few steps down the hall and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Don't leave the building or stay gone long, I have more work to do."

Naruto nodded and turned back to walk down the hallway waving over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I won't be gone that long, you can thank me for the break later."

Kakashi sighed and turned to the door quietly walking into the dark room, it was already getting close to dusk and he had to admit he was grateful to Naruto for the much needed break. He silently closed to the door behind him and just as silently made his way over to the chair next to Sasuke's bed. He had been thinking a lot about Tsunade's words to him shortly after Naruto had brought Sasuke back.

It was apparent that Naruto hadn't used any actual jutsu techniques fighting Madara, a surprising thing to know considering . . . Kakashi wasn't blind, he was acclaimed for his skill in observation, expected of a veteran Anbu. During the time Sasuke was still marked as a rogue ninja and during the war Kakashi had seen the exceptional growth in Naruto. He had matured in more ways than one and he was often pursued by the Anbu forces because they as well as Jonin and Chunin alike had noticed his growth as well.

Naruto still preferred to use his signature moves like his perfected Shadow Clone Technique, and the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. But over the last five years Naruto had mastered other techniques, he had even learned techniques that weren't within his elements of water and wind. As an overseer of Naruto's more advanced training to pinpoint what elements he could use, he remembered the first thing Naruto had noticed about his elements, they both were conductors to Sasuke's elements of fire and lightning.

Kakashi smirked and glanced at Sasuke for a moment then went back to his originals thoughts. _Naruto has not only grown into a more mature, though still childish in his own right, ninja, he's become quite a skilled, powerful, and dangerously adept ninja. The Jonin and Anbu have bothered me for the time I have been Hokage to try and persuade Naruto to join the Anbu force. They didn't even argue with me when I said I was nominating Naruto for the position of Hokage, they all said it was a smart decision. Naruto has grown to make quite the impression. Yet, there are still citizens and then the council members that only wish to see Naruto as a jinchuriki._

Kakashi sighed, _Someone like Naruto, who can adept quickly, can learn anything, especially now, and the stamina, will power, and strong sense of justice, he's just like his father. He would become the greatest Hokage in history but the council is set on not giving him the chance. Tomorrow things will change, tomorrow the council will be a group of newer members. Sasuke will hopefully be able to represent his clan, his voice would be heard because of his name and the amount of respect for the abilities he possessed. Not only that, Sasuke is intuitive and more level headed than Naruto, so he may be able to keep Naruto from saying something incriminating._

Kakashi smirked when Naruto entered the room silently, it was interesting to see that Naruto could be silent and stealthy when he tried. Naruto was grinning and Kakashi could tell even behind that grin that Naruto war stressed and very much worn out, Sasuke was giving him quite a bit of trouble he assumed. Naruto gazed at Sasuke and a gentle smile came across his face, Kakashi stood and looked over at his previous student. It was remarkable how beautiful the Uchiha was, much too young for him, and he had Iruka, but nevertheless, he was beautiful. His features were relaxed, tranquil, his pale complexion was reflected nicely by the dimming light of the last hours of daylight.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and looked back to Naruto motioning to speak to him outside the room. Naruto followed him silently as they exited the room and Kakashi walked a little ways down the hallway. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto-kun, it's been brought to my attention once again and I must inquire why you continuously turned down a position with the Anbu."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, once his hand was back at his side again his eyes looked away from Kakashi. "During the war, I thought that I'd seen enough death around me you know. Why would I purposely put myself in the position to be the cause of even more death? It wasn't that I never wanted to become an Anbu, but the idea of killing someone has never been appealing, I killed plenty of shinobi then and . . . every time after the war finally ended and I had to take another life . . . even when I killed Madara . . . I kept seeing the faces of all the genin that died, the faces of shinobi younger than me, the same age as me . . . "

Kakashi nodded, "I understand." Naruto was grateful Kakashi had stopped him from continuing. Kakashi did understand, it still unnerved him to see so many young lives lost, regardless of his thoughts that if one was to become a shinobi and could die for their country, for their village they should be seen as adults, treated as such, but in the end, they were still just kids.

Kakashi decided to change the subject, "Naruto-kun, it would be a wise choice to bring your scrolls with you tomorrow, a marking of the techniques you've mastered."

Naruto grimaced, probably thinking that the council doubted his abilities, Kakashi couldn't blame him for thinking as such. Naruto sighed, "Hai, but they better not ask for a demonstration, my chakra is still strained."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course, if they do wish for a demonstration then they will have to wait. You're still under Tsunade-sama's watch as well as Sasuke-kun. The two of you are still under restrictions. The possibility of whether you will face any penalties for leaving will be the main topic of discussion."

"Hai, I know that."

Kakashi sighed, "Well, Iruka should be by sometime today or he'll be here to escort you in the morning."

Naruto grinned, "Okay, well then bye."

Naruto turned and walked back to Sasuke's room, he looked over at Kakashi as he turned and walked down the hallway. Naruto knew Kakashi was hiding something from him. He had made it a point to point out what he had been told was the reason he had to meet the council in the first place. Naruto shrugged and walked into the room, he was completely silent closing the door behind him and taking up his place in the chair next to Sasuke's room. He grabbed his pack from under the chair and started to go through the scrolls he had.

He had to keep the scrolls with him, it was impossible for him to remember all the techniques he had learned over the last five years. Most of them weren't all that common for other shinobi, something that only one with Naruto's stamina and the reserve of Kyuubi's chakra could even think of using. He had talked Gamabunta into helping him learn techniques he used, of course it had taken him quite a while to convince the arrogant old toad to do so, but he had been just as stubborn and persistent as he ever was.

His training as a Sage had proven more promising than anything, he had continued the training after the invasion, learning techniques only Jaraiya had used such as the Toad Mouth Bind summoning technique. Sasuke had no idea what techniques Naruto actually had mastered and learned in the time he was gone. Naruto hadn't seen any new techniques from Sasuke and they hadn't gotten into a heated battle requiring them to use any of their techniques. Not only that, but they didn't go on missions together with Sasuke still be ranked as genin because of the councils' stubbornness to keep him as such despite his skill.

Naruto sighed and concentrated on sorting through his scrolls. He had to keep the scrolls for all twenty-two techniques he knew because he couldn't remember all the katas for them. Not only that, but his memory really did suck. Naruto had put together all his scrolls and it was habitual to carry them all in his pack, he guarded it well and when on missions it was always with him, he couldn't risk an enemy learning his techniques or the hidden techniques particular to Konoha. Sasuke didn't have to carry the scrolls to his techniques, but Naruto was certain he carried the scrolls for the advanced jutsu he knew.

Sakura did the same thing when she went out on missions, but the medical jutsu she knew by heart. After the war had ended she moved up in the ranks and had Tsunade and Shizune teach her the more advanced Medical Jutsu. But her being pregnant meant she had to stick to just her medical training as a doctor and nurse.

Naruto looked up when there was a light tap on the door, he heard Sasuke shift but when he looked at Sasuke he was still deep asleep. Naruto skimmed through the scrolls to make sure they were all there and then put them back in his pack and placed the pack back under the chair. He got up and quietly, but swiftly made his way to the door. He grinned at seeing Tsunade standing there.

"Hey there Gaki, came to check on both of you."

Naruto held the door open and leaned on the door frame, "I'm fine and he's still asleep."

She nodded with a smile, "Good, from what I've been told of his condition and the fact that you both have to meet with the council in the morning, plus he's asleep so he'll actually sit still long enough for me to actually do so, I'd like to properly heal him."

Naruto grinned, "Really, well that's cool, why did it take you so long to get here if you wanted to do that, he's been asleep for like three hours now."

"To make sure he was in a deep enough sleep to stay still and not fight me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, she shook her head, "Haven't you ever paid attention to Sakura-chan gaki? Medical jutsu requires a lot of concentration and the patient has to be still and co-operative. That, is why he wasn't healed using jutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Hai, I know all that, Sakura-chan did teach me the fundamentals of medical jutsu you know."

Tsunade sighed, "Hai, hai, well are you going to let me get to work or are you going to stand there all night?"

Naruto sighed and moved aside to allow her to come into the room, she took a deep breath and stepped into the room turning on the light as she did so. Naruto blinked a few times then glanced quickly at Sasuke who had turned over on his side when the light came on. _He's really out of it, guess they gave him a really strong sedative._

Naruto closed the door and watched Tsunade move the chair out of the way as she stood next to Sasuke's bed where his back was facing her. Naruto moved the chair somewhere he could see and close by in case Sasuke freaked out and woke up but far enough away to give Tsunade room to work. She gingerly moved the sheet and blanket wrapped around Sasuke to rest at his waist. Next she undid the hospital gown and moved it to rest off his back as best as she could.

Naruto hadn't seen the wounds beneath the hospital gown and he let out a low growl at seeing the lashes on his back were still deep, reddened and violent. But he didn't turn away either. Tsunade rolled up her sleeves and Naruto noticed the green glow around Tsunade's hand from a healing jutsu. That was something he didn't quite understand, medical jutsu didn't require kata's only precise chakra control.

From years of watching Sakura and from watching as the lashes, gashes, cuts, and bruises slowly disappear, he could assume Tsunade was using the Enchanted Palm technique. From what he knew of the technique he made sure to remain quiet. The technique required a precise amount of chakra, and considering the amount of wounds Sasuke had, Tsunade was going to use up a lot of her chakra to heal him.

Warmth spread through Naruto at the thought, she was like a older sister, a mother in some cases and the fact that she was healing Sasuke meant a lot to him. He did wonder if she was doing it for Sasuke or because she knew how much it tore him up inside to see so many scars on Sasuke. With that thought he felt the guilt rise up in him once again, if only he'd found Sasuke sooner he wouldn't have been hurt, he wouldn't be in the state he was in.

The Kyuubi stirred with a growl and spoke in his mind; _**Kit, considering the level that the old bastard Uchiha was at, it probably would have taken you the same amount of time. Your mate sent you signals when he could, and the first one took a long time to send out.**_

Naruto hung his head not daring to sigh and distract Tsunade. His eyes were glazed with weariness and exhaustion and he wasn't really able to concentrate on two things at once in the state he was in. _I could have arrived at Iwa sooner and it would have cut the time it took to find Sasuke in half._

_**Foolish boy, your mates' scent was even masked until he managed to remove that chakra repressor. Your guilt is wasted energy. He's alive and the medical nin is healing him so he'll be good as new in no time.**_

_And what about his state of mind, the mental and emotional side effects . . . _

Kyuubi cut him off with a growl, _**He's an Uchiha and a unique one at that, he'll manage. You are always saying how strong the boy is.**_

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke as Tsunade moved the sheet and blanket down to expose his legs. Naruto grinned at the sight of Sasuke's pale, bare backside. Even as thin as he was, he was still beautiful to him, the light from the window making his pale skin look luminescent and surreal. His eyes traveled down to Sasuke's legs as Tsunade gingerly removed the bandages to reveal the thin, numerous scars all the way around his legs, up and down his legs from his ankles all the way up to his hip bone. Some of the cuts looked shallow, others deeper and the he could just barely make out a scar from a stab wound on his thigh.

As Tsunade lightly and carefully moved her hand down Sasuke's leg the scars disappeared, but they were carved in Naruto's head. After the back of his legs were healed she gently moved him to lie on his back. Then she moved the sheet up to his waist and set to removing the gown fully to heal his chest and stomach. She also removed the bandages on his left hand and the cast on his right arm. There were still reddened skin from the burns on Sasuke's chest and stomach, and beneath the cast and bandages on his hands he could see the thick scabs around his wrists.

Tsunade set to healing his left arm first, all the scabs, cuts, and scars disappearing as her hand moved. She did the same to his other arm and the deep purple bruising around Sasuke's fingers and wrists healed completely as well. She completely healed his arms and then the healing cuts and scarring around his neck, along his collar bone, down his chest and his stomach and she stopped for a moment. She took a few moments and looked him over closely reaching up to turn his head towards her and look at the scar on his face. Naruto wondered if Sasuke wanted to keep that scar, he didn't know why the thought had popped into his head.

Just as Tsunade pulled her hand away she and Naruto both jumped, startled when Sasuke's hand shot up and gripped her wrist. His eyes opened and he glared at her. Naruto got to his feet and was across from Tsunade in the blink of an eye catching both of them off guard. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glare, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Tsunade sighed and Sasuke looked sharply at her letting go of her wrist. "Healing you, if you stay still I can finish the job."

Sasuke shifted to sit up but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and held him in place, "Just let her finish Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and after their eyes locked he sighed and said, "Fine, but the scar on my face stays."

Tsunade nodded, "Fine, now stay very still and neither of you distract me."

They nodded and Tsunade finished healing the injuries on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke flinched when she moved to pull the sheet down. Naruto moved his hand from Sasuke's shoulder to his cheek and turned Sasuke's head to look at him. Tsunade smirked and watched them out of the corner of her eye.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto caressed his cheek with his thumb and held Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke couldn't look away from those blue eyes and Tsunade took the opportunity to quickly and efficiently heal Sasuke's legs completely. When she finished and pulled back Sasuke looked at her as she pulled the sheet and blanket back over him. Sasuke moved to sit up, but then Naruto's hand was back on his shoulder again holding him in place.

Tsunade looked at the two of them and then said to Sasuke, "Even though you're healed, you still have to rest. You may have a few phantom pains in your hands for the next few days due to the severity of the injuries. Take it slow and don't over tax yourself. Just because the injuries can't be seen doesn't mean that they will not still effect you. Get some sleep tonight, the two of you have a long, hard day ahead of you tomorrow."

She looked at Naruto when she said the last part and Naruto grinned. Tsunade stepped back from the bed and looked sharply at Naruto, "I want a word with you before I leave."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and then nodded to Tsunade and followed her out of the room and out into the hall. Sasuke sat up on the bed after Naruto closed the door behind him. He raised his arms to look at his hands and ran his left hand over his chest and stomach a small smile on his face at the fact that the scars were gone. He felt ten times better than he had the days before.

A sharp jolt of pain shot up his spine and then up his arms leaving him feeling light headed. He laid back on the bed with a gasp and closed his eyes. _Phantom pain, damn that hurt._ He took a few deep breaths to calm down and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, _Even so, I still feel a hell of a lot better than I had when I'd fallen asleep._

He closed his eyes again, suddenly feeling very tired, he would wait until tomorrow to appreciate Tsunade healing him. Right now he wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully he would fall back into a drug induced sleep that kept him from dreaming.

In the hall Tsunade leaned up against the wall next to Sasuke's door. Naruto stood in front of her, "So what's going on Baa-chan?"

She locked eyes with him, a serious expression on her face, "Naruto, Kakashi-san and I have both come to an agreement on something. You may be surprised to hear that the Anbu and Jonin here were very supportive of his idea. It will be told to you tomorrow, but I believe you should walk in there knowing what will come and what will be expected of you. This is serious and I want to inquire how you feel about it."

Naruto looked at her with a serious expression as well, "What the hell are you talking about Baa-chan?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, "The position of Hokage."

Naruto felt a flood of emotions pass through him with those words. He felt elated, energized, then felt pressure surrounding him, worry, stress. "Me? Hokage? Are you serious?"

Tsunade nodded at the shocked look and tone of voice from Naruto. "I'm very serious. I had told Kakashi-san that I had thought of nominating you, but at the time you still had a lot to learn and there was a lot to be done after the war. I didn't want you to be burdened with that right off. He suggested it to the Jonin and Anbu and they were enthusiastic, they fully support the idea."

Naruto felt a swell of pride pass through him, "They do? That's . . . I can't believe that . . . "

Tsunade cut him off, "Naruto-kun, they were always trying to get you to join Anbu and you earned their respect during the war. You are more respected than you realize by the shinobi of Konoha. You also have all your friends, who are ranking shinobi as well. I believe you're ready."

Naruto took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair stopping to scratch his neck nervously before he put his hands in his pocket. "Tsunade-sama, I'm honored that you and Kakashi-sensei believe so . . . but Hokage, that's a huge responsibility and Sasuke isn't in a stable place right now, Sakura is going to be going through a rough time . . . my friends need me and being Hokage may mean I can't be there for them. I just . . . it's not that I don't want to be Hokage or anything . . . it's just that I . . . I don't want to split my concentration and it's a huge decision to make . . ."

Tsunade smiled and put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her again, "Gaki, the fact that you realize how much of a responsibility it is, and that it is a life changing decision to make only proves that you really are ready."

Naruto shook his head, "No, no I'm not. How . . . how in the world am I supposed to take up that position when I haven't even had a team of my own and you know I still mess up and stuff . . . and it's just . . . "

"Breath Naruto, breath. I'm not saying it is going to happen tomorrow. You won't be jumping into this head first without being taught how to handle the position. I just want you to think about it, really think about it as a possibility. Don't hide this from Sasuke-kun either, he will be severely pissed and he deserves to know . . . "

"But what about his condit . . . "

"Don't finish that, Sasuke-kun will be pissed if you start saying things like that. Look, gaki, I want you to think on it, talk to him about it as well. You don't have to give an answer right away. I am just letting you know that it will be brought up tomorrow while you meet with the council."

"Doesn't the council take part in the decision?"

"Yes, they do. They make suggestions, but since Kakashi-san is alive and well, he can suggest who shall take his place. He has to run it by the Jonin and Anbu and get their approval and support. The council has a large part in the decision and at times has the support of the citizens of Konoha behind them."

Naruto nodded, "Which means if the council doesn't agree with the idea then the citizens will most likely agree with them. If the citizens of Konoha don't agree with the choice of Hokage then it will cause a lot of problems."

Tsunade nodded, _He has grown so much._ "Yes, that's true, that is something you can worry about tomorrow."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, now that you've told me I find that hard to do. I'm going to be up all night thinking about it now."

Tsunade frowned, "Gaki, I wanted you to go in there knowing something of what was ahead of you tomorrow. I will be there, since I'm an elder and all now. Get some rest and talk to Sasuke-kun in the morning about it. Tomorrow will just be a review of your record and tributes to the village. It will be mentioned that you're being nominated for the position. But you will be given time to think about it."

Naruto nodded numbly, Tsunade place a hand on his shoulder again and he looked up at her. She smiled gently and pulled off his headband before kissing him on the forehead. A very light blush dusted his whiskered, tan cheeks and she pulled away to look at him. Naruto smiled at her and nodded, "I will think about it. Arigato, Baa-chan."

"I will see you tomorrow gaki."

She turned to leave and Naruto looked at the door to Sasuke's room without seeing it. His mind was running rampant; _Both of them suggested me to be Hokage and the Jonin and Anbu support the idea? That's insane, even though I may be boastful, I'm not as great as the Hokage's before me . . . _

Kyuubi laughed snapping Naruto out of his daze with an internal glare and a low growl. Kyuubi chuckled, _**Kit, you are a fool if you turn it down. A fuse in our abilities has slowly caused a fuse in our souls and I know how much the position means to you. I can even guarantee you that your father would want the same for you.**_

_Your soul really is fusing with mine, you just keep getting nicer and nicer everyday._

_**Shut up kit, I hate it. You're too damn good natured for my tastes and way too merciful and soft.**_

Naruto sighed and walked back into the room, he closed the door with a smile at seeing Sasuke asleep once again. He walked back over to the bed and moved the chair back to where it originally was. Sasuke's voice made him look up, "Baka, you can sleep with me."

Naruto grinned, he was already set on not doing anything until Sasuke was up to it, but he would never turn down sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke. He climbed into the bed and noticed that at some point Sasuke had put the hospital gown back on along with the hospital's version of boxers. Naruto was slightly disappointed, but relieved. He didn't think he could handle sleeping in the same bed with a naked Sasuke and keep to his vow to not do anything to him.

Sasuke sighed and curled into Naruto once Naruto laid back on the pillow and pulled the sheet and blanket over both of them. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest and his left hand rested over his hear. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's back to hold him close and whispered into Sasuke's hair, "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Night. Dobe."

Naruto smirked and after only a few minutes Sasuke was sleeping soundly again, the sound of his steady breathing helping to lull him to sleep as well as the soothing scent that was only known to Sasuke. The feel of Sasuke in his arms helped in calming his racing thoughts. Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with a content smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_So much his hearts years  
The heart loves and burns  
As the pain cast him in flames  
The world begins a game  
His heart, only a toy  
He feels like naught but a boy  
But the fire in his heart  
Continues to burn, even as life  
Threatens to fall apart_

_**From my Poem "Flames of Life"**_

**Chapter 22**

Naruto woke by the rays of dawn's early light, it wasn't a blinding light at the early hour he awoke, but a gentle light. He blinked the sleepy haze from his blue eyes and turned his head slowly to look at the beauty asleep, his head laying on his chest, his healed right hand resting on Naruto's stomach. A gentle smile curled his lips at the sight, so peaceful, so calming. The rays of the sun that had seeped into the room cast a softer look to the pale raven's face. His hair had a midnight blue effect in the light of the sun, much as it did by the light of the moon.

Seeing that face, normally with hard glares, glowering frowns, and furrowed brows with a calm, almost serene expression was something he found he cherished more than anything. He felt love swell in his heart at the sight because he knew it was due to the fact that Sasuke trusted him enough to let down his guard, at least while he slept. Sasuke was still a stubborn ass that refused to let Naruto know what was going through his head, how he felt. Even with the Kyuubi to tell him Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto still wanted the words from Sasuke's lips, wanted Sasuke to tell him his thoughts with his own voice.

Naruto tightened his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, his line of thought stirring a possessiveness in him. He would never let Sasuke go, Sasuke was his, always his. Sasuke stirred, but he didn't open his eyes, he curled into Naruto more, curling into his warmth. Naruto smirked, _I never would have pegged you to be a cuddler Sasuke._

It was as though Sasuke had heard Naruto's thought, his eyes snapped open and he moved to pull away once he noticed he had curled around Naruto even more than he had when he'd fallen asleep. But Naruto held him in place and smiled at him, even though Sasuke was currently glaring at him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly in a tone that made Sasuke's glare soften.

"What," Sasuke found himself whispering back.

"I'm glad I wasn't too late. I'm glad to have you back."

Sasuke sighed and turned his head into Naruto's chest, "Hn."

Naruto grinned at seeing a slight blush show up on those pale cheeks. He shifted, turning to lay on his side with his head resting on his hand while he leaned on his elbow to face Sasuke. Sasuke was forced to lay on his back and look at Naruto with his head turned.

Naruto's other hand moved to caress the soft, pale cheek of his lover, "I'm really glad you're back."

"Baka, what is wrong with you?"

Naruto grinned, "Nothing."

Sasuke glared, turning his head to meet Naruto's eyes, "There's something on your mind."

Naruto's grin faltered, "Yeah, there's a lot on my mind."

"Well, let's hear it, it's not like I can do much anyway."

Naruto moved his hand up into Sasuke's hair and whispered softly, "I'm being nominated for Hokage. It's not as though I've been named Hokage as of yet or whether it may happen . . . "

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto, "Of course you'll be Hokage."

Naruto smiled at the conviction and confidence in Sasuke's tone and sat up himself. He sat with his legs tucked under him facing Sasuke and his hands on his knees, "Thanks teme."

Sasuke sighed, "Hn, what are you talking about?"

"For having so much faith in me."

Sasuke looked away, "Hn."

Naruto jumped when Kyuubi suddenly laughed in his mind, _**Kit, you've no idea how much faith he has in you.**_ Naruto looked at Sasuke's questioning expression with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck.

For the first time Sasuke suddenly noticed the red highlights in Naruto's hair. He looked sharply at Naruto, "Kyuubi I take it?"

Naruto was startled by the question and caught off guard by the sharp look he was receiving from Sasuke. "Ne, what makes you think . . . "

"Baka, the red highlights in your hair, the distant expression that crosses your face, like you're talking to someone else. What is going on, did the two of you fuse together?"

Naruto sighed, "Kind of, it's not a full fuse, but according to Kyuubi it is turning out that way."

"What makes you think that the demon fox isn't going to end up pissed about losing his existence when your souls fully fuse together."

"He's already pissed, but there's nothing he can do about it, besides it was his idea so I could save you."

"Save me, the demon fox wanted to save me?" Naruto glared at Sasuke at the sarcasm in his voice, the skepticism that seemed to be taunting him.

"Yes, I was losing it, and Kyuubi was getting sick of it, didn't want his damn vessel to die from being completely lost from what I came back from Suna to find. So he suggested fusing, giving me the inner strength and the power I would need to defeat Madara. You think I could have used all those damn techniques without the power of Kyuubi? In my state of mind and my desperation to find you I would have ended up getting both of us killed if I even made it to Madara alive."

Sasuke had tensed at the first mention of Madara's name, the serious tone in Naruto's voice caught him off guard. That tone, his words, they twisted his heart, he'd almost lost Naruto? He didn't want to believe that, and then the next time Naruto said Madara's name Sasuke found that he was starting to turn his mind inward.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder, "Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes snapped up to lock with those blue eyes. "That was just what had to be done, I would have done anything to get you back. And here you are, you're alive, you're home, and I'm being considered for Hokage."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm alive, you're alive, we're in Konoha, and you're finally being considered for Hokage. But that doesn't mean that everything is all well and good, that doesn't mean it's perfect now and we don't have anything to worry about."

Naruto sighed, "No, but life isn't perfect, come on Sasuke, you of all people know that."

Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at Naruto, "Of course I know that, my life has never been perfect," he snapped back. _At least it wasn't until I finally found that you felt the same way I did, the same way I still feel. But look at what it led to. You nearly lost yourself to your despair, despair mostly caused by an insane shinobi that had it in for me. My past came back and nearly cost me everything, my soul, my heart, my mind, my life, you. What would I do if I lost you, I couldn't handle that, then I would surely have no reason to live, no reason to continue on . . ._

Sasuke wasn't aware that his thoughts suddenly turned to a small whisper, a whisper Naruto heard every word of as his thoughts continued.

"After everything I've already lost, after it all, you were always want meant the most, what would hurt me the most to lose . . ."

Naruto's hands fell from Sasuke's shoulders in shock at the words, though whispered, though he could tell that Sasuke wasn't aware he'd said the words out loud, the shock of hearing them was followed by his heart swelling with love. Naruto was naturally possessive, protective, and he cherished his friends, and cherished the love he felt for Sasuke. It was a love so damn strong it was painful at times, painful when something threatened to rip them apart, painful when Sasuke suffered, and achingly painful in a good way when they were together.

Naruto waited to hear more, but Sasuke said nothing else, he just stared at his lap. They were facing each other on the bed, Sasuke leaning back while his hand rested on the bed to support his weight, his legs curled under the blanket and sheet, his other hand resting in his lap.

Naruto cupped his chin and tilted Sasuke's head up and locked eyes with Sasuke. "Teme, you do know that you mean everything to me, don't you?"

Sasuke realized by those words that his last train of thought had been spoken out loud and felt an embarrassed blush heat his pale cheeks. He averted his gaze, but Naruto's thumb caressing his cheek made him meet Naruto's eyes once more.

He could get so lost in those impossibly blue eyes, his own emotions were always reflected back to him in those eyes. It was amazing that after so long of living within a protected existence, never letting anyone get truly close to him, Naruto had shattered his protective walls and shell and had seeped into his heart, claiming it as his own. But even so, he would never have it any other way, he had grown to cherish the emotions Naruto invoked in him, it made him feel alive, so very alive, unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life.

Their moment was broken when there was a light knock at the door and they both recognized Iruka's voice calling out; "Morning, either of you awake yet?"

Sasuke turned away from Naruto, breaking his hold and moved to get out of the bed. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and with a serious tone and look in his eyes said, "Stay."

Sasuke looked at the gown and sighed deciding to stay in the bed only because he wasn't in decent clothing, not because Naruto had told him to do so.

Naruto smirked as he turned on the bed and got out of the bed then walked over to the door opening it for Iruka.

"Morning Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice with a huge grin.

Iruka smiled, "Morning Naruto-kun, are the two of you awake?"

Naruto held the door open and moved so that Iruka could walk into the room. Iruka was carrying a bundle of clothes in one hand and a bag from Ichiraku in the other. Naruto grabbed the bag from his favorite ramen shop before Iruka was fully in the room.

"Naruto!"

Naruto grinned at him and was already seated in the chair next to Sasuke's bed rummaging through the bag when Iruka closed the door behind him. Iruka sighed with a shake of his head and walked over to Sasuke's bed. He set the bundle on the end of the bed and smiled at Sasuke, "Clothes for you, courtesy of Sakura-chan."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and noticed out of the corner of his eye as Naruto was setting the ramen on the bedside table, his chair twisted to face the bed so that the table was beside rather than behind him. Sasuke swiped the miso ramen just as Naruto pulled it out with a hungry expression fit with drool. He glared darkly at Sasuke upon noticing the ramen had disappeared from his grip.

Sasuke glared back and Naruto growled, "Sasuke . . . give that back," Naruto had a warning tone in his voice and looked like he wanted to kill him. Sasuke smirked, "Make me."

Naruto growled louder and Sasuke leapt from the bed managing to grab the clothes Iruka brought for him as he ran over to the bathroom. Naruto had lunged as soon as Sasuke moved, but he'd missed and had to run around the bed. He was met with the bathroom door being slammed in his face just before he could reach Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Iruka chuckled and set to taking the other container of miso ramen from the bag. Naruto faced him and he was there in a flash, the ramen in his hands and sitting back down. Iruka sat down on the bed, "Naruto-kun, are you sure Sasuke-kun is well enough to shower on his own?"

Naruto pouted, "He ought to be if he can move like that."

Sasuke leaned back against the door with his hand on his forehead, he still felt so damn weak and the sudden movement had nearly made his faint after the fact. He took a few shuddering breaths and stood up fully, his legs were still shaky, but he could manage. Without the immediate pain, they were only weaker than usual, the phantom pains he would deal with as they came. He caught his reflection in the corner of his eye and averted his gaze. His sickly demeanor was not something he wished to look at.

He set the bundle of clothes on the sink and using the counter top of the sink to keep his balance made his way over to the toilet and flipped the lid down so that he could sit down. He unattached the chopsticks from the side of the plastic container and ripped off the top taking in the scent of the ramen. He hadn't really like or dislike ramen before, but all those years away from Konoha, away from Naruto had made him develop a personal reason he like ramen, especially from Ichiraku. It always reminded him of home, of the blond he'd fallen for.

He smirked at the thought and started in on his ramen, finding that he could stand to eat most of it. Once he'd eaten at least three fourths of the ramen he set the remainders of it on the sink and turned where he was sitting to start to run a shower.

He pulled the curtain away and turned on the hot water. His hand froze on the nozzle, a flash of the hot springs within one of the caves making him close his eyes for a moment. He shook the memory out of his mind, the thoughts and emotions the memory invoked were deeply unwanted. Because of his time there, because of all he'd endured, he found that he craved for Naruto's touch on more than a lusting, desired level, it was what helped to keep out all his dark thoughts.

Naruto's touch was never something Madara could mimic, never. Sasuke knew Naruto's touch, knew the warmth his touch invoked, not just on his skin, but in his heart and soul. He was able to sleep soundly because his touch prevented his memories, all his nightmares from rising up in him. But now, his hand was shaking violently as he let go of the nozzle.

He clenched his hands in the bottom of the hospital gown, his eyes clenched closed just as tightly. The memories were coming back even as he tried to fight it, the feelings, everything. Sasuke's shaking hands moved up to fist in his hair as he shook his head violently, his heart racing, his body trembling. He could feel a anxiety attack coming, it was maddening how much control he had lost on how he felt, on his emotions, his reactions.

His eyes burned with frustrated, tormenting tears that he refuse to shed, he fought to regain control, but the harder he fought for control the more control he lost.

Naruto stopped eating abruptly as did Iruka, both of them looking sharply at the door, at the spiking chakra coming from the bathroom. Naruto discarded his ramen, Iruka luckily catching it before it hit the floor as Naruto ran to the bathroom and opened the door. He took the few steps into the bathroom to get to Sasuke's side in a blink.

Sasuke's shaking form, his shaking head, his hands fisted in his hair and the tears running down his face stabbing at Naruto's heart. But Naruto knelt down in the small space between the toilet and the bathtub. The hot water still running behind him vaguely registering with his lover suffering, being tormented by nightmares and memories he couldn't get out of his head.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking form and pulled him down into his lap. One hand rubbed his back while the other combed through his hair in an attempt to sooth Sasuke. Naruto didn't have to say any comforting words, his touch alone had slowed the shaking and trembling immensely until it stopped all together. The tears continued to slide down Sasuke's cheeks even with his eyes closed.

Sasuke lowered his hands from his hair to wrap them around Naruto's neck, clinging to him desperately. Naruto could feel Sasuke's racing heart with him clinging to him so tightly. He took deep, calming breaths trying to get Sasuke to do the same. After a while Sasuke's erratic, short, panicky breaths started to slow and soon he was taking calming breaths, each gradually getting deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes his tears stopped, his heart calmed, his grip loosened, and his breathing returned to normal. Naruto continued with the deep breaths to slow his own racing heart. Sasuke pulled back, his arms still around Naruto's neck, but he kept his eyes closed and rested his forehead on Naruto's chest as he fought to push down his dark thoughts and fought to regain complete control again.

Naruto slowly removed his arm from around Sasuke as the other moved from his hair to cup his cheek. Naruto held the other hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he tilted Sasuke's head up to look at him.

"Sasuke?"

The concern and softness to Naruto's voice gave Sasuke the drive to open his eyes and a few tears fell down his cheeks only to be wiped away as Naruto brought both hands to cup his cheeks. Sasuke sighed and Naruto kissed his forehead gently then shifted and lifted Sasuke off his lap to sit on the toilet seat once more. Naruto walked over to the bathroom door and closed it then turned and made his way to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

Sasuke reached out and took his right hand, Naruto glanced at him, smiled and set to adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature. Once he turned on the shower head and stood Sasuke was calm once more and still holding his hand in his own.

Naruto leaned down and lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips and pulled his hand away to reach up and remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto grinned at him as he folded up his shirt and set it on the sink next to Sasuke's clothes. "Taking a shower, both of us could use one anyway."

Sasuke made to protest, but Naruto pressed a finger to his lips, "I promise, just a shower. We're on a time limit anyway and I can't be tardy for this meeting."

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes and then his tongue swept across the finger pressed to his lips in a light caress. Naruto grinned, "Unless you want more than a shower of course."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto pulled his finger back. Naruto undid his pants and swiftly removed them along with his shoes. Sasuke leaned back to watch him. Naruto grinned at feeling those molten black eyes watching his every move and hooked his fingers in the hem of his boxers before slowly pulling them down revealing those toned, bronzed legs and the half erect organ that Sasuke's eyes were transfixed on.

Naruto licked his lips and he bent to step out of his boxers, _It would seem his time spent in captivity didn't effect his sex drive at all._

Naruto stood up fully picking up his boxers as he did so to fold them and his pants and set them atop his shirt. Sasuke stood on shaky legs and Naruto grabbed his wrists before he could touch him. He turned Sasuke around and still holding his wrists crossed Sasuke's arms across his chest under his own arms, pressing Sasuke into him.

Sasuke inhaled sharply at feeling Naruto's cock swell even more at the feel of being pressed between his back and Naruto's stomach. Naruto adjusted his hold on Sasuke's wrists to hold both in one hand as his other moved lightly along his arm up to his shoulder and then to the tie of the hospital gown pulling it lose before pushing one shoulder of it down and leaning down to kiss lightly at the exposed skin.

The light kisses started to slowly, tantalizingly spread warmth through Sasuke's blood. Naruto released his wrists and swiftly removed the gown from Sasuke leaving him only in the light colored boxers. Sasuke turned around, locking his lips with Naruto's and rolling his hips seductively so that their erections briefly touched one another, the fabric of the boxers causing a friction that aggravated Naruto and he removed them immediately. Then Sasuke was turned back around and Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing him into him and causing a tremble of heated lust course through Sasuke at the feel of Naruto's thick, swollen, already leaking tip pressing against his ass.

Naruto moved them to the shower using his own strength to support Sasuke and closed the curtains. He released Sasuke and stepped back to grab one of the washrags and lathered it with water before adding soap to it. Sasuke found himself relaxing slowly at the feel of the water against his usually cold skin, and Naruto softly washing his body helped to ease the shakiness he'd felt only minutes ago.

But those light touches, knowing it was Naruto, feeling those light kisses up and down his back, slightly coiled that tightness of desire in him. Sasuke jumped, startled when Naruto grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands and spread them. His hands shot to the wall for support when his back arched and a silent cry coursed through him from the pleasure that flooded his senses as Naruto's tongue circled around his pucker. Naruto smirked from where he was on his knees behind Sasuke.

Sasuke bit down sharply on his lip, tasting blood when another cry threatened to pour from his lips as his back arched again when the tip of Naruto's tongue pressed inside him. His hands fisted against the shower wall when a little more of that tongue plunged inside him. He felt the smirk on Naruto's lips when his back arched again, this time a low moan escaping his lips as Naruto plunged his tongue fully inside Sasuke.

Sasuke found it harder and harder to hold in his moans as Naruto tongue plunged in and out of him with increasing speed and he found himself panting, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure. He growled then groaned in protest when Naruto pulled back and he felt Naruto's hands move to grip his hips.

Naruto turned in the shower, holding Sasuke to him as he did so to move Sasuke with him. Sasuke was turned around to face Naruto and his back was pressed to the shower wall as Naruto once again knelt down before him. Sasuke looked down at him, his eyes glazed in lust, seeing desire in those blue eyes as Naruto met his gaze. Naruto continued to hold his gaze as one hand moved from his hip to cup his ass cheek in his hand.

The other hand trailed down Sasuke's thigh and then moved along his leg to his inner thigh to cup his balls. Sasuke was already painfully hard, and the feel of those hands on him, arousing him even more made precum leak from his erection. Naruto smirked and held his gaze as he leaned forward and his tongue darted out to lick the precum from the tip of Sasuke throbbing, erect cock. The head was already purple and Sasuke found that he could only focus on those eyes, on that gorgeous, sexy, bronze body, the water from the shower caressing his skin, trailing down his skin seemingly taunting him.

Sasuke's hands moved to grip Naruto's shoulder and his back arched forcing one of his hands to move up to Naruto's hair, fisting it as one of Naruto's fingers pushed inside him. Naruto slumped against the wall panting heavily, his heart racing and impossibly even more aroused than before. He had missed this, craved it so very much.

Naruto grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes and he kissed the tip of his lovers erect cock. He was throbbing painfully himself, Sasuke's reactions to his touch, to his actions, they were always enough to please Naruto, always enough to arouse him. The flush to Sasuke's skin from desire, from the shower, the silent screams, the low moans he couldn't hold in, the way his back arched and his hands clenched, gripping his hair, his shoulder from his actions were so enticing.

Naruto kept his gaze locked on Sasuke's face, smirking when Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall and looked at him through half closed eyes, his onyx eyes burning with lust and an emotion Naruto never could describe as love, it always felt so much more than that.

Naruto held Sasuke's gaze as he moved his finger, pumping it in and out and delighting in the way Sasuke would bite his lip to hold in his moan in, in the way his inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his finger. He missed this so much. All thoughts of the meeting lost to him now with the aroused and gorgeous Uchiha trembling and arching because of him.

Naruto moved the hand that had been massaging Sasuke's balls to grab his erection and hold it as his lips closed over just the head. This time he was awared with another low moan and Sasuke's hips bucking. Sasuke's hand in his hair clenched, fisting his hair once more as the hand on his shoulder dug into his skin.

Naruto moved his hand holding Sasuke's erection to his hip to keep his hips still, his finger had moved to two now. As his fingers thrust in and out and scissored inside Sasuke to prepare him Naruto flattened his tongue on Sasuke's head and lightly sucked, licking the cum in his mouth hungrily. As he lightly sucked and took more into his mouth, little by little and his fingers continued to move Sasuke's body began to thrust and buck towards the mouth on his cock and then back to impale the fingers moving inside him.

He still held his gaze with Naruto, the slow pace driving hims slowly mad and tightening the coil of pleasure and heat inside him at the same time. Even as his breathing was reduced to nothing more than desperate pants and low moans continued to escape his lips without him really noticing or caring, he stubbornly held his gaze with the one driving him slowly insane with desire.

"Nnnn . . . N-Naruto . . . " came a throaty moan as Naruto swallowed around him. Naruto sent another rush of pleasure through him by moaning around him and Sasuke almost came from the stimulation. Naruto slowly pulled back, leaving him on the very edge or reaching his orgasm. Sasuke glared, but the glare was half hearted. He noticed there were three fingers inside him now that his attention wasn't split between the mouth around his cock and the sensations of those fingers. Naruto closed his mouth around his cock once again, startling him. Then he felt his back arch as Naruto relaxed his throat and deep throated him as those fingers inside him brushed across that bundle of nerves within him.

His vision blurred in a flash of white and he clenched his eyes closed as he came in a torrent of pleasure. Naruto drank up all of his cum before he pulled back and waited for Sasuke to recover from his orgasm before he stood up and gripped his hips lifting him up against the wall.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist.

Naruto cupped the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily and then whispered huskily in his ear, "You taste so good Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his erection coming back feverishly at the words. Naruto aligned himself with his entrance and pushed only his head in. Sasuke's hands moved to grip his shoulders and he rolled his hips and forced Naruto all the way in in one swift movement. His head lolled back at the pain that coursed through him and Naruto held still, panting along with him, waiting for Sasuke to adjust around him.

Sasuke took in a few breaths and forced himself to relax, he looked at Naruto, meeting his eyes to let him know he was ready to continue. Naruto pressed into him even more to kiss him hungrily, his tongue invading his mouth as he pulled back, leaving only the tip in then plunged back in driving into Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss as a moan of Naruto's name escaped his lips. Naruto vaguely wondered if Iruka was still in the hospital room. He rolled his hips back and then drove forward aiming for Sasuke's prostate once more. Each thrust forced a moan or a hiss from those pale lips, now kiss swollen and slightly red, and each slowly took away Naruto's control.

Sasuke had a way of making it so hard to control himself, his moans, his grips, his hisses, everything about him, the way his back arched and his head lolled back. Naruto kissed and sucked at his neck as he continued to move.

Sasuke met him thrust for thrust and the friction of his erection pressed between their stomachs was driving him mad, pushing him to the edge once more. The coil was tightened and ready to break as Naruto drove him closer and closer with every thrust, each one loosing their control. Soon Naruto was slamming into him, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, of the water not enough to drown out Sasuke's mewls and moans or Naruto's moans and growls.

Sasuke came with a scream of Naruto's name, his cum shooting all over his and Naruto's stomachs as Naruto came inside him, feeling him not only with the hot seed but a feeling of completion he always found that he would never have with anyone else. Naruto had bit down on Sasuke's shoulder to muffle his own scream and he fell to his knees holding Sasuke to him tightly.

Once they caught their breaths and calmed their racing hearts they quickly washed themselves off, then washed their hair in the now cold water. Naruto stepped out first grabbing a towel from the rack above the toilet and wrapping the towel around Sasuke's waist and helping him out to set him down on the toilet.

He grabbed a towel for himself and dried himself off and then handed Sasuke the bundle of clothes as Sasuke took another towel from the rack to dry his hair and body while sitting down. They dressed in silence and Naruto went through the medicine cabinet and two drawers of the sink in search of a brush or comb and a toothbrush. When he didn't find one he took a step to the door and opened it darting out into the freezing cold room and running over to his pack.

He grinned sheepishly at Iruka sitting on the bed watching t.v. as he took a brush, two toothbrushes, toothpaste, and deodorant from his pack, all in the small pockets on the front of the pack. He then ran back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Iruka smirked and looked over at the window across the room where Kakashi sat on the ledge of the window reading a copy of Icha Icha Violence, the sequel to Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi lowered his book to look at Iruka and smirk. Iruka blushed and smiled then looked back at the t.v.

Close to twenty minutes later Sasuke and Naruto exited the bathroom, fully dressed, and Sasuke's hair was even tied back at the base of his neck. Iruka said nothing about the slight limp or the way he leaned against Naruto just a bit. Kakashi climbed into the room and Naruto and Sasuke looked at him. Sasuke's cheeks heated at the knowing look on Kakashi's face and Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, "Eh, should we get going?"

Kakashi sighed, "You're late you know."

"Hai, but uh . . . "

Kakashi turned to the window, "Let's go you two."

Iruka looked at them and followed after Kakashi. Naruto sighed and gripped Sasuke's hand in his own before moving to the window. Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style and jumped out of the window leaping across rooftops quickly. Sasuke glared, "Baka, I can walk on my own you know."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, well we're already late."

"That's your fault dobe."

"Oi, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Sasuke glared and growled, "Hn."

Naruto smirked and headed to the Hokage tower, he would worry about the paperwork from the hospital and all after he got this meeting over with.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the thumbnails used, those belong to Kishimoto-sensei and their respective artists.**

**  
Chapter 23**

Sasuke growled low in his throat when Naruto landed in front of the Hokage tower and made no movement to put him down. He glared darkly at Naruto and hissed, "If you think you're carrying me . . . "

Naruto looked at him and blinked then carefully put Sasuke on his own feet. Sasuke stumbled, he was still getting used to using his legs and though he felt much better than he had yesterday, he was still very aware of his current lack of physical strength. Naruto waited patiently, seemingly lost in thought.

Sasuke grasped his left wrist as Naruto was standing on his right and Naruto looked at him, once again blinking. Sasuke sighed and tightened his hold. Naruto looked forward and took a deep breath before they made their way up towards the Hokage's office, two Anbu stopped them halfway up to the top floor of the tower and directed them to follow.

So they continued up the stairs and then walked past the Hokage's office to the room at the end of the hall. Naruto barely took notice of the fact that Sasuke was leaning heavily against him and put an arm around his waist. The stress of what this meeting could entail had Naruto feeling unfocused and muddled. They stopped just outside the double doors and the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stared at the door as though he were willing it to open on it's own, Sasuke shook his head and reached for the door handle. Naruto took a deep breath as Sasuke opened the door and both were caught by surprise by what greeted them.

It was a large, spacious room, with long tables along the three walls other than where they were, in the middle of the room was a single chair. Naruto scanned the room and felt a little relieved to find he knew most of those within the room. He questioned the change in his mind, but decided to wait until someone, namely Kakashi, to explain.

As he wished, Kakashi, seated in front of the chair in the middle of the room at the table that lined the back wall stood. Tsunade and Ibiki were seated on either side of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, so nice of you to join us."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, he didn't like being addressed that way by Kakashi, it was weird and unsettling. Sasuke was still standing by his side, not really wanting to join the others among the tables. The table where Kakashi stood behind was also where the other council members were seated. There was a difference between clan representatives and council members, as Naruto knew pretty well.

Sasuke had once been made to stand before the council members, though he didn't have the chance to have the clan representatives there, it would have probably turned out better or worse if they had been there. Naruto took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, calmed his nervousness and bowed his head respectively, "Hokage-sama."

Kakashi nodded and took his seat after motioning for Sasuke to make his way to sit with the clan members. There were two small tables fit with chairs placed at the end of the first table where the four council members were seated. Sasuke had been motioned to take a seat next to Hinata Hyuga and Hana Inuzuka. Neji had been the representative for the Hyuga clan, but as it was, Hinata was the next in line to take his place being the elder sister of Hanabi who would most likely take her place when she decided to resign, which most likely wouldn't be all that soon.

Sasuke also squared his shoulders and despite how weakened and pained he still felt he walked over to the table to take his seat in between the two without betraying that at all. Naruto felt his lip twitch wanting to smirk at the proud Uchiha, but he kept his expression stoic and unreadable. He turned his gaze back to the council members and could feel those dark obsidian eyes focused on him.

Sasuke was still surprised to see an expressionless look on Naruto's face, even his eyes didn't give him away. It seemed that even with the time they had been together, he still had a lot to learn about Naruto. Sasuke took in a deep breath and made sure his face nor his eyes betrayed nothing, it wasn't becoming of him or an Uchiha to give anything away and he wasn't going to start now. He would just have to keep his focus on Naruto and what this meeting was about, he reminded himself of that when he felt a fleeting feeling of panic start to rise up in him. He had to keep his cool, if they saw him as unfit to handle this then he wouldn't have a voice in anything taking place today.

Hinata watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, she was still reminded of Neji, even if she knew Sasuke and Neji were different in many ways. They both always had this air of power and control about them. Today she could sense the control was wavering, forced, but she shouldn't expect anything else, she was still unaware of what he'd endured, but from what she'd heard from Sakura it wasn't pleasant. She glanced breifly at her father seated at the council table next to Tsume Inuzuka.

Hana remained calm, it was still hard for her to be around her brothers' classmates and friends and not have him present. It brought about a pang in her heart to see her brothers' best friend Naruto standing before her. Those two were partners in crime, before Kiba had detested Naruto, but then the two of them had always hung out together, going everywhere, starting trouble, partying together. Her mother sat at the table with the other council members, she was seated next to Tsunade.

Next to Ibiki sat the remaining Elders within the council, both were in their late seventies, yet they still persisted to take part in this meeting. Koharu Utatane, a strict old woman who believed greatly in the old ways and among the council members that pressed that Naruto never be allowed a position of power. Then there was Homura Mitokado, an old man that knew Tsunade well and had served the council since the first time Sarutobi had become hokage. He was wise, and believed in the old ways as well, but could be persuaded to change with the times provided there was just cause to do so.

After the following meeting both elders would no longer be present on the council, both would have to step down due to a unanimous vote from the villagers and most of the ranking shinobi within the village. At the table across from Hinata's table sat the representatives for the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans; Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They all had serious expressions on their faces, much as everyone else did.

Sasuke quickly took in everyone present and was able to come to the conclusion of what had happened. The clan representatives were enough for him to realize those that had died he hadn't been told about. He felt guilt try to rise up in him at the facts staring him in the face about those across from him, obviously they had lost their parents in that battle . . . but he shoved it down, now was not the time for this.

The silence in the room as Kakashi took Naruto's records from Iruka who appeared behind him was nearly suffocating. Sasuke was surprised Naruto didn't start fidgeting where he stood as the silence continued. Kakashi glanced through the file and then passed it down the table to everyone who took a moment to look through it as well. Iruka leaned down and whispered something to Kakashi that Sasuke didn't catch, but the momentary glint in Naruto's eyes made him assume Naruto had caught.

When the file made it back to Kakashi he looked up at Naruto, "I assume you're aware of the reason this meeting was called?"

"Yes, but feel free to enlighten me with the official details Hokage-sama."

Kakashi smirked and glanced at the two elder council members, he then said in a indifferent tone; "Since it was against my judgment that you even be summoned on the accusations, I leave it to Utatane-sama and Mitokado-sama to give you the details."

Utatane nodded and looked at Naruto with a familiar detested glint in her eyes, "Uzumaki Naruto, as you are aware, you previously left the village against the better wishes of the Hokage and the council. Not only did you go against our wishes, you were also gone for longer than the time period allows for one to not be trialed as a rogue ninja."

Naruto said nothing and Kakashi nodded, "Even though all of that is true, it should be overlooked considering the conditions of which he left as well as what was accomplished in the period that he was gone."

"That does not excuse him."

Hiashi spoke then, "It would excuse any other shinobi."

Mitokado nodded, "As it would, so how about moving on to the next topic, Hokage-san?"

Kakashi nodded and smirked when Utatane sank back in her chair. Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Did you bring your scrolls with you?"

Naruto nodded and took the pack from his back and held it out for Iruka as he came around the table to take it from him. Iruka offered him a brief smile before turning back to give the pack to Kakashi. Kakashi opened the pack and took out a few scrolls, glanced at them and then put them back. He then said to Iruka, "Have these sorted and addressed please."

Iruka grinned at him and then was gone with a puff of smoke, taking the pack with him. Kakashi looked back to Naruto and Tsunade cleared her throat before addressing him.

"It would seem that through the judgment from the newly appointed council members, the elite shinobi in the village, as well as myself and the present Hokage that you, Uzamaki Naruto are being recommended for the position of Hokage."

A few faint smiles crossed the faces of most in the room, but Tsunade cleared her throat and continued; "It is not definite, as there are matters that need to be discussed before a final decision is made. However, as all of us are here, I believe another vote should take place once the current Hokage goes over the record of one Uzamaki Naruto. Should the votes be unanimous among those present a plan of training required for the position shall then be discussed."

Kakashi then took the moment of silence that followed to ask Naruto, "You understand this, I presume?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Kakashi nodded and then opened the file sitting in front of him. He kept his gaze on the file as he spoke, reading the more important parts of the file. Naruto was taken back when Kakashi began with speaking his father's name.

"Namikaze, Minato-sama, the Yondaime stated prior to his death; "I want my son to be recognized for who he is with my passing and his sacrifice. He's a hero for giving up his life, a chance at a normal life for this village. My son, Uzamaki Naruto, the hero of Konohagakure . . . that makes me proud to be his father, and saddens me that I will never get to know the full extent of such a blessing . . . "

Kakashi remained silent for a moment and then continued, "It is my personal opinion that Uzamaki Naruto has indeed lived up to his fathers' expectations time and again. At thirteen he came to the rank of genin. Following that he and his assigned team, students of my own, then took on a A-Rank criminal named Momochi Zabuza and defeated him and his partner Haku. It was a battle none of us present will soon forget."

"Following that he and his teammates also took part in the chunin exam, to which both he and Uchiha Sasuke continued on to the final rounds. He was the official winner of his match with Hyuga Neji and showed both skill and promise beyond his age group or his rank. Following that he also went on to defeat the present Kazekage, who was then also a jinchuriki."

"Continuing on, he also was a pupil and protege of Jaraiya-sama, the Toad Sage and one of the three Legendary Sannin. As Jaraiya-sama was a direct student to Sarutobi-sama and the Sensei to who was later named Yondaime, I personally believe that enough is said in Jaraiya-sama naming Uzamaki Naruto his pupil and protege."

Another moment of silence followed, to which Naruto was grateful, most of the names spoken had all brought sorrow up to the surface. He missed all of those that had died, and was still shaken up over hearing his fathers' name as well as Jaraiya's spoken aloud. It still hurt just as much to hear their names, and Neji being brought up was still a fresh wound as he had become friends with him over the last few years. He was grateful Sakura wasn't present, he was sure it would be even more painful than the look that had passed over Hinata's face from hearing her cousins' name.

Kakashi sighed and cleared his throat, "Next, even though it's unofficial, I am sure everyone here has noticed a rising shinobi that was taught well by Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru. Upon Uzumaki Naruto's return to the village after his training he went on to save the current Kazekage's life, taking on S-Class criminals and members of the Akatsuki to do so, alongside members of Team Kakashi."

"Previous to these feats, he has saved many lives of diplomatic and royal stature. As his previous Sensei, I can say from being present during the majority of his missions as a genin, that it takes a true shinobi to accomplish such tasks, with or without a team, every shinobi is valued and needed to accomplish a mission."

"Now to address his efforts during the War, if you would please Tsuande-san?"

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi slid the folder across the table to her. She remained silent for a moment, passed a gaze over everyone, seeing everyone was calm and attentive she cleared her throat and continued where Kakashi had left off.

"The War, having officially ended two years ago was a time where most of the shinobi from both Konohagakure and Sunagakure were truly brought to light. Among them were two outstanding shinobi from Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Both of them displayed exemplary abilities to lead, command, protect, and console our shinobi along with those of our allied countries."

"As it states in this file; Uzamaki Naruto took command and lead our forces to victory using skill, intellect, bravery, and compassion. He is among the most accomplished among us and is was because of his choices and his actions, along with his perseverance and determination to defend the lives of all allied shinobi that a great number of shinobi survived the War. He not only risked his life on a daily basis, he also remained on the battlefield for up to ninety-six hours at a time to ensure that all those who survived and could be saved made it safely back to the camp where they could be treated. Following that he would later return to the battlefield with less than eight hours of sleep to obtain the remains of those killed on the battlefield to ensure they were respectively honored for sacrificing their lives in the name of defending their own village and for the sake of peace."

"It is also noted that he not only did all of this, without instructions or orders to do so, but he also assisted with tending to the wounded and was a great asset to the medical teams and medical staff that were present at the camp sites. He was a consultant to those fighting in the War as well as effectively, efficiently, and wisely holding position of commander on the front lines."

"It is expressed by many veteran shinobi of this still recent War and those before it that he . . . And I quote; _'Uzumaki Naruto maintained a level of skill and intellect as well as wisdom befitting a Hokage during the War in regards to the lives he took upon himself to defend._"

"He also never sought out acknowledgment or payment of any kind for any of the times he pushed himself to the point that we call 'overachievment' and always gives every task he takes on everything he has in defending and serving Konohagakure."

Tsunade then slid the folder back to Kakashi, everyone was looking pointedly at Naruto, there was even a glint of surprise that showed behind Sasuke's ever impassive and stoic expression to meet the same surprised and proud looks he was receiving. Utatane did not look pleased in the slightest, she could find nothing to say at the moment and settled with a glare at Naruto.

Naruto, remained calm his, his expression never changed, there was a brightness to his eyes, something resembling pride or happiness, but no one could be sure. Kakashi nodded to him with a knowing look in his eyes and then said to regain everyone's attention once more; "Following the war . . ."

Everyone's eyes went back to looking at him and he smirked, "Following the war Uzumaki Naruto took both the chunin and jonin exams, which I must point out, regardless of what anyone here may believe, he passed with the highest scores since I myself took the exams. He also never ceases to amaze any of us with the amount of techniques he able to learn and master nor does he stop trying to improve his growth."

Utatane cleared her throat and Kakashi glanced at her before saying, "Is there something you wish to add?"

Utatane looked smugly at Naruto, "It would seem he had disagreements with joining the Anbu force. If he never stopped trying to improve his growth, why is it he continued to decline a chance to become an 'Elite' shinobi? I, myself, believe it is because he does not possess the prowess or skill to maintain such a rank. If he is being nominated for the rank of Hokage, shouldn't he prove he can handle such responsibilities and demands of one ranked as Anbu as the Hokage's before him did?"

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment, "I am sure that some may see you make a valid point. However, as Hokage and previously one of his Sensei's, I pride myself in knowing my pupil fairly well. Do you explanation as to why he continuously refused the position, or proof that he was indeed a possessor of the skill and prowess, as you stated, that it takes to maintain the rank of Anbu?"

Utatane nodded, "Both if I may be so inclined Hokage-sama."

Kakashi nodded, glanced briefly at Naruto and with a slight nod from Naruto he turned to look at Utatane directly. "The explanation you are looking for is that Uzumaki Naruto felt that he had seen and caused enough death on the battlefield during the war to not need to take the ranks of Anbu. It was not out of superiority, but a matter of defending ones mentality. As for his skill and prowess, as a shinobi on the battlefield and having seen Uzumaki Naruto in action I can assure you he possesses both and much more. If you look carefully through any Anbu's comments regarding him, it is clear that Uzumaki Naruto was the first choice for the position as Anbu Captain."

Utatane nodded and said with a weaker voice, "Hai, arigato Hokage-sama."

Kakashi turned back to facing Naruto, "Now, where was I? Ah . . . there are side notes that were neglected to be added into his file properly through choice of the previous council members. It seems that Uzumaki Naruto defeated members of the Akatsuki, such as Pain, who came very close to taking my life. It is noted by the Elite and Adult shinobi that he showed promising skill and strength back then that would have been fitting to an Anbu."

Ibiki then spoke, "Before we finish this up, I would like to point out something to everyone in this room. Uzumaki Naruto not only puts his life on the line to defend this village or fellow shinobi, he does so without hesitation. He has also housed the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi for his entire life. That was a sacrifice he never complained about and faced ridicule, acts of hatred, violence, and prejudice for before he knew the reason behind it. He continues to keep a demon that took the lives of many, including the Yondaime without fail or complaints."

"I must also point out that he is the son of the Yondaime who was also a pupil of Jaraiya-sama and was the Jonin instructor of our current Hokage. Jaraiya-sama was previously a student to the Third Hokage who was taught by the First and Second Hokage's. Our present Hokage was the Jonin instructor to Uzumaki Naruto. In my opinion, it would be dishonorable to say he is unfit for the position and a question of the strengths our previous Hokage's possessed that would keep anyone of us from voting in favor of Uzumaki Naruto taking the position of Hokage."

Tsunade then spoke, "As for the question that is often brought up with anyone being nominated for position of Hokage, his lineage proves him to be a promising Hokage. As granddaughter to the First Hokage, student to the Third Hokage, and the Fifth Hokage I personally recommend him for the position."

Kakashi nodded, "As a student of the Yondaime, sensei to Uzumaki Naruto, and Sixth Hokage, I personally recommend him for the position as well."

Ibiki nodded, "I agree as a ranking shinobi."

Mitokado nodded, "I also vote in favor as a Elder of this village."

Utatane sighed, "As do I vote in favor, I see no reason to vote otherwise."

Some relaxed at his voting in favor, next to speak was Hiashi Hyuga. He nodded to everyone and said in a calm and confident tone, "I also vote in favor, as a member of the council, ranking shinobi, and previous representative to the Hyuga Clan."

Tsume smiled at Naruto, "I vote in favor, same as Hyuga, only representing the Inuzuka clan."

Naruto had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering, but he still thought to himself, _Her and Kiba were always so much alike, sounded like something he would have said._

The next person to speak was Shikamaru, he sighed heavily, as though he were very bored, which he looked to be. Then he smirked at Naruto and said, "I vote in favor as Team Leader of the Investigation and Code Breaking Team, ranking shinobi, and representative of the Nara Clan."

Ino nodded, "I also vote in favor as a ranking shinobi and representative of the Yamanaka Clan."

She turned to smile softly at Choji who smirked at Naruto, "I vote in favor as a ranking shinobi and representative of the Akimichi Clan."

Naruto's gaze moved to those seated at the table across from them and he locked eyes with Sasuke momentarily before looking to Hinata as she spoke.

"I vote in favor as a ranking shinobi, Sensei at the Ninja Academy, and as representative of the Hyuga Clan."

Naruto smiled gently at her in appraisal of her speaking evenly, confidently, and not in a broken sentence. She blushed lightly and his gaze locked onto Sasuke as his deep voice, though still raspy and a little hoarse, spoke with confidence and with no room to argue should anyone try; "I vote in favor as representative of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto felt a flicker of anger rise in him as he was reminded that Sasuke was still not reinstated as a ranking shinobi. That would be something he would have to fix should he become Hokage. Hana's voice, remarkably less rough and deep than that of her mothers' broke him out of his thoughts.

"I vote in favor as well, as a ranking Shinobi, Squad Leader of the Tracking Squad, and representative of the Inuzuka Clan."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto focused on him once more. "It would seem that the vote in unanimous then. As stated before there are still matters to be discussed before it is made official. Uzumaki Naruto, you understand that you will have to go through special training for the next six months to a year in order to effectively ensure you are fully capable to take the position as Hokage?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Alright then, all Clan representatives not members of the Council are dismissed at this time. Uchiha Sasuke, tomorrow, if you and your physician feel you are able, there will be a meeting scheduled concerning your current rank."

As those at the side tables stood Sasuke nodded, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Kakashi nodded briefly at him and smirked when Sasuke dragged a chair from the table over to Naruto and set it behind him before roughly shoving it into the back of Naruto's knees forcing him to sit down. Sasuke brushed his hand over his shoulder before following the others out of the room to wait in the hallway. Once the door was closed behind them Kakashi sighed, "Alright then. Uzumaki Naruto, we are going to run through basic questions, answer them as honestly as you can."

Naruto nodded and waited silently, he could imagine that Kakashi's throat had to hurt from all the talking he was doing. It was just another thing to chalk down as something that made him nervous, he'd never heard Kakashi talk so much. Tsunade ran her hands through her hair, "Uzumaki Naruto, while at the academy you were in class three point zero, correct?"

"Hai."

"You also graduated from the academy and became a genin at the age of thirteen, then became a chunin through the traditional means at eighteen and jonin shortly after?"

"Hai."

Utatane spoke next, "You were given no orders to take charge of the battle front during the war, but you did so anyway?"

"Hai."

"You then proceeded to lead and command, as well as defend and care for your fellow shinobi during that time?"

"Hai."

Mitokado then addressed him, "You were made aware of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox being sealed inside you just before you graduated from the academy, and you defended Umino-san shortly after finding this out, correct?"

"Hai."

"As a genin you lost control of 'Kyuubi,' I believe, four times in which every occurrence was either provoked or in desperation to defend your fellow shinobi, correct?"

Naruto was hesitant at first but then said evenly, "Hai."

Utatane addressed him once again, "Two of those fours times you put lives at risk by losing control, did you not?"

"Hai."

"Why is it you feel that you will not become a threat to the village or a fellow shinobi now?"

"I have acquired proper control and training in which to maintain control."

"How can we be certain of that?"

"I don't know, how is it that you wish me to prove so?"

"Stand up and show us the seal."

Naruto paled, he knew that with the fusion the seal would most likely no longer be there or at the most, faded. Still, he did as he was instructed and once he stood up he pulled his shirt up to reveal his stomach. He glanced down at the gasps he heard and sure enough the seal was gone from his skin. Naruto sighed but held his tongue and waited to be addressed. It was remarkable how much patience he had now compared to before.

After a few minutes is was Tsunade who spoke, "You may be seated." Naruto put his shirt down, smoothed it over, and then took his seat looking at her with guarded eyes. She took a deep breath, "How long has the seal been gone?"

"At least a week or two now."

She nodded, "Was it released, weakened, why is it gone?"

"Fusion, it was Kyuubi's idea."

Tsunade put her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. Utatane glared darkly at Naruto, "Don't you think you should have informed us of this before you returned to the village?"

Naruto looked at him, "I would have had I not been under a time limit and given permission to leave the village in search of Uchiha Sasuke."

Utatane only glared deeper at him, "That is of no consequence, you put the lives of this village in danger by returning with the seal gone."

"As the host of Kyuubi, I believe I am the only one to judge whether I put the lives of the village in danger or not. I am fully aware of when I am on the brink of losing control and when I am in full control. As the only remaining jinchuriki and also a ranking shinobi, I trust in my judgment in regards to the safety of this village. As a member of this village I would never put anyone in the village in danger intentionally."

"As you did by remaining here prior to knowing the Akatsuki were looking for you," Utatane replied with a hint of disgust.

Naruto inhaled sharply and let his breath out slowly, "I was not at fault at that time, I was instructed by shinobi ranked higher than myself to remain within the confines of the village."

"Yet, when you were instructed by shinobi with more experience than yourself, the Hokage, as well as the council to remain in the village instead of pursuing Uchiha Sasuke recently, you did so anyway."

"The conditions of that decision were entirely different."

"And what conditions are those?"

"The conditions that it was a personal as well as professional matter. Uchiha Sasuke holds enough merit in this village with his lineage as an Uchiha, the last remaining Uchiha. His clan was the highest ranking clan in Konoha and he continues to prove that he is befitting the name and respect his Clan once held within Konoha. It was against your better judgment, but not my own."

"Personal conditions, such as what?"

"He is my former teammate, former rival, best friend, and currently my lover."

Kakashi grinned at him for that and decided to remain quiet as he saw Naruto was handling himself quite well on his own. Utatane continued, "Your lover, well, that should mean we can override his vote."

"You could, but under regulations you must have a representative from each ranking clan should one member still exist. As it is, he is the only one that can represent the Uchiha Clan."

Utatane had nothing to say to that and Kakashi grinned behind his ever present mask and cleared his throat; "It would seem that you won't need much training with diplomacy Naruto-kun."

Utatane glared at Naruto and sank back in her chair once more. Naruto looked to Kakashi with a smile in his eyes, but his expression remained the same. Kakashi yawned, "Well, I'm beat, everything else can be taken care of once we have all reviewed your record and have documentation of the techniques you know. As it stands, your training will begin once we have accessed your current capabilities. Until then you will remain in the village, not be able to take on any missions, and expect a summoning at any time."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"You're free to go, take Sasuke-kun home and get some rest yourself."

Tsunade looked at him as he stood, "Put that chair back and I want the two of you to wait a moment outside."

"Hai Ba . . . Tsunade-san."

She smirked and watched as he put the chair back then turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Kakashi stood up and stretched then glanced at everyone. He then addressed the Elder council members, "You two are hereby relieved from your duty as council members. You're free to go."

Utatane bristled, "Hokage-sama, I press that you let us remain concerning the situation."

Kakashi sighed, "I believe four council members is sufficient enough for the current situation. As it is, neither of you gave any argument to Uzumaki Naruto becoming Hokage."

"Hai, but . . . "

Mitokado stood and placed a hand on Utatane's shoulder, "Let us go in peace, we had our say and that is enough. It is time for us to step down and trust the younger generations to the future of this village."

Utatane sighed irritably but conceded with a nod and got to her feet as well. The two of them were gone in a puff of smoke. The remaining four at the table looked at Kakashi. Kakashi walked around the table and over to the door, "Let us continue in my office."

Tsunade grinned, "Hai, I always detested this bland room anyway."


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_Could it actually be?  
This world of nightmares  
Become a world of dreams  
Obtained after endless trying  
Is it any wonder why I question  
The blessings that come  
When my life before was nothing  
But an endless string of nightmares?_

**Chapter 24**

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting surprisingly quiet when Tsunade left the room, the others continued down the hall to the Hokage's office. Naruto was leaned back against the left wall with his arms cross over his chest while Sasuke stood across the hall from him, his expression as stoic as ever. But Tsunade could see the weariness in both of them, though they did have an afterglow about them in the way they stubbornly refused to look at one another.

She sighed as she remembered how Naruto had told the council who Sasuke was to him; _Gaki, you could have showed a little more discretion with that, now I'm sure they will say something about that. After all, the council only allowed the Uchiha heir back in hopes that he would eventually find a bride to continue his family with, instead they get to hear that the Uchiha clan may very well not be continuing._

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes making her feel as though he had heard her thoughts, sure enough he smirked and stood up straight. He bowed his head to her politely, "Tsunade-sama, is there something on your mind?"

_That cunning little brat, I wouldn't put it past him to be able to read minds._ Naruto looked at her as well and grinned, "We can hear your thoughts pretty well actually, but Sasuke is better at it, I can only read his anyway."

Sasuke glared darkly at Naruto, "And when were you going to tell me that?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sasuke and scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile Kyuubi said in his head with a hint of laughter in his voice; _**Kit, now you've done it, you weren't supposed to let him figure that out. I bet your mate can be quite, creative . . . **_ Naruto tuned him out as Sasuke's eyes glinted red as his glare intensified at Naruto's silence.

Tsunade cleared her throat to remind them both that she was there and said after glaring at both of them; "Now look you two, both of you still have quite some healing to do. Not to mention some much needed rest. So save it."

Naruto sighed and Sasuke glared at him for a few more seconds before he looked back to Tsunade. Naruto wearily kept his eyes on Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"I want both of you to stay with Iruka-san for a few days, just in case anything happens. I didn't want to release you from the hospital Sasuke-kun and as for you gaki, I should have checked you in. So, neither one of you are to train until I say so and no missions until I feel you are both back to your full strength. I would assign you to Sakura-chan to care for, but she has enough to concentrate on."

Naruto nodded, "Hai, how long before we get to go to our home baa-chan?"

"Gaki, it depends on whether anything happens while you stay with Iruka-san. I want you to come back to the hospital after you escort Sasuke-kun to Iruka-san's."

Naruto sighed and nodded again, "Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?"

Tsunade made a shooing motion with her hand, "Yeah get out of here."

Naruto grinned and turned on the ball of his foot to head down the hallway, he seized Sasuke's hand as he went and pulled him behind him. Sasuke growled low in his throat and wrenched his hand free then shoved Naruto forward with an indignant, "Baka."

Tsunade watched as they continued down the hall, Naruto nearly hit Sasuke but then he just ruffled his hair remembering his state of current weariness. Sasuke smacked him upside the head and Tsunade chuckled as he continued down the hallway as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Teme! Why'd you have to hit me?"

"Because you're an idiot," was Sasuke's reply, Tsunade smiled at the very small hint of playfulness in his tone. Naruto jogged down the hall out of sight after him, "I am not you bastard!"

Tsunade shook her head and walked into the office to join the others. Once she entered the room and closed the door she had this sinking feeling in her gut at seeing Shizune and Iruka standing behind Kakashi who was seated at the Hokage's desk. He had a piece of paper in his hand and when he looked up and met her eyes the feeling in her gut only got worse, "What is it?"

Those in the room unaware of her presence looked at her with sorrowful expressions that didn't help how she was feeling. Kakashi answered her with a calm, even voice, "The results."

Tsunade bit her lip and stepped up to the desk remembering the tests she'd had done on Sasuke and Naruto when they'd arrived. She had to wait until she'd gotten both of them to go to sleep at the same time, she had known neither one of them would have let her run the tests she had. It was a test that Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, the healers from Suna, and herself had developed to detect viruses and diseases that could be fatal. She had to run them on Sasuke considering the time he had gone missing and no one knew exactly what Madara had done to him. The tests were necessary for Naruto because of the developing dilemma with him over the course of the last four to five years.

She had been relieved when Naruto had said he had fused with Kyuubi, it would raise his chances of avoiding the virus that was killing off shinobi from Suna and Kiri. It was a virus that ate away at your chakra from the inside, a poison that could be caught by using high level jutsu against a powerful opponent due to the exposure to a different chakra. When shinobi fought their chakra often intermingled and it wasn't uncommon for the opponents chakra to fuse itself with your own should the battle last for a long time.

Most of the time the amount of fusion with chakra was acute, but in rare cases, especially when one fights with someone that has a similar chakra and a high level of chakra, it can be a great scale of chakra that fuses with the persons. It was dangerous because chakra was sensitive and the life force of shinobi. Chakra was what made them immune to common colds of viruses, why they often didn't get sick and why it took a high dosage of poison to kill a shinobi. She knew that both Sasuke and Naruto were immune to all types of poisons and neither of them had been sick in years because they were powerful and experienced shinobi. But that fact made them even more at risk so she had to check.

She had been concerned because Madara had left the traces of such a virus behind when he had infiltrated the village. She had taken samples of her blood just in case. When one had the virus it wasn't that hard to spread it, all you had to do was fight them . . . She reached out and took the results from Kakashi and looked at him as something clicked in her head.

"Kakashi, do you think that was his initial purpose?"

Kakashi was silent for a few moments and then he looked as though something had clicked in his mind. He glanced at Iruka then back around at everyone in the room. He finally looked back to Tsunade, "Do you really think he knew he had such a virus?"

"Why wouldn't he, he's ancient. It could have been that he knew Sasuke-kun would never meet his wishes. He probably knew that Naruto-kun would go after him and save him."

"He seemed very sure of himself when we fought him and from what Naruto-kun did tell us he was smug when he fought him as well, he had been shocked that Naruto was able to kill him. But it very well could have been a ruse . . . It could be that he intended things to plan out the way they did in hopes of truly hurting the last remaining heir for taking what he believed to be his rightful place and his rightful power."

Tsume, Hiashi, and Ibiki seemed to be listening to their every word and trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about. Iruka and Shizune seemed to know exactly what they were talking about. Tsume finally spoke up, "Okay, now wait a moment, what exactly are you speaking about, what is it that Madara-san originally planned, according to what both of you are saying anyway."

Shizune cleared her throat and stepped up to stand beside Kakashi, "It is a virus they are speaking of. There still isn't a name to it, but it was something some of our brightest minds and highly skilled medical shinobi figure out how to detect. It was discovered during the last was and then it came up again during the most recent one, Sakura-chan continued the research of the virus where Tsunade-sama had left off."

Tsunade finished for her, "Although we can now detect it, we still don't know how to cure it and the only name it was given was the Parasite Virus. When shinobi fight each other their chakra intermingles and sometimes it fuses with the opponents chakra. As any shinobi knows, it's dangerous to fuse chakra together, especially if its an alien chakra that hasn't the person hasn't previously been exposed to. When a shinobi's chakra fuses with that of another and their own chakra doesn't have time to get used to or adapt with the alien chakra it can become poisonous. In that instance the alien chakra can eat away at the persons' chakra slowly until it devours all of their chakra. As far as how fast the alien chakra is able to eat away at the others' chakra it depends on the level of chakra they are exposed to."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes in thought, Tsume spoke once more; "So does that mean that the shinobi in our village are at risk if someone within the village does have this virus?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, we are all exposed to one anothers' chakra all the time. Should one of our shinobi be infected with the virus the only way to catch the virus is to fight against one another is a high level battle that uses a great deal of chakra. As long as no one is not exposed to a large amount of their chakra they will not become infected with the virus. I had everyone tested after the war was over, and the Kazekage did the same, that was why he didn't immediately call the shinobi from Suna back."

Tsume nodded, "The results, who did you just have tested?"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," her hands tightened on the papers in her hand and she closed her eyes to calm herself. She had to know and she would be the one to break it to them should either one of them have the virus. Considering the amount of chakra Madara was said to have from Kakashi, it was very likely they had been infected thanks to the positive results she got from running the test using the blood from Madara. But she was set on not telling Sakura about it, should either one test positive, until she had her child. She was under enough stress.

Tsunade finally lifted the paper to read the results, her heart clenched in her chest at the results for Naruto that happened to be the first paper. He had tested positive. _How, how is it that he could catch a virus when he has fused with the fox? How can that be, his chakra levels had to have devastated . . . Oh shit, it was because of his extremely high chakra level._ She quickly read through the results and sure enough he had contracted the virus on a high level.

She clenched her fist at her side and set the paper on the desk then set it aside to look at the results for Sasuke's test. She sighed heavily and hung her head while she stepped away from the desk leaving the papers discarded and clenched her fists at her sides. After a few moments of silence she was able to regain her composure and look directly at Kakashi. She was a experienced shinobi, she could keep her wits about her and think. They had to do something, she could probably run a few more tests to try and get an estimate as to how much time the two of them had left.

"I can't believe both . . . " she left her voice trail off not quite trusting the quiet tone of her voice. Iruka paled behind Kakashi and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed, Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's and squeezed his hand back in reassurance. Tsunade looked at Shizune with a determined and serious expression on her face, "Have Kito-san, Kanpo-san, and Ugai-san report to the hospital as soon as possible, tell them to go to the lab."

Shizune nodded, "Hai Tsunade-sama," then she was gone in a puff of smoke. Kakashi looked at her, "Do you really think there will be enough time?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm not sure, I have to run more tests to see how much time we have to find this damn cure."

Kakashi nodded, "I give you full reign to all the medical scrolls so that you can find a cure."

Tsunade nodded, "Arigato, I will try to explain it to them, I don't think they are going to take the news well."

Kakashi nodded, "As you didn't ask them if you could test them, I believe so."

Tsunade sighed, "Hai," then she was gone in a puff of smoke. Kakashi sighed and glanced at everyone in the room, "You are all free to leave today."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," then the remaining council members turned and left the room. Iruka moved to lean against the desk and stare out the window, he looked to be on the verge of tears, but he kept himself in check. Kakashi looked up at him, "Iruka . . ."

Iruka shook his head but remained silent, Kakashi was certain he was thinking the same thing as himself. _Why is it that every time they get close to true happiness something else comes along to tarnish, threaten, or even rip them apart? How many times must they pay for sins they never committed? How much more payment is needed for them to finally obtain the happiness they have long since earned and deserve?_

Naruto dug out the spare key Iruka had given him to his home and he quickly unlocked and opened the door. He was constantly watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, he seemed to be really tired and still angry with him on top of that. Sasuke waited for Naruto to walk inside and hold the door open for him before he walked into the home. It was still the same as they remembered it, a simple and comfortable home. Though he would rather be at their home, where he was sure Naruto had remembered what he liked and disliked in a home, Iruka's home was pleasant enough.

Sasuke went straight to the living room and sat on the couch and just as Naruto was going to close the door and join him he yelped and fell to the ground landing on his ass as he was startled by Tsunade suddenly appearing just outside the front door. Naruto got to his feet and Sasuke laid back on the couch with a sigh one arm covering his eyes. He felt so damn tired it was driving him insane, it was like someone was slowly draining him of his strength.

"Baa-chan, what're you doing here?"

Tsunade sighed and Naruto tilted his head at the serious expression on her face and moved out of the way to allow her to come inside. She stepped in the house and Naruto closed the door behind her and led her to the living room. Naruto ushered Sasuke to sit up, which he did long enough for Naruto to sit down on the couch with him. Then Sasuke laid back down, his legs dangling over the arm of the couch while he rested his head on Naruto's thigh, his arm went back to cover his eyes.

Naruto smiled at him before he turned his attention back to Tsunade as she sat down in the chair to his left. She seemed to be thinking seriously about something and he felt an unexplainable knot in his stomach, something was wrong.

"Baa-chan, what's going on?"

Sasuke moved his arm to rest on his stomach and glanced up at Naruto from the serious and concerned tone of his voice. He would have sat up to watch their expressions and try to figure out what was going on, but his body refused the idea instantly and he felt much too tired to do so. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a look he knew, she had bad news for them, that knot tightened in his stomach.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun . . . "

Sasuke moved at the sorrowful, serious tone of her voice, he forced himself to sit up and Naruto put an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke gratefully rested his head on Naruto's shoulder so that he could at least truly pay attention to whatever it was Tsunade had to say to them. It wasn't anything good, but he was quite used to bad news by now. He didn't want to start thinking of all the possible things that could happen to cause her current expression or the difficulty she was having in telling them what was wrong.

"I had a few tests run, I took blood samples from both of you when Sasuke-kun was in the hospital . . . "

Sasuke sighed, he would have glared at the invasion, but he found that he wasn't all that bothered by it. Naruto tensed and Sasuke, wandering when his eyes had closed, looked at him sharply. It seemed that Naruto already knew what she was talking about. Naruto's arm around his shoulders tightened and Sasuke looked to Tsunade questioningly.

She was looking at Naruto and she nodded to the look he gave her. Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke found that he was highly irritated by this, they knew what the hell was going on, why wasn't he being told? "What in the hell is going on, what tests were run?"

Tsunade looked at him, "Sasuke-kun, are you aware of the virus called Parasite?"

Sasuke tensed and sat up fully, pulling out of Naruto's embrace and turned on the couch to face Naruto fully. He nodded, and Tsunade continued, "I would assume you can already conclude that Naruto is the one more at risk between the two of you considering his extremely high level of chakra, especially now that he has fused with Kyuubi."

Sasuke nodded, he knew full well what this virus was. He also knew the truth of its' origins. Itachi had died from the original version of such a virus, a chakra eating virus. It was because of the Sharingan that he lost his sight and that the virus had become even stronger. Although he still had a great amount of chakra, it was the reason he was able to kill him, he had already been dying. She had said both of their names, did that mean they both had tested positive for the virus.

Sasuke stood up suddenly and had to place his hand to his forehead at the sudden wave of dizziness he felt. He felt Naruto flinch, but he managed to remain on his feet and lowered his hand. Tsunade looked at him startled, Sasuke shook his head, "Both of us?"

She nodded, "Hai, though I should point out that the virus is affecting Naruto very quickly."

Sasuke nodded, he figured as much, Naruto's level of chakra would cause the virus to spread more quickly. Itachi had lived for almost eight years after he ended up with the virus. At the level Naruto was at it could be assumed that his time was cut in half. As Sasuke's chakra level was rather low at the moment compared to what it had once been, the virus had less to infect and he therefore had even less time, if he was lucky he would have at the most a year.

Naruto watched his carefully, Sasuke had gone dangerously pale and he looked as though he would faint at any moment. But there was a thoughtful expression on his face and Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the calculating look to Sasuke's midnight eyes. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back to the couch to sit down, he knew Sasuke was tired and he didn't want him to faint from staying on his feet longer than he needed to.

Sasuke was completely silent for a few more minutes and Tsunade and Naruto remained silent as well, waiting to hear what Sasuke was thinking, both knowing he was trying to figure something out. Finally, Sasuke spoke, his tone serious, his voice had a painful undertone that only Naruto noticed; "Itachi . . . he had the same virus, that was why I was able to defeat him, he had already been dying. He'd been waiting for me to become strong enough to kill him, not wanting to be defeated by a virus . . . "

His voice had turned bitter towards the end but Sasuke seemed to be fighting off thoughts that had run through his mind from thinking of his brother. "The virus originated from my clan. No one was able to come up with a cure. I'm sure if you know of the virus that you were able to determine how it is spread."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, and many medical shinobi have been researching a way to cure . . . "

Sasuke cut her off, "You're not going to be able to find one with whatever resources you have. You need the original virus to create a cure . . . Every Uchiha that has the Sharingan immediately ends up with the virus, but it doesn't actually become a virus until Mangekyo Sharingan is activated. The most potent stage of the virus is, luckily within the blood of the one with the third level of the Sharingan, which is where the virus originated from."

Naruto paled, "Are you saying that you have to original virus coursing through your veins? Does that mean that in order to find the cure that you have to become some kind of lab rat?"

Sasuke nodded, "Hai, but the only reason I am consenting doing so is because you have the virus as well. Should I be the only one, or should some other shinobi be suffering I would be reluctant to help Konoha discover this cure."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but Tsunade looked at him in understanding. Naruto growled, "Why the hell is that teme?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Why would I help a village that has only ever made my clan suffer and ended up being the true cause of the pain both my brother and I endured?"

Tsunade stood up, "Once I finished with the remaining tests will you be willing to return to the hospital Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, "I would prefer a few days of rest before returning."

She nodded, "Hai, that will be fine, as soon as you feel up to it then." She then walked out of the living room and to the front door. Naruto got to his feet and followed her. He walked out of the house with her and closed the door behind him, "Baa-chan?"

She had only made it a few steps down the street, she turned and faced him, "Hai?"

"What would happen if there isn't a cure, I mean the Hokage title and all . . . it would be kinda pointless for me to become the Hokage if I only have a few years . . . "

She cut him off, she didn't like hearing him talk like that, "Gaki don't talk like that. We will find a cure and then you will prove to the entire village that you are going to be the best Hokage in history."

"Tsunade . . . "

"No buts' Naruto, I don't want to hear it. Stay positive and have faith in us, we will find a cure."

"I don't . . . what about Sasuke?"

"I will make sure he's well taken care of."

"Not that, I don't like the idea of him becoming a lab rat, even if it is to save lives. He's been through that before and it might stir up bad memories or something . . . "

Tsunade smiled sadly at him and moved to stand in front of him again, she lightly kissed his forehead and held his chin in her hand to ensure he looked her in the eyes.

"Naruto, that is what he has you for."

Naruto smiled and his hand went up to scratch the back of his neck, "Yeah . . ."

She released him and stepped back, "Right now, just focus on making sure he gets plenty of rest and eats, you need to get some rest yourself."

Naruto nodded, "Hai," he watched her turn and head back down the street. He stood there for a moment before he called out to her once she had walked past three buildings almost near the end of the road, "Arigato baa-chan!"

She waved at him over her shoulder and he turned with a grin and went back inside. He closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room, he stopped in the doorway and a gentle smile curled his lips as he looked at the sleeping Sasuke on the couch. He was curled up on his side, his head resting on his left arm while his right rested on his side, his hand hovering over his stomach. Naruto took a deep breath, right now he wanted to focus on caring for Sasuke while he could and not on how much time he had left to do so or whether they would find a cure. The idea of Sasuke volunteering himself to have them use him to find a cure warmed his heart, but he still didn't like the idea of Sasuke becoming a lab rat.

He walked over to the couch and shook Sasuke's shoulder lightly while whispering, "Sasuke wake up."

Sasuke groaned and his right hand came up to swat at Naruto's hand on his shoulder. Naruto smirked and whispered, "I will have to carry you to bed if you don't wake up and go to bed yourself."

Sasuke didn't move and he mumbled, "Don't care . . . "

Naruto grinned and in one swift movement that made Sasuke yelp and lock his arms around his neck Naruto had Sasuke in his arms and was carrying him bridal style. Naruto was caught off guard when Sasuke slumped in his arms and rested his head against his arm that was around his neck, he was already asleep once more.

_He must be really tired to not try and murder me for this._ Naruto adjusted Sasuke in his arms before he walked out of the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom they shared when they stayed at Iruka's. He had a little bit of difficulty turning the knob to the door and had to kick the door open to get inside. He walked over to the queen bed and smiled at the fact that Iruka had gotten a bigger bed for the guest room. He laid Sasuke down on the right side of the bed, the one closest to the window which was where he usually like to sleep. Sasuke turned over to sleep on his front when Naruto laid him down, his arms snug under the pillow and his face turned towards the window.

Naruto managed to pull the sheet and blanket from under Sasuke and placed them over his form, tucking him into the bed. He then laid down on the bed next to him, his left arm propped up so that he could rest his head on his hand and watched the movement of Sasuke's back as he breathed deeply, already deep asleep once again. Naruto lightly ran his hand up and down Sasuke's back for a few minutes before he leaned over and placed a light kiss on the exposed skin on the right side of his neck. Sasuke let out a sigh and Naruto whispered softly to him, "Sleep well Sasuke, I'm going to run a few errands, I'll be back soon."

Sasuke shifted, snuggling into the bed more and Naruto got up from the bed. _It's funny how cute he looks when he sleeps, the proud Uchiha that snuggles and can even be like a mushy girl at times._

Naruto blinked when a pillow hit him in the face and caught it with a growl, he smirked upon seeing that Sasuke didn't look as though he'd moved at all. Then he grinned when Sasuke mumbled, "I don't snuggle and I am not mushy nor a girl."

Naruto sighed and jumped on the bed, he straddled Sasuke's hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Oh, I know you're not a girl, but you do snuggle and you have your mushy moments."

Sasuke growled, "Get off me dobe, I'm trying to sleep."

Naruto traced the shell of Sasuke's ear with his tongue and smirked mischievously when he felt a shiver run through Sasuke. He could already feel himself hardening. He whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear, "You're also very sensitive."

Sasuke was about to say something else when Naruto moved again to bite down on his sensitive neck, Sasuke bit his lip to stop the moan that rose up in his throat and shifted in an attempt to get Naruto to get off of him. But his efforts only made him even more aroused when Naruto rolled his hips and Sasuke felt Naruto's hardening erection through his pants pressing against the small of his back.

Sasuke clenched his fists and made to use his arms to sit up, but Naruto quickly grabbed his hands with his own and kept his arms in place. Naruto leaned down again, his body pressing against Sasuke's and making him even more aroused. Naruto nipped and sucked on his earlobe and Sasuke let out a low hiss but couldn't think of a reason to tell Naruto to let him sleep, he was awake now.

Naruto released his ear, rolled his hips again and then he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Now behave and get some sleep, I have to go and take care of some things but I won't be gone long."

Sasuke shifted trying to get Naruto to let go and then try to convince him to stay, _He'd better not leave now that he gave me an erection and woke me up._

Naruto leaned back and released Sasuke to get off the bed. He was right in front of Sasuke, knelt down on the side of the bed, his face inches from his own in the next few seconds. Sasuke glared at him and felt another wave of exhaustion rush through him forcing a yawn from him. Naruto smirked, "See, you need to get some sleep."

Naruto leaned in then and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips, when he moved to pull away Sasuke had fisted his hand in his hair and deepened the kiss. Naruto smirked into the kiss and gave Sasuke no time to resist his tongue parting his lips forcefully. He sensually caressed every part of Sasuke's mouth and the feel of Sasuke's tongue grazing his own, trying to fight for dominance made Naruto cup Sasuke's chin and tilt his head to deepen the kiss even more and he quickly took over the kiss forcing a moan from Sasuke's throat. Then he broke the kiss and pulled Sasuke's hand from his hair to interlace their fingers together. Naruto brought Sasukes' hand to his mouth and kissed it, delighted at the blush that dusted Sasuke's cheeks pink from the action.

Sasuke pulled his hand free with a half hearted glare and shoved Naruto by the shoulder back from him, "Go already dobe."

Naruto grinned, he hadn't thought of the nickname Sasuke had for him as an insult in a long time. He stood up and walked over to the door, he stopped in the doorway, "Love ya' teme."

Naruto laughed when a pillow was thrown at the door and ducked to avoid it. He closed the door slowly behind him, he caught the mumbled words Sasuke said as he closed the door, "Love you."

Naruto walked down the stairs and then to the front door, once he was outside he locked the door back and glanced up at the window to their room before he leapt up to the roof of the building to the left of the house. He had to get those scrolls, the ones that told him how to get the ancient scrolls of the Uchiha clan. If he'd learned anything from all his experience during the war, he knew that Sasuke had given them to him for a reason. Now, more than ever, he had a reason to try and figure out the secrets of the Uchiha clan.

He would have to inquire help from Kakashi, he doubted Sasuke would be willing to help him decipher the scrolls of his clan, it would bring back too many painful memories for him and he didn't want to put Sasuke through that. After all, Sasuke had been through enough pain. As he made his way to the long since abandoned Uchiha district his mind wandered to the one time he and Sakura had been in a fight with one another.

_**

* * *

  
***Flashback*****_

_"Why do you continue to defend him Naruto, how many times does he have to try and kill you for you to get that he is never coming back?"_

_Naruto glared at Sakura, "How can you say that, you once claimed that you loved him and I know that you still do. So why is it that you can so easily give up on him?"_

_"That is not what this is about, I'm not giving up on him, I am giving up on the idea of him ever coming home, why can't you?"_

_"Because, that is like giving up on him."_

_"No it isn't, but maybe you should give up on him, or do you want him to kill you?"_

_"How can you stand there and tell me I should give up on him when you know that I love him?"_

_"Because I have to sit here and watch you destroy yourself over him, he doesn't have to see what you're doing to yourself or what he is doing to you, but I do damn it! I hate seeing you like this, he's breaking your heart and it tears you up inside every single time he leaves, but you still keep filling yourself with this false hope that he is going to come back!"_

_"And why are you so set on convincing me that he isn't, you don't even know all the reasons he should never come back. If he ever does finally come back then what will you have to say, are you going to throw all that back in his face when you don't even know what the hell he is going through or what he would have to face should he come back?"_

_"Well by all means Naruto, tell me what the hell he has to face, what sacrifices does he have to make to come back home? Tell me, because I don't know and you obviously do."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth and turned his back to her in an attempt to calm himself down. Here they were, standing in the training grounds, back in the village after the war ended. Naruto had just finished reading the scrolls Sasuke had left for him, both of them. He had been furious once he read them and had gone to the council and demanded that they allow him to go and search for Sasuke. It had stirred up a lot of trouble and they had denied him, he'd gone to the training grounds to blow off some steam. Kakashi had told him that he needed to calm down so he could think clearly and Sakura had followed him to try and help him calm down._

_Right now he was only getting angrier, especially since he knew what she said was logical, but at the same time he had every right to be angry. He wasn't just angry with Sasuke for never telling him, for disappearing once again. He was angry with the council and the Hokage's that were long since dead. He had been horrified by what those scrolls told him about the Elders, Council, and previous Hokages' of the village. First he'd gone through the shock of remembering everything after months of hardly remembering a damn thing about his life before the war. Then the truth about his parents, the letters from them and Jaraiya, the pictures. He knew everything he'd always wanted to know, except for how Sasuke felt about him._

_He turned to face her, "You really want to know? You don't know what you're asking Sakura, you have no idea what secrets our home has been hiding for so long."_

_She put her hands on her hips, "Enlighten me then."_

_"Everyone in this village has always respected and followed the Hokage's blindly, never questioning what they say. How would you take it if you found out that the previous leaders of our village weren't anywhere near as noble as we thought they were and that they were hiding a dark secret that ended up directly resulting in the suffering of two shinobi? Can you handle something that would change how you feel about our leaders?"_

_Sakura's hands fell from her hips and she looked at him seriously, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about the Uchiha clan and what the previous leaders subjected them to along with what they subject the Hyuga clan to. Have you ever noticed that those two clans, the most powerful clans in Konoha, are the only two clans with their own estates, separated from the rest of the village? Don't you think that's weird?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Yeah, in a way. But both of those clans are prestigious and they have earned enough respect in the village to have their own estates."_

_"Earned respect, right," Naruto laughed hollowly and Sakura cringed at the sound. He continued, "They were outcasted, every single member of the clans have been set on high pedastools against their own wishes, those in the village alienated them because of their names, Hyuga, Uchiha. They were never truly respected, they were feared and it was out of fear that they were separated from the rest of the village."_

_"Do you think that Sasuke or Neji, or even Hinata, ever had friends growing up? Sasuke and Neji are geniuses, they both show the strength their clans are known to possess. But everyone always kept them at a distance, whispered words of hate behind their backs. 'He's so full of himself, he's so arrogant, he's cold, look at him he's so stuck up and he's a bastard.' While everyone acted as though they adored and idolized them they really despised them. But the shinobi in the village still valued the strength they possessed, they still wanted to use them as tools even if they hated them for the power they had."_

_Sakura licked her dry lips and was silent for a moment, "Naruto . . . how can you . . . "_

_Naruto shook his head, "No, let me finish first. Do you have any idea what the real reasons were that Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his clan? Do you have any idea how evil his clan was. The Hyuga's aren't any better, condemning the 'lesser' half of the clan to a life of servitude and placing a curse upon them that will eventually kill them. But the Uchiha clan, once I figure out what it was that made that clan evil I found that I couldn't be near as angry as I should be with the leaders. But that doesn't condone what they did to Itachi and Sasuke, it doesn't make it right either way. Even though the lesser of two evils was committed, why should they set such a task on one mans' shoulders and ask him to do something that would be impossible for anyone? Why in the hell would you ask someone to kill their entire family, to murder them all?"_

_"Because, he was the only one that could. He had become a tool for the Hokage, a means to get rid of a clan that wanted to take over the village. A clan that had been denied what they felt was rightfully theirs. That was why Itachi was the only Uchiha to become an Anbu, the Hokage had confided in him, planned to use him to get rid of the threat the Uchiha clan posed should they ever try and rebel against the village and try to take over it. Itachi was ordered to chose between having the weight of the entire village falling and dying or having the weight of killing his clan, his family on his shoulders. He obviously chose the latter, but there was one person he just couldn't bring himself to kill."_

_"Sasuke . . . " Sakura whispered, she had sat down on the ground completely floored by what Naruto was telling her. Naruto nodded, "Exactly."_

_"He couldn't bring himself to kill the only person he loved completely, Sasuke had never done anything to merit being killed. He was innocent, a victim of his families insanity and the cruelty that their obsession with power resulted in. His clan brought about their own fate, but yet both of them still suffered because of the choices others made. It was about power, the whole damn thing. The Hokage may have been doing it for the greater good, for the sake of the village as well. But it was still about power, the power he held over their lives and the power that the Uchiha clan felt they rightfully deserved."_

_"How, how did you learn all of this?"_

_"Those scrolls, along with some of the scrolls I managed to dig out of the Uchiha districts' old buildings. I still can't get into the Military building. The worst part of it was what I read next in Itachi Uchiha's scrolls. Not only was his clan planning to sacrifice Sasuke to resurrect Madara Uchiha, the first and most powerful Uchiha, he had been ordered to be killed as well. That was the other option, the back up plan should Itachi fail to murder his entire clan. They were going to have Sasuke murdered to prevent the Uchiha clan from using him to summon Madara Uchiha."_

_Sakura gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth with a horrified look on her face. Naruto sighed heavily and waited for her to regain her composure somewhat before he continued._

_"The reason Itachi became a rogue shinobi and left the village was because he'd begged the Hokage to spare Sasukes' life and not tell him the truth. Itachi made Sasuke hate him, tortured him so that he didn't know what was really going on. Itachi didn't want him to know about the truth of his clan or the truth about the leaders of Konoha either. He was trying to spare him as much suffering as he could, trying to protect him. The condition for the Hokage to keep his word was that Itachi leave. He did, he left and joined the Akatsuki because he knew they were up to something and he wanted to try and stop them, to find out what it was. For the sake of the village, for the sake of his home."_

_Silence passed between them and Sakura stood up and turned her back to him, she walked around for a few minutes, thinking, letting everything sink in. "So, you're saying that you hope that because Itachi thought of this as his home, and because he risked everything, sacrificed so much for Sasuke and this village in hopes that Sasuke would lead a peaceful life that Sasuke will eventually come home."_

_"Not exactly, that's an idea. But I wouldn't expect him to come back here after learning the truth. I hope so, yes."_

_"That explains why he doesn't want to return, but that doesn't explain why he's tried to kill you three times."_

_Naruto sighed, "No, it doesn't, but I think maybe I was so set on 'saving' him that I never tried to look at it from his point of view. After everything I've learned . . . if he hadn't of gone after Itachi to avenge his clan everyone would have thought him weak and heartless. Now that he has, and he knows the truth, it would hurt to face the cause of those lies and the pain that his life was surrounded with . . . I wouldn't be able to do it, to stay here knowing all of that. Not if I was him, if I only had a few people that I cared about in the village and I was him, would I really want come back for them? Would I force myself to endure that pain just for a few people that were important to me?"_

_Sakura nodded and said with conviction, "Yes, you would."_

_"No I wouldn't I'm not that strong Sakura, but maybe he is, maybe he will come back because of us. But I wouldn't blame him if he didn't."_

_Sakura smiled sadly at him, _How is it that he is so noble, that he can't be angry or blame Sasuke for the agony he's causing him?_ "Naruto . . . I think if he ever decides to come back, if he ever wants to, it won't be for me or anyone else. He would come back for you."_

_Naruto looked at her, "Why . . . what . . ."_

_She cut him off, "Naruto, you really are an idiot. I was damn near invisible to him and the only reason he noticed Kakashi-san at all was because he said anything. You were who he really wanted to see. You're the only person that has ever managed to get a reaction out of him, you always treated him like a person. At first you both had the same thoughts as everyone else did about one another. But with time, you both truly saw each other as people, as equals. From what you've said, you gave him everything he wanted, to be seen as Sasuke and not as just a prodigy or a genius from the Uchiha clan. You saw him as a individual and you got under his skin."_

_"Maybe that's why he was always trying to kill me . . . are you trying to say that he always felt something for me and that I was distracting him from his vengeance . . . "_

_"With the way he thinks, I'm pretty sure that's what it was. Even so, I still hate to tell you that you should let him go."_

_Naruto shook his head, "No, I refuse to do that, I'm not going to give up on him like everyone else did when he left."_

_"Naruto, don't you remember what we found out before and after we finally saw him again. His brother, Kuro, that child from the village. More reminders of the things that have tormented him . . ."_

_"Sasuke is strong, and he's stubborn. He never burdened anyone with his pain, he took it into himself, made it a strength instead of a weakness. He always took his pain and used it to drive him but never conquer him. Why would he start now, why would he surrender to it after so long of letting it drive him?"_

_"You're forgetting that he's human, he does feel Naruto. No one is invincible, not even him. I'm sure he disappeared because he met his breaking point, he could be . . ."_

_Naruto cut her off, his tone hard, his voice dangerously low and threatening, "No. Don't talk like that. He's alive."_

_Sakura took a step back at the tone of his voice and nodded, "Even so, I don't think even you could reach him. He's always been really good at hiding and he obviously doesn't want to be found Naruto. So you have to move on with your life."_

_"No, that's where you're wrong again. He does want to be found, it's a issue of pride, he doesn't want to admit he wants to be found because that would force him to admit he needs help. But he really does want to be found, its' reverse psychology. I will find him, and I will reach him, I'll save him from himself."_

_"Who will save you from him, who will save you from yourself Naruto?"_

_"Save me from him? Save me from myself, save me from what?"_

_"Your pain, the pain you feel because you love him so much, the pain you're going through because you don't know where he is."_

_******End of Flashback****  
**_

* * *

Naruto landed at the entrance to the Uchiha district, he sighed. _She was right you know, about a lot of different things. But she never did understand one thing, Sasuke was the only person that could save me from myself, the only one that could save me from the agony I felt from not knowing . . . _ He took a deep breath and walked into the haunted district, it was hardly an estate at all anymore. The war, the invasion, time, it had torn the estate apart. But Naruto had spent a lot of time here while Sasuke was gone, wanting to get closer to him, to try and understand him better even if it was just a small amount.

He blindly made his way to the only building he'd yet to search, the Military Police building. The roof was half caved in, but Naruto knew that the secrets buried inside would remain unharmed, powerful seals and jutsu's surrounded the contents that lay beneath the building. Every secret scroll, all the dark secrets of the Uchiha clan lie beneath the surface, and it took him a long time to master the seals needed to release the jutsu, traps, and seals set upon the entrance to the basements beneath the surface.

So many dark tales, so many things Sasuke himself couldn't stomach to know about his clan. But Naruto couldn't leave it where it was, he had to know the full truth, the full extent. He attempted to try and understand why the Uchiha clan resented the leaders of Konoha and Suna so much, why they thirsted for power so much and why they could tell themselves that it was right to sacrifice innocent children to serve their needs. All the while, no matter how many times he went over what he found, no matter how many versions of the stories he read, it was always the same. Itachi and Sasuke were the saints of the clan, they were the only ones that possessed any amount of humanity in them.

It had been especially hard to read the journals of Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. She, along with the other women of the clan, were slowly dying inside from what the men were doing. They had no say, they couldn't fight back, they couldn't plead or their lives would be cut short and they would get to spend even less time with their children. To ask a mother to willingly let someone murder her child, sacrifice them for power was sick. Mikoto had refused, she'd detested the idea completely.

At first Naruto thought she'd gone along with it, but that wasn't the case. She had rebelled, she'd fought for both of her sons. That had been when he'd found out about one thing neither Sasuke nor Itachi seemed to notice, that, or they had blocked it out so thoroughly that they didn't remember it. Fugaku had been an abusive father, he knew that much, he wasn't an idiot. Mental and emotional abuse leave deeper, longer lasting scars than physical abuse. When it came to his wife, he'd abused her using all three, he'd beaten her, emotionally scarred her and played games with her mind.

By the time he got to her last journal entry she was as good as dead, her entries were lifeless, she was convinced she'd lost both her sons, that they hated her for disgracing the clan because she couldn't stomach the idea of sacrificing them for the clan. Naruto took a deep breath and cleared his mind, he had to concentrate to do this. He also had to do this now, while he still had enough chakra to do it.

_**Kit, you can't be serious, whatever chakra you have to use isn't likely to come back. I can only replenish so much with this virus coursing through your veins. We're fused now so I can't be your backup supply.**_

"I know that, but I can't just leave this last unsolved mystery lying there. Plus, there may very well be medical documents in there."

_**And if there isn't? Your optimism always makes you take needless risks.**_

"This isn't just about me and you, Sasuke is dying too, and he has less time because his chakra is already low. He can't build it back up with this virus running through him."

_**Yes he can, he's an Uchiha, he's had this disease since he was born. You, on the other hand cannot replenish your chakra.**_

"Be quiet, I am doing this and unless you want me to waste chakra I need to concentrate."

Kyuubi growled and curled up in his cage, _**Suit yourself, but don't come bitching to me when it ends up killing you.**_

Naruto tuned him out and focused, he closed his eyes to center his chakra and quickly ran through the different release seals in his mind. He opened his eyes and stepped closer to the building and nearly tripped over something on the ground. He looked down to see a latch and door on the ground, just before the steps leading to the front door.

_Go figure, that's perfect because it would have been a pain in the ass to get through the building that wants to cave in on itself._

He knelt down and grabbed the latch only to have it shock him, then he watched as the door caught on fire and the seal came into view, burned on the door. Naruto smirked, "That's simple enough . . ."

He jumped and fell back on his ass when Sasuke's irritated and tired voice suddenly spoke to him, "It's never simple. That seal your seeing isn't the real one. This building can only be broken into by an Uchiha baka."

Naruto glared at him, 'Why are you here, you should be resting."

"As should you."

"Teme," Naruto got to his feet, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping you dobe."

"Sasuke . . . "

"I'm not a child, I won't break down and cry about coming back to the place where my clan was slaughtered."

"That's not . . . I just thought you didn't want to know . . . "

"My clan's secrets, I didn't care, they're dead."

"How can you act that way? I would think you of all people would want to know."

Sasuke sighed and knelt down in front of the door, his eyes crimson red. He took a scroll from his pocket and set it on the door and pressed his hand to it. Naruto placed his hand over his and focused his chakra into Sasuke so that he could use his own instead of his to released the seal. Sasuke's eyes blinked back to black a few times before the seal was complete and he closed his eyes once the seal was finished.

When Naruto removed his hand he missed the warmth thoroughly and cursed himself for thinking of such things at the moment, they had a mission to do. He stood up and Naruto pulled the door open and stepped in front of the passageway once he set the door down on the ground. Sasuke seized his wrist to stop him from proceeding and his eyes blazed with the Sharingan once again, there was another seal, just three steps down. He sighed and stepped down on the second step and knelt down, "Hand me that scroll."

Naruto picked up the scroll from the ground, but he didn't give it to Sasuke. Instead Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him back outside. Sasuke glared at him once his feet touched the ground again. Naruto sighed, "Look, I have more chakra than you, so just point out where the seals, traps, jutsu's, whatever are and I will undo them. I'm not a helpless idiot anymore, remember?"

Sasuke continued to glare at him, "Your chakra isn't going to replenish like mine will . . . "

"I don't give a damn, I was the one who decided to do this and I got along just fine everywhere else. I don't need you to go about killing yourself to accomplish a task I was set on doing damn it."

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe . . ." Naruto relaxed and then he tensed when Sasuke glared at him, his tone angry, "This is my damn clan! Why the hell have you been here looking into my clans' secrets? Not to mention, it is not your damn obligation to do this, it's mine! Do you honestly think I want to sit back and watch you kill yourself trying to find out my clans' secrets!"

Naruto twisted his hand out of Sasuke's grasp and tilted his chin up to look at him, "Because one of us has to know what the truth is. As for the dying part, we're already doing that so why not solve the only mystery we have left? This may not be my clan, but it's yours and therefore just as important."

Sasuke smacked his hand away, "The hell it is, nothing, secret scrolls, family secrets, none of that is worth this . . . worth losing . . . "

Sasuke stepped back and turned on the ball of his foot, his voice tinged with anger and laced with pain. Naruto was always surprised by how well he could feel and sense emotions from Sasuke so well when no one else could.

"If you want to kill yourself trying to find needless, pointless scrolls on a extinct clan then go right ahead."

Naruto hung his head and sighed in frustration, _What the hell is with him today? First he's all sensual in the morning and playful, then he's nervous, then he's cold, and then he was acting cute, albeit it was from being exhausted, and now he pissy like some feral fucking cat!_

"Sasuke!" Sasuke continued to ignore him and kept walking through the streets headed towards the rest of the village. Naruto rolled up the scroll and stuck it in his pocket before he ran after him, he ran for three blocks before he caught up with him. He grabbed him by the wrist, but Sasuke pulled his hand free and picked up his pace.

He ignored Naruto's attempts and refused to let his thoughts surface, he remembered Naruto telling Tsunade that he could read his thoughts. He stopped when Naruto was suddenly in front of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you today teme!"

Sasuke growled low in his throat and shoved Naruto out of his way refusing to answer him. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before he moved again, this time he grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders from behind, spun him around and held him in place, glaring into his dark eyes. Sasuke met his glare evenly, never once letting his true emotions surface to his eyes or his expression. He raised his arms to shoved Naruto back and make him let go but Naruto seized his wrists in a strong grasp and pulled him closer so that their faces were mere inches apart.

Sasuke twisted his hands but he couldn't break Naruto's hold, Naruto turned both of them around until Sasuke found his back up against the wall. They were still in the Uchiha district and Sasuke could smell the dried blood and mold on the wall he was now being held against. He refused to meet Naruto's eyes instead he growled, "Let. Me. Go."

Naruto shook his head, "No, not until you tell me what the fuck is up with you."

"Hn," was all Sasuke gave him. Naruto growled and he would have like nothing better than to shake Sasuke, but instead he released him and stepped back, "Fine, if you won't tell me what's wrong then we'll just go back to Iruka's and sit and glare at each other."

Sasuke stood up straight and brushed past Naruto heading down the street to his left and then back into the district towards his old home . . . Naruto stared after him and then followed him wandering why he was heading that way. Sasuke didn't seem to notice or care that Naruto was following him and he continued, stopping just outside the remains of his home. He leapt up onto the top part of the pile of rubble and when Naruto leapt on top of the rood he saw Sasuke standing in the courtyard behind the house. He watched Sasuke walk over to the farthest part of the yard and step onto the deck, the only part of the once grand home that was left standing.

Naruto jumped down and ran over to stand beside him. Sasuke glanced at him, "You didn't come here?"

Naruto shook his head, "No . . . this was your home I thought it best to leave it be."

"Baka."

Naruto glared and was about to reply when Sasuke continued, "This is where everything began. Without what was left here there will always be gaps in anything you find."

"Most of what I found was just journals . . . "

"It's incripted, the journals are just a cover, you have to look beneath the written words to see the truth."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Look beneath the written words . . ."

Sasuke faced him, "Underneath the underneath, don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei said to us when we were genin?"

It took Naruto a moment then he nodded, "Oh, that, yeah . . . Damn, so I never did figure out anything huh?"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled back the door to the shrine, it wasn't surprising that it was still standing when everything else wasn't. He knew he wouldn't have been able to come here if Naruto wasn't with him, the pain and nightmares would have suffocated him. But he'd never tell Naruto that was why he never came to the place that used to be the home of his entire clan. He walked through the darkening room, as it was getting to be pretty late by now, without needing guidance of the light at all. He'd spent the majority of his time after Itachi had killed the entire clan trying to figure out the inscriptions on the walls and decipher all the scrolls lying beneath the house. This room was the only way into that underground sanctuary.

He led Naruto past the shrine and grabbed his hand when he heard him trip over something. Sasuke pushed the wall behind the shrine and continued walking as the wall opened up to a downward staircase that was pitch black. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the stairway lit up instantly with torches and showed the spiral staircase that led down into the underground chamber of the house. He led Naruto down the stairs and they stopped once they reached the bottom. Sasuke glanced around the room quickly and then headed to the back end of the room where the Uchiha symbol was painted on the wall and the symbols were painted in red on the other two walls.

The far end wall created a half circle with three walls. To the left was a floor to ceiling shelf of scrolls and it was the same on the right, both shelves began at the corner of the two walls at the end that created the circular indention in the wall and ended at the end of the walls that met in a corner to begin the side walls. Sasuke stopped short of the shrine at the back and glared at the symbol, his Sharingan a darker red from his anger.

He glanced at the two shelves, "Those are the real scrolls."

Naruto looked around, the dim lighting made it hard to make out much of anything, but he could see the shelves, they were full of scrolls. He sighed, "Are you serious, that's a lot of scrolls to go through."

"I'm serious, I would say that we can stay here and try to decipher them, but you can't see in this light and I don't have the energy to do so right now."

"Why isn't this sealed with jutsu's and traps like everywhere else?"

"Hiding things in plain sight does seem to prove useful at times. The clan knew where the real scrolls were. But no one dared to cross my parents or my brother and try to claim them. The fakes, or journals were everywhere else. These are the real scrolls, but the medical files were spread out throughout the estate and the most critical ones are mixed in here and at the military building. I'm showing you because you'll need to know if you want the truth of my clan. But I can't try to decipher them right this minute, I'm tired and I couldn't sleep with no one else at Iruka-san's. We can come back or have someone else come and get them later."

Naruto was caught off guard by the last statement, let someone else come into the Uchiha district. "But, Sasuke . . ."

"Someone we trust dobe, like Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade or one of your annoying friends."

"Hey, my friends aren't annoying and you get along with enough of them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned on his heel pulling Naruto behind him to lead the way out. Naruto was silent until they were out of the Uchiha district and then he pulled on Sasuke's hand until he was facing him, "Were you really not able to sleep with no one else at Iruka's or were you worried?"

Sasuke turned back around and released Naruto's hand to put his hands in his pockets, "Hn." Naruto smirked and walked up beside him to put his arm around his waist, "I told you I was coming right back, I don't break my promises."

Sasuke sighed, "I know."

"It was the loneliness then?"

"How brain dead are you?"

"What, what is that supposed to mean?"

_**Kit, he spent six years of his life living in a empty home filled with misery, nightmares, and loneliness, much like you. He needs to be around people, being alone, especially for one such as him will end up destroying him.**_

"Gah, why can't you just say that you don't like being left alone?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Hn."

Naruto sighed, "You're such a damn . . . "

"Shut up dobe."

"Seriously, you've had so many mood swings today I'm left wandering about a few things."

Naruto let out a groan when he was suddenly shoved away from Sasuke and into a wall. Naruto growled, "Teme, why do you keep doing that, I'm not one you can just push around you know!"

Sasuke didn't answer him, they were approaching Iruka's house now and he was grateful to see Iruka standing there waiting for them having noticed them from Naruto's outburst.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, should you two be resting?"

Naruto grinned as they came up to the front door, "Hai, but we needed to take advantage of being away from the hospital."

Iruka nodded and unlocked and opened the door holding it open for them. They walked inside and went to the living room while Iruka closed the door behind him making sure to lock it as well after remembering at the last minute how Kakashi always complained about the door being left unlocked. He joined the two in the living room sitting in the chair while they sat on the couch.

"So, are you actually serious about this Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "How else will they find a cure?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What about the scrolls, and how do you already know about it Iruka-san?"

"What scrolls," Iruka asked disregarding Naruto's second question as he knew it would start Naruto complaining about Kakashi and how Hokage's had to do this and that.

Sasuke answered him, "My clan's scrolls, Naruto has been gathering them up. I was going to try and convince someone else to do that instead, considering . . . "

Iruka nodded in understanding, "I'm sure someone would be willing. Tsunade has requested that no one inform Sakura-chan about what is going on with the two of you for a while."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it would just add more stress to her. But according to Sasuke, the scrolls . . . "

"Have to be deciphered using the Sharingan, that's how they were incripted and that's how you can figure out what they really say. The fake ones Naruto already has are journals with the inscriptions that point out the different codes to each scroll. It would take some time to translate all of them, years probably."

Iruka nodded, "I'm sure you could get Kakashi to assist you, after all, that is quite a bit of work for one or two people."

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Neither of you did anything that required using jutsu today did you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Sasuke just showed me where the real scrolls were and how to get to them. But there weren't any seals or anything on the place where they were."

"That's because I was there. They are familiar with you, which just tells me you spent a lot of time there while I was gone."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and was about to ask who when Iruka answered, "The dead Naruto-kun. They were murder so the Uchiha district is indeed haunted. Bad luck mostly, but they were a powerful clan."

Naruto laughed, "Oh come on you two, ghosts?"

"The wandering souls of the dead who were murdered in cold blood, but its' mostly bad luck. But if you have bad luck when you're trying to get past a trap or jutsu it can end up killing you."

Sasuke nodded curtly to Iruka's explanation, it was kind of funny that Naruto had a hard time believing in ghosts when he believed just about everything else. Sasuke stood up and bowed his head to Iruka, "I'm going to get a nap."

"Hai, go on ahead. I'll wake you for dinner."

Sasuke nodded, "Arigato," then he left the room and headed upstairs. Naruto yawned and Iruka shook his head, "You should probably get some sleep as well Naruto."

"Hai."

Naruto headed upstairs as well, his mind was reeling with everything that had happened today and the possibilities that lay before him. He didn't know if he would be able to sleep with everything he was stressed about, he walked into the room he shared with Sasuke and closed the door quietly behind him upon noticing Sasuke was already asleep again. Naruto crossed the room over to the bed and gently crawled under the covers into the bed with him. He laid back with his arms cross behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

Naruto looked down when a few minutes later Sasuke had turned over and rested his head on his shoulder and his left hand over Naruto's heart. Naruto smiled and lowered his arms to wrap one around Sasuke's back while he placed his hand over Sasuke's hand resting over his heart. He closed his eyes at the warm comfort he felt pass through him from having Sasuke in his arms. Even with everything going on and all the obstacles that stood in their way, he truly felt that no price would ever be too high as long as he could have these moments with Sasuke in his arms.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_  
Even in the darkest hour  
There is still the possibility  
Of a brighter tomorrow_

**Chapter 25  
**

Sasuke opened his eyes to the daylight pouring in the room feeling well rested, but there was still a nagging feeling of unrest and weariness that he wasn't accustomed to as a shinobi. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Naruto who had pulled him to him in his sleep and had his arms wrapped around his stomach holding him in place with his back against the tanned and broad chest. Sasuke took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the wall as he allowed himself to relish in the feel of the warmth Naruto always surrounded him in when they were near one another.

There were times when he asked himself why he loved the blond, but there were also times when he asked himself why Naruto had chosen him. He wasn't perfect, and he knew he was moody and a bastard at times. He also insulted Naruto countless times and Naruto, to him, was better than that and deserved someone that would treat him better. He also wondered at why Naruto was so driven to give up everything for him, especially with Naruto knowing all too well what kind of baggage he carried with him.

But even after all the times he tried to push him away, tried to kill him, all the times he had to have hurt Naruto, he still continued to pursue him. Naruto still remained driven to bring him back to Konoha, or just to be with him as he had said he would leave Konoha behind for him. He constantly had to fight to keep him close to him whether it be away from the snake sannin, disappearing into an enemy village to wither away in his own pain, or his ancestor wanting to take his life and the sharigan from him.

Now, after all the obstacles they had been through, after all the effort Naruto had put into helping Sasuke pull himself together and find himself again they had a virus coursing through their veins that was slowly killing them both. Sasuke knew that to obtain the Mangekyo Sharigan that there was a price to be paid, he had avoided the first part that required you to kill your best friend, but the second was unavoidable. Once the second level of the sharigan was activated then the cells that every one of the Uchiha were born with were also activated. It was a matter of cellular structure and it was as though they had been implanted with the virus prior to their birth . . .

Sasuke tensed and he brought his hand up to his face and covered his eyes with it. Naruto shifted on the bed and pulled him closer his nose nuzzling his neck, Sasuke fought to focus on his train of thought at the feel of Naruto's warm breath brushing through his hair and the skin on his overly sensitive neck. He let out a low hiss when Naruto kissed his neck softly and found that he lost his train of thought completely from the feel of those lips on his neck.

He grunted and pried Naruto's arms from around him and sat up on the bed. Before he could stand Naruto was already sitting up on the bed behind him and had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke turned his head when Naruto rested his head on his shoulder, "Morning Sas'."

Sasuke sighed, "Morning baka."

Naruto huffed and tightened his hold on him, "You never were a morning person."

"Hn," Sasuke replied before he pulled at Naruto's arms to release him and made to stand again. Naruto let him go and watched him walk towards the bedroom door. Naruto turned on the bed and tilted his head at him, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped just before opening the door and looked at him over his shoulder. He turned fully to look at Naruto upon seeing the concerned look in his blue eyes, still hazed from sleep. Sasuke glanced at the dresser then back to Naruto, "Shower."

Naruto grinned and leapt from the bed and ran to the dresser against the wall in front of the bed. He hurriedly opened drawers and pulled out clothes for him and Sasuke not bothering to close the drawers before he stood with the clothes in his arms and quickly made his way to the door. Sasuke opened the door and waited until Naruto stepped out into the hall before he exited the room himself and then followed Naruto to the bathroom. He supposed it would be the best time to clear his mind, he did need a shower and he had been feeling a slight bit of guilt from the way he'd been acting towards Naruto lately, not to mention watching the blond saunter to the bathroom was already making blood rush through him.

Iruka looked up at the ceiling from in front of his stove in the kitchen where he was fixing dinner. He smirked knowingly upon hearing a rokus in what he knew was the bathroom and set back to cooking breakfast. He jumped slightly when Kakashi wrapped his arms around him from behind to plant a kiss on the shell of his ear and whisper, "What are you smirking about?"

Iruka smiled and continued flipping the pancakes he was cooking while he leaned back into Kakashi and said, "The two of them upstairs."

Kakashi grinned behind his ever present mask, "Hmm, they are making quite a bit of noise, we could take the time to do the same."

Iruka laughed, "I have to make breakfast Kakashi."

"Breakfast can wait, besides it's going to be cold by the time they finish."

Kakashi stepped back pulling Iruka with him and had him turned around and leaned back against the stove in seconds. Iruka was about to say something but found that impossible with Kakashi's lips over his own. When he tried to pull away and make a comment about breakfast burning, which Kakashi expected, Kakashi had entangled his hands in his hair and held him in place.

Iruka moaned into the kiss at the feel of Kakashi's tongue parting his lips and forcefully exploring his mouth. Iruka then smirked and slowly moved his left hand up Kakashi's side which in turn made Kakashi deepen the kiss and press him up against the stove more. Iruka trailed his hand in between them to Kakashi's chest and ran his thumb over the nub of Kakashi's nipple eliciting a moan from his lips and a chance for Iruka to break the kiss.

He side stepped and turned to face him once he was away from him and Kakashi smirked at him from where he was now leaning against the stove. Iruka grinned, "You made me burn the pancakes."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, which he always was blindingly fast at replacing when they weren't in their bedroom. "I planned to cause other things to burn."

Iruka smiled and moved towards him again reaching around him and turning off the burners on the stove. He backed away slowly and once he stood in the doorway of the kitchen he looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, "What other things would that be?"

Kakashi smiled and followed after Iruka to their bedroom making sure to close and lock the door behind them.

Outside the stirring household there were a few civilians walking through the street, late teens to early twenties and all male. They seemed to be looking for trouble and three of the five of them were tossing and catching rocks in the air. The one at the front of the group said to the others, "Isn't the demon and the traitor staying with the soft hearted teacher and the Hokage?"

The one to his left behind him nodded, "Yeah," he tossed the rock in the air and caught it again. Two of the males were heavy set and muscular and fit the description of a brute to a 'T'. The other three were of an average build and height and they all looked as though they were disgusted by what the leader said next.

"All four of them fagots seem to proudly announce that their lovers are male. Didn't the council print something saying that those close to the Hokage and future Hokage were released from are alegations or something?"

"Yeah," the one on his right answered, "that's what it said. They also printed some announcement about making the demon the hokage."

They all stopped in front of Iruka's house and glared up at the building. The leader scoffed, "It's because of those two clans, the council gives them so much sway over the choices and the demon manipulated both of those clans. Before we just had to put up with them looking down on everyone and now they vote to have a demon as the leader of our home. On top of that we will now have two faggots as Hokage."

They all nodded to his words and grumbled 'yeahs' were heard throughout the group. The leader tossed the rock in his hand in the air and caught it then he threw it at the front window shattering it and it hit something else inside breaking it as well. He smirked, "All of them are shinobi but it doesn't look like they were able to stop that from happening."

The brute that stood to the left of him grinned, "That's because they aren't allowed to attack civilians." He threw the rock he had in his hand, one that was as big as his large hands into the window on the second floor, once it went through the window a yelp was heard from the room and the brute smirked as well, "They can't dodge rocks all that well either."

They heard a few shouts from the house and exchanged glances and then they all laughed as they turned and ran down the street, the last one carrying the rock throwing his through the other window at the front of the house as they went. Their leader had given him a rock that had a paper bomb attached to it and they all were filled with satisfaction at the sound of the bomb going off inside the house and blowing out a few windows as it did so.

Meanwhile, inside Iruka's house Kakashi and Iruka were seated on the floor of the dining room coughing from the smoke and debris in the house. Kakashi glared outside from where the rock had come and if he wasn't certain that everyone was okay he would have gone after those responsible. Luckily the bomb had been low grade and had only damaged the bedroom and the stairs right outside the bedroom door. Other than the windows at the front of the house and wherever the rocks had been thrown inside here wasn't too much damage.

He rose to kneel next to Iruka who was still coughing and grimaced at the cuts and scraped that were most likely from the windows shattering. He and Iruka were luckily wearing at least their boxers and pants and Kakashi wasn't too concerned with the fact that he was currently maskless. Iruka looked at him through teary eyes from the smoke and debri finally clearing up, "Is everyone alright?"

Naruto's voice carried down to them from the second floor, "We're both alright, are either of you hurt?"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto and his grimace deepened at seeing his hand on his forehead blood seeping through his fingers and already running down the left side of his face. Sasuke stood tensely next to him with a look that promised death burning in his black eyes. Kakashi stood and pulled Iruka to his feet, "We're fine, you should take care of that gash Naruto."

Iruka looked up at Naruto at those words and then to the ruined stairs that prevented them from being used. He sighed and would have jumped up to the second floor had Kakashi not have grasped his hand. Iruka looked at Kakashi and in that matter of seconds Sasuke had already turned and headed for the bathroom pulling Naruto behind him.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess we should get this cleaned up and try to have breakfast before I head back to my paperwork."

Iruka nodded and turned to go the kitchen, "You should report this."

Kakashi followed behind him, "I will once I find those punks who did this."

They gathered a broom and dustpan along with a few trash bags and the trash can before they headed back to the remains of the bedroom. Nothing in their room had been spared other than a few pairs of clothes hanging up in the closet. Once they cleaned up what they could and threw the remains of clothes, papers, a few burned scrolls and the sheets and blankets from their bed into trash bags Iruka set to trying to sweep up the glass from the floor while Kakashi got dressed.

When Iruka left his room to check the rest of the house he saw that Sasuke was picking up the remains of both of his lamps in the living room. He was fully dressed in his black hoody and pants and his long hair was brushed back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, but his spiky at the back of his head refused to be tamed as much as his long bangs refused to stay held back in the hair tie. He jumped when Naruto suddenly appeared next to him and took the broom and dustpan from him before leaping onto the second floor.

Kakashi was in the kitchen eating a plain pancake while he leaned up against the counter when Iruka decided to set to finishing breakfast. Iruka shook his head at the sight and took out a plate and handed it to Kakashi who took it with a grin.

Naruto and Sasuke joined them in the dining room once they finished cleaning up their room and the living room and the four ate in silence. Iruka frowned at the bandage on Naruto's forehead and the blood that was seeping through it that indicated that the gash was a nasty one.

Once they finished with breakfast Naruto leapt up and offered to do the dishes with the enthusiasm of a child and Iruka was grateful for his cheerful attitude as it made him smile. When he insisted that he could very well clean his own house and was grateful for their help Naruto just laughed it off and said it was the least they could do to help.

Kakashi stood up and kissed Iruka briefly before bidding them farewell. Sasuke excused himself and made to go back upstairs. Iruka stood from the table and decided he would help Naruto clean the kitchen after telling Kakashi to have a good day.

Sasuke stopped just before he was going to head upstairs when Kakashi's gaze was felt on his back. He expected the words Kakashi spoke, "Can I have a word Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned and gave a curt nod to which Kakashi led him outside the house and closed the door behind them. Sasuke squinted his eyes at the brightness outside and had to let his eyes adjust before he looked at Kakashi and moved to lean back against the front of the house to the right of the front door.

Kakashi knew he would have to start the conversation and so he said, "I was told that the two of you were in the Uchiha district yesterday. I know that you can't very well walk through much without activated some sort of trap or jutsu so I know you both had to of used countermeasures to actually be able to look around."

"It was the home of my clan, as an Uchiha the traps don't activate unless I step foot in someone elses' home or the military police building."

"The scrolls Naruto found were fake I presume?"

"Hai, but I showed him where the real ones are."

"The scrolls will most likely require the Sharingan to translate as well."

Sasuke nodded, "Hai."

"Which means it would be in your best interest to allow me to assist you with translating them. Do you know if there is really a chance at a cure?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment and his gaze looked past Kakashi as he answered, "No, but from what I heard of the virus and intelligent those in my clan were, as well as informed I highly doubt one will be found."

Kakashi nodded, he had come to same conclusion, but he truly hoped that a cure would be found. Sasuke's gaze returned to him, "You're not an Uchiha and you have the Mangekyo."

Kakashi nodded once more, "Hai, that was the reason I decided to name a successor, I wanted to wait until he found you and made his decision on whether he would accept and stay in Konoha."

"As you are not of the Uchiha clan you ended up having a few more years than is expected."

"It did take a while for the virus to effect me at all. Fortunately it gave Sakura-chan a chance to truly research the effects and develop medicines to help with the side effects of the virus. It took Tsunade-san to point out why exactly I felt more than just drained from the massive amount of chakra it takes to use the advanced techniques and next level of the sharigan."

Sasuke met Kakashi's eye at that, Kakashi was openly telling him a weakness he had and that alone said more than either of them would say openly. It meant that Kakashi trusted him with his life and saw him as a comrade and from the serious look in his eyes he had confirmed Sasuke's thoughts. Then the moment was broken by Kakashi grinning and saying, "I should get going, you two should take the next few days to rest up while you have the chance."

Then he was gone in a puff of smoke and Sasuke stood there for a moment thinking on how long it would take to translate the scrolls and how much time it would take from them to use the sharigan that excessively. He stood up straight and turned back to go inside deciding that he would try and convince Naruto to go back to the Uchiha district once they talked things over with his friends he was certain would be paying a visit since it was obvious the civilians knew where they were.

By lunch Iruka's house was full of Naruto's friends including a very temperamental Sakura that took residency on the couch leaving Sasuke to stand. Sasuke growled low in his throat as he stood leaned back against the wall in the farthest corner from everyone else in the crowded living room. After Naruto had explained what happened that morning to Lee, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari and her two brothers who were here because of the recent announcement of Naruto being elected to become the next Hokage, and Konohamaru and his two friends he went on to talk about how they were both unable to train and accept missions for a unknown amount of time.

"I understand not being able to go out on missions and all, but why do they have to tell us we can't train as well?"

Sakura huffed and looked at him with her usual annoyed expression while she absently massaged her stomach with her right hand; "Because both of you are still in need of some rest. If you try to train and strain your chakra levels even more then you will never heal."

Naruto huffed, "Yeah but still, now I'm going to be bored as hell all the time."

"That says a lot about your current relationship," was Kankuro's reply. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto absently rubbed the back of his neck, "Nah, that's not what I mean. I'm used to either doing missions or training is all."

"You could use your free time to entertain Sasuke-kun," Temari said with a meaningful look at Shikamaru which Sasuke understood to mean that she was trying to hint at their current status together. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the indication at his and Naruto's part and the fact that she had used the statement to try and point something out to Shikamaru. If Sasuke knew anything he knew that Shikamaru was lazy and intelligent, but he couldn't peg him to be all that enthusiastic about much of anything.

There was a knock at the door and Sasuke took the chance to leave the room and walked to the front door before anyone else could get up to try and answer it. He opened the front door to see Choji and Ino standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheerfully said to him and Sasuke felt a vein in his forehead begin to throb at the suggestive way his name rolled off her tongue and the heated look in her eyes. He stepped out of the way to allow them inside, "Living room."

Chouji nodded, "Arigato Sasuke-san."

Sasuke gave a slight nod and closed the door behind them once they walked inside. He wanted nothing more than to go up to the bedroom and take a nap to try and avoid further torture of having to be present in the room with all of Naruto's friends. There were a few he didn't mind all that much, such as Shikamaru and Hinata, and he knew Sakura well enough to be able to handle her temperament most of the time. But as for everyone else, he couldn't really care less and wasn't going to try and socialize. But as he headed back through the house and was about to head upstairs Naruto had grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the living room.

"No you don't teme," he whispered to him before pulling him back into the crowded room. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had moved to sit in the chair and the couch was empty with exception of Hinata. Temari was seated on the floor leaning back against the entertainment center next to Shikamaru. Lee had moved over to sit on the floor against the wall where the window used to be. Gaara sat in the same place as before right next to him.

Kankuro and Shino were seated on two chairs they had brought in from the kitchen not that far from where Gaara and Lee were. Shino gave up his chair to Ino once everyone greeted her and Chouji. Ino carried the chair over to sit next to Sakura and Choji sat down next to Shikamaru on the floor. He seemed to unaffected by the fact that Lee and Gaara were within reach of him and that Temari had half heartedly glared at him.

Konohamaru was sitting on the floor between his two friends in front of the couch after having moved the coffee table out of the way to make more room for everyone. Naruto of course had taken advantage of the space on the couch and pulled Sasuke over to the couch and sat down next to Hinata. He pulled Sasuke down next to him and Sasuke wanted to set the room on fire for having everyone silence themselves and look at him once he'd been forced into the living room with Naruto.

Sakura broke the silence, "So, how about one of you tell us why Tsunade-san has ordered the majority of the medical team down to the lab and why you two were suddenly interested in paying a visit to a place everyone assumed would be the last place either of you would want to go."

Sasuke scoffed and leaned back into the couch, "Hn."

He felt Sakura's glare on him but shrugged it off, Naruto glanced between him and Sakura and sighed, "Sakura-chan, you should take that up with Baa-chan and Kakashi-san."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you really take me for an idiot? I took it up with them and they told me to take it up with the two of you. Right now you have all of us in one room and I'm pretty sure that Iruka-san knows just as much as Kakashi-san and Tsunade-sama. But none of us know anything and they refused to tell us what was going on."

Hinata nodded, "We were present for the discussion of Hokage, but there was something else that took place."

Shikamaru sighed, "We know somethings up, Tsunade-sama was recently here and she spoke to you. So that means something other than what we know is going on. She only makes house calls when it is a matter that she has any say so in."

Sasuke tensed upon feeling Gaara's gaze on him and he set to not looking his way and alerting him to how much it unsettled him to have the Kazekage's gaze set on him so intensely. Naruto turned his head to glare at Gaara having sensed Sasuke tensing beside him. "Something you want to say Gaara?"

Sasuke was only partially surprised by the bitter tone of Naruto's voice, he knew Naruto was protective and possessive after all. Gaara glanced at Sasuke who was now watching both of them. Everyone in the room had tensed at the tone of Naruto's voice and the intense glares the two had focused on one another.

"You were never a good liar."

Naruto flinched beside him as though those words had a hidden meaning. Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly and felt anger burn in him when Naruto refused to meet his eyes. Naruto sighed, "It's not that important, we're just trying to figure out the truth is all."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura to see if she would accept Naruto's answer, of course from the glare she had focused on both of them he took that as a no. Shikamaru sighed from across the room and said, "It must be something worrisome then."

Temari glanced at him before glaring pointedly at both Naruto and Sasuke, "In that case you should tell us already. We're already worried and if it is something we should be worried about then you should tell us."

"Friends do tell their friends if something serious is going on with them," came a soft spoken reply from Shino. Kankuro nodded, "Exactly, all of us care about you so just tell us already Naruto."

Sasuke cursed the lurch in his gut at Kankuro's words hating the fact that he had subconsciously hoped that Naruto's friends had developed some amount of concern for him. Ino replied to Kankuro's words, "We care about both of you, plus, all of us have been through a lot together and we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

Sasuke knew Naruto was going to give in when he sighed and said, "Yeah, but Baa-chan wanted us to keep it to ourselves for a while."

Sakura scoffed, "That old woman . . . with you not telling us and all of us knowing something is going one it will only make all of us even more stressed not knowing what it is. Especially those of us who are medical nins'. Don't you think my mind would end up thinking of all these horrible things that could be worse than whatever it is that is going on with both of you?"

"Well, we do now know it is something that is effecting both of you and it will only be a matter of time before we figure out what it is. Best to fess up now instead of letting us figure it out." Shikamaru replied helpfully, at least it was helpful to Naruto, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to go through all the gasps and emotional reactions from the females.

Since everyone in the room seemed determined to find out what it was they weren't telling them and it looked as though Naruto was struggling with whether or not to say anything he decided to get it over with. He looked at Sakura and ignored the uneasiness that had stirred in him when everyone was once again watching him.

"Parasite," was all he said before he got to his feet and left the room. No one stopped him and he fought down the disappointment he felt at that as he headed for the kitchen. He felt as though he needed to do something to shake off all the nervous energy and the anger he still felt in the pit of his stomach. He waited for the sound of the gasps and then the rushed and upset voices that started to ask Naruto question after question. Once the noise had returned in the living room he set to making a quick lunch for everyone that was there just to keep himself busy and try to keep him from thinking too much about how hurt he felt about no one really saying they cared about his well being.

He was angry with himself for expecting any of Naruto's friends to give a damn about him, why would they? He had almost been the cause of death to four of them, had nearly killed Naruto twice, had attacked Sakura, had left the village, never once acted as though he cared about any of them, and he was an Uchiha if that wasn't cause enough for animosity from them or anyone else in the village. Sasuke looked down when a sharp pain course through his right arm and cursed at seeing he had shattered a cup in his hand. He picked up the pieces from the floor and threw them in the trash can tucked away in the pantry and walked over to the sink.

He turned the hot water on and held his hand under the water while he pulled the pieces of glass from his bleeding hand. He winced upon feeling an even stronger pain run through his right arm to continue through his entire body and fisted his hands on the counter top to wait for the pain to pass. _Damn phantom pains_. He had to wait a few minutes for the pain to subside enough for him to stop shaking from it and turned off the faucet and opened the drawer to his left to take a towel and dry his hands. Once he finished with that he glared at his still bleeding hand and threw the towel down on the counter heading for the bathroom.

Sakura finally calmed her nerves from what Sasuke had said and felt a lump form in her throat from the hurt look in his eyes. If it wasn't for how well she knew Naruto and had learned to see beyond the defenses he put up she was certain she wouldn't have see it at all. Everyone had started exchanging words between themselves and Chouji and Lee were asking Naruto how they knew and whether they knew how they had ended up with the virus. Hinata had cut in to explain that it was an unspoken, but still known fact that any Uchiha that had been able to obtain the second level of the sharigan were known to end up with the virus.

Ino was asking her what the virus was and it seemed that most of them had no idea what it was exactly or how deadly it was. So between her and Hinata they explained that virus ate away at a persons' chakra and that it was spread through alien chakra exposure on a high scale, which mostly meant that only shinobi could catch the virus. They both also explained that as long as no one fought someone with the virus in a high level battle that required a large amount of chakra use that it couldn't be spread.

Within the hour and a half it took to explain everything and answer questions Sakura was certain Sasuke had managed to disappear into his and Naruto's room and that no one would be seeing him for the remainder of the day. She was surprised when Sasuke came into the room again, his right hand in his pocket and he looked at Naruto and said, "Lunch."

Naruto grinned and leapt up from the couch completely ignoring the question Lee had asked him on whether it was true the Mangekyo Sharigan had ended up creating the virus. Lee looked a little put off that Naruto had ignored his question and hadn't said anything to him at all before leaping to his feet and leaving the room but he shrugged it off.

Naruto came back into the room carrying a large tray with rice balls and tofu cakes on it. He grinned at everyone and said in his usual loud and cheerful voice, "Oi, Sasuke made lunch for everyone."

Sakura smiled at the shocked looks on everyone's faces and thanked Sasuke when he came into the room carrying a tray with tea cups and a generous sized tea kettle on it and set a tray fit with lunch and a already fixed cup of hot tea on her lap. He set the other tray on the coffee table next to the one Naruto had carried and turned to leave the room.

Sakura said over her shoulder, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, could you help me get to the dining room?"

He glanced at her and asked, "Why?"

She smiled and made to stand up to which he took the tray back from her and helped her to her feet with his free hand. She straightened her clothes, "I just need a few minutes to breath, it's too crowded in here."

Naruto glanced over at them and Sasuke noticed the grateful gleam in his eyes when he smiled at Sakura. Sasuke let go of her and left the room with a, "Hn," and Sakura followed him at smiling back at Naruto. Once they were in the dining room and Sasuke had set the tray down on the table for her Sakura took a seat at the table. Sasuke went back to the kitchen and she heard him washing some dishes so she ate her lunch in silence but was determined to talk to him.

She wasn't all that surprised by the taste of Sasuke's food, it was unigue and she could tell he'd made it from scratch. Naruto tended to cook when he was stressed about something saying that it helped him take his mind off things and clear his head, she could picture Sasuke doing the same thing. He finally came back into the dining room with two cups of tea and set one down on the table in front of her without a word or even looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began once Sasuke sat down at the table. He took a sip of his tea and she sighed, "Thank you for lunch and the tea, it was really wonderful."

Sasuke looked at her as though she had stated the obvious, "Hn. What do you really want to talk about Sakura-chan?"

"I know you plan to do something about this, you were never one to sit back and let things just happen to you."

"It doesn't matter that it's happening to me or that now everyone knows that. I have had this virus since I was born, it's hereditary in the Uchiha clan. What matters is that now Naruto has the virus as well and that a cure be found to save is life."

Sakura was silent for a few minutes and Sasuke was surprised by her angry reaction and the sharp tone of her voice when she finally replied with a heated glare at him; "You think it doesn't matter that you are dying as well. What about Naruto, do you think he will be able to handle you dying? How do you think it will make him feel? How do you think it will make those that care about you as well feel?"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura-chan, you don't have to act as though you care about what happens to me for his sake. Naruto has always been the one that matters. He has all of you to help him through it should I die before he does."

Her glare intensified, "Sasuke, do you honestly think no one cares about you just as much as we care about him? And if you think he will be able to handle losing you, you're an idiot. He refused to believe that you were dead when everyone was telling him to give up on you, to let you go. I'm not all that oblivious to either one of you anymore and I could tell that if he had listened to everyone and given up on you he would have died. He went for months living in a haze, he was like a zombie . . . This is about both of you because both of you mean everything to me and it would tear both of you up if you lost one another. You would lose yourselves and it would be as if both of you died should either one of you die."

Sasuke looked at her and watched as her glared faded and she sank down in her chair on the verge of tears. He felt his stomach twist from her hurt expression and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He sighed heavily, "Sakura-chan, I highly doubt there is a cure."

She looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"If there was my clan would have found one in all the time they had to do so. The virus originated from my clan and they weren't exactly a young clan."

She sighed, "I had already assumed as much, but we have more resources at our disposal with which to find one."

Sasuke smirked, "It would seem that Naruto's optimism has rubbed off on you."

"If only it would work that way with you."

"Hn," he stood up and gathered the dishes from the table and took them into the kitchen. Sakura took a deep breath and then said softly, but loud enough for him to hear her, "He was right you know, about what he said about you."

Sasuke came back into the dining room, "Which is?"

"He always kept telling us that you were stronger than any of us could comprehend . . . "

Sasuke cut her off, "Strong?" He laughed a humorless laugh, "He truly is an idiot at times, if anyone is stronger than anyone else could comprehend it would be him."

Sakura nodded, "Oh I agree with that as well, everyone has greatly underestimated the two of you for a very long time. I always noticed that both of you were strong, but I never would have believed you'd become as strong as you are. I mean that in more than just terms of your strength as shinobi, both of you have been through so much in your lives and yet here you stand, still unbroken and still able to move forward."

Sasuke was silent for a moment and when he replied Sakura was caught off guard by the sincere look in his eyes and the seriousness of his tone; "The only reason we still remain unbroken and able to move forward is because we have each other."

At just that moment Sasuke was tackled to the ground by a grinning Naruto who was laughing as he held Sasuke to him while Sasuke tried to recover from the air that was knocked out of his lungs from hitting the floor with so much force and having a blond idiot on top of him. Sakura was laughing at them and Sasuke finally managed to sit up and lean back on his elbows.

"Dobe," he growled dangerously and Naruto looked at him with his shit eating grin but didn't move from where he now straddled Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke shoved him off of him and got to his feet, "Shouldn't you be tending to your guests?"

Naruto jumped to his feet, "Nah, why would I do that when there are two of my favorite people hiding from the party by themselves in the dining room?"

"So that the plan to hide from the party remains successful," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He closed his eyes for a moment to force down the phantom pain that suddenly wanted to course through him, his frustration at being tackled, and the wave of exhaustion that followed it. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as he forced down the pain that felt like fire sizzling through his veins and when he opened his eyes he glared at the concerned looks on Sakura and Naruto's faces.

The two exchanged glances before looking back to him. Sasuke brushed past Naruto in irritation and set to washing the dishes Naruto had brought into the kitchen obviously right as he had walked out, there was a door leading to the living room. Sasuke hissed from the burn of the soap on his previously injured hand and would have taken the bandaging off before but hadn't thought to do so. He'd been too lost in his own thoughts and the stress he felt from how much worse he had started feeling after a few hours of being awake today.

He flinched when Naruto said his name softly from behind him before slipping his arms around his waist. He mentally cursed himself for not even sensing Naruto walking into the room. Naruto rested his head on his shoulder and Sasuke felt his eyes focus on his hand, he growled and moved one arm from around his waist the seize his hand before Sasuke could pull himself away from him.

Naruto turned him around and kept him pressed back against the sink, "What the hell did you do to your hand teme?"

Sasuke scoffed and tensed when Naruto's grip tightened and his chin was seized by the other hand to make him meet Naruto's eyes. "What happened, were you angry and smashed something or put your hand through something?"

Sasuke finally met his eyes fully, "Hn."

Naruto sighed and his released his hand but still held his chin, his thumb caressing his jaw line. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke grimaced and brought his hands up to push Naruto away from him by his chest. Naruto stepped back and looked after him as he walked out of the kitchen, Sasuke stopped in the doorway, "Nothing, just tired."

Naruto sighed, "Liar," but Sasuke kept going and Naruto glanced back at the dishes in the sink. He set to washing them deciding that maybe Sasuke needed some time to cool down, he had been having a conversation with Sakura and had seemed tense. By the time he finished the dishes and returned to the living room Sakura and Hinata were the only ones still there.

Both women looked up when he came into the living room and smiled at him. Hinata said softly to him as he sat down in the chair, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at where the window used to be, "Yeah, but I don't know what it is."

Sakura sighed, "The two of you need counseling, seriously. I feel like I'm trying to keep you two from killing one another again."

Naruto looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke has always been moody Naruto, you know that. Right now I can only guess he's angry at what Kankuro said, he may have even felt a little hurt by it. Not to mention, there seems to be something going on with him, as though he's trying to hide how bad he's feeling. I spent enough time with the two of you to be able to tell when either of you were in pain or out of it, my experience as a medical ninja have only increased the amount of things I notice about people."

Naruto felt guilt wash through him, Sasuke was in pain and feeling hurt and he hadn't even noticed it, well he had noticed he was hurt by what Kankuro said . . . but he hadn't noticed he was in any physical pain. Sasuke had said he was feeling better today . . . Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts; _You obviously are an idiot at times. When will you learn to listen to your instincts better, I could have told you he wasn't feeling any better today if you hadn't of tuned me out all day_.

Naruto grimaced, "Damn it," he got to his feet and looked at Hinata and Sakura who seemed to be looking at him questioningly wandering what was going on with him. "Hinata-chan, would you mind checking on his condition, I would ask Sakura but . . . "

Sakura glared at him, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me incapable."

Naruto waved his hands in front of him, "No, I didn't mean that . . . Sasuke would skin me if I let you do it. And I can bet he will kill me if I ask him to let me take him back to the hospital."

Hinata nodded and smiled kindly, "I wouldn't mind Naruto-kun, as long as Sasuke-kun doesn't."

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Thanks Hinata-chan." He turned and ran from the room and they heard him call out Sasuke's name as he leapt up to the second floor. Sakura looked at Hinata, "He really can be clueless at times."

Hinata giggled and nodded, "Hai."

Sakura's hand went to her stomach when she felt the baby kick, luckily her bladder had been spared this time. Hinata smiled at her, "May I?"

Sakura smiled brightly at her and laughed as she nodded, "Of course, why would I deny my baby's aunt?"

Hinata reached over and placed her hand on Sakura's stomach, using a small amount of chakra she was able to tell that it was a boy. She smiled up at Sakura as she pulled back, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, not yet, I was thinking of letting Naruto and Sasuke-kun name him."

They both jumped upon hearing a loud crash upstairs and Sakura let out an exasperated sigh at hearing Naruto yelling insults at Sasuke followed by insults from Sasuke.

"Dobe, I don't need a damn check up!"

"The hell you don't teme! I know something is wrong with you!"

"The only thing wrong with me is you bothering me and waking me up!"

"You can't sleep all day, you should be able to be awake for more than a few hours at a time."

"I was just released from the hospital, it's normal to feel tired."

Naruto growled, "Teme, why do you have to be so damn difficult! If nothing is really wrong with you then why in the hell are you so adamant about refusing a check up!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Because baka, I know there is nothing wrong with me."

"The hell you do, you're not a doctor or a healer!"

"It's my body damn it and I say nothing is wrong with me. Both of us have a virus dobe. Do you honestly think we're supposed to feel one hundred percent fine?"

"No, but it shouldn't be effecting you so much so fast!"

"Baka, I told you that I've had this damn virus for years, it isn't fast."

Naruto growled and stomped across the room to where Sasuke was now sitting up on the bed glaring intensely at him. Sasuke had his right hand fisted in the sheets and the pillow ready to be thrown in his other hand. Naruto glared back at him, "Just let Hinata give you a check up, I want to make sure nothing other than the virus is effecting you."

Sasuke threw the pillow at him which Naruto grabbed out of the air before it could hit him. Sasuke got out of the bed with a low growl, "Fine."

Naruto sighed and put the pillow down on the bed and walked over to the door and held it open. He knew better than to walk out first knowing Sasuke was likely to slam the door in his face and lock him out of the room. Sasuke walked through the door and leapt down onto the first floor. Naruto felt his anger disappear when he noticed Sasuke stumble upon landing and he was standing next to him in the next few seconds catching his elbow and helping him stand up straight.

They walked to the living room and Sasuke sat down in the chair while Naruto took a seat next to Sakura as Hinata got to her feet. Naruto trained his eyes on Sasuke, who was pointedly refusing to look at him. Naruto couldn't help the urge he had to smile at the pouty and pissed look on Sasuke's face. Sakura looked to be suppressing an urge to giggle as Hinata stood in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you don't mind?"

Sasuke looked at her and his expression softened slightly, "Hn."

Hinata nodded and slowly placed her hand on his chest to make sure of his heart rate and chakra flow. Her eyes and expression remained blank even as she felt worried at his quick heart rate and the dangerously low amount of chakra he had. His blood pressure was low as well adding to her concern. She pulled her hand away from his chest and turned to Naruto and Sakura, "Was he given any medication he was supposed to take?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I have no idea where he put it. I went to get it this morning and he must have put it somewhere."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I put it where all the medicine goes dobe."

Hinata turned back to look at him, "Have you been taking the medication Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked away from her, "Hn."

Sakura glared at him, "Sasuke-kun, you have to take the medication Tsunade-sama gave you otherwise you'll never get better."

"I don't need drugs to recover."

Hinata glared at him which caught everyone off guard, but Sasuke made sure he didn't show that she had startled him. She said in a serious tone of voice, her voice surprisingly louder and firm than he'd ever heard it, "You have to take the medication Sasuke-kun. If you don't you will just worsen your condition."

Sasuke scoffed but didn't reply or argue with her. She kept the same tone of voice, "If you don't you'll most likely be the cause of your own death. Your chakra is dangerously low and your blood pressure and heart rate are bad as well."

Naruto glared at Sasuke at that, "Teme, you better listen to her."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply, there was a hint of annoyance in his tone even with the monosyllable.

"Stubborn bastard," Naruto growled low in his throat before standing up and walking over to Sasuke's side, "It isn't going to hurt to take the medicine."

Sakura nodded, "It will only help you Sasuke-kun."

Naruto nodded, "Plus, if you refuse to take it on your own I'll find another way to give it to you."

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm not a child Naruto."

"Then stop acting like one Sasuke. Now isn't the time to let your pride endanger your health. Why haven't you taken your medication?"

He wasn't going to tell them he was lying through his teeth about the medicine. He knew that without it he would only get worse instead of better. But he didn't want them to worry even more about him from finding out that he still felt the same, if not worse even with taking the medicine. Naruto didn't need to force him to take it, he took it anyway.

Naruto sighed and knelt down beside the chair, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him, he was feeling more and more tired as the day went on and it was having an effect on his concentration. He hadn't even noticed Naruto had placed his hand over his own or that Hinata had moved back to sit on the couch until Naruto spoke his name. "What?"

"Are you really not taking your medicine or are you just telling us that so we won't be more worried about you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth but refused to look away from Naruto. He assumed the Kyuubi had read his thoughts again and so replied, "Hn."

Naruto sighed heavily and interlaced their hands together on the arm of the chair while he rested his forehead on top of their hands, "Teme, why do you keep trying to hide things from me?"

Sasuke sighed at the guilty feeling he felt in his gut from Naruto's words. _It's not as if I am doing it with the intentions to hurt you dobe._

Naruto looked up at him which confirmed Sasuke's thoughts on whether he was reading his mind or not. Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, don't you even pay attention to what anyone says? Everyone was just pointing out how keeping things from each other only caused everyone to worry that much more."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, "I do pay attention."

Naruto glared at him, "Then why do you keep trying to brush off everyone's concern? I was already worried about Baa-chan's reluctance to release you from the hospital. And you've been rather moody lately and look more than just exhausted, it's as if you are getting worse instead of better and that worries me. Plus, if taking the medicine is doing nothing to help you and you are still feeling worse and worse, I want to know so I can try to do something to help you."

"You've done plenty."

Naruto growled, "That's not the damn . . . Argh . . . Sasuke, what the hell does it matter how much I've done or haven't done? If I don't make sure you're okay now then it doesn't matter how much I've done or haven't already done."

Hinata nodded, "He's right Sasuke-kun, right now is what all of us have to focus on. If you have been taking the medication and it isn't helping you at all then you need to go back to the hospital and find out if there is something that can be done to help you."

"What does it matter, I'm already dying," Sasuke said without thinking, he was feeling frustrated with everyone's concern. He regretted saying the words once they left his mouth, but refused to attempt to take them back. _Damn it. Why the hell is she or anyone for that matter suddenly concerned about my health? It's not as if they or anyone else would be heart broken if I did just up and die within the next few days._

Naruto growled threateningly at him and Sasuke looked sharply at him. Naruto seized his chin and held it tightly, "Don't say or think that way teme. We do care about whether you live or die and it does matter because we want to keep you around for as long as possible. And if you still think that if you died it wouldn't matter to me then you are the one that is an idiot."

Sasuke made to jerk his head from Naruto's grip but Naruto only tightened his hold on his chin, his nails digging into his skin painfully. Sasuke grimaced, "Let go."

"No, never. You and me are stuck together and you have to live with that and with the fact that I want you to stay alive. It's selfish to want you to stay alive as long as possible because life sucks and is full of all kinds of pain. But you know what, I think that what we have is worth living for. Or are you having second thoughts?"

Sasuke flinched at the question, Naruto was still unsure of his feelings, he didn't trust that he loved him? _Not that I've made it obvious or acted as though I did care for him as much as he makes it painfully obvious to me that he cares. He's right, I am an idiot, a fool. But he's a fool to think I want to force him to be with me when he could have anyone he wants._

"I know you love me teme, but this bullshit about you not deserving me and that I could find someone better has to end. I want to be with you because you're the best person for me, you should get it through your head that it's me that doesn't deserve you, not the other way around."

Naruto finally let go of his chin and sat back on his heels. Sasuke was looking intently at him. _Why in the hell . . . _ "Baka. How do you figure that it's the other way around?"

"How do you figure that you don't deserve to be with me?"

"Hn."

"Uh uh, you started this, so tell me why you have been telling yourself that your not good enough?"

Sakura and Hinata had long since moved to the dining room, which Sasuke just noticed once again cursing his lack of concentration on the things around him. "Why would you, or anyone else, want someone like me? I have more than enough problems and being with me makes them your problems as well no matter how much I try to make them not so."

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, you really are an idiot. I don't give a damn about the fact that you have problems, I was well aware of that when I admitted to myself that I loved you. I was always willing to take on the baggage that comes with being close to you, I wanted to be part of your life even with that. I've always wanted to be a part of your life and knew that in doing so I would have to accept everything about you. Your past, your sins, your mood swings, the cold way you can be at times. I have always wanted you to trust me with everything about you, everything that makes you who you are, to trust me with being a part of your life and allowing me to at least try and ease the pain you are always going through."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto . . . how can you . . . look at everything you've already had to give up for me, why in the hell would you want to continue doing that?"

Naruto grinned, "Baka, because I love you. Have you ever stopped to think back to all the things you sacrificed, everything you've endured in your life? You are telling yourself that you're weak and you don't deserve to be with me when it's the other way around. Here you are, having taken all your pain into yourself and never wanting to burden anyone and yet you still continued living, you still moved forward."

"I was stuck in the past for more than half my life."

"And yet, in order to finally let your past go you had to leave and tried to cut your ties with me and everyone else to spare them the pain of caring about you should you die. Now you are doing it again, trying to tell yourself that you don't deserve to be with me and keeping the fact that you are feeling worse to yourself. Stop being so damn selfless and quit acting like no one cares in an attempt to push us away. If anything, you should know I won't give up on you or ever let you go."

Sasuke sighed and slumped in the chair, "Dobe."

"Teme."

"What the hell are you . . . didn't you hear what I said yesterday about there not being a cure and that the virus has had plenty of time to get the best of me?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am going to just walk away. If we don't find a cure before one of us dies then both of us will die together."

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and felt warmth course through him at the serious and honest look in his eyes. "You finally become Hokage and you want to die with me should I die before you?"

"Hypocrite. You would do the same thing and of course I would. Don't you know that the only reason I lived through that war was because I was determined to see you again, to tell you how I felt and convince you to be with me?"

"See, you kept on fighting, kept on living for me and I let myself become a lifeless shell of myself . . ."

"Sasuke . . . I . . . after the war . . . "

Sasuke watched the play of emotions swirling in Naruto's blue eyes and squeezed Naruto's hand still holding his own. Naruto sighed, "At least you remembered me after the war . . . I ended up forgetting about everything, I completely zoned out once the war was over."

Sasuke tensed, he hadn't heard about this. _Why hasn't he told me about this before?_ Sakura's voice came over to them, "Naruto-kun, if you're going to tell him then you'd better be truthful. It had nothing to do with your inner strength, it was medically induced, the amnesia. I thought I pointed that out to you countless enough times for you to get that."

Sasuke looked over at her, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura made her way to the couch and sat down, Hinata came back into the living room as well with a fresh making of tea for everyone. Once she handed everyone a cup she sat down on the couch next to Sakura.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Sasuke, Naruto was very nearly killed fighting the commander to the enemy forces. He was the one that ended the war by killing that idiotic man. But Naruto almost didn't make it himself. He was in a coma for a while and we were all worried that he wouldn't wake up."

Hinata cut in, "Except for Sakura-chan, she nearly beat the hell out of anyone that tried to tell her to give up on him."

Sasuke felt a new respect for Sakura at Hinata's words. Sakura smiled at Hinata, "I wasn't the only one, all of rookie nine refused to believe what the doctors were saying, Tsunade-sama included. When he finally did wake up he had no idea who any of us were. He knew his name and where he was, but that was about it. It took all of us weeks of reminding him for him to finally remember our names. During the time following the war his memories slowly started coming back to him when he went through his own belongings and visited places where we all interacted."

"But I never could remember you. I always felt as is something was missing, as though I was forgetting something big and no matter what I did I couldn't remember . . . No one was helping me with that one . . . "

Sakura hung her head, "We were hoping that if he never remembered that he would be able to let you go and move on. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I did agree with everyone else in regards to believing you were dead. No one had heard anything or seen you and . . . "

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't Sakura-chan, I forgive you."

Sakura looked at him with a smile and Naruto sighed, "I . . . it wasn't until someone finally said your name that I remembered . . . I read those scrolls, but I was reluctant to do so . . ."

"Tsunade-sama had just given you the scrolls and pictures of your parents then."

"It doesn't matter, I was still afraid to read them, afraid to remember as if I knew that it was going to hurt me to be reminded of the most important . . ."

"Naruto, even if you knew everything those scrolls wouldn't have been any easier to read. I can't even . . . "

Naruto squeezed his hand, "I know, but I still forgot about you and I'm sorry."

"Baka, you couldn't do anything about it."

"I shouldn't have forgotten in the first place.  
"It wasn't your fault."

"Just like everything we have been through wasn't our fault."

"Hn. Some of it was self inflicted."

"You're such a hypocrite. You sit here and tell me that things aren't my fault and continue to blame yourself for things that you couldn't control or change."

"I was the one who made the choice to leave and chase after Itachi," Sasuke paused at the painful memories that tried to come to the surface. He took a deep breath and continued, "I was the one that willingly walked into the Snake Sannin's hands and then killed my brother. I also let myself fall into Madara's hands, twice, the second time almost cost me my life."

"Fine, you may have made most of those choices of your own free will. But you couldn't control what happened to you . . . "

"I could have prevented it."

"How?"

"By never making the choices to begin with, I should have stayed in Konoha and never of left."

"You were looking for the truth, you needed to find out why your brother did what he did because you still loved him."

"I loved the idea of him, I loved the Itachi that I knew growing up."

"Because you couldn't hate him, you never could anymore than you could hate me."

"I know that now, but that . . . "

Naruto grinned at him, "Well, that's all that matters then. Now," Naruto got to his feet, "time to take you back to the hospital."

"Naruto you," Sasuke was cut off by Naruto leaning over him and picking him up in his arms. Sasuke growled and tried to get Naruto to put him down. But in his current state of exhaustion added on to how much weaker he'd become due to his time spent in captivity, it was a vain effort. He hissed angrily, "Put me down, I can walk."

Naruto shook his head, already heading for the door with Hinata following behind him, "Nope, we've spent plenty of time arguing with you about it." He looked over his shoulder and called to Sakura, "Do you mind staying here to tell Iruka-san where we went?"

Sakura answered him from her seat on the couch, "No, just don't kill each other before you get there."

Sasuke sighed felt anger flare in him when Naruto walked out of the house once Hinata stepped in front of them to open the door. There were a few civilians walking through the street in and they were staring at him. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ow teme, be nice."

"Put me down now."

"No."

Sasuke glared at Hinata when she started giggling behind them, "Naruto, put me down."

Naruto leapt to the roof of the house next door and Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck. "Dobe."

"Teme, it's faster this way and you already wore yourself out today."

" I would have been fine if you'd let me sleep."

"You took three naps already today, you just thought you didn't."

"Because I never did," he said as he looked up at the sky. He sighed irritably upon noticing that it was nearly night now. He must have spent too much time not concentrating on the things around him to ever notice the day go by. He could have sworn that he'd been awake all day, he'd had breakfast, made lunch . . . he wanted to slap himself. He'd completely forgotten that he'd made ramen for lunch close to noon and then once again, it never even crossed his mind.

_Why didn't Naruto say anything, now I'm sure everyone thinks I'm mental._

"You are mental, but it's not news to anyone."

Sasuke sighed, "Stop reading my thoughts."

"Stop thinking about things that don't matter. Who cares if everyone thinks you're mental? Besides, Sakura-chan and I have been trying to point that out anyway."

Sasuke shook his head in amusement and rested his head against his arm that was around Naruto's neck. The next thing he knew they were at the hospital, once again he hadn't noticed that he'd fallen asleep but it made him realize that Naruto was right, he was so out of it he never felt as though he'd fallen asleep or noticed it when he did.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.  
**

_It's a cold world,  
When you keep it all to yourself.  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt.  
So baby take my hand, it'll be alright.  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.  
They'll come true in the end.  
_  
-_**Pat Benatar**_: **Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 26**

Naruto could be a patient person when it came to dealing with kids, genin's, or anyone younger than him. But that didn't mean he was patient when it came to waiting for anything, especially when what he was waiting on was for the doctor that had given Sasuke a check up to return with the results. You would think that since Sasuke was just at the hospital they wouldn't need to run any more tests, but that obviously wasn't the case.

When Naruto had arrived Hinata was waiting for them with a doctor Naruto was familiar with, Shouji. He was the one to take over Sakura's shift at the hospital and was also one of her students during the war. He'd spent most of his time working in the make shift infirmary they'd had at the camp. Naruto got along with him pretty well and liked him as a person. He was patient, kind, and he showed a great deal of respect to him, Sakura, and their friends, including Sasuke. But at the moment he detested the man for making him wait.

Sasuke had been given a room upon Hinata's request and after she'd explained what she knew of his condition. Sasuke had been drifting between being half awake and falling asleep the entire time so it wasn't much use to ask him what was going on. Naruto was sitting in a chair next to Sasuke's bed holding his hand in his own while Sasuke slept with an I.V. in his right arm, his hand had been cleaned and rebandaged shortly after Shouji had seen him and a heart monitor was hooked up to his as well.

Naruto watched the heart monitor without seeing it, the quicker than usual heart rate made him feel uneasy and even more impatient. He was absently tapping his foot on the floor and looked up when the door opened. He turned in the chair to face Shouji as he walked into the room with a clipboard and a serious expression on his face.

"So, what's going on with him?"

Shouji sighed, "Naruto-san, we had to run further tests because we wanted to make sure the virus wasn't worsening. Unfortunately it was a good thing that we did so because the virus has become three times as active as it showed to be in the initial test."

Naruto tensed and felt a painful knot in his stomach. He looked at Sasuke's pale form lying in the bed. He squeezed his hand and looked back at Shouji, "Isn't there anything that can be done to help him or at least make him feel a little bit better?"

Shouji nodded, "There is, but from what I saw in the results I think it wouldn't really do much good at all."

"How did the virus become even more active in less than twenty-four hours?"

"That is what we are trying to find out right now. I've notified Tsunade-sama of the change in Uchiha-san's condition."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke when he mumbled, "Don't call me that . . ."

Naruto smirked and looked back at Shouji, "Is the virus the cause of Sasuke feeling so exhausted and unable to concentrate on what's going on around him?"

"It could be, we're not certain."

Naruto sighed, he was getting irritated with the lack of answers he was receiving. He took a deep breath to shove down his frustration, "Then how about telling me what you are certain of."

"Hai Naruto-san. We do know that Uch . . . umm . . . Sasuke-san's chakra level is dangerously low, his heart rate is quicker than it should be, his temperature is lower than recommended, and his blood pressure is low. The chakra level and blood pressure being so low would make would make anyone feel exhausted. However, it wouldn't explain why he has been falling asleep or feeling so severely tired that his concentration and awareness of his surroundings are as effected as you said. You said that he wasn't able to remember making lunch and therefore did so twice. The short term memory loss could point towards more than low chakra levels and low blood pressure."

Naruto nodded, he knew that short term memory loss only made the possibilities of what was wrong with Sasuke widen. He sighed again, "So that only makes this even more complicated. He's hypertensive and has been having mood swings. He's always been moody as hell, but it's like he's not sure how he is feeling most the time."

"How so?"

"Well he's pissed all the time, but I guess that's normal."

"Considering how he must be feeling, it isn't unusual."

Naruto nodded, "I figured, just had to make sure."

Shouji looked at the chart in his hand then back at Naruto, "Naruto-san, there was something Tsunade-sama wished for me to ask before she got here."

"What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama wished to know whether Sasuke-san was having any phantom pains recently."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked back at Shouji, "Yes."

"On how great a scale, a five, a ten?"

Sasuke mumbled, "Twelve."

Naruto closed his eyes at the wave of guilt he felt for having not noticed. Sasuke squeezed his hand, his eyes remained closed but he was obviously aware of what was going on in the room. He mumbled groggily, "Dobe, I'm a good liar."

Naruto smirked and looked back to Shouji, "He said it was a twelve on a scale from one to ten."

Shouji nodded, "Arigato Naruto-san."

"How long did the old woman say it would take for her to get here?"

Shouji smirked at his chosen words for Tsunade, "I believe Tsunade-sama said that she would be here nearly five minutes from now."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, thanks Shouji-kun."

"Hai Naruto-san," he bowed his head respectively and left the room. Sure enough Tsunade was walking through the door within the next few minutes. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the chair on the other side of Sasuke's bed and sat down across from Naruto on Sasuke's right. She looked over the I.V. and heart monitor before she quickly checked his blood pressure and then placed her hand over his chest for a few seconds. She wrote something down on the clipboard Naruto didn't remember seeing her grab from the end of the bed and then looked up at him.

"Gaki, what happened?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know that's why I'm here."

"No gaki, I mean, do you remember doing anything that would merit this change? Did either of you use any jutsu recently, have you been pushing yourselves too hard?"

Naruto hung his head, "Hai. We paid a visit to the Uchiha district last night. I went their alone, I had no intention of taking Sasuke with me, but he showed up anyway."

"Did you use any jutsu?"

"We used a unsealing scroll, but I tried to focus my chakra through him to keep him from using his own."

Tsunade closed her eyes and inhaled then she glared at him and said angrily, "Baka, what did I tell you two yesterday? I told you not to train, not to use any jutsu was the main point in that. The virus eats away at your chakra, so whatever chakra you use can't be replenished. What else have you two been doing, have you been over-exerting yourselves as well?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, we haven't done anything since then, just cleaning Iruka-san's house and walking through the village. But most of the time Sasuke stayed at the house because he was tired."

Tsunade sighed, "Gaki, is that it, you haven't done anything that would put any strain on your bodies?"

"Does sex count?"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, after a few moments she sighed and nodded, "Yes that counts. Maybe I should have given you a written list of things you shouldn't do."

"That may have helped."

She glared at him, "Most likely not seeing as how you did things I strictly told you not to do. How in the hell am I supposed to help either one of you regain your health back when I give you restrictions to help you do that and you don't follow them?"

They both stood up suddenly when the heart monitor went haywire, Naruto looked at Sasuke when his hand holding Sasuke's was suddenly squeezed so tightly he was sure Sasuke would crush the bones in his hand. He squeezed his hand back firmly to let him know he was still there while Tsunade held her hand on his forehead. The door to the room was thrown open suddenly and two nurses and Shouji came into the room.

Tsunade looked up at them, "Go and get a sedative for him and some chakra pills." The nurses nodded and ran from the room. Shouji stood at the foot of the bed, "What's going on Tsunade-sama, how can I help?"

Tsunade was forced to hold Sasuke's head down with her hand on his forehead when his body started to thrash on the bed. Naruto bent over him and held his arms to the bed and Shouji immediately grabbed hold of his ankles to help hold him down. The nurses came back into the room and Tsunade used the hand she didn't have on Sasuke's forehead to take one of the chakra pills from the nurse and worked Sasuke's jaw muscles between her thumb and index finger until he opened his mouth. She had to cup her hand over his mouth to keep him from spitting it up and he was forced to swallow the pill.

Naruto gritted his teeth against the inner torment this was causing him and how helpless he felt. The other nurse had injected the sedative into the i.v. while Tsunade had made Sasuke take the chakra pill. After a few minutes he finally stopped thrashing and fighting them and lay still on the bed. His heart rate took a few more minutes to calm down and Naruto was relieved at hearing and seeing that it was finally at a normal pace. Tsunade stepped away from the bed with a heavy sigh.

Naruto leaned back and released Sasuke's arms and sat back in the chair heavily, his hand moving shakingly back to interlace his and Sasuke's hand once more. Shouji let go of Sasuke's ankles and straightened and the two nurses breathed sighs of relief as well. Tsunade looked at Naruto and felt the urge to go to him and embrace him at seeing him so pale, shaken, and scared. It didn't help how much her stomach had twisted at hearing that Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the hospital with Hinata saying that his condition had worsened.

She had come up with a plan to give them more time to find a cure for the virus, but she wasn't sure Naruto would like the idea or go along with it. She expected him to refuse to go through with the treatment himself, she was sure he would try to convince her to and Sasuke to go through with it since it did give them a better chance of saving him. At times it drove her insane at how little Naruto seemed to think of himself, but she couldn't help but admire his selflessness. She'd noticed Sasuke was much the same way, but his way of being selfless was different and harder to even see as an act of selflessness.

She looked at Shouji and the nurses, "You may go now, I wish to speak to Naruto-kun alone."

Shouji nodded and bowed his head to her before backing away and turning to leave the room behind the nurses who had done the same. Tsunade took a deep breath, "Naruto-kun."

She flinched when he tensed at hearing her call him by his name. His eyes locked with hers, and she winced from the guarded look in his eyes and blank expression. It made him look so much older than his twenty years. She had to clear her throat to regain her composure and her voice once again, "We have managed to come up with a way to slow down the rate of which the virus progresses."

A glint of hope shown in his eyes and she wanted to knock her own teeth out as she spoke the next words, "However, there is a very high risk."

Naruto took a deep breath, "What is it, the risk and how you can slow down the virus?"

Tsunade nodded, she knew her eyes showed some of her reluctance to answer him when he tensed and squeezed Sasuke's hand in his own. "Naruto-kun, it would be dangerous and there's no guarantee of recovery. But at this rate I don't think we are left with much choice. Given the current state Sasuke-kun is in, this is the only thing I can think of to give us more time."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his shoulders sagged as he closed his eyes and nodded, his voice void of emotion other than a strong sense of surety; "He will be able to recover, what is it that has to be done?"

"We would have to place him in a coma to slow down the process, it would be a deep coma much like the one you were in. But it would be drug induced and therefore even harder to come out of once it is set in motion. I wanted to continue researching and see if there was another way to go about it. But we have run into dead end after dead end on finding a possible cure. The only thing I could think of for now was placing both of you in a coma to slow down the progress of the virus. It won't slow it down enough to completely neutralize the virus."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, he remembered many of the things Sakura had told him, what she'd taught him. He didn't know everything about viruses, but he knew that even while in a coma the virus could spread just as fast, with this virus, that effected the chakra system, it was even more risky. But unlike with blood, it could be slowed down. The problem though, was who could actually give either of them a chakra transfusion?

Tsunade seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Naruto . . . there are plenty of shinobi that are willing, it wouldn't take long to find someone and then with only a few hours your chakra would become used to theirs."

"So," Naruto cleared his throat and looked up at her, "it could be done, but what about their chakra, wouldn't they become exposed to the virus?"

Tsunade sighed, "There is the risk of that, but with Sasuke-kun, he doesn't have enough chakra for that to actually be a risk."

Naruto nodded, "But with me it is, so this really is a last resort thing?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes."

Naruto sighed, "But without it, he won't last very long." He wished he didn't have the virus, he had more chakra than anyone, he would have naturally been the best canditate for a chakra transfusion, especially when it came to Sasuke. But he did have the virus, it was because of his enormous amount of chakra that he was the most likely to spread the virus. It didn't help that the virus was spreading fast through his chakra system, but thanks to Kyuubi's chakra he could fight it off somewhat. He had more time than Sasuke, but Sasuke was close to death right now.

"Naruto-kun, what do you want to do?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes taking in the curve of his jaw, the severe paleness to his skin, the dark, raven hair, he was still so weakened and you could see the sharpness of his bones from how skinny he was. Naruto nodded, "It's the only choice, I refuse to lose him now, not after everything . . . "

Tsunade knew Naruto would say that, she got to her feet with a nod and walked over to the door. Before she left the room she looked over her shoulder at Naruto, "Gaki, I will send whoever is chosen as the best candiate to see you first. Once that is settled we go ahead with placing him in the coma."

Naruto nodded but he didn't look at her or say anything, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked a few paces down the hall before she stopped and leaned heavily against the wall. She placed her hand over her eyes and let out a tired sigh. _Why do those two have to keep facing hardships, they've been through so much in their young lives?_

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade looked up, her hand falling to her side. Shouji was running down the hall towards her. He stopped and bent over to catch his breath before he looked up at her and stood up straight again. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in question, "What is it Shouji-kun?"

Shouji let out a breath, "Tsunade-sama, it's Sakura-san, she fainted while she was coming here. They order me to come and get you."

Tsunade nodded and followed Shouji down the hallway towards the O.R. She shoved down the painful knot in her gut and walked into the O.R. to find Shizune and few nameless doctors and nurses. Tsunade tensed from the frantic sounds of the machines they already had hooked up to her. She was hypotensive and her pulse was weak, but erratic. Shizune looked up from where she had hooked up an IV and said, "Tsunade-sama, luckily she didn't land on her stomach when she fainted. But she hit her head when she fell . . ."

Tsunade tuned her out, she walked over to Sakura's right and Shizune moved out of her way. She took in the blood mixed into Sakura's hair and the paleness of her skin and glanced at the heart monitor once more before she walked quickly to the sink in the right hand corner of the O.R. She quickly washed her hands and put on scrubs. Then she turned and was back at Sakura's side, the injury was on the right side of her head in the back.

"We need to turn her on her side so that I can fully access the damage."

With the help of the nurses and doctors they managed to carefully turn Sakura over on her left side. Tsunade brushed her hair out of her way and noticed the bloodiest spot on her head, the injury was on the bottom right part of her head. Tsunade took a deep breath and placed her hand over the injury to use her chakra to determine if there was any brain damage so that she could heal the wound. Luckily Sakura only had a minor concussion and even though she was bleeding rather badly it didn't seem as though there would be any permanent damage at all.

Once Tsunade healed the wound however nothing changed, her blood pressure remained low, her heart rate weak and erratic. She was very pale and when Tsunade brushed her hand across Sakura's shoulder her skin felt cold and clammy. She ordered everyone to turn Sakura back onto her back and paled when Sakura's breathing became rapid and shallow. The machines went haywire and Tsunade shouted to everyone, "She's going into shock."

Hinata had rushed over to the hospital as soon as she'd heard about Sakura, Ino and Chouji accompanied her there. She had left the hospital to make sure Sakura got home alright. Though Iruka had not made it home by the time she had gotten back to his home, Sakura had said she wasn't feeling well. They had separated so that Hinata could go and speak with Iruka and Kakashi at the restaurant she saw them while they were heading back to the Hyuga Estate.

At the moment they were waiting in the waiting room and Hinata remained utterly silent, she felt guilty due to the fact that Sakura had been complaining about not feeling well for a few days now. She had thought it was just a common cold or something, but considering what was going on it was definitely more than that. She couldn't believe she had left Sakura alone, she should have been there, she have just waited until after she had made sure Sakura made it home before she went and told Iruka what was going on with Sasuke and Naruto.

Ino sat in the chair next to Hinata holding Chouji's arm tightly as she leaned against him. Hinata looked up suddenly upon hearing someone call out her name. It was Naruto, he was walking over towards them with a questioning look in his eyes. Hinata stood up and as Naruto came to stand in front of her she noticed that there was a darkness hovering over him, making it so that the smile he was giving her in greeting didn't reach his eyes.

"Naruto-kun . . . how is Sasuke-kun doing?"

Naruto's smile faded immediately and he looked down at the ground, "Well, Baa-chan has a possible way to help him, but . . . I don't know . . ." He sighed and looked back up at her, "But what are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan . . . "

Naruto tensed and paled, "Sakura-chan is here, why, what happened?"

Before Hinata could answer Shizune's voice carried over to them and Naruto turned around at her words as Hinata looked over to her; "She's alright now, thanks to Tsunade-sama."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and Ino started crying into Chouji's shoulder as he held her close. Naruto caught her mumbling, "Thank heavens," in between her sobs repetitively.

"What happened?" Shizune sighed, "Well, she had a fainting spell and hit her head. But she's going to be fine now, as will the baby."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, well that's good. What caused her to faint?"

Hinata looked at Shizune once more, Shizune nodded, "Well, she was dehydrated and from what Tsunade-sama said, she had a case of pneumonia. She went into shock, but thankfully everything turned out alright. We have her on some strong antibiotics and iron supplements and she will need to stay in the hospital for a few days. But she will be alright."

Hinata sighed in relief, "Thank you Shizune-san."

Shizune nodded, "Of course, you may go and see her now, she's in room three hundred and twenty-four. Try to make sure she gets some rest."

Hinata nodded and glanced at Naruto who nodded and offered a weak smile. Ino and Chouji got up and followed Hinata out of the waiting room. Shizune stopped Naruto before he left by placing a hand on his shoulder as he walked past her. He refused to meet her eyes or turn his head but he tensed under her hand.

"Naruto-kun, I heard about what is going on with Sasuke-kun . . . "

Naruto shrugged her hand from his shoulder, "Hai, arigato Shizune-san," he walked out of the waiting room and Shizune sighed. She left after a few minutes to see Tsunade walking into one of the hospital rooms.

Naruto had just sat down at Sasuke's bedside when Tsunade walked into the room once more. Naruto looked over at her, "What happened with Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade ran her hand through her hair as she sighed and walked across the room to take a seat in the chair across from him. She glanced at the monitors for a moment before she looked at Naruto and answered, "She fainted because she was dehydrated and had what she thought was a common cold. Apparently she knew she was only getting worse and so headed here to get a check up. She suffered a minor concussion and cracked her skull, but I was able to heal it. She went into shock, but we were able to prevent any serious problems. She will be fine in a couple of days."

Naruto nodded, "So, have you had time to . . ."

She nodded, "Yes, that's what I was just finishing up. I've sent to have them come here. Sasuke-kun will have to be monitored closely."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, who is it?"

"A high level shinobi."

"Which one?"

"My first choice was going to be someone else, but considering his status I had to chose the only other person with a high enough chakra level. I was surprised that he volunteered to do this."

"Baa-chan, who is it, and who was your first choice?"

"My first choice was going to be Kakashi-san, but seeing as he is still currently Hokage, I had to look into others that were pretty close to his level of skill, experience, and thus chakra."

Naruto was growing impatient, "Just tell me already, I'm going to find out anyway."

She sighed, "Hiashi Hyuga-san."

Naruto was startled, he wondered if he heard her right. _Hyuga-sama, but why would he volunteer to do this, for me or for Sasuke?_

"As I said, I was surprised he volunteered. Apparently he doesn't like the idea of the Uchiha clan ending and he said something along the lines of it being an honor to serve the Hokage."

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, he couldn't really think of anything to say. He was glad Sakura was alright and stressed about Sasuke. He didn't know how much time had passed while they sat there in silence. He flinched involuntarily when there was a sharp knock on the door, Tsunade raised her hand when he made to get up and stood instead going to answer the door.

Naruto heard her greet the person, "Hyuga-san, thank you for coming by."

"Good evening Tsunade-sama."

She stepped aside and Naruto heard their footsteps behind him once the door was closed. He stood up and faced them bowing his head to Hiashi, his hand was still holding Sasuke's even as he stood.

Hiashi bowed his head in greeting, "Uzumaki-kun."

"Arigato Hyuga-sama, for doing this."

Hiashi nodded, "Hai," Hiashi faced Tsunade, "So shall we begin?"

Tsunade nodded and motioned towards the chair she had just been sitting in. Hiashi took a seat and Tsunade remained standing behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you will have to come with me during the procedure," before Naruto could ask why or reply she looked at Hiashi.

"I assume you were told by Shizune-san how to do a chakra transfusion?"

He nodded, "Hai Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, please wait until I send a nurse in here to administer the procedure. This is going to take some time."

"Hai, I was previously aware of that."

Tsunade nodded, "Very well." She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from Sasuke's bed. Naruto was reluctant to leave Sasuke's side and angry that he had to, but he shoved that down. He planted his feet firmly on the ground long enough to lean down and kiss Sasuke's forehead and then his hand before he let go and allowed Tsunade to pull him out of the room.

He walked over to the waiting room in silence with her and once they were there he turned on her with a glare, "Why the hell did I have to leave?"

"Gaki, if you would have stayed there was a chance your chakra would have seeped through. When the nurse gets to the room to begin it will open up the chakra flows in both of them to make the transfusion easier."

Naruto sighed, "Fine . . ." It was all confusing, why was it that Sasuke needed to be in a coma if they could just do the transfusion so easily? But then he remembered, Sasuke had to get used to Hiashi's chakra to make sure it wasn't rejected or became poisonous to his own chakra. If he really thought about it, it was a smart decision to have Hiashi offering his chakra to Sasuke, they were distantly related after all so maybe Sasuke's body would except the chakra better from him than from someone else.

Naruto walked over to to one of the chairs and sat down heavily, he put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees as he hunched over. Tsunade smiled sadly at him and turned to leave, she had to get started. She planned to stay outside Sasuke's room the entire time in case anything went wrong. She hadn't been able to stomach telling Naruto how truly dangerous this was, if only there was another choice. A chakra transfusion wasn't done often or very heard of, it was also dangerous to both parties. With a shinobi, if their chakra level ever reached zero they would die, and Sasuke's chakra had a virus and that meant all of his chakra would have to be cleansed and replaced.

With a chakra transfusion it was different than with a blood transfusion. The types didn't have to be the same to work, but if either one of the parties rejected the others' chakra then it could kill both of them. If it was a success then they could move on to the next step, curing the virus. Regardless of the chakra transfusion the virus would still exist, it was already seeping into Sasuke's blood stream and because it was activated when he obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan it would only start up all over again. His bodies immune system had slowly begun to decline and weaken because of the virus.

She suggested a coma in hopes it would slow down the process, but also because a blood or chakra transfusion was dangerous and a slow process. She had tested Sasuke and Naruto's blood countless times, the reason it effected Sasuke as strongly as it did was because of the long period of time he had the virus and because it was so strong in him due to his lineage. The length of time he had the virus had made it possible for the virus to enter his blood stream and eat away at his white blood cells.

Telling Naruto all of this was not an option, not until Sasuke pulled through this and they found a way to ensure he would be one hundred percent better. The blood transfusion, however, would have to wait until after the chakra transfusion as Sasuke's body wouldn't be able to handle the procedure without a normal chakra supply. Tsunade had ordered the nurse to the room to begin the procedure and she now sat in a chair against the wall to the left of Sasuke's hospital room door.

At the moment, all she could do was wait and hope things turned out the way she hoped. If this transfusion was successful and then the blood transfusion as well, she could do the same for Naruto to make sure they were given that extra amount of time they needed to figure this out. She would have to wait until Kakashi came by to talk to him about finding and translating those scrolls so they could find a cure.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_  
Through both dark times  
And through good times  
There is a time where  
They finally even out_

**  
Chapter 27  
**

Naruto paced in a tight line, his body tense, his eyes darkened with anxious worry. He was going to go crazy with not knowing if everything was alright. It had been at least three days since Tsunade had begun the transfusion and still no one had told him more than Sasuke was stable. He wanted to see him, to be by his side, to reassure himself that Sasuke was still alive and well. So many close calls, so many times he could have lost the pale raven and now all he could do was hope and wait. Naruto was a man of action, he didn't do sitting and waiting well, he couldn't sleep, he only ate the minimum when the nurses pestered him and he hadn't left the waiting room since Tsunade had led him there.

_I can't stand this not knowing, it's bad enough that I can't do_ **_anything_** _and now I have to just sit here and wait and hope and not even be able to see him!_ Naruto growled in frustration and stopped his pacing to fall into a chair and hunch over tiredly, his head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. They had to tell him something, three days of being kept at arms length from Sasuke was too long, he couldn't stand it.

Naruto was still sitting in the same position as before when Tsunade walked back into the waiting room, "Gaki?"

Naruto looked up sharply and jumped to his feet. Tsunade frowned at the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness to his skin, the desperate pleading gleam in his stressed, anxious, and frustrated darkened blue eyes. She hated seeing him like this, it angered her more that she knew she was the one to have caused it. There were a few complications in the beginning, but she wasn't going to add more stress to Naruto by telling him anything until what she told him was positive news.

Tsunade took a deep breath and took a seat in a chair across from where Naruto still stood watching her. He slowly lowered himself back down to sit and watched her through fearful eyes. Tsunade cleared her throat to try and loosen the twist of her heart from that look in his eyes; "The transfusion went through successfully, we will begin the blood transfusion soon. The blood transfusion is going to take much longer, but you can be at his side for that. There will still need to be times when more chakra will have to be given to Sasuke, at those times you will have to wait here in the waiting room."

Naruto nodded solemnly not saying anything. Tsunade continued, "He is stable right now and still very much in a coma, we will need to keep him that way until we can find the cure. The virus is still spreading and growing stronger every passing moment and I don't want to risk helping it by waking him up. I will try to see if I can get a room made available to you, you need to rest and try to take better care of yourself. There is no telling when the virus will start fully affecting you as well."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade spoke over him, "This is not up for discussion gaki. I am doing all that I can to help him and I know how important to you he is. I really do and I will do all that I can to help him. But you need to help yourself and make sure you maintain the strength you need to fight the virus as well. I don't want to lose you anymore than I am willing to let him die."

Naruto closed his mouth and sighed tiredly, he nodded slowly. He met her eyes squarely, a look of determination she knew well in those blue eyes, though still darkened with his exhaustion and stress. His voice was hoarse from tiredness, but still had an edge of firmness to it; "I want to see him."

Tsunade nodded and got to her feet, "I figured as much. But when I find a room for you then you are going to get some sleep."

Tsunade kept their gazes locked and mirrored the determination from Naruto earlier as she said with a firm, matter-of-fact, no-nonsense tone; "I will put _you_ in a coma if I have to gaki."

Naruto got his feet with a tired grin, "I got it Baa-chan," he walked out of the waiting room and waited for her. She made to lead the way when he looked up at her, sincere, overwhelming gratefulness in his eyes that nearly made her heart skip in her chest.

"Arigato . . . Baa-cha . . . uh . . . Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled gently at him, she felt a knot of guilt twist in her gut. She hadn't saved them yet, she was really only able to stall, to buy them both some much needed time. Sasuke was on the very brink of death, it's lingering pressence thick in the air around him and she truly feared that she wouldn't be able to save him. She knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto was in the same position and that was forcefully shoved back everytime she had to examine Sasuke and know Naruto was suffering from the same thing that was killing the proud Uchiha.

Tsunade stood next to the door to Sasuke's room once they arrived and Naruto carefully entered. Tsunade could see the tension in his body, the tight set of his jaw and the painful look in his eyes. She closed her eyes momentarily to try and ease the growing pain she felt in her own heart at seeing the treasured young man in so much pain, she loved him like a grandson, thought of him as one, he was very much family to her and she wished she could take away his pain and make everything alright again. But as she opened her eyes to watch the two wearily all thoughts of this going away, never happening were swept from her mind.

Naruto took a seat in the chair still positioned next to Sasuke's bedside, he reached out automatically and grasped the raven's hand. The cold, limp, frailness of his hand twisted Naruto's heart all the more. He refused to cry, refused to believe how very hopeless everything seemed to be. He had faith in Sasuke, had to believe that everything would be alright, that he'd pull through this, they would find the cure. He tightened his grip on his pale lovers' hand slightly, worried much more pressure would hurt him.

He was so pale, more so than the blond had ever seen him, he looked painstakingly thin. This frail, motionless, still man lying in the hospital bed, his complexion made paler by the stark white of the sheets would forever haunt Naruto. The desperate helplessness he felt gnawed at him and he closed his eyes at the blurriness that had came into his sight. He would not cry, not now, not when Sasuke needed him to be strong and believe in him.

Naruto bit his lower lip as a painful sob threatened to rise up from his chest. He didn't trust himself to say anything, he wanted those black irises to open and look at him with the fiery, challenging, smugness that he loved and hated at the same time. He wanted so very much for this to not be real, for the cold hard fact that Sasuke was lying in a hospital bed barely hanging onto his life to be a nightmare he would wake up from. But as he opened his eyes again to look at what he'd spent so many years of his life obsessing, loving, and striving to understand looking so much younger and weakened he felt that familiar burn in his chest and his eyes.

How was he supposed to worry about his own health, to pull away and do as Tsunade wished when his best friend, his lover, his entire meaning for existence was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life? He couldn't, he didn't want to leave his side, he needed to be with him, to make sure that Sasuke was still there, he was still with him. Sasuke had left him once, nearly lost himself in his own mind and pain, and then he'd been taken from him, and now no one could tell him whether the pale, dark haired man he loved more than anyone was going to live. As much as Naruto tried to force back morbid thoughts, they still festered, they turned over and over again leaving him clinging to the cold hand held in his own to reassure himself that Sasuke was still there.

The blond jumped when he felt a strong, warm hand on his shoulder and was shocked to find that that hand felt scorching hot on his clothed shoulder. He blinked and looked up to see Tsunade standing there behind him, a sad look in her eyes. Naruto shook his head, "I can't," his voice a low whisper, broken and he was startled by the sound, how much different it was. Usually he didn't let his emotions show through his voice, always keeping the cheery facade up, always smiling, never letting someone in, allowing them to hurt him. But he didn't have the strength, he could feel how exhausted he felt, could feel an urgent, but still weak tug pulling at his strength in tortuously slow motions.

Tsunade squeezed his shoulder, "Naruto, you have to get some rest. You can't be strong for him or for your own sake if you don't at least get some decent amount of sleep."

Naruto shook his head again and said in the same broken whisper, "I can't . . . H-how can I . . . leave him now . . . I-I can't . . . "

Tsunade closed her eyes and hung her head for a moment before whispering softly, "I'm sorry gaki."

Naruto felt her hand leave his should and then he jerked when he was struck on the back of his neck, his eyes falling closed against his will as sudden darkness overtook him.

_Three Months later . . . _

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh as she sat on her couch in her small house in Tanzaku Town. First off, she was exhausted from the events of the past three months, and she had finally been able to come back home to the small town with the lively people, the pubs, hotels, and the small casino. She had made all three of the previous members of Team Seven promise to pay her a visit once things settled down. Sakura had given birth to a beautiful baby boy that had the same luminescent eyes as the Hyuga clan and his fathers' jet black hair. She'd named him Nawaki after Tsunade's brother, with her permission of course. Tsunade had been honored that Sakura wanted to name her son after her brother.

But he whined and threw fits befitting his mother. Thanks to Kakashi's quick work and Shikamaru's ability to work through riddles they were finally able to find a cure for the virus that had endangered and nearly ended both Sasuke and Naruto's lives . . .

***Flashback***

_The chakra transfusion had some complications, at first Sasuke had rejected the chakra from Hiashi. But only five hours later his body had stopped repelling the chakra and the transfusion had continued. It took all of two months to fully manage the transfusion and give Sasuke enough chakra to grant him the needed strength for the blood transfusion. Since he had a rare blood type it was hard to find a donor._

_They were lucky to find a donor and through keeping a close eye on Sasuke that was also a success. The last blood transfusion had caused Sasuke to bleed out dangerously and he'd gone into a Hypovolemic shock. The virus had caused his kidneys to rupture from the strain his body was being put through. They had been able to find both blood and a kidney donor for him in time, thankfully._

_It had taken an entire month and a half to decode the scrolls, find out what the cure was, and then go and get the cure from the hot springs within the mountains of The Land of Stones. The main ingredient was not only the hot spring water itself, but also a plant that only grew at the bottom of the hot springs. It was a difficult medicine to make, but they had managed._

_Naruto had volunteered to have them try the medicine on him to make sure it was made correctly. That was how they discovered the side effects could possibly send someone into a Septic shock from the toxins that were inserted into the blood stream to help kill the virus. It cleansed the blood stream first and then the persons' chakra and it was a painful process._

_The first side effects had been fever, increased heart rate and blood pressure, dizziness, and then the pain had started. After three hours, when the medicine truly kicked in and had flowed through the blood stream, which was why the heart rate and blood pressure had increased, the pain multiplied and left the patient unconscious to transfer the toxins into the chakra system. Tsunade had to use every ounce of her strength to keep from doing something to stop the medicine when she had to watch Naruto thrashing, twitching, and crying out in agony even while he was unconscious._

_He had remained unconscious for three days afterwards, but when he awoke and they ran tests on him the virus was gone. They had found the cure, they had to give Sasuke time to recover from the chakra and blood transfusions before they could give him the cure. The thing was, Tsunade worried about his weakened state because he, unlike Naruto, had not been able to build up his strength, health, nor his chakra level._

_But there had also been another complication with Naruto that hadn't taken place until two weeks after he'd been given the cure. The Septic shock had been a complication in itself, but his immune system had become severely weakened. Someone had come to the hospital with a bad case of the flu and had sneezed while Naruto was passing them in the hallway. Within less than twenty minutes Naruto had developed pneumonia which put him into Septic shock once more. The complications nearly ended his life, the strain on his organs and the amount of energy it took for him to fight for his life wore him out entirely._

_The weakened state of the blond had scared everyone, they'd never seen him looking so very frail and motionless as he recovered. She'd had to work quickly to stop any lasting damage to his organs and make sure enough oxygen was in his blood and had to force air into his lungs when the shock threatened to take everything he had. She swore that she never wanted to experience a fright like that ever again, never see Naruto so very vulnerable and truly relying on others to keep him alive. He was a strong shinobi, she'd seen her strength with her own two eyes, such determination made others believe in him and seeing him clinging to life because of a virus and the aftereffects of the only thing that was able to stop it was burned into her mind._

_He was in the hospital for a week before they were able to rebuild his immune system to a average level. When Sasuke had been given the cure, only one week before, it was entirely different. The level of pain he went through had nearly drained all the energy they had worked so hard to build up in him. Again Tsunade had to battle to make sure no serious, lasting damage fell upon another patient. She worked herself into pure exhaustion trying to keep the raven haired youth strong enough to fight through the pain._

_Naruto had nearly lost it when he had to stand by and watch Sasuke's chakra level deplete rapidly. In desperation he'd jumped into action, taking Sasuke's hand in his own and focusing his own chakra to the paler man. It never occurred to him that his chakra wasn't completely recovered yet, he'd only thought of saving his lover and best friend, all thoughts of the risks to himself were cast aside. Tsunade had watched as Shizune placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to transfer some of her own into him, to aid him in giving Sasuke the chakra he greatly needed. Tsunade had been incapable of giving up her own, having used nearly all of her chakra to try and save his internal organs from being damaged from the pain that had been taking hold of the raven and threatening to mortally steal everything he couldn't afford to lose._

_The cure proved to be just as dangerous and detrimental as the virus itself, and it was a task that had them on the edge for the two young men to keep fighting and live. Tsunade felt as though she were watching something even more intense than a shinobi battle between rivals as they fought for each other instead of against each other in an effort to save one another. Such devotion, determination, and sheer stubbornness and strength was endearing and motivational to all who knew them._

_Tsunade had been surprised when Naruto had actually been able to sooth some of Sasuke's pain with his chakra. She'd forgotten that Sakura had taught Naruto some of the basics of healing jutsu. It was often easy to forget that the exuberant, joyful, young man was a skilled shinobi that knew so much about the horrors of the world. He'd acted on instinct from the very slightest sign of pain coming from Sasuke._

_The next three days that followed had been entirely too long. She had to keep a close eye on both of them the entire time wary about any complications occurring with Sasuke or Naruto given the scares both of them had already put her through._

***End of Flashback***

So many close calls, she was expecting to have a heart attack from all the stress. But Naruto had told her they were both strong and they would pull through, and even though they nearly died on numerous occasions, not just in the past three months, but their entire lives had been full of close calls, they had pulled through and they would both be making full recoveries. Well, with one exception that Sasuke was none too happy about when he'd first been told.

The Sharingan, the legacy of his clan, was gone. It wasn't until after they had given them both the cure that Shikamaru and Kakashi had managed to decipher the message telling them about the consequences and side effects of the cure to the virus. Because the medicine ate away at the cells of the virus and rewired the chakra system and blood of the patient, it destroyed a few things. For Sasuke he no longer had the Sharingan, for Naruto his clans' regenerative abilities had been canceled out.

Naruto had gone through a lot of hell from Sasuke after he'd been told he no longer had the Sharingan. Once the anger dimenished Sasuke had fallen into a really deep depression. That was why they had to spend three entire months at the hospital. Naruto had finally been able to get Sasuke to eat and be somewhat responsive. Once Sakura had given birth to her son however, that had caused Sasuke to snap out of it. Tsunade knew the real reason behind it, but she also knew Sasuke wasn't likely to admit how much he wanted a family of his own.

She looked up at the ceiling, "Those brats, they are just trying to kill me by stressing me out." She had demanded a few weeks off, time to rest after all the hell she'd been through due to those three. It would be at least another three months before Naruto and Sasuke were back to their full strength, but she had been glad to see that both of them were determined to get their strength back and continue with their lives.

Once they were both back to strength then Naruto would be going to Sunagakure for a few diplomatic missions, really just lessons in dealing with the politics of being a Hokage. Sasuke, of course, was going to accompany him. Thanks to the new council members Sasuke would be able to participate in the Chunin exam. She already knew he would excel and then most likely become a Jonin and probably an Anbu.

She was concerned about his abilities considering he no longer had his sharigan, but then again, he is an Uchiha. She turned her head to her door when someone knocked.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade sighed at hearing Shizune's voice. "Come in," she called out refusing to get up from her comfortable position on the couch. The door opened and Shizune walked into the house and closed the door behind her before she walked over to her.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan was requesting your opinion on something."

"And you had to come all the way to Tanzaku Town to ask me?"

"Hai, well, its' really a delicate matter and Sakura-chan was asking on behalf of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade sighed and sat up to look at Shizune fully, "What is it?"

"Well . . . they um, they want your opinion on the best candidate for a surrogate mother."

Tsunade laughed, she had really seen that coming, but so soon? She cleared her throat at the incredulous look on Shizune's face and cleared her throat, "That's a delicate matter indeed," she chuckled, "but they will have to decide that for themselves. Not to mention, as my former student you can very well make just as good of a judgment call as I can."

"Well Sakura-chan has suggested a few to them, most of the kunoichi they know are willing . . . "

Tsunade laughed again, "Of course they are, they probably have a whole group of girls that are willing considering who those two are. One, the only Uchiha left, and the other is the future Hokage and son to the Yondaime. Sakura-chan and you are both very capable of going through medical files and determining which one would be the best surrogate mother. But make sure you judge character traits as well, we don't need a bunch of girls running around starting trouble or trying to claim a child that those two want to raise as their own, nor do we want them trying to claim either of them."

"Hai, but Tsunade-sama . . . "

"Shizune-san, look, I don't have time for this, I am on vacation. Come back in at least three weeks from now and I may consider helping you out."

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-sama, I was just trying to tell you that the concern was whether or not the child would possess the sharigan given that Sasuke-kun no longer has it."

"Ah, well, that I don't know. Only time will tell, Sasuke-kun is well aware of how things like that go. I can say that there is a chance the child will possess the sharigan, but there is also a chance that the child will not. But if that is a concern then I suggest they chose carefully."

Shizune nodded and made to say something more but Tsunade held up her hand to silence her, "No, that's it, go back and tell them what I said and don't come back for three weeks. I want some time to myself to rest."

Shizune sighed, "Hai, arigato Tsunade-sama."

When Shizune reached the door Tsunade called out to her just before she left, "Tell those three brats that they had better come and visit me!"

Naruto was glad that he and Sasuke were finally released from the hospital. Sasuke was as moody and sarcastic as ever, and had given him a bit of trouble when he'd pressed that they should go see Sakura and Nawaki. But that was nothing compared to how pissed he'd been when Naruto had confided in Sakura that they wanted to start a family and needed to find out who was willing to be a surrogant mother. Naruto still had a knot on his head from that one, and that had been two days ago. Shizune apparently had gone to speak with Tsunade about it, which was why Naruto was pacing in the Hokage's office right now instead of training like he normally would be.

It was amazing how quickly things had returned to normal after all that had happened. It was almost as though the last six months had never happened. Almost. Sasuke was still depressed and still refused to read his brothers' scrolls or his own. He wouldn't even read any of the translated scrolls to find out for himself what the cure to the virus had been.

It had taken some time to get Sasuke to start eating right and try to act like he was alive again. He hadn't been all too happy about losing his bloodline limit and Naruto wasn't all that thrilled to lose the regenerative abilities he'd once possessed. The fusion with Kyuubi had been successful, but in the end Kyuubi's soul had disappeared, moved on. Naruto missed the fox demon in a way, but at the same time it felt as though a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. The seal was now gone and Naruto's chakra had fully fused with Kyuubi's chakra, it had become his own by the time Kyuubi had completely faded and moved on, or so Naruto hoped he'd moved on.

As he paced impatiently waiting he also thought on what their future held for them now. Once they got themselves back to their full strength he would have to go on diplomatic missions for his training to become the next Hokage. He was partially depressed about that as it would mean parting from Sasuke for weeks at a time until Sasuke made it to the rank of Anbu. He'd thought that was the case, but apparently Kakashi had pressed that Sasuke was already at the rank and level of skill fitting and Anbu and once he reached his full strength once again he would be going with Naruto.

Kakashi had said to them back at Iruka's that the real reason was he didn't want to risk the two being separated again. Plus, Tsunade had threatened to beat the hell out of him if he did so because she was tired of all the drama everytime that happened. It was quite obvious that everyone was concerned about Sasuke being capable of maintaining the rank of Anbu without the use of the sharigan, but Naruto knew Sasuke was just as skilled without it. He trusted in Sasuke's strength and abilities.

Many argued that it was because he loved Sasuke, but Naruto just shrugged it off and told them they would see when the time came. Sasuke didn't seem concerned about his abilities, just angry that he'd lost the Sharigan. It had been during the time spent at the hospital that the two were able to talk about starting a family together. Though the conversation had been stretched over times when they were both conscious, it was decided that they did want a family.

Naruto wanted a family of his own, one that was related to him, for the first time in his life. Sasuke wanted a family to have that chance to start over again. Having a family together was something neither of them had seen coming when the thoughts had first crossed their minds years ago, but now they had to worry about how to go about starting a family. They knew plenty of skilled kunoichi and had both agreed that a kunoichi was the best choice, given they were more likely to mother a child that could continue either of their clans' abilities.

Sakura had said that it was a fifty-fifty chance that a child born from either of their genes would have their abilities. It wasn't due to the fact that their bloodline limits were no longer available to them, it was because that was how things were. There was also the risk that a kunoichi wouldn't be able to birth a child, as kunoichi's were built differently and because of their training as shinobi it made their bodies even less adapt at becoming mothers'.

There was also another problem, most of the kunoichi that qualified knew them both or would become too attached. Or, they had once been in love with one of them, in Sakura's case, both of them. So that narrowed down their options and it was hard making a decision, especially since the kunoichi's they knew already had significant others.

Naruto and Sasuke had spent hours talking this over with Sakura and asking her professional opinion. But it still didn't make things any less complicated. They didn't want to chose a complete stranger because they didn't know if they would be able to trust them and they were reluctant to chose a friend in case they decided to keep the child or their husband or was against it.

Sasuke watched Naruto pace across the office for a while before looking back out the window to stare at nothing in particular while resting his chin on his hand propped up on the arm of the chair. When you considered trust, attachment issues, skill, and whether their husbands would go along with the idea they had nothing. Sasuke could guess Temari was out of the question as far as she or Shikamaru went.

Hinata was out of the question because she'd once been in love with Naruto. Sakura was definitely not a choice as she'd once been in love with Sasuke before falling for Naruto and now had a child of Neji's. Ino was with Chouji and she still fawned over him even though it was very obvious he was with Naurto. Tenten wasn't an option either as she was with someone, Sasuke didn't see her all that much so didn't care or know who. There was that chunin Naruto had mentioned from the war. But from what Sasuke had seen when he met her she had a crush on Naruto.

They could chose an older woman that was more likely to be able to handle having a child, but they might also be more at risk because of how long they'd been a shinobi. Sasuke sighed, they may have to change their minds in regards to the mother being a shinobi. But that would mean they would have to go through the long interview part in chosing a fit mother of the child they wanted.

Shizune finally returned with a pop and puff of smoke and Naruto stopped pacing to look at her. She sighed and said to him with a smile, "Tsunade-sama wants you two and Sakura-chan to make that decision. She also said you'd better not forget to come and visit her."

Naruto slumped with a heavy sigh, "Old hag."

Sasuke chuckled darkly and Naruto glared at him, "Ne, what are you laughing at teme?"

Sasuke got up from his seat and bowed his head to Kakashi and Shizune, "Arigato," then turned and headed for the door. Naruto growled and followed after him having to run out of the office to catch up with Sasuke down the hall.

"Oi, teme, what were you chuckling about?"

Sasuke sighed and stopped once they were outside the building to wait for Naruto to catch up, "I assumed she would say that is all."

"Teme, pfft, you would assume that. So what are we going to do then?"

"Figure it out ourselves."

They continued walking heading to their shared apartment a few blocks away. There was still enough daylight to get some training in if they wanted so Sasuke changed direction and headed for the training grounds. Naruto noticed the change in direction but considering all the time he spent training himself didn't ask where they were going. Instead he looked at Sasuke, "Hey, are you sure you can handle even more training today?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn."

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, but I'm not carrying you home if you wear yourself out, you gotta work up your strength anyway."

"Well, considering how much food you've practically been forcing down my throat I need to work off all the extra intake."

"Are you kidding me, is Mr. Perfect worried about his figure?"

"Ow, what was that for teme," Naruto asked when Sasuke punched him in the arm. He cursed the fact that Sasuke was regaining his strength pretty quickly, that or he'd really lost a lot of his own. He sighed and threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "Ne, you're still too thin to me, I remember you being all feminine like and all, but come on, your a damn pencil."

Sasuke scowled at him and threw his arm off his shoulder, "Hn, you're thinner than you used to be yourself."

"Which is why we need a huge supply of ramen."

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, "We already have too much ramen."

Naruto puffed out his chest, "No such thing."

Sasuke sighed, 'You're impossible."

Naruto stared at him, "Me? What about you? You're always so damn moody and prissy, not to mention an asshole."

Sasuke stopped and glared at him, "And you're always an obnoxious moron."

"Bastard."

"Baka."

"Prick."

"Dobe."

"Grouch."

"Clown."

"Uptight jackass."

"Imbecile."

"Moody, arrogant, bastard."

"Oblivious, loud, obnoxious, moron."

"Asshole!"

Sasuke shrugged, here they were, twenty-one years old and fighting like little kids. He continued on to the training grounds, and a smile threatened to appear on his face as Naruto followed him. Though he was obnoxious, loud, he did snore and drool in his sleep, and though he knew he himself was a bastard, he could at least admit to himself that he'd never been so happy to be alive. He never could figure out why he loved the blond idiot though.

He didn't pull free when Naruto slid his arm around his waist, but he did growl when Naruto suddenly turned him around so that he was pressed against him. The insult died in his throat when those lips locked onto his and those hands tangled in his hair to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled away Naruto's blue eyes locked with his own and he remembered why he loved the blond, it was the only thing he was one hundred percent sure of, he was Naruto Uzumaki.

The feeling was mutual, he could see it in those blue eyes staring into his own. Naruto leaned forward until their lips were a breath apart, both still catching their breath from the kiss they'd just shared, their breath intermingling. He whispered softly, his voice already an octave lower, that sensual tone in his voice heating Sasuke's blood from the sound of it; "How about we skip the training tonight?"

Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously and felt a blush rise up in his cheeks from the intensity of Naruto's gaze watching that single swipe of his tongue. Naruto didn't wait for his answer before he released him and then had him by the wrist and was pulling him back towards their apartment.

Sasuke let out a grunt in their heated kiss when Naruto slammed him back against the door right as they'd stumbled their way into their apartment. Their hands refused to remain still and even as they kissed each other practically breathless they moved to grope and furiously work at removing their clothes. So far Sasuke had managed to remove Naruto's shirt and undo his pants while Naruto was still fighting with removing Sasuke's shirt and was cursing his pants.

Naruto broke the kiss only to latch onto Sasuke's neck as his hands still fought to remove his pants and he stepped out of his own kicking them off somewhere in the room. Sasuke's head lolled back against the door with a light thud when Naruto bit down on his neck, marking him once again. He'd lost count of the number of marks he and Naruto had both left on one another and the number of times they'd gone through this.

Sasuke hissed in protest when Naruto stepped away from him and released his neck. Naruto smirked at him and backed away heading for their bedroom while keeping his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke followed beyond his own control, he felt entranced by that glazed look in Naruto's eyes. He nearly tripped over his own pants when they fell down to his ankles but kicked them off angrily. Once they were finally in their bedroom Naruto had Sasuke on the bed in the blink of an eye.

Naruto used his arms to hold himself up over him, smirking mischievously. Sasuke raised his left leg and forced Naruto's legs to part as he hovered above him. Naruto let out a low growl when Sasuke brushed his knee against his groin.

Naruto bent down and kissed him possessively stealing Sasuke's breath. All the while he had lowered himself down so that their bodies were flush together and the feel and body heat coming from Naruto immediately made his blood rush to his groin and his own body heat escalated. Sasuke broke the kiss with a grown when Naruto snaked his hand between them to grab hold of his hardening shaft still held captive in his boxers.

He shivered at the feel of Naruto's tongue licked the shell of his ear and felt a blush pass over his entire body when he whispered into his ear, "When both of us are at full strength, I plan to take complete advantage of how submissive you are Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to protest when a throaty groan left his mouth instead when Naruto's thumb ran over the slit of his erection. Naruto nipped and kissed along his jaw line to capture that sensitive part of his neck that always drove him insane. All the while Naruto's hands moved across his skin in light, teasing touches that only drove Sasuke even more insane with desire. His hands slowly moved up and down his side and upped body before slowly moving up along the length of his arms to grab hold of Sasuke's hands and prevent them from wandering and mapping out Naruto's own body.

Sasuke wandered at the change, usually Naruto enjoyed him to touching him, Sasuke wondered why tonight was any different. Naruto seemed to notice the look in his eyes and with a haste kiss he whispered, "Trust me Sasuke, watch me." Sasuke felt the blood rush through him at the words, he without a doubt trusted Naruto far more than he'd ever trusted anyone and watching Naruto he could do, but he knew it was going to drive him mad.

Sasuke watched Naruto nip and kiss along his collar bone and his chest and the sight and feel of Naruto taking one of his nipples in his mouth and slowly tease the dusky nub with his tongue and teeth nearly made Sasuke cum right then. He broke eye contact as his back arched off the bed when Naruto sucked the nub into his mouth forcing it erect. Sasuke watched him move on to the other nipple with half lidded eyes and his hands trapped intertwined with Naruto's tried to form fists. Naruto squeezed his hands back and moved Sasuke arms with his own as he moved further down to nip, kiss, and suck at the skin of Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke shuddered at the light kisses so close to where he desperately wanted those lips to be. Naruto's lust glazed eyes locked with his own just before his tongue swept lightly across the tip of his erection and Sasuke bit his lip to silence the throaty moan that threatened to escape from the stimulation. His hit the pillow when Naruto sucked lightly on the tip and he felt his hips buck when Naruto's tongue pressed down on the slit.

Sasuke let out a gasp when Naruto's mouth suddenly engulfed him completely, the heat of his mouth was enough to make him want to cum. He hardly noticed the firm grip of Naruto's hands on his hip with that mouth on him, humming softly around him as Naruto sucked harshly at his now throbbing erection. Sasuke's back arched off the bed when Naruto moaned deeply around his erection and Sasuke couldn't hold back his own moan from the intense heat coursing through him from Naruto's actions.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to completion and he let out a dangerous growl when Naruto suddenly pulled away. Sasuke moved to grab hold of him but Naruto quickly seized his hands.

Naruto adjusted Sasuke's hands so that he could hold both of his wrists in one hand as the other slowly moved down his chest and stomach with just enough pressure to let him know it was there. That same hand caught in the hem of his boxers and with Sasuke's help Naruto pulled them off and then removed his own. Sasuke felt his own erection swell impossibly more at the sight of Naruto's thick, swollen, red, and already leaking erection.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's hungry look and leaned down to capture his lips once again before he pulled Sasuke up with him as he sat back on his heels on the bed. He moved around on the bed so that he was at the head of the bed leaning back against the head board. Sasuke turned on the bed, or tried to, but Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap.

Sasuke gasped at the feel of Naruto's erection pressed up against his opening as Naruto held him pressed up against his chest in his lap. He shuddered when Naruto licked his neck and lightly blew on his skin before nipping at his earlobe, "Do you think you can handle a change in position tonight, Sas?"

Sasuke shuddered and gave a slight nod, Naruto grinned against his neck where he'd begun to nuzzle his nose into his hair. Naruto pulled away and released him then he said huskily from behind him, "Hands and knees, ass in the air then."

Sasuke looked at Naruto over his shoulder, he couldn't be serious . . . that look in Naruto's eyes as their eyes met said he was. Sasuke sighed and though he hated to admit it, he felt nervous, he did as Naruto asked. He looked over his shoulder at Naruto once he was in the desired position feeling embarrassed, vulnerable, and ridiculous in this position. Naruto leaned over him, pressing his body against him as he did so to capture his lips in yet another kiss.

Sasuke never tired of the kissing and the feeling of Naruto's body pressed up against him, his erection brushing across the cleft of his ass forcing a moan from his throat and allowing Naruto's tongue to get past his lips to explore his mouth hungrily. Naruto broke the kiss and teasingly ran his hands up Sasuke's arms and down his back until they grabbed handfuls of Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke thought he would surely go mad with how painfully hard he was and how aroused he was because of Naruto's costant teasing. He felt Naruto's grip tighten on the cheeks of his ass and was about to ask what he was doing when a deep moan escaped his throat from the feel of Naruto's tongue flattening on the pucker of his ass. When that tongue pressed into him slowly Sasuke's back arched a he let out a short cry of shock from the feeling.

That sinful tongue pulled out only to thrust back in and then it began to move inside of him, stretching and massaging and leaving Sasuke completely unaware of anything other than how it felt. His erection was painfully hard now, throbbing and he found that he was rocking his hips in time with the movements of Naruto's tongue. He could feel himself close to his orgasm when Naruto abruptly stopped and grabbed hold of his hips.

By that time Sasuke's forehead was resting on the bed and he was panting breathlessly. His entire was body was humming with how close he'd been and his erection was throbbing painfully. Naruto pulled completely away from him and sat back against the headboard. Once Sasuke caught his breath enough to speak he found that he was no longer so close to his orgasm and wanted to hit Naruto for stopping.

He glared at him and made to move but a sharp slap to his ass shocked him into staying still and intensified his glare. Naruto sighed and he shifted on the bed pressing into Sasuke's body once more and leaning over him to whisper, "I'm not done yet, so stay there."

Then Naruto got off the bed and Sasuke growled angrily at being left that way, and at himself for actually allowing himself to listen to him without even thinking of rebelling. Naruto returned in only minutes, by then Sasuke's erection had stopped throbbing painfully and had calmed down somewhat. Sasuke opened his eyes when Naruto was pressed against him again wandering what he was up to.

"How much do you think you can handle tonight Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at him, "What are you, Gah!" Sasuke's forehead fell forward and he bit his lip harshly at the slightly painful feel of two fingers suddenly intruding him. Once those two finger had prodded and stretched for a while Sasuke felt them pull way only to feel something foreign press against him. He was about to protest when it was pushed through and whatever it was suddenly came to life eliciting a deep, load moan from him.

Naruto chuckled behind him and Sasuke would have said something if he wasn't overwhelmed by the pleasure and feel of the vibrator in his ass at the moment. Naruto pulled it out to the tip before pressing it back inside him, picking up speed each time and pressing it further inside as well. In no time Sasuke was thrusting back in time with Naruto's thrusts. All thoughts of how vulnerable this position had made him feel before had left his mind completely but the frustration returned when it was suddenly moved, leaving him on the edge of his orgasm once again.

He growled deeply as Naruto switched the vibrator off and set it aside somewhere. Naruto was once again leaning over him, this time fisting his hands in Sasuke's hair to pull his head back to kiss him once more. Naruto released his hair and Sasuke's head fell back to rest on the bed. He let out a surprised cry when Naruto suddenly, finally thrust inside him all the way to the hilt. It had burned a bit considering he wasn't expecting it, but the vibrator had actually stretched him out more than the usual three fingers did.

Sasuke shuddered once Naruto had pulled back and thrust back into him deeper and faster than usual. It wasn't long before Sasuke felt his arms give out and he was now leaning down on his elbows, his body rocking with Naruto's unable to really do much more than that. Naruto's hands bit into his hips to help him move with him and Sasuke was caught completely by surprise at how fast they both came. He hadn't even needed any further stimulation other than Naruto thrusting into him deep and fast.

Before Sasuke could completely collapse Naruto had grabbed hold of him with his arm around his waist and pulled them both back on the bed so that Sasuke was in Naruto's lap while Naruto rested against the headboard once again. Once they finally caught their breaths and calmed down from their high Sasuke found he could move again.

He shifted and moved off Naruto to sit next to him against the head board. Sasuke leaned into him and looked at him through tired eyes, "Where in the hell did you get that thing?"

"Where else, a store referred to me from Kakashi-san."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

Naruto chuckled, "I've got plenty more where that came from, I did spend two years with a Super-perv after all."

Sasuke sighed, "I know."

"Sasuke, are you worried?"

"About what?"

"What I have planned?"  
"Hn."

"And you tell me I'm impossible. You obviously enjoyed the addition."

"Hn."

"That was what, three times in two days."

"Sleep then round four."

Naruto grinned and shifted to lay down ignoring the stained sheets for the moment. He figured they would just have to clean them again anyway. Sasuke sighed and got out of the bed and reached for his boxers on the floor smirking as he felt Naruto's hungry gaze on him. Once he put his boxers on he crossed the room to the closet and took out a clean set of sheets. Naruto sighed, "Teme, there's no point, they'll just get dirty again."

"That doesn't mean I want to sleep with crusty sheets."

"It's yours anyway."

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto got out of the bed with a sigh to help Sasuke change the sheets. Naruto always wandered how Sasuke could handle putting up with them having sex, but he refused to sleep with sheets that had cum on it even though they always ended up dirtying up more sheets later on. Why not just change the sheets once a day, they already had to do laundry three times a day as it was.

Once the bed was made Sasuke made his way to the bathroom to clean off the cum on his chest and stomach before he finally crawled into the bed with Naruto. Naruto appeared to be sound asleep but when Sasuke laid down on his side with his back to him Naruto pulled him against him with an arm around the left side of his waist. Naruto nuzzled his hair with his nose and let out a long breath that sent pleasant chills down Sasuke's spine before he kissed his neck lightly and said, "Love ya teme."

"Hn. Me too dobe, but I don't know why."

Naruto chuckled tiredly, "Hn. Me either."

Sasuke placed his arm over Naruto's so that their hands intertwined and closed his eyes to let himself fall into a light sleep. The only good thing about no longer having the sharigan he could think of was that he was able to fully focus on the one that meant more than anything to him. He was very rarely plagued by nightmares when he was in Naruto's arms and it filled him with a feeling of peace and happiness he'd never thought would be possible for someone that had lived a life like his. He felt safe, and that was a luxury he'd never really felt before, not at the level of feeling safe and wanted that he felt stirring in him while in Naruto's pressence.

While they were together, they'd overcome so many obstacles and Sasuke was more than willing to face the consequences he had to face because of his, now seemingly very foolish, decision to leave. He'd felt foolish countless times for leaving Naruto and thinking he could actually severe the bound between them. But he was grateful that Naruto was so extremely stubborn and had never given up on him. Now he had a chance at happiness and wasn't weighed down by the pain and loss of his clan, the burden his family had once placed on his shoulders and that of his brother for being the heirs' of their prestigious clan. All the pain, the struggle, the loss, it all seemed worth it now that he really had something worth living for, a family, someone he could trust enough to be open with and that truly loved him in return.

They would never actually say how much it meant to them that neither one of them had ever moved on or forgotten about the other. They would probably never admit that the other was the sole reason they had survived so much and endured as much pain as they had. But it really wasn't necessary to express that, they both knew it was that way deep down. A perfect ending wasn't what they really wanted, they wanted the chance they had now, to be together, to be alive, and for once, to enjoy feeling loved and wanted by another person.

Whatever else came their way, at least they had one another to help them get through it and no longer had to do so alone.

**----END----**

J/K- XD there's still a Epilogue. Sappy wasn't it?


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn it all. I don't own Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_**A/N: I did promise an Epilogue, so here it is. This is the last of this story, heartfelt thanks to those who have read and commented on the story. Special thanks to those who pointed out the mistakes and such in this story and providing the correct information. ^__^ Arigato.**_

_All in all  
Happiness always has a  
Price  
That must be paid  
But in the end . . .  
The happiness you may  
Come to have  
Just may prove  
To be entirely worth it_

**Epilogue**

_**Five Years Later**_

The Hokage's office was more exuberant and brightly decorated than it had been in years. Their were bright colored posters of light blue, orange, and yellow on the walls from random movies. There was a filled bookshelf lining the right side wall from the doorway. In the center of the room in front of the large window showing a view of the Hokage Mountain was where the desk was. Stacks of thick paperwork and still yet to read scrolls covered the desk along with a old bowl of ramen and a bottle of sake. The traditional Hokage's hat rested on the desk as well effectively covering up one of the many stacks of paperwork. The chair was turned so that the one seated in the chair could look upon the village and the mountain.

The one seated in the chair was noticeable by the shock of blond, spiky hair sticking up over the top of the chair. The door to the Hokage's office opened suddenly causing the Shichidaime turned his chair around to regard the tall, pale man entering the room. A large grin appeared on the blonds face and his blue eyes brightened at the sight of the four year old boy running across the room and around the desk to jump into his lap.

The boy had the same shocking blond hair and blue eyes that Naruto had. Sasuke was taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He seemed to be exhausted, but none the less still content. The boy was bouncing excitedly in Naruto's lap, "Daddy, can we go and see Aunt Sakura when you get done working?"

Naruto chuckled and pulled his son into a hug to keep him still, "Sure, why not?"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, "If you don't mind."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded when the boy looked at him. The boy leapt from Naruto's lap and ran over to Sasuke jumping into his lap. "Thank you Papa."

Sasuke ruffled his hair with a soft smile, it was a smile Naruto always enjoyed seeing on Sasuke's face and one reserved only for their son. Both of them hadn't changed all that in appearance in the past few years. Both of their looks had matured and Sasuke had allowed his hair to grow past his shoulders by a few inches and wore it tied back at the base of his neck. Naruto had kept his hair barely long enough to grace his shoulders and the red streaks in his hair had brightened to a burnt orange.

Sasuke had become an Anbu captain but he'd recently retired as an Anbu deciding he wanted to spend more time with his family. He instead had taken on a team of genin which did well to cut down on his time away from the village. It had taken some time to come up with a name and to find someone willing to have a child for them. She wasn't a shinobi, but she was healthy and compassionate, as well as willing to carry another child for them.

She had children of her own and felt she was too old to raise anymore children of her own, she only asked that the two of them allow here to be somewhat a part of the child's life. They took turns updating her on what was going on with their son and every few months they took him to see her for a few hours. At the moment she was currently carrying their second child, already seven months along and a girl. Their son was obviously from Naruto's genes and their daughter was through Sasuke's.

They still hadn't decided on a name for her yet, but they'd named their son Minato after Naruto's father. He proved to be hyperactive and cheerful and through Sasuke's strict rules was proving to be fairly good in school. He, of course was attending the Academy and Konohamaru was his teacher.

Minato was occupying himself with a book he most likely took from the bookshelf. Naruto was lazily going through the paperwork and Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought waiting for Naruto to finish his paperwork. After a couple of hours Naruto brought Sasuke out of his thoughts by sighing, "Ne, teme?"

Sasuke looked up with a glare, "What dobe?"

"Why is it you don't want a big party for tomorrow again?"

Sasuke sighed irritably, "I already told you."

"I know, but it's you're birthday and it's summer so it could be fun."

"Hn."

"The kids would have fun, you could even invite your team."

"I already told you . . ."

Naruto cut him off, "Come on Sasuke."

"No."

"But you only turn twenty-six once."

"No."

"Papa?"

Sasuke looked over at Minato who was standing and pouting at him, "Please?"

Naruto grinned for a moment at Minato and then pouted and looked at Sasuke, "Yeah, please?"

Sasuke sighed, "Both of you are impossible."

Minato grinned and ran over to Sasuke to jump in his lap wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thank you Papa."

Naruto grinned, "Ne, let's get out of here."

Sasuke stood up holding Minato in his arms, "You should finish that paperwork first Naruto."

Naruto stood up, "Why, it'll still be here tomorrow."

Sasuke scoffed and adjusted Minato to rest on his hip and turned to walk out of the office, "Hn."

Naruto smirked, grabbed his hat, and walked around the desk to follow them out of the office. He closed the door and they made their way out of the Hokage Tower to make their way to Sakura's together. Naruto had a grin on his face the entire time. Sasuke may have remained silent, but he still felt content and happy, something he would have never thought possible after so many years and so many trials.

Upon arriving at the Hyuga Estate they were greeted by Hinata and a smiling Nawaki, his pale eyes gleaming with his smile. Hinata greeted them and offered a smile. Naruto returned her smile and asked, "Where is Sakura?"

Hinata continued to smile, "She's talking to father at the moment. We weren't expecting you three."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I wasn't expecting Sasuke to agree to have a birthday party."

Hinata turned her smile to Sasuke, "Really Sasuke-san, that would be great, I'm sure the children would enjoy it."

"Hn, I'm sure," Sasuke replied indifferently.

"Papa, can we invite everyone," Minato asked with a sheepish smile. Sasuke sighed, "Hai."

Minato hugged his tightly and Sasuke set him down on the ground and followed Hinata further into the estate. Naruto walked along beside him in the swept and narrow street that led towards the main house of the head of the Hyuga clan. Hinata and Sakura both lived in the same home as Hiashi, but since Naruto had become Hokage he had some of the things about the old clan changed. It was no longer branched off so that only certain members of the clan could become Head of the clan.

Since then the members of the clan were no longer allowed to place the curse mark upon their own clansmen. Naruto had made sure to ban such a thing. The main house where Hinata, Sakura, Hiashi, and Nawaki lived was a grander home than any of the others. It resembled the grand home Sasuke had once lived in, though it was brighter, painted pale colors befitting the Hyuga clan.

The entrance was much like a temple and once you passed through the front door into the home their was a polished deck that led all the way around the center of the home outlining a courtyard in the center. Naruto was already certain that there was a hidden passageway that led to a basement, much like that of Sasuke's old family home.

As Hokage he had to become familiar with the homes of everyone in the village just as much as meeting with those in the village. There were still some villagers that only viewed Naruto as Kyuubi, but he had the confidence of all the shinobi of both Konoha and Suna. Once they moved to the courtyard Nawaki and Minato were playing tag in the courtyard while Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sat on the deck watching them in a comfortable silence. They were each enjoying the peace the village was now in for the past five years, the construction had moved along smoothly and although there was still some work to be done Konoha was coming back to its former strength once again.

This time of peace did not lower the guard of those who remembered and could never forget times when it was not so peaceful, but it was appreciated and enjoyed none the less. The light breeze was comforting as it carried with it the scent of the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard of the home as well as the cheerful laughs of the two boys playing.

Naruto's blue eyes swept across the courtyard and watching the wind sway the leaves and flowers of the trees, he watched his son proudly and then his eyes fell on Sasuke. He thought back to all the close calls and all the struggling and rough times they had endured, both together and apart. He couldn't ask for more, having his best friend, the love of his life sitting there next to him with a serene look on his face and a happy glint to his eyes that most wouldn't even notice in the usually quiet and stoic Uchiha.

In the last five years there had been times when things were not so peaceful between them. It had taken a lot of talking and fighting between them to get them to where they were today. Sasuke had also needed time to cope with no longer having the ability of the Sharingan and believing that he really could have happiness and someone that loved him despite his past. When Minato was born he had a hard time believing he could be a good father and wouldn't turn out like his own had.

Naruto may have had to do a lot of the work raising Minato with Sasuke always on missions, especially when he was an Anbu Captain, but it was worth it every time Sasuke was there beside him. The serene look on his face and smile in his eyes was a bonus Naruto wouldn't trade for the world. Sasuke looked sharply at him snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Then there was that glare that always made Naruto glare right back.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Stop talking like that around the kids, geeze, why won't you two ever grow up?"

Naruto leapt to his feet with a cheerful grin at the sound of Sakura's voice. She smiled back and let out a startled gasp when Naruto wrapped her into a bear hug. She laughed lightly when he set her down again.

Minato chose that time to latch onto her leg, "Aunt Sakura, Daddy and Papa are always saying those things. But I know I can't say them."

Sakura glared at Sasuke who met her glare with his own as she knelt down and pried Nawaki's arms from around her leg. She kissed him on the forehead and pulled back with a smile, "Well that's right, you shouldn't say such words even if they do."

"Hai."

She stood up just in time to catch Nawaki leaping at her. She hugged him tightly and set him down with a kiss on his cheek. "Did you behave for Hinata-chan?"

"Hai."

Sakura smiled and ran her hand through his hair affectionately. Sakura moved to sit down on the deck next to Hinata and the two boys went back to playing cheerfully in the courtyard. Sakura watched them even as she addressed Naruto as he took his seat next to Sasuke on the deck once again.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasant visit?"

"Sasuke agreed to have the party."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was adamantly refusing to look at her, she smirked, "Oh really, I wonder who it was that convince him."

"Minato does seem to take after me in getting Sasuke to do things he would usually refuse to do . . . Ow! Teme!"

Sasuke smirked slightly at Naruto's outburst from him punching him in the arm. Sakura chuckled, "It would seem so. I'm sure Minato-kun will grow up to be quite the charmer, something you lack Naruto."

Naruto glared halfheartedly at her, "Hey, I managed to . . . OW!"

Sasuke cut Naruto off again this time by pinching the arm he'd just punched. Naruto turned his glare to Sasuke, "Teme."

Sasuke gave a shrug of his shoulders and Naruto grinned mischievously as a thought came to mind. He looked to Sakura with his best pouty expression, "Ne, Sakura-nee-chan, could you do a favor for me?"

Sakura sighed, "It depends on what it is."

"Well, do you mind watching Minato for the night and possibly tomorrow night as well?"

Sakura shrugged and looked to Hinata, "If Hinata-chan doesn't mind, I have to work the graveyard shift at the hospital tomorrow night."

Naruto turned a smile to Hinata, she didn't give him time to ask. She smiled with a nod, "Of course Naruto-kun, I don't mind."

"Arigato Hinata-chan, you're the best," he said cheerfully with a grin and then pulled her into a hug. She blushed slightly still completely used to Naruto's exuberant displays of affection. Naruto looked at Sasuke with the same mischievous grin from before in place, "Hee hee."

Sasuke glared at him, "Baka."

Naruto glared, "Just keep in mind Sasuke-teme, it's just going to be me and you tonight and tomorrow night."

"Hn."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say teme."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, stop taunting Sasuke-kun, the children don't need to hear the two of you having one of your colorful arguments."

"I should suppose not," the four of them looked to see Hiashi standing on the deck close only a few feet from where they were. Both Sasuke and Naruto calmed at his presence and couldn't help but feel immense gratitude to the man for having saved Sasuke's life.

Hiashi bowed his head to them in greeting, "Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama, how great of you to grace us with your presence. Would you honor us by joining us for dinner?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who gave a slight nod and then looked back to Hiashi and got to his feet to bow thankfully and respectively, "Hai, arigato Hyuga-sama."

Hiashi smiled slightly, "Hai, good I shall have someone inform you of when dinner is ready then?"

Naruto nodded and remained standing as Hiashi turned and walked back the way he came until he entered a door at the front of the deck towards the entrance of the home on the right hand side and went back to whatever he was previously doing. Naruto sat back down next to Sasuke.

"You can just call him Hyuga-san you know?"

Naruto shrugged at Sakura's statement, "He addressed me as Hokage-sama, so it would have been disrespectful or something."

Sakura chuckled, "You're the Hokage, I don't think he would have minded. He's really not as uptight as you may think he is, once you get to know him."

Naruto glanced at Hinata who was smiling at him then at Sasuke who still had that indifferent and uninterested expression on his face. "What do you think teme," Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, "If you need my opinion on it then you're an idiot. If he wanted you to address him any other way then he would have said so. Though Sakura-chan may be right, he may be less uptight than you think and is most likely just trying to make you nervous by addressing you as Hokage-sama, Shichidaime."

Naruto sighed and hung his head, "Bastard."

"Baka."

"Jackass."

"Stop it you two, you're both acting like children," Sakura scolded. Sasuke and Naruto glared at one another and the glare was gone as soon as Minato jumped into Naruto's lap.

"Daddy, when is nee-chan going to be born?"

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Minato's hair playfully, "Soon Minato, don't worry about it."

"Why didn't you or Papa give birth to me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for an answer but Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said he was on his own. Sakura sighed, "Well because Minato-kun, it just doesn't work that way."

"Why not?"

"Well because you're daddy and papa are both males and can't carry or have babies."

"Oh, okay, so that's why Nana has babies for you?"

"Yes, you'll understand it better when you're older Minato-kun."

"Hai, arigato Aunt Sakura."

"You're welcome."

No more than ten minutes later dinner was finally ready. Everyone enjoyed a quiet dinner and Minato had asked to stay with Hinata and Sakura that night. After Sakura had assured Naruto that it wasn't a hassle Naruto finally agreed to let him stay the night. Once they were heading home Naruto started to think on the fact that they had the house to themselves tonight, and tomorrow night. As not so innocent grin curled his lips and Sasuke noticed it and let out an exasperated sigh.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him hurriedly down the street, Sasuke pulled his hand free and scowled. Naruto looked at him, "Teme?"

Sasuke glared, "I am capable of getting home on my own, I don't recall needing an escort to guide me."

"Stubborn raven, come on, the sooner we get home the sooner I get to pound you into the floor."

Sasuke had the decency not to blush at the crude comment and continued to glare at him while saying in a calm tone, "If I allow you to do so."

The mischievous grin was on Naruto's face once more, "Allow me to do so eh? By the end of the night, I'll have you begging for it."

"Hn, I'd like to see that happening."

Naruto chuckled darkly, "You asked for it then, _Sasuke_."

Heated coursed through Sasuke at the way his name had rolled off Naruto's tongue in that seductive husky voice Sasuke couldn't help but respond to. He still refused to give in to Naruto however and again challenged him, "I doubt you'd be able to live up to such promises."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when Naruto suddenly had him pinned by his wrists against the wall of a nearby building. He shuddered when Naruto's hot breath was on his ear and that husky voice spoke in his ear, "I always keep my promises teme."

* * *

**---End---**

__*I wouldn't do that to you . . _

* * *

  
Onwards to the smexieness ^^

Sasuke growled low in his throat when Naruto effectively had him pinned against the wall just inside their house. No matter how much he tried to twist and break himself free of Naruto's grasp he was only met with Naruto effectively distracting him by rubbing his erection again his thigh, pressing his body against the ravens and pinning him more against the wall, or biting and sucking on the overly sensitive skin on his neck.

Naruto's head came up from his teasing biting and licking on Sasuke's collar bone at the sound of his growl and then the paler man found himself distracted from his irritation at being held against the wall and unable to grab hold or touch that smooth honey skin as Naruto's mouth was on his own. A gentle nip at his bottom lip and swipe of a tongue to follow it parted his lips. Sasuke gasped into the kiss as Naruto kissed him deeply, possessively. He always felt breathless and light headed when the two of them kissed, even after more than five years he still couldn't get enough and everytime felt like it was the first all over again.

He was more than addicted to the wild, tangy, citrus scent of Naruto, the strength in his hands, the muscles he could feel moving as their bodies were pressed together against the wall of their home. He barely stopped a whimper of disappointment from escaping his lips when Naruto pulled back, breaking their kiss. When Sasuke leaned just the slightest bit forward in an attempt to kiss him once again Sasuke felt a flash of anger when Naruto smirked at him smugly.

"I think it's time we test just how much you trust me," Naruto said in a husky voice, even though the hunger showed in his expression, there was so much more Sasuke could see in those glazed blue eyes. It rushed through him, blood rushing down to his groin and fueling his hunger for the blond even more. So much was laid out before him when Naruto met his eyes, so much love, trust, devotion, he was only that open with Sasuke. When the now oldest of the Uchiha clan had seen the guarded look in his lovers eyes years ago as he sat before the council, elders, and Rokudaime it was the first time he'd noticed that this blond bundle of energy had always kept himself at a distance, a distance he used to have towards him and would never be seen unless one truly looked. But when they were together now, even out in public, the look in those impossibly blue eyes as they bore into his own was nothing but open honesty.

The paler of the two shuddered as tan, only slightly calloused hands brushed across his clothed erection forcing him to grit his teeth against the lustful growl that had tried to force its way from his throat at the action. A deep husky chuckle resonated around him and through him as his hand was pulled him and he was lead through their home and into their bedroom. He let out a grunt when Naruto shoved him against the wall just inside their room and kissed him once more, leaving him breathless again. Sasuke wasn't aware he'd closed his eyes until he opened them when a thumb gently caressed his jaw.

Obsidian eyes met sapphire eyes as a smile was turned to him, a mischievous glint in those eyes darkening them to sky blue that caused what was said earlier to come to the forefront of Uchiha's mind. Sasuke smirked, "So how are you going to go about testing how much I trust you?"

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Sasuke was frustrated with that answer, why wouldn't his lover just tell him? His tan companion continued holding his hand as he led Sasuke over to their bed. Sasuke watched him curiously as his blond ushered him to sit down, if it wasn't for his curiosity he would have pulled the current Hokage down onto the bed with him so they could continue what they'd been doing earlier. But he wasn't certain that would have worked, Naruto had a calm aura around him that frustrated the raven further, he was still hungry with desire, his immense control was the only thing keeping him still as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lips kissed him chastely then pulled back with that same irritating grin, "Stay here," he turned and walked to their closet on the far side of the room and Sasuke tilted his head to try and see what he was up to. When Naruto stood and turned back to him one hand was behind his back, in the other was a blindfold. The raven grimaced at the blindfold but remained silent. As his blond came to stand before him again he knelt down in front of him setting down whatever was in his other hand and cupping Sasuke's face in the hand that held the blindfold to keep him from looking at the floor. The grip was tender enough to make his earlier grimace dissipate.

"Trust me Sasuke," dark, piercingly intense eyes met curious and weary cerulean eyes he licked his suddenly dry lips with a nod and those blue eyes narrowed to watch his tongue slide across his bottom lip. Naruto reached up with his other hand and pulled the black, silk blindfold up to cover obsidian eyes. He could do little else but close his eyes as he took a deep breath and concentrated on his lovers' familiar and calming scent, the feel of his hands as they began to comb soothingly through his hair before caressing his face softly. The other hand made itself busy moving down his neck and collar bone before moving back up to rest on his left shoulder.

Even after all this time, this vulnerability unnerved him, threatened to bring up nightmares from his time spent with The Snake Sannin . . . he focused on Naruto's warmth, the heat coming from the blonds' body and took in a deep breath of his scent. If Naruto was truly going to go through with this and if the Uchiha was going to allow it and make himself trust Naruto this much then he would have to know that it was Naruto. He didn't want to lose his touch, his presence and feel threatened with memories best left forgotten. The last time he had allowed himself to be vulnerable Naruto remained there through most of it, always touching him, always present and close enough for his scent to remain lingering in the air.

He jerked when Naruto pulled back and his hand brushed up Sasuke's leg to rest on his knee. He heard rustling, something being moved and set on the bed next to him. When he made to reach for it and figure out what it was his hand was caught at his wrist stilling his hand. That familiar touch and the reprimand in that grip sent a flush of heat rushing through him even when his hand was maneuvered up to a warm mouth. He blushed as each knuckle was brushed by warm lips tenderly. He had to fight back a moan when those same lips around his index finger, a wet tongue teasing the appendix before his finger was promptly being pulled deeper into that warmth. As his hand was slowly pulled away from that inviting and oddly arousing sensation he had to fight back letting out a sound of protest. The cool air caused goose flesh he could feel to rise on his fingers as it was directed to rest beside him then. A warm hand ushered him to lie back as it splayed across his chest. He leaned back breathing in deeply to reassure himself of his lovers' presence, breathing in the natural scent of the forest they had both grown up around he felt the warmth of his lover move in close to him as he lay back. The hand that was resting on his shoulder moved up the column of his throat to cup his chin and hold it in place just before his lips were devoured and all he could feel, taste, and smell was his blond lover.

He couldn't help but to shudder from the intensity he felt from Naruto's touch, his lips moving against his own, his tongue moving into his mouth and probing and tasting before coaxing his own tongue to respond. He began to feel the pooling heat from before stirring in him, growing as he felt himself lowered back on the bed and a all too hot body was pressing down on him, flush against one another. When Naruto rolled his hips and their still clothed erections rubbed together forcing him to break their kiss, panting for breath.

Naruto smirked at the raven as he lightly kissed his cheek and then moved to kiss along his throat and collar bone. The flushed raven beneath him was responding gorgeously to him and he smiled to himself, tonight he would finally make it so that his lovers' past nightmares never haunted him again, tonight he would show him the advantages to allowing yourself to let go of your control. He sat up smirked at the protesting growl from his lover for his action and moved back to the edge of the bed taking the long, black, silk sashes he'd been given as a birthday present from Kakashi.

He moved back to hover over the pale man's form and kissed him chastely once more, he could never get enough of Sasuke's taste, the feel on him beneath his hands. The few remaining scars the proud raven had were luminescent on his already pale skin. His skin was soft and at the moment there was a delicious flush to his skin, a slight heat coming from the usually cold man. Naruto leaned his head down to whisper into Sasuke's ear, smirking at the shiver that passed through the raven; "Move yourself to the head of the bed."

He hesitated instinctively knowing what was going to come next, a flash of uncertainty running through him before he did as Naruto's wanted. He was kissed him again as he laid his head back against the pillows. The paler man could feel those blue eyes watching him intensely, it only fueled his desire even more, he detested being teased but for tonight he would savor whatever it was the blond had in mind. He felt a chill rise in him when he felt something soft lightly moving up and down his arms.

Naruto licked his lips, he was nervous about what his all too tormented lover's reaction would be to what he had in mind, nervous as to how he would handle it, but still determined, he would see this through no matter how long he had to wait or what he had to do. He was determined to help his companion, his best friend and lover conquer all the obsticals that still tormented him. The blond leaned down and captured the ravens lips once more, this time a gentle kiss that ended too soon from the low growl Sasuke gave as he pulled back. Naruto smirked and ran both of his hands up and down Sasuke's arms slowly coaxing them to stretch above his head.

The raven shivered when Naruto's hands ran back down his arms and then down his sides to rest on the hem of his shirt, his thumbs rubbing the bare skin beneath the shirt lazily. Naruto leaned forward to whisper in Sasuke's ear when his arms twitched above his head to most likely remove the shirt; "Keep your arms where they are."

Naruto grinned when Sasuke's hands clenched for a moment then he let out a sigh and kept his arms stretched above his head. Naruto pulled the bottom of the shirt up and moved so that he could ravish the pale skin that was revealed to him making his way up a taunt stomach and chest and pausing for a moment to ravish both dusty, pink nubs momentarily before he fully removed the shirt and threw it aside on the floor. He bent back down to tease the ravens skin with his mouth, nipping, licking and sucking languidly until he had Sasuke panting for breath.

When Sasuke's hands moved to grab Naruto he pulled back and held both wrists in one hand and tsked, "I said to keep them where they were _Sasuke_." Naruto then lightly brushed the silk binds across Sasuke's arms and then released one wrist to wrap one of the silken rope around the ravens wrist before securing it in place around the slender wrist. When he leaned forward to attach the other end to the bedpost stretching Sasuke's arm loosely above his head he tensed upon the sharp inhale of breath from Sasuke.

He leaned back to straddle Sasuke's hips and kissed him before whispering huskily as his breath mingled with the one beneath him, "Trust me Sasuke, I would never hurt you."

"Baka, your damn cock was pressing into my hip."

Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke again, this time purposely letting the kiss become heated before he pulled back and repeated his previous actions with Sasuke's other arm. When he pulled back and sat back on his heels he took in the ravens' appearance in the dim light on their room. The moonlight from outside was pouring in through the window to his left casting a celestial glow to the pale skin and illuminated the flush to the ravens' skin. Sasuke growled low in his throat pulling Naruto from admiring his flawless skin; "Hurry up before I do this myself."

Naruto grinned and leaned forward grinding his hips down onto Sasuke's forcing a groan to pass through the ravens' lips before he bit down on it and turned his head away. Naruto took advantage of the exposed neck and bit down lightly on the spot where the curse mark used to be eliciting a deep throated moan from the raven that coursed heat straight through Naruto to his groin which was further stimulated when the ravens back arched off the bed further pressing their still clothed erections against each other. Naruto bit down harshly on the junction between the pale throat and shoulder to keep himself form moaning which resulted in a pained hiss from Sasuke. Naruto swept his tongue over the skin before sucking lightly at it and kissing it before he pulled back.

His heart was racing in his chest and he was painfully aroused, he needed to speed things up before both of them lost control. He moved back so that he was straddling Sasuke's knees instead of his hips and hooked his fingers in the ravens pants and boxers before pulling them slowly down. The paler man let out a hiss as his erection was finally freed from the confines of his clothes and the blond discarded his own clothes quickly before he took in the sight of his pale lover lying on the bed.

His flushed skin glistening in the moonlight with a light sheen of sweat, his hands tied securely, but lose enough for him to break free should he wish to do so, above his head, and the quick rise and fall of his chest as he took in panting breaths. Blue eyes took in the curve of tastefully muscular arms, chest, stomach, the toned curve of strong legs and the leaking, gorgeous, reddened, and swollen cock standing at attention just begging to be touch and ravished.

Naruto licked his lips hungrily and moved forward so that his mouth was only a breath away from that gorgeous cock, his own hardened at the sight and thought of what he wanted to do. Two tanned hands came up to grip slender hips and he pressed a kiss on the ravens' stomach just above the mushroom head of the leeking erection. Sasuke inhaled sharply, hissing through gritted teeth at how close the blond's mouth was to aching cock. A short cry escaped his lips when heat enveloped him. Naruto groaned at the taste, smirking around the length in his mouth at the moan his groan had pulled from the raven.

Sasuke could focus on nothing else but that wet heat around his throbbing cock, his hips bucked against his will when the blonds' tongue swept across the vien on the underside of his erection and he felt bruising pressure keep him still. His back arched off the bed when Naruto sucked harshly on his cock in that heated cave of the blonds' mouth. Sasuke could never get over how damn good it felt when Naruto sucked, groaned, and used his tongue on his erection, it drove him insane with need and want.

Before long Sasuke was unable to stop the moans he let out or his own thrashing as Naruto continued with his lavishing. He felt his muscles tightening, coiling and alerting him to his quickly approaching orgasm. He tried to warn Naruto but then the blond moaned around him and Sasuke saw white shoot across his vision as he came with a sharp cry of Naruto's name.

Naruto made sure to take in everything Sasuke had to offer sucking him dry before he finally pulled back. He sat back on his heels and admired the breathless, flushed raven lying before him, completely relaxed and lost in the afterglow of his orgasm. His own arousal throbbed painfully, wanting attention, but Naruto managed to push the need aside for now, tonight he wanted to pleasure Sasuke. He would have his chance shortly to take care of his own aching erection.

He moved so that he was on his hands and knees, hovering over Sasuke's form than he leaned down and captured those swollen lips, running his tongue over the ravens bottom lip. Those lips parted immediately to welcome him and the blond smirked again, taking his time in coaxing Sasuke's tongue to participate in the kiss as he let the raven recover. When teeth nipped lightly at his bottom lip Naruto chuckled and pulled back with a grin. He ran his right hand through the damp, silken, black hair then down the outline of the perfect pale face before he moved back a little so that he could sit back on his knees.

He teasingly pressed his body along the length of the body beneath him reaching one hand beneath the pillows at the head of the bed to grab the lubricant placed there. When he moved back to sit on his knees again he grinned at the clenched hands and pursed lips, apparently he'd hand some effect on the raven. He let one hand trail down the pale chest and stomach before he grabbed the budding erection and swept his thumb over the head. The low groan and thrust of pale hips to the action made a possessive feeling stir in the blond.

Sasuke was his, only he could touch and see Sasuke like this, only him. He opened the cap of the lubricant and poured a generous amount on his hands. A low hiss passed through his lips as he coated his own erection, forcing him to make use of his own self control to keep from coming at the stimulation. Then he coated three of his fingers with the lubricant and ran his other hand down a pale thigh urging them to part.

Sasuke frozen, a damned memory forcing its' way to the forefront of his mind and coating all the desire he'd felt just a moment before in ice. He longed to have the blindfold off, to make certain that it was Naruto there. Sasuke moved his head from side to side trying to remove the blindfold. A warm hand came up to cup his face, stopping his movement, a calm voice saying to him, "Sasuke, it's okay, it's me. It's just you and me here, Sasuke and Naruto."

Sasuke clenched his eyes closed and forced back the nightmarish memory then he managed to say in a breathless voice, "Take it off . . . the blindfold . . . "

The warm hand cupping his face moved into his hair, removing the blindfold and Sasuke opened his eyes and let out a sigh of heartfelt relief upon seeing blue eyes staring down at him. Naruto leaned down and captured his lips lovingly and Sasuke returned the kiss savoring the taste, the scent and feel of Naruto's warm skin touching his own. He let himself fall back into just feeling, the feel of the the hand cupping his cheek and moving down the column of his neck and back up then moving up and down the length of his right arm. The paler man tilted his head and leaned forward as much as he could, trying to deepen the kiss.

That hand came back to tangle in the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck and hold him in place as the blond slowly brought back the heated desire while they kissed. When he broke their kiss Sasuke let out a groan of protest that turned into a sharp gasp when those lips ravished his already abused neck and then developed into a low groan as his that same mouth moved to take one nub at a time into his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it so that it was erect before repeating the process with the other.

The hand that was once tangled in black hair trailed behind that sinful mouth until it wrapped securely around his swelling erection, bringing it to full attention in moments. He distantly felt his legs being parted again and his legs being bent at the knee before he felt a slick finger circle his entrance. He tensed at first to the intrusion and then quickly relaxed as the finger probed and stretched him before another joined it.

Naruto scissored his fingers, stretching his lover thoroughly, determined not to cause him any pain. He looked up to watch his lovers face when a sharp hiss was released above him upon pressing in another finger. Naruto leaned down and circled the tip of the already leeking erection with his tongue as he continued to prepare the paler man for his own cock. He pulled back when he deemed the raven prepared enough and positioned himself.

Sasuke arched off the bed again as the thick, swollen cock of his lover pressed into him swiftly as far as he could go. Sasuke focused on breathing and relaxing and the blond stilled above him, his arms on either side of his stomach, trembling with how much control he had to administer to keep himself still. The throbbing cock inside him made Sasuke fully aware of how aroused his lover was and he felt warmth spread through him that was followed by blood rushing straight to his erection causing it to throb painfully.

Sasuke was relaxed now and he looked sharply at the blond, "Move already."

Naruto's blue eyes locked with black and he pulled back slowly before thrusting in long and deep, hitting Sasuke's prostate steadily and causing the raven's hands to clench and his arms to pull at his restraints as his hips seemed to meet each thrust of Naruto's. Before long they were both breathless, moving blindly together and it frustrated Sasuke to no end that he couldn't touch the tanned, glistened skin of his lover, feel him beneath his hands and that everytime they were close to going at the rushed speed he wanted the blond would slow down to a point where he was pulled back from that edge over and over again, never reaching it.

Again they were meeting each others' thrusts and again Sasuke's prostate was hit forcing moans from his hoarse throat, but right before he reached his orgasm the blond stopped, grabbing pale hips and stilling them from further movement. Sasuke groaned in desperation, "Damn it, Naruto . . . " Naruto rolled his hips forcing a deep throated moan to break apart whatever Sasuke was about to say.

"I rather like you like this, moaning and groaning carelessly, begging for me to let you come," said a breathless and husky voice that made the raven growl. Another roll of tan hips and the raven's back arched painfully off the bed, he was too wound, three times they'd worked themselves up to reaching their orgasms and three times he'd been denied. He was going mad with how badly he wanted the blond, with how badly he want to get back to the edge and finally let go.

Naruto pulled out so that just the head of his cock was inside his lover and then thrust forward, he watched with a hungry, needy look in his eyes at the pale back arched again and a loud moan filled the room. Naruto wasn't going to be able to work them up again and pull back this time. He began to set a slow and steady rhythm that was soon lost as their bodies demands coiled tighter and tighter. Each thrust was met with the others, each one pushing them closer and closer until they finally both saw white. Sasuke came with a hoarse scream of Naruto's name, his erection not needing any further stimulation as his cum coated his stomach and chest as well as Naruto's as he all but collapsed on top of him.

Sasuke could still feel his lovers' erection pulsating inside him and he was shocked as another orgasm raced through him, his head thrown back in a silent scream. When he could finally see more than white spots again he opened his eyes and let out a hoarse grunt as Naruto pulled out of him and moved to untie his arms before the blond settled on the bed next to him.

Sasuke lazily turned his head to regard the blond scowling at the smug smirk on his face. He made to say something, but found his throat hurt too much for him to speak which only deepened his scowl into a glare. His glare became at death glare when Naruto laughed at him and brushed his hair behind his ear and said in a rhaspy, but still strong, voice, "What's the matter teme, scream yourself hoarse?"

Sasuke pursed his lips and turned his head away, Naruto brought his hand up and turned his face back to look at him holding him still as he lightly kissed him. "Don't worry teme, your throat will heal in a few days, probably by morning if you're lucky."

_*****The Next Morning*****_

Sure enough, Sasuke wasn't lucky, he still could do more than whisper when morning came and the worst part was that everyone was going to be sure to ask why. Naruto was going to blush, grin sheepishly, scratch the back of his neck, and that would be enough for everyone to figure it out. This was exactly why he hated birthdays, especially his.

The party was long, embarrassing, and aggravating and Sasuke was not in a good mood by the time they made it home. He blatantly ignored Naruto the rest of the night and slept in one of the spare rooms by himself. He knew he was being childish, but he could care less. Maybe he would be grateful in a few days, but currently he was just severely annoyed and pissed off.

**_***Six Months Later***_**

Nothing could ever make him happier than he was right now, he now had a daughter and a son, was with who he could claim to be the love of his life, and he was finally able to live a peaceful life. The village was changing for the better with Naruto as the Hokage and Sasuke had retired from being a shinobi to care for their family, content with staying at home and spending all the time he could with the baby girl and the growing boy.

Minato proved to be much like his father, cheerful, energetic, loud, and caring. He always helped take care of his baby sister. Sasuke and Naruto had settled on naming her Ariana, calling her Ari for short. Sasuke was reluctant at first to name their daughter after the little girl whose death had finally driven him over the edge, but Naruto was as persistent as ever and managed to talk him into it. So many had died in his life and now he finally had those that would remain in his life, a family of his own, and he could finally moved past everything he'd been through and look forward to his life ahead of him. He could finally see what he wanted to do with his life, finally had a place where he belonged. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that there wouldn't be difficult times or that everything was going to be perfect now, but he could actually hope and believe he was finally going to be happy.

He adjusted his hold on Ari as he held her on his hip and made his way into the kitchen calling out for Minato who was playing in the living room to help him with dinner. He looked to the courtyard of his home, the blond had also convinced him to move back to the old estate in the Uchiha district. They fixed up his old house, brightened up the walls with lanterns along the hallways and cleaned up the house and courtyard. Sasuke was taken by surprise when he'd learned that one of Naruto's hobbies was gardening, he was able to bring the courtyard back to life in no time at all, adding a few plants here and there to liven the place up. There were plants just outside the doors of the kitchen out on the polished deck.

When Naruto tried to convince him to let some of their friends move into the Uchiha district as well Sasuke was also reluctant of that as well, but of course, he was unable to say no to him. But Sasuke had pressed that they wait until they had at least settled in and adjusted to having two kids living with them. In a few more months Sasuke was supposed to be working with a few retired shinobi to fix up the old district and make it more lively and less solitary. It wouldn't be long before Naruto's friends were living close by and the peaceful silence around their home was lost.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when his shirt was tugged and Minato was looking up at him with curious, bright, blue eyes. "Papa?"

Sasuke smiled softly at Minato, "How about we make some Miso Ramen for your father?"

A familiar grin spread across the now five year old face, "Yay, Miso Ramen!"

Sasuke sighed, it seemed that Minato had the same taste in food as Naruto as well. Ari fisted her hand in his shirt at the loud sound of her brothers' voice and Sasuke looked at her to see the attempted glare she sent to her brother. Only four months old and already she was a lot like himself in ways that Naruto made a habit of pointing out. Her black eyes looked up at Sasuke and a childish smile crossed her face causing Sasuke to smile softly at her as well and lift her up so that he could place a soft kiss to her forehead.

Other than the lack of sleep, cleaning up the huge messes the two children made, and changing Ari's diapers, it was fair to assume that the two were pretty well behaved. But he didn't want to press his luck, Ari hadn't started talking or walking just yet and he was pretty sure she was going to be a handful. Between her and the energetic spawn of Naruto, things were going to get much worse before they got better. Gratefully, Minato was going to school five days out of the week, but the vacation times always reminded him of how much the two were a handful, just like every weekend, and every night when he tried to put them to bed.

Naruto slept through everything, so Sasuke was the one up in the middle of the night when Ari woke up crying or when Minato had a nightmare or had to go to bathroom and was too frightened to go by himself just yet. Every other weekend Sasuke had to have Sakura or Hinata babysit them so that he could catch up on the sleep he'd lost. But really, as he set Ari in her high chair and watched Minato make faces at her that caused a cheerful giggle to fill the kitchen, it was worth it.

By the time Sasuke had finished with making dinner, after stopping Minato from taking away Ari's bottle and then stopping Ari from throwing the bottle at her brother. Which was followed by a huge fit from Minato when he was told to leave his sister alone and then persisted that she'd started it and was told to go to his room. Sasuke had to stop cooking when Ari started crying, apparently needed her diaper changed. By the time he finished that he checked on Minato, who had previously been tearing up his room to find him asleep on his floor with his toys and blankets scattered on the floor.

Not wanting him to wake up in the middle of the night because he'd gone to sleep too early he woke Minato up and told him to come help him in the kitchen. He'd finally finished dinner and let Minato help him set the table by the time Naruto finally got home. The blond walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke pouring portions of ramen into the three bowls at the table and smiled.

"Hey there Sas' dinner smells great."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto a set the empty pot in the sink, "Good, how about you fix drinks for everyone?"

Naruto grinned and crossed the kitchen quickly standing in front of Sasuke suddenly. He cupped the back of his neck, kissed him tenderly then pulled back and made his way to the refrigerator on the far left side of the kitchen next to the sink. Sasuke stared at him for a moment then ran his hand through his hair tiredly as he took his seat on the left of where Ari sat in her high chair. Minato sat down across from him as Naruto took out the apple juice from the fridge and grabbed a few cups and set them down on the table before putting the juice back in the 'fridge and taking his seat across from Ari.

Minato and Naruto were too busy eating to say much and Sasuke ate in silence enjoying the small amount of quiet. That, of course, only lasted long enough for Minato to finish eating and Ari to start crying once Naruto stood to clear the table. Sasuke took Ari into his arms and made his way out of the kitchen and out onto the deck while Naruto had Minato seated on the counter next to the sink as he washed the dishes.

"Daddy, why does sis' cry so much?"

Naruto chuckled as he washed the cups and set them on the dish rack to his right on the other side of the counter.

"Because she's a baby and babies need a lot of attention."

Minato looked at him, "Why do they need so much attention?"

Naruto set the bowl he'd just rinsed off on the rack, "Well, I guess that's just how babies are."

"Why?"

Naruto let out a sigh, "Umm, I guess it's because they are still learning about everything around them and they need attention so that they don't feel alone or scared of all the overwhelming things around them."

"So sis' cries because she's scared of being alone?"

"I guess so, I don't know."

"Were you and Papa alone when you were babies?"

Naruto tensed at the question, his son was sharper at times than Naruto expected. Sometimes his childish curiousity caught him off guard, like it did right now. Naruto finished up the dishes before he answered while looking at Minato, "Why would you ask that?"

Minato shrugged, "I don't know, just that sometimes I hear Aunt Sakura and Aunt Hinata talking about you and Papa. They said that you and Papa were lonely and that they were happy you found each other."

Naruto smiled and picked Minato up in his arms and brought a hand up to mess up his hair as he held him in one arm causing Minato to laugh. "We were lonely growing up, but now we have each other and you and Ari to keep us company."

Minato looked up into Naruto's face for a moment and then he wrapped his small arms around Naruto's throat, "We'll always be here daddy, you and Papa won't ever be lonely again."

Naruto hugged Minato close, set him down on the ground and knelt down in front of him. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, "We won't ever be lonely as long as we have you and Ari."

Minato grinned at him and Naruto stood up and held out his hand for Minato to take, "Now let's get you ready for bed."

[i]Finally,[/i] Sasuke thought with a sigh as he leaned on the door frame of Minato's room. Naruto had given both Minato and Ari baths and then made Minato clean up his room before he put him to bed. Ari was resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder, her small fists curled up in his shirt as he cradled her in the fold on his right arm. Naruto tucked Minato in and sat on the bed beside him. Minato yawned and looked at Naruto, "Daddy?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes son?"

"I love you."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the top of Minato's head, "I love you too."

Naruto then got to his feet and walked over to Sasuke holding out his arms to take Ari, the raven carefully handed her over trying not to jostle her too much and wake her up. Sasuke walked over to Minato's bed and brushed his hair from his face before he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "Goodnight Minato."

"'Night Papa, love you," came the tired, mumbled reply.

Sasuke stood up, "Love you as well Minato," he had Naruto and their two children to thank for how easily those words left his lips now.

Sasuke then walked back to the door and shut off the light, it was much easier to walk into the room that used to be his own now with his son resting peacefully. The room was split in half with a thin bamboo wall cutting off the other half of the spacious room, both of them felt Minato was too young to have such a large room and that al the empty space would only overwhelm and frighten him. When Minato needed a bigger room they would remove the bamboo wall, but for now the room was just the right size.

One of the few renovations to the large house was making two bedrooms smaller than they originally were with the bamboo walls and the addition of electricity to light up the house at night. The lanterns Naruto had put in the hallways and along the deck to illuminate it at night were electrical, with a five year old and four month old neither was willing to risk them knocking the lanterns over and getting burnt or setting the house on fire. Sasuke switched off the light and looked one last time at Minato's sleeping form curled up on his side asleep, the dim light of his nightlight the only light in the room, before he closed the door. Naruto was standing on the deck just outside Minato's room waiting for him.

They made their way quietly along the deck, heading along the left wall beside Minato's room, their room was across the courtyard on the other side of the house and Ari still slept in the crib they had in their room. They were quiet with years of being shinobi to keep from waking Ari up. Naruto laid her gently into her small crib on the other side of the room from where their bed was and pulled the small white blanket over her sleeping form. He lightly brushed his fingers through her growing black hair before he stood up and glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly changed into a thin pair of sweats, he usually showered in the morning now, trying to shower at night was nearly impossible since he was usually worn out by the end of the day. He knew Naruto was watching him as he pulled the sweat pants on and he turned to look at him with a smirk from where he stood at the dresser across the room from their door. Naruto grinned at him and was standing in front of him in seconds capturing his lips hungrily.

Sasuke pulled back after a moment and stepped back making his way past Naruto to their bed. Naruto stripped down to his boxers before he crawled into the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke was lying on his side with his back to Naruto and Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close kissing his neck softly, "Love ya."

Sasuke placed his arm over the blond's arm around his waist, exhaustion closing his eyes and sleep already pulling at him. Before he completely surrendered to sleep, warm and safe in the embrace of the blond he managed to mumble, "Me too."

Naruto savored the feel of Sasuke in his arms, everything was finally how he wanted it to be, he had a family, he'd brought Sasuke back, and he was finally the Hokage; finally respected by the shinobi in the village and he couldn't ask or want more than what blessings he had. He still had so much to look forward to, this was only the beginning of longer road in his life, a road he planned to tread happily.

**----End----**

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
